Gemini
by DonJuanTriumphs
Summary: twist on the classic Cinderella story and Tristian and Isolde, and was inspired by a novel by Sasha Lord
1. Gemini

**Gemini**

**By DonJuanTriumphs**

**A Phantom of the Opera Fan Fic**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from the _Phantom of the Opera_ besides the few I created myself for the purpose of this story. Those characters and this plot are mine, nothing else.

**Rating**: **M **for violence sexuality

**Pairing**:E/C

**Author's Note:** This story is a twist on the classic Cinderella story and Tristian and Isolde, and was inspired by the novel by Sasha Lord. The title 'Gemini', means twins in latin. I have several chapters of this written, and have also taken into consideration many of the things people have said about Dark Prince, and I hope this story is better for it.

**Thanks**: I would like to send my thanks to my friend and beta for this story **N.S.L. Jewelles**, for all of her help, without her this story would have never gotten started, I hope you all go and check out her stories, she had amazing talent! Thanks, my friend!

**Brief summary**: Christine's father dies when she is young, leaving her in the hands of his second wife- Katerina-who has hated Christine since she was a young child. Katerina is constantly putting her down, telling her she is worth close to nothing and no man would ever want her for his wife. Years after her father's death Christine is convinced that what her mother says is true.

Meanwhile rumors are beginning to spread about two twin brothers and their fight to win their inheritance. Both have faces better fit for gods, but one of them was scorned to have half of his face deformed, having to cover it with a mask when his brother was flawless. The masked one went by the name Erik, and his perfect brother, once known as Samuel, had deemed himself Lucifer. Lucifer was always the favored one, always given the affection because everyone turned in revulsion of Erik's face, and yet Lucifer grew to earn the name he had given himself.

**Prologue: Gemini**

"Just a little further, my lady!"

Madeline paid little attention to the ramblings of the midwife. She continued to push, panting and screaming in agony. Her body seemed to be on fire and she knew this must be what death felt like. Her perfect blonde hair lay plastered and limp to her neck and face. Her full lips were tight and drawn, her skin clammy and moist. Blood stained the sheets beneath her, the very sheets she clutched in her pale white hands. Her screams had been echoing in the chamber the entire night and into the cold morning for the past two days.

"There is the head, my lady!"

The midwife wiped her brow with the back of her hand, exhausted. This was a difficult labor, and if God watched over her it would be a miracle if Lady Madeline survived this. So the midwife was doing everything in her power to save her heir. Lord Julius, Madeline's husband, was a harsh man who had very little tender feelings for his wife, something the lady knew all to well. If she were to die in childbirth it would mean little to him as long as his child was alright. And if it were a girl, all the more reason for Madeline and the whelp to die. Women were no good for anything but warming beds and bearing children. If she was not satisfying in either than Julius wanted little to do with her.

Madeline screamed when a great tearing seemed like it was going to rip her in two. She felt instant release and a gush of liquid. She collapsed onto the bed, moaning in pain. The midwife called hurriedly for a handmaiden and the young girl took the now squaling infant. Madeline silently swore to herself that if she lived through this Julius would die before she let him touch her again. Nothing was worth this pain-especially from a man she had no tender feelings towards.

The midwife, Lucy, turned when her lady cried out in pain once more, a hand wildly going to clutch at her stomach.

"Lucy!" she screamed. The older woman rushed to the bedside once more only to find that the labor was not yet over...twins. The lady was having twins. She was screaming in more pain but Lucy told her to push.

"I have been pushing!" Madeline cried. Why was this pain not over? Her babe lay squaling in a basket and yet the sharp pains in her stomach only continued as before. Lucy crooned words of encouragement that did little to calm the young woman down. Once more she pushed and panted, pleading to anyone to help her end this torment. Another few minutes went by before that tearing and Madeline lay limply on the bed, unmoving as the midwife bustled to clean the other child.

Murmured voices and soft exclamations slowly made their way to Madeline's half-concious state. Lucy and the other young girl in the room were hurriedly whispering to eachother and she felt dread into her heart. Stillborn. The second baby had to of been stillborn. She had yet to hear it cry and from the worried voices that was the only possible reason. With what remaining strength she had left Madeline pushed herself upright with one arm. The two other women met her gaze fearfully.

"My children?" she demanded. Lucy glanced at the basket for a moment before turning her gaze back to her mistress, saying nothing. "My children!"

"Both are healthy and alive, my lady," Lucy mumbled. Relief flooded over Madeline. That, at least, would go well with Julius.

"Boys?" she asked hopefully. Lucy could only nod mutely. So it would seem God was merciful after all. She could not help the small smile that came over her. Two boys. Surely Julius would be proud? Now he had two sons instead of one.

"Bring them to me," Madeline demanded. Lucy glanced at her handmaiden before turning back to her mistress.

"My lady-"

"What is wrong with your hearing? Bring me my sons!"

Lucy and the young woman carefully picked up each child, cradling them close as they brought them to the woman lying on the bed. Her first son was handed to her, the one who continued to cry. Madeline gazed at his perfect face, the stunningly brilliant green eyes and the shock of black hair on his head. He gazed up at her and she stroked a smooth finger down his cheek, deciding that all of this pain was in fact worth every moment of it. She raised her head to look at Lucy, who still held her other son.

"Give him to me," she said softly. Lucy glanced down at the still silent baby. She knew she would be punished if she tried to disobey even one more time so she hesitantly handed the child over. Madeline took him and held him close to his brother. The first thing she noticed was the identical traits the two boys shared. Same green eyes and same dark black hair. Slowly, however, her senses began to realize that something was not right. She gazed down at the right side of his face, seeing only perfection...but the left...

"Sweet Mother of God!"

Lucy watched in horror as Madeline dropped the second son, the infant falling to the floor with a loud, piercing cry that caught all of them off guard. It had not sounded like an infants cry...the voice was rather-beautiful. Lucy rushed to the child and hurriedly pulled him into her arms, rocking him gently back and forth. Madeline was staring at the bundle in horror, clutching her perfect son close to her breast. Lucy tried to hold the babe out to the young woman, but Madeline shrank back in horror.

"No! Get that thing away from me!"

"He is your son, my lady," the midwife insisted. The boy at Madeline's breast began to cry and she silently moved her bodice aside, watching him lovingly as he nursed from her breast.

"Nay..." she murmured, "This is my son."

Lucy had been a midwife since an early age, taking her mother's place when she passed away from a plague. In those many years she had seen things that would be better left unsaid. Children coming out deformed was not something unusual for Lucy, and as she gazed at the ravaged side of the baby's face she felt white hot anger gurgle inside of her. With every deformed child she had ever delievered the parents had been, of course, shocked and dismayed, but none had ever pushed the child away in disgust. She gazed at her mistress, knowing her hate was in her eyes.

Since the moment Lord Julius had married the Lady Madeline, none could ever come to like her. True she had been young when she wed Julius, but nothing warranted the hate in her beautiful green eyes. But for her to push her own son to the side? Did the woman have no decency? Only her status as a lowly midwife kept her tongue still. Lord Julius would not take well any midwife having an outburst at his wife.

"My lovely Samuel," Madeline murmured, gazing down at the infant.

"My lady?" Lucy whispered. The young woman glanced at her quickly before looking away, not wanting to see that thing she held in her arms.

"What?"

"He needs a name, my lady," Lucy murmured. Madeline thought about this. What name did one give a monster? Samuel had been her father's name, and she had loved him dearly. Her firstborn would be named a name of honor. But that...she thought back to very long ago, when she had been a very young girl. A rather wealthy lord had come to the manor with a band of his knights, having come to speak to her father. That very same night she had been unable to sleep and had gone to the stables, the horses always managing to soothe her. One of the lord's knights had been there grooming his horse. They began to speak to eachother and he seemed to know all of the things a young girl wished to hear. That night she had lost her innocence in a hay loft. He left the following morning and two short months later Madeline learned she was pregnant.

Imagine she, Lady Madeline, carrying inside her some lowly knights whelp! The shame it would bring her father! She had gone to a midwife that many claimed was a witch and the wizened old woman helped her to remove it from her body. Her father never knew and Madeline had always hated that man for almost ruining her life with that child. The knights name had been Erik.

"Erik...his name will be Erik."

Lucy did not reply, knowing that the lady always had a reason why she did everything. She was saved from having to ask what to do with Erik when the chamber door was thrown open and Lord Julius stepped into the room. His massive frame seemed to fill the entire doorway and Lucy and the handmaiden bowed immediately.

Madeline studied her husband silently. His dark black hair was beginning to gray and his dark gray green eyes roamed over her with predatory intensity. Black armor encased his muscular body, his sword at his side, hands clenched into fists. The angles of his face were sharp and angular, nose straight and jaw strong. He was not an ugly man, but Madeline knew outer appearences were often deceiving.

"So?" he demanded.

"Sons."

Julius brought his brows together in confusion, looking at the bundle in Lucy's arms as well as Madeline's.

"Two?"

"Twins," Madeline confirmed. She missed the rush of pride he had in his eyes because his face remained emotionless. Julius took a step toward Lucy.

"Nay, my lord!" Madeline cried. Her voice was so sharp that he stopped, looking at her in confusion. She held out Samuel.

"Here, this is your son," she said, unwilling to let Julius see the other one yet. He frowned at her and demanded that Lucy remove the blanket surrounding the baby in her arms. He took a step back, seeing the deformed child lying there. Madeline made a noise, managing to sit up in the large bed.

"My lord! That can be taken care of! You have this son!" she cried, as near to desperate as she had ever been. Julius could have her killed for giving him a child that looked like that. He growled and his cold gaze found her.

"This is how you talk about my son?" he demanded. Her eyes found his in disbelief before droping her gaze.

"My lord..." was the only thing she could think to say. Both of his large hands took Erik out of Lucy's grasp, holding him with more gentleness than expected of so large of a man. Madeline looked away from the sight and held Samuel a little more closely. Her husband went to the bed and offered the babe to her. She shook her head.

"Do not ask that of me," she demanded softly. Julius growled.

"There are three reasons why you still breathe. You warm my bed, you give birth to my heir, and you will nurse my heir into a man," he said very softly. Madeline shook her head and gestured to Samuel.

"This is your heir!" she insisted. That _thing _would not take Julius' legacy!

"I was not in this room when they were born. I do not know which one was first. And I refuse to take any of your words for it. When they are grown I will decide who inherits everything."

"You cannot do that!"

She whimpered when he backhanded her.

"Whichever man I decide is my heir will be. For now it is undecided."

Madeline knew why he was doing this. He wanted them to fight eachother when they were grown. He wished to see who was the weaker man. Who deserved to take his place, he cared not for what Erik looked like. He would not put everything he was on one small babe. They had to prove themselves, and until then his heir would remain unknown.


	2. Fallen Griffin

**Chapter One:Fallen Griffin**

**Special thanks to N.S.L. Jewelles for all of her help, without her I do not know what I would do!!**

"Death is a mercy I will not grant you."

Through the pain that wracked his skull and the blood that cacked around his eyes Erik looked up at what many had called his 'perfect reflection'. Lucifer stood over him with pure hatred in his handsome, dark green eyes. Erik's own eyes. Shaggy black hair fell in front of his eyes and his broad, muscular body was always posed for a threat. Erik saw in his brother the same, and yet different image of himself. He stood proudly in the black and emerald green of their house with the rampant griffin on the crest, staring down at Erik almost mockingly.

"You will suffer before your time is over."

Erik could barely register what it was his brother was saying. The intense pain in his body seemed to blind him from all other senses. The only other thing he seemed to feel was the shame in himself for letting this man best him. He had fought with everything he had in him and it had not been enough. Against his brother he knew he stood a good chance. But against his brother and eight of his men, no, even he couldn't do that when the element of surprise had been on their side.

"You are going to live just long enough to think of everything that you were too weak to take for yourself."

"Lucifer..." Erik coughed, spitting up blood. His brother looked down on him without emotion.

"Tell me, Erik, how does it feel to know that you fought so hard, were always Father's favorite, and you lost to me?"

Erik refused to give him the benefit of an answer. He was too proud to admit defeat. And if, by some miracle, he made it through this, he was going to show his brother exactly what it was he was capable of.

"Always so proud..."

Erik only dimly heard his brothers last words to him for he felt the darkness calling to him like a tempting siren. One last blow was delivered to his side and Erik's mind reeled in pain.

"Farewell, Brother..."

As the darkness surrounded him Erik swore vengance on his twin, along with a fleeting hope that he would live long enough to see that done.

**xXx**

_Four days later..._

"Christine, this isn't a good idea."

Pulling the hood of her cloak over her head Christine Daae turned to the petite blonde woman at her side. Her warm blue eyes looked at Christine with worry, her fragile hands fidgeting with her skirts. Christine found it quite charming the way the other woman was biting on her lip.

"This is not the first time I have done this, Meg," Christie assured her. _Nor the first time I have heard this arguement. _Meg shook her head.

"If Lady Katerina should find out-"

"Nay, she won't," Christine interrupted. Her voice was firm but at the thought of her mother she felt her insides twist uncomfortably.

"A storm is approaching," Meg said, trying vainly one last time to convince her friend not to go. Katerina's wrath was not something to take lightly and Meg never understood why Christine was willing to risk it. But her friend only smiled and hugged her close.

"All the more reason I need to go. The storm could last for days," Christine said, making a face. Meg giggled. Days trapped inside the chateau truly were what amounted to hell and any moment of freedom was worth its weight in gold.

"I promise I will not be gone long," she said. Meg could only sigh and nod. Who was she to tell Lady Christine what she could and couldn't do? And if she had that authority Christine would not listen anyways. With one last hug Christine rushed to the door.

"Be careful, Christine, please," Meg murmured. The other woman glanced at her briefly.

"I always am."

**xXx**

The cool night air caressed Christine's face as she stepped out into the darkening evening. Ominous black clouds foreshadowed the storm that was nearing but Christine welcomed it. The rain had always been something she loved, especially when her father was alive. But for the past couple of years she had dreaded any sort of heavy rain for it meant that she was forced to stay inside with her mother...something fit for nightmares.

But as she neared the edge of the woods that surrounded their chateau she felt all of her tension melt away into nothing. With her feet on a familiar path she made her way through the trees towards the beckoning sound of the ocean. As she continued walking she let her mind wander. Meg had every right to be concerned for Christine's safety. If, by chance, Katerina was to find that Christine left the chateau-no matter what the reasons-the lashes on her back would be heavy.

From an early age Christine had come to realize that if she waited for just the right moment she could slip out without being detected. Certain times in her life things had become so bad that this freedom was the only thing keeping her sane. She needed it more than anything, and that was why she was willing to risk much just for a few stolen moments.

Christine glanced back at the chateau, its looming figure standing before the setting sun. She need not worry about her stepmother tonight. Guests had arrived hours prior unexpectedly and Katerina would be busy keeping them entertained. Her presence was never needed for such events so this was the oppertune time for her to get away.

A rush of peace entered her heart when the woods gave way around her and the stretch of the ocean was before her eyes. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks and the sand beneath her feet was Christine's Heaven on Earth. It was her only solace from the harsh world that constantly surrounded her.

Pushing the hood of her cloak off of her head she began to walk down the shore. Her home was surrounded on all sides by the ocean except for the far end, which connected to the mainland and led north. Such surroundings had become more than useful in protecting their home when her father was alive. He had been at war for the first five years of Christine's life with neighboring lords and with the ocean surrounding them it had been difficult for their enemies to invade without first being seen. This had led to many victories for her father and his knights and a sense of security for Christine and her brother, Xavier. But her father and brother were in the after life and her father's knights since then corrupted, leaving Christine with no feelings of security or comfort.

Winter was fast approaching and with it thoughts of her father. It had almost been eight years since his passing and nigh on five since her brothers. The only thing she had left was the ocean. Every time she looked at it she thought of her father and everything he had sacrificed so that she could live a good life. _If only you knew what became of that sacrifice._..

Christine's mother, Catherine, had died giving birth to her almost eighteen years prior, leaving Gustave, her father, alone to raise two very young children. Many men would have simply given his children over to the servants, but not Gustave. As soon as he had recovered slightly from the grief of losing his beloved he had taken it upon himself to give his children everything he thought they needed. Christine smiled to herself as she recalled all of the times she had watched her father take Xavier out riding, trying to teach him the basic skills.

Her father liked to have Xavier sit in front of him on the horse so he could show him what needed to be done. Xavier thought it would be funny if every time his father tried to get on after him he would kick the horse forward, always causing Gustave to fall right onto his rear. It did not take their father long to realize that Xavier had a knack for accomplishing anything put before him. But Gustave was not the type of man to put favor on Xavier for being a boy. He had taught her to do things that only boys were taught, and though his knights and fellow lords frowned about such things, he payed them little heed. And it was those moments spent with her father that kept her going through these long, cold years.

When he had wed Katerina it was only because the king insisted that it was not right for Xavier and Christine to grow up without a mother figure. From the time she arrived at their home a mutual distrust had arose between Katerina and Christine. Xavier had been captivated by their new mothers beauty, but those were memories Christine refused to dredge back up from the dark recesses of her mind.

Focusing once more on her surroundings Christine realized that she had walked further than she ever had before. This side of the penisula was no longer patrolled because any threats their chateau once had were only fleeting memories. The sky was growing darker every second and she knew that she had to return soon or risk being caught. Thunder roared in the clouds and she pulled her hood up, knowing the rain would start long before she arrived home.

Turning to make her way back the flashing of distant thunder illuminated, for a brief moment, something that caught her eye. With a curious frown she slowly made her way towards it, wondering what in the world had made its way onto her beach. She knew she should not become distracted when time was not on her side but she was curious.

The moment she realized what it was she was gazing at she took a step back, realizing that she should never have allowed herself to even consider what it was lying there. A hand went to her mouth to stiffle the gasp that threatened. She closed her eyes against the blood before taking a deep breath and opening them again.

Lying broken and bleeding in front of her was the body of a man. Even from this distance she could see the blood and the way his body lay there limply. Being the daughter of a warrior she was not unused to bloodshed so Christine took a few hesitant steps toward the body, not knowing what to expect. When it was obvious that the man was not about to get up and attack her footsteps became more confident. She stopped only when she was standing over the man, looking down at him with curious eyes.

"Oh, Lord..." she whispered, making a frantic sign of the cross. The left side of the man's face was mangled and scarred, his eye drooping slightly at the socket and what looked like no eyebrow. Her eyes roamed over his powerful looking body. He wore black armor with a crest surrounded in green and a rearing griffin emblazoned on it, shinning through the blood that covered it. Red stained the sand beneath him and she could only image the horrors this man must have faced to of gotten to this point.

Christine bent down beside the man and hesitantly laid a hand on his neck, trying to find a pulse. Her own heartbeat fluttered when she realized that he had one. He was still alive. Christine felt tears come to her eyes. Her father had once been in this very position, and she had failed him. Christine stood once more and took a few hesitant steps back. If she were to take this man under her care and he died...

"Christine, don't be foolish! You cannot simply leave him here to die!" she scolded herself. Glancing from side to side she knew there was no place for her to take him unless...the cottage! Deep in the woods there was an abandoned cottage that few knew still existed. As children she and Xavier used to play inside it, thinking that a ghost inhabited it.

But that cottage was quite a distance away, how would she ever manage to bring a man this large all that way on her own? Christine's intellect had always managed to get her through every situation rationally, and now was no different. Bending down beside the man once more Christine began to delicately remove the heavy armor that covered him.

**xXx**

Meg glanced nervously out the window, waiting desperately for some sign of Christine. It had been far too long since she had left and Meg was now shaking uncontrollably. If the Lady should find out...Christine's scars ran deeper than anyone would ever be able to see. But Meg knew of every one all to well and she cared about Christine far too much.

When she came back Meg planned on giving her a piece of her mind. Sneaking off like this was far too dangerous. She had to find some way to make her friend realize that this little amount of freedom was not worth any of the risks she exposed herself to. For now Meg would simply have to wait and pray that Christine returned home safely.

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter!!**


	3. Katerina

**Author's Note: **I would like to send a very warm thanks to my friend and beta, **N.S.L. Jewelles**, for all of her help with this story, without her, it would be nothing! I highly recommend you read her story **_My Love Will Never Die_**, a twist on _Phantom _and _Aida_, two wonderful musicals, it is a wonderful story, one I think you should all check out! **Dark Prince **should be updated soon, but the next chapter is taking some time to write, oh, and check out the wonderful movie posters on my profile that N.S.L. Jewelles made for that story, they are gorgeous! Now please r and r!!

**Chapter Two: Katerina**

Wiping the sweat from her brow Christine took several deep breaths. It had taken much longer than she had anticipated to take off the man's armor. With every piece removed more wounds became apparent. She had tried not to look too closely, knowing that if she did she would surely lose her nerve. Night had fallen when she finally began to drag the man's limp body into the woods. No one would have been able to make it through such trees but Christine had been down this path so many times that it took very little effort to do so now.

Every few steps she had to stop and breathe. The man was extremely heavy even with the armor off and she was trying to be as gentle as she could under the circumstances. Every movement had to be wounding him in some way and she did not want to be the cause of any of his pain. He had not made a sound or given any other indication that he was alive and Christine knew that the darkness must be a welcome reprieve from the pain. Thunder rolled across the sky and the cottage was briefly illuminated behind her.

This man would need warmth and treatment for his wounds immediately, and all that she would need would be in the cottage. Often times after a battle Xavier would insist that he come here and would only allow his sister to care for him, saying that she was the only one, other than their father, that he could trust. Since his death Christine had kept everything stocked, as if a part of her silently believed he would come back from the dead.

Moments later it began to rain and Christine quickened her pace. Not too much later she somehow managed to manuver the man into the cottage and she believed that she would never figure out how she had been able to do that. She laid him down gently on the floor and moved about in the dark. Xavier had taught her to memorize the room and everything that was in it, so that if she had to come here for any reason she would be able to make a fire and keep herself warm. Christine had the fire built without any degree of difficulty. The trees surrounding the cottage were so thick that no one would be able to see the light from the manor, which meant, for the moment, she and this warrior were going to be alright.

"Oh, you poor man..." she murmured, putting a hand to her mouth. With the light of the fire she was able to see the true extent of his injuries. He was wearing a white tunic that lay torn and bloodied against his skin. Getting down beside him she gently removed the rags to reveal the flesh beneath, her eyes closing for a moment. Blood coated this man's skin like another layer of flesh from gashes that would eventually heal to fleshy scars. With the amount of blood shed she was astonished that he was still alive, and she could only image how long he had been out there.

His willpower must be extrodinary.

Pushing the hair away from her face Christine began the daunting task ahead of her, praying to both God and her dead father that she would be able to help this man.

**xXx**

Lucifer stared moodily into his cup of ale. He and his men had stopped at a local village for the night, wishing to rest themselves and the horses. Lucifer was anxious to return home, to show his father that he had been favoring the wrong son. He knew Julius would never believe that Lucifer had won against his brother, and that was why, in his saddlebag, Lucifer held the mask of his fallen brother.

He smirked when he tried to imagine the look on his father's face when he was given the news. From the time they were little rumors had gone on that whispered of Julius showing favor to his deformed son, Erik. No one could understand how he could take to a boy that looked as Erik did. Their mother, Madeline, had been kind enough to make him a mask to cover the side of his devilish face. Lucifer knew that his father held no tender feelings for him and that was why he had worked that much harder to impress the man he admired. But no matter what he had done it had never been enough to please his father, never enough to compare to what Erik always seemed to accomplish.

"My lord!"

Lucifer brought his intense gaze to Henry, one of his knights. The young man held a young woman to him, her glittering blonde hair and supple curves proving she had to be a favorite among the men.

"I have no interest in whoring tonight, Henry," he snapped. Henry's eyes went wide.

"But, my lord, tonight you should celebrate your victory-"

"I said NO!"

Everyone in the room quieted when Lucifer slammed his mug onto the table, sending ale flying in all directions. Henry made a hasty bow and retreated with the frightened young woman. Lucifer growled at the mess he had made with his outburst and barked for more of the ale. No one in the room dared speak, fearful of illicting the handsome man's wrath. His anger was known throughout many different lands, and many were all to aware of the fact that his name suited him.

Lucifer swallowed the ale given to him before throwing the mug across the room, effectively shattering it against the wall. Several people hurriedly left the tavern without a backward glance. Lucifer stood and made his way outside, hoping the cool night air would help calm him. No, he was not in the mood for whoring. If he was in this mood he would likely kill any poor girl foolish enough to share his bed.

_Why is your mood so black, Lucifer? _He demanded of himself. Surely he should be bathing himself in the blood of his brother, relishing the feeling of victory? Fighting his brother had been the only thing he had ever done from the time he was old enough to hold a sword. It was the only purpose he had ever served, and suddenly that purpose was gone. Perhaps that was why his mood was so black, because he was not used to such a feeling.

He wanted, for once, to see his father look upon him with pride, and with Erik's death that would surely happen. Julius would see that it was he, Lucifer, that deserved to be named his heir, no one else, especially not Erik. His mother would be glad to hear of Erik's demise, and she would embrace him in pride as well. There was only one other person he was worried about.

He would simply have to deal with Pandora later...

**xXx**

Christine silently gazed at the warrior's ravaged face, wondering if it had been done while he was fighting, or if he had simply been born with it. It had taken some getting used to, for it truly was frightening to look upon, but she had found herself becoming distracted with the other side of his face. He had rough, almost angular features and thick, shaggy black hair. His features were pleasing to look upon and such beauty almost made up for the lack of it on the other side.

With both father and brother being skilled warriors Christine was not unused to men built for battle. But this man outmatched any she had ever seen when it came to size. She was sure that if he so much as stood he would be a whole head and shoulder taller than she was. His shoulders were broader than this chest and even under his many wounds she could see the strength that lay beneath this man's skin. His skin was bronzed from long hours in the sun and he had a lean waist with incredibly long, powerful legs. Christine found him quite pleasing to look upon but knew he would never think the same of her.

Had Katerina not made it perfectly clear that no man would ever gaze on her with anything less than disgust? She had not believed that once-but she did now. If she was pleasing to the eye than she should have been married long ago. She was already two years older than her own mother had been when she married her father, and many of the few noblemen she knew had married women younger than she was now. That, to Christine, proved that no one would ever take her as a wife.

Sighing Christine stood and took a blanket, carefully covering the man. It would be morning soon-having taken that long to clean and bind his wounds. For right now he would be safe, and he was still breathing, something Christine took as a good sign. But she would have to get back to the castle before her mother woke up, or there would be hell to pay. The stranger would be fine until she managed to come back and check on him later that night.

Now she had to worry about getting herself home in the rain that fell mercilessly.

**xXx**

"Christine!"

The young woman jumped when she heard Meg frantically whisper her name. Christine hurriedly shut her chamber door and shivered against the bone numbing cold she was experiencing. Her dress and cloak were soaked through and she was shivering so much she could not hear herself think. Meg rushed over to her and without a word hurriedly helped her out of the wet clothes. Christine was grateful that Meg was there to help her because she found herself much too cold to do anything.

Only when she had Christine changed and sitting in front of the fire did Meg begin to berate her young friend.

"Where in God's name have you been?" she demanded. Christine looked away guiltily. She did not know if she wanted to tell Meg what she had done in helping that man. She knew her friend would not approve.

"Did Katerina come looking for me?" Christine asked, becoming frightened. Meg shook her head, dispelling her fears.

"No, she has been busy with her guests," she answered.

"Did you happen to find out who they were?" Christine asked. Meg sighed and shrugged her dainty shoulders.

"Lord something or other with his son," Meg said, stoking the fire. Christine wrapped her arms around herself, thinking of her deformed stranger. She hoped he would be alright until she got to him again. She refused to let him die.

"Now do you plan on telling me where you have been the entire length of the night?" Meg said, breaking through Christine's thoughts. She shook her head, causing Meg to sigh.

"I suppose it is none of my business, even when I have been up all night worrying about you!"

"I am fine, Meg, I promise!" she insisted, not wanting her to worry. Some might be appalled at the way Meg was talking to Christine. One being a servant and the other of noble decent. But the two had grown up together and in private their love for eachother shined through. Besides that, Christine thought of her like a sister. Once, a very long time ago, Meg had been in love with Xavier, and she knew her brother felt the same way...after certain incidents the two women had only had eachother to turn to.

"You trust me, don't you, Meg?"

The blonde woman sighed and nodded her head. Of course she did!

"I'm glad. Then trust me when I say-"

"Christine!"

Both women stiffened at the sound of Katerina's voice.

"What is she doing up this early?" Meg whispered. Christine could only shrug, praying that she had not somehow figured out that Christine had left the manor.

"Perhaps she was hoping that I would be asleep so she could wake me," Christine muttered, getting up and slipping on a robe. She began to walk towards the door when Meg grabbed her arm.

"Christine, your hair!"

She put a hand to her brown locks to find them wet. Christine stiffened. How could she explain the reason why her hair was wet? For a brief moment the two girls eyes met in fear, Christine's mind trying to come up with a logical excuse.

"I fell asleep on the balcony?" she whispered, praying it would do. Meg nodded. When Christine slept she was dead to the world. Nothing could wake her, not even a little rain.

"Use that, and hurry! You do not wish to make her angry!"

Christine nodded and silently made her way out of the room. She could only imagine what it was her mother wanted. Being in that woman's presence made her feel nautious and not at all confident in herself. When compared to Katerina how could any woman consider herself anything less than a toad? And to her stepmother, Christine _was_a toad. When she reached her mother's chambers she took several deep, long breaths. Finally managing to compose herself Christine knocked.

"Finally! Come in!"

Sighing Christine opened the chamber door and went inside.

"Who is that?"

Christine glanced slightly at the large bed, awashed in furs, to see that her mother had someone in bed with her. She should not find herself surprised. Katerina had done such things even when her father was alive, but Gustave had been unaware of it, not wanting to see his wife as anything but an angel. Christine did not look at her mother, only at the man. Golden hair fell around chisled features, and piercing blue eyes. Sun kissed skin rippled with muscle. He was quite handsome, and with the furs barely covering him from the hips down, very little was left to the imagination. Those intense blue eyes were staring at her, his gaze unwavering.

"Remember your place, Christine," Katerina snapped, not liking the way her lover was staring at her daughter. Christine looked down at the floor and nodded.

"What is it you require, my lady?" Christine whispered. Katerina laughed and gestured to the floor.

"Charles got a little carried away with the wine, clean it up."

Christine glanced at the floor to see wine splattered all over the cold stone. Stiffling her sigh she went to fetch some warm water and some rags. When she re-entered the room Christine stole a glance at Katerina. Her mother was draped over Charles and Christine thought the pair looked like a god and goddess from ancient mythology. As much as she had come to loathe her mother, Christine could not deny the beauty she possessed. Beauty that made her well known with many men.

Her black curls put Christine's to shame. They fell to cover her ample breasts and reached her lower back. Under finely arched brows, and framed by thick lashes she had the most appealing green eyes anyone had ever seen. Slender shoulders gave way to ample breasts, sculpted stomach, flared hips, and impossibly long, shapely legs. Katerina Daae was a rare beauty, and she knew it well. Turning away before her disgust showed Christine bent down and began to clean up the mess.

"Who is she, Katerina?" Charles murmured.

"No one of importance," she replied, leaning down and kissing him, hoping to distract him from the toad on the floor. Christine had to contain her gag when the two began to kiss a little more passionately. She cleaned everything up within moments and got out of the room before she saw things she really did not wish to, telling herself to think of her stranger. The thought made her feel slightly light of heart to know that someone needed her. It gave her a purpose.


	4. Lord Raoul de Chagny and Erik

**A/N: **This is a few hours early but I am sure none of you are complaining! I want to thank my very good friend **N.S.L. Jewelles **for all of her help with this story, and her undying support with everything that I write, and her words of encouragement, thank you, they mean more to me than you could ever know! If you all haven't read her stories I highly recommend them! Now, onto the story...!

**Chapter Three: Lord Raoul de Chagny and Erik**

Stiffling a yawn with the back of her hand, Christine wearily made her way down the chilly corrider. She had not slept in two days since finding the broken warrior. The first night her mother had asked her to clean the wine and after that she had had other things that had to be done. That morning she had arrived back at the manor a mere hour before dawn broke, and Katerina had kept her on her toes all day. And she could not sleep tonight for she was to go and make sure that the stranger was alright.

It seemed strange that this man was depending on her, when no one had ever depended on her, ever, since her father and brother had died. Katerina did not depend on her, although Christine wondered what would happen to the woman if she ever had to do anything for herself. Meg had noticed the weariness in her friends eyes and though she said nothing, she worried.

Entering the kitchens Christine saw that several of the young women who worked there were peering out the kitchen door, staring into the great hall with obvious interest, whispering among themselves. The older women, who did most of the cooking, were shaking their heads at the young girls and muttering under their breath. One girl happened to look behind her and see Christine. Hazel eyes dancing in mirth, the slim figured girl rushed towards Christine, a happy smile on her face. She grabbed Christine's hand and began to tug her towards the door.

"Christine! Come look!" Jammes squealed.

She noticed that Meg was one of them crowded by the door and when she saw her she hurriedly gestured for Christine to hurry up. The women all pushed Christine in front of them so she had a better look into the great hall. Supper had just been lain out and the smells had Christine's stomach moaning for a taste. Her eyes roamed over the table, seeing both Katerina and Charles but knew quickly that it was neither of the two that the girls were looking at. It was the young man sitting beside Charles that had everyones attention.

God had surely been in a good mood when he had decided to create this man. Hair the color of spun gold, and eyes like the clearest lake were only a few of the many attributes that he clearly possesed. He was not nearly as big as the man in the cottage, but he was still broad of shoulder and made an impressive figure even sitting. Obvious strength lay hidden beneath a dark, forest green tunic. A large, strong hand was wrapped around a goblet of wine, and he would occassionally bring it up to his lips for a taste.

Christine glanced between this man and Charles, seeing a striking resemblance.

"Who is he?" she murmured, fascinated. She knew not why she was unable to look away.

"Lord Raoul de Chagny," Meg murmured, meeting her friend's gaze. Christine turned back to her task of studying the man. She had heard of the Chagny's. They were one of the wealthier families up north, very influential, and very powerful. Charles, obviously, was the true Lord of Chagny and Raoul obviously the son and heir. The men of this family were known to be noble and sincere, and willing to fight for whatever rightfully belonged to them. According to her father, their lands were more than any man could possibly care for but the center of many disputes. The Chagny's were known also for war, because others saw fit to try and take what they had from them. No one had succeeded as of yet.

But what was such a powerful family doing here? How did Charles know Katerina? What did her mother hope to gain by warming the bed of such a powerful man? What business would cause them to arrive unexpected?

Shaking her head Christine told herself not to interfere with Katerina's business. It would only lead to trouble that she could ill afford to get herself into.

**xXx**

"Christine, are you serious?"

She could not quite meet the gaze of Meg, who looked incredilous. It was already a few hours past dusk and Christine was beginning to worry for the man in the cottage. With the rain still pounding the fire she left had to of long been put out. But Meg did not want to hear that she was going out again, unknowing why the young woman would wish to do such a thing. Christine went to her friend and took her hands.

"Meg, have I ever done anything that would hurt me?" she asked. Meg nodded.

"You always do foolish-"

"Perhaps that was not phrased right," Christine muttered, causing Meg to giggle. Christine smiled.

"I have a reason for doing this," she said, hoping her friend would understand.

"Why can you not share this reason with me?" Meg demanded.

"Because I am not sure of the reason myself," Christine admitted. The blonde woman looked at the other with concern. From the time they were children Christine had always been rash in her decisions. Often times than not her father or brother had to get her out of a situation that she shouldn't be in. But that was because Christine was always so innocent. She had never liked to see the bad in people. That was until Katerina arrived.

"Christine, I am worried about you," Meg said truthfully. "It is far too dark for you to be wandering about, and in this rain you are likely to get sick."

"I know, Meg, and I will be careful," she promised. It meant a lot to Christine the fact that Meg worried about her so much, it meant there was someone out there that cared for her.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

**xXxXx**

Wiping the sweat and remnants of blood off of the man's chest Christine's roamed over his face again. When she had arrived the fire was out and she quickly made another one. He still had not made a sound and she was beginning to worry for his fate. There was a slight frown that creased his brows that had not been there the night prior and she wondered what troubled dreams he was experiencing.

_Every man is comforted by an angelic voice, Christine. _Her father's voice entered her mind and she smiled. Whenever one of his men had been wounded he had called on her to sing them something to take their mind from the pain. It had always seemed to work in the past. Taking his large, calloused hand into her two much smaller ones she began to softly sing, the rain humming all around them.

Gazing at this ravaged warrior Christine began to wonder what his name was. She wondered if his name suited him. What color eyes did he have? What did his voice sound like? These were just a few questions she had about this man. One that she was very interested to know was the reason why he had been left for dead on the shore.

Focusing once more on her singing she realized that he was stirring. His lids strained against the weight of his weariness and he shifted, groaning in immense pain. Christine continued singing, hoping it was bringing him back to conciousness. He shifted again and Christine held his hand just a little tighter, wanting him to know that someone was there.

"Damn you, Lucifer!"

Christine watched his mouth, mesmerized by the deep, resonating sound that was his voice. One moment she was on her knees beside him and the next he had pulled on her hand, effectively causing her to land on his chest. She gasped, and he growled, one hand going to her throat. Frightened, she tried to pull away, but it only left her gasping for breath. Where had he found this strength when his body was still broken and bleeding?

"Please...let go!" Christine gasped, feeling faint. The man turned so she was suddenly pinned to the floor, his much larger, naked frame towering over her, most of it stitched and covered with bandages.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to me!"

Christine knew he thought she was someone else but her heart was beating frantically in her chest from fear. His broad shoulders blocked out the light from the fire and she stared up at his ravaged face, wondering if he meant to kill her. Christine wanted to scream or cry but knew that would get her no where. So she pounded on his chest, knowing he was in so much pain that if she added to it he might open his eyes and realize she wasn't who he thought she was.

"Christ!"

Green eyes snapped open to clash with blue and Christine stilled, suddenly feeling like she was trapped in the gaze of a predator. Many different emotions were swimming in the depths of this man's eyes as he looked at her, his gaze wandering over her face very slowly. The grip on her neck lessened but he didn't move, simply stared down at her. Her breasts rose and fell as she tried to regain her breath, continuing to look at the man who obviously could kill her if he so wished.

"Who the hell are you?"

His voice was gruff and angry. Christine swallowed nervously, not liking the position she was in. She did not want to be intimidated by this man, especially when she was the only reason he was still alive! Lifting her chin and setting her shoulders Christine stared at him evenly.

"I refuse to answer a single question until you get off of me," she said firmly. He seemed to realize their position and glanced down between them, for a moment giving Christine a glimpse of far more than she wished to see. His eyes settled on places that made her a woman and Christine flushed, embarrassed.

"Perhaps I know who you are," he murmured, his suggestion in his voice. Christine gasped in outrage and struggled beneath him-only to find such a struggle futile. For someone who was injured he seemed far too strong. Managing to glance up at him again she found that he was once more studying her intently, as if trying to figure out a great riddle. She squirmed in embarrassment at such a look-not since her mother had been in her life had she ever had anyone truly look at her. Katerina saw fit to make sure that she was never noticed.

Meeting his gaze evenly, and not knowing where she found the courage, she didn't back down. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly at the corner before he shifted onto his back. Christine stood and straightened her dress indignantly. When she was calm she turned to him once more. The firelight played across his exposed skin, everything lying in front of her in all of his glory. She blushed again and looked at his face. At the moment he was not paying any attention to her. Something she was not unused to.

**xXx**

Erik glanced down the length of his body, seeing all of the bandages that covered him. Everything hurt and ached, and he could see blood staining many of the cloths wrapped around him. His brother had truly wanted to make sure that he would never wake up again. The bastard. It was a miracle to Erik that he was even alive. He had truly thought his end had come.

"I suggest you do not move, you are badly injured."

Erik's gaze left the study of his body to scrutinize the woman in front of him. He had heard singing in his nightmares, beautiful, angelic singing, that had drawn him out of the darkness. Perhaps this was the woman who possessed such a voice? She was a hell of a sight to wake up to, though. Full, high breasts filled the bodice of her dress to compliment her rounded hips. She had pale skin, the color of the moon when it was full, milky and perfect. Brown, luxurious ringlets fell down her back and shoulders and framed a heart shaped face with large, dark blue eyes. Her mouth was full and the same tint as a rose, slightly parted and moist. Having gone so long without a woman Erik felt his body stir in desire.

"You tended my wounds?" he asked. She nodded, not looking anywhere but directly in his eyes. He noticed the virginal blush that stained her cheeks and tops of her breasts and he hid his smirk. Obviously the girl had never seen a naked man before.

"What is your name?" Erik asked, curious. Whoever she was she was not a country trollop. Her gown was too exquisite for such a status. She crossed her arms over her chest. He was curious to know how she had managed to get him from the beach to this room, but decided that he should take this one question at a time, she seemed shy enough as it was.

"C-Christine," she whispered, suddenly feeling very insecure about herself. This man made her feel so small and weak, and his gaze made her extremely aware of her lack of beauty. His voice had a hypnotic timber, making her unable to do anything but answer his questions.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked. Did the talk of he and his brother spread this far south? He prayed not. He needed to recover fully without anyone knowing of his whereabouts. Christine frowned at him.

"Should I?"

"I suppose not...my name is Erik."

Christine smiled and looked away from him.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing...it just fits you..."

There was a few moments of awkward silence before it was broken by Christine.

"Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?"

The thought of food had Erik's stomach growling. He nodded and watched helplessly as she went about preparing everything for him, unable to move. He had never been this badly wounded, and it simply showed that Erik had taught his brother well.

When everything was prepared Christine gently helped him to eat. Erik did not like feeling this vulnerable, but Christine said nothing and it helped him relax a little. When he was finished she pulled a fur over him. Erik slipped in and out of conciousness, pinning Christine to the ground had exhausted him. The entire time he was aware of Christine moving about the small room, and he found the sounds slightly comforting. He woke up again briefly before dawn only to find that he was alone.

And the entire time he had not been wearing his mask.

xXx

Silently Christine made her way into the castle. Since the first time she had seen him Christine found that her thoughts were full of Erik. Obviously he had been nervous to find out if she knew him. But why? Did he hope to hide from whoever it was that had injured him? Was he plotting some sort of revenge? She was frightened of him, but it had little to do with what he looked like. The fact that he had found the strength to almost kill her even when he was that badly injured frightened her. It showed that he had an iron will, and it would not be good to do anything to provoke that hidden strength, or it would mean her life.

Something she should be frightened of.


	5. Grateful

**Chapter Four: Grateful**

**A/N: **A **HUGE **thank you to my friend and beta N.S.L. Jewelles, for all of her help and support, thank you, my friend, it means a lot to me! All of you check out her stories, you will be glad that you did!

"Father, why do we continue to stay here?"

Charles looked up from his goblet of wine to look at his son. He looked into eyes almost identical to his own, but with less experience in the dark depths. Raoul was idly drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair, a weary expression in his eyes. He was growing tired of this place and its mistress, Katerina. He had seen through the outer beauty almost immediately and had become aware of the cold, calculating woman he knew she had to be. Yet his father refused to see it because she warmed his bed every night they were there.

Raoul held his tongue, unwilling to cause a dispute with his father over a woman. Especially a woman like _that_.

"You know why I have come here," Charles replied. Raoul nodded.

"Aye, I do, and as of yet I have not seen her!"

Charles smiled at his son's impatience and shook his head.

"You are still young, my son, and your impatience will leave you in time," Charles said. Raoul shook his head.

"Nay, I like things done quickly and without fuss, that will not change," he said adamently. Charles said nothing, taking a sip from his wine.

"Katerina would do, Raoul," he said thoughtfully, starring at the dark liquid in his goblet. His son snorted.

"Do not insult our family, or yourself, Father," he said in disgust. Charles brow rose in amuesement.

"'Tis no insult, she is beautiful-"

"Aye, as beautiful as a snake crushing its prey," Raoul snapped. Charles began to laugh at his son's description, causing Raoul to scowl at the other man.

"I fail to see how it is humorous."

"We will wait a few days."

"But, Father-"

"That is final."

Raoul sighed, downed his wine, and stalked from the room. His father was foolish to be trusting Katerina with anything that had to do with their family. The fact that he was doing so proved just how desperate he really was for this all to work. Did it not bother him that the one person they had come to see had yet to show? Was Katerina purposely hiding her? And to what purpose? Raoul planned on finding out, even if his father would not approve.

"That scowl is not very becoming, my lord."

His scowl deepening, Raoul turned to face the very woman he found himself despising. Katerina gave him a flirtatious smile and stopped within inches of him. He gazed at her undeniable beauty, knowing that it was one of her greatest weapons. Raoul stared at her directly in the eyes.

"You waste my time and my father's with your childish games," he murmured softly. Katerina smiled charmingly.

"Nay, I do not believe your father is complaining about my..._games_..." she said, her suggestion in her voice. Raoul had to clench his fist to stop himself from saying anything. Staring at her for a moment he began to walk away.

"Beauty fades, my lady, and yours is no exception..."

**xXx**

Erik groaned in frustration when he felt one of his wounds throb from a simple movement. His brother had truly done a good job, for Erik had never been in this much pain in all of his life. Nothing on his body was free from the ache, and the only way to ignore it was to sleep. He had slipped in and out of conciousness a few times.

"Here, take some of this..."

Erik turned his head to see Christine kneeling beside him, a goblet in her hand. One slim hand slipped beneath his head and she tilted it slightly, bringing the goblet to his lips. Erik drank greedily, the water quenching his parched throat. While he drank he found his eyes roaming over the woman beside him for at least the hundreth time since he had woken.

He found himself curious to know who this quiet beauty was, and what were her secrets. He had learned over his many years of wars and battles that everyone, whether it be lowly midwife or noble king, had a story to tell, but only if you were willing to listen. He listened more than he ever spoke and had learned things he never would have normally about people. How had she found him? Why was she not frightened of his unmasked face? What purpose did it serve in saving his life?

"How do you feel?"

Erik glanced up into her eyes, seeing the genuine concern reflecting there. This woman seemed to have a warm, comforting aura about her, and he found himself relaxed in her presence. She never brought up his face, and though he often questioned himself why, he knew not to push his luck when it came to a woman gazing at him with nothing but concern, especially when he was so used to disgust.

"I feel like hell," he answered shortly. He spoke with an air of authority whenever he spoke to her and it was not something Christine failed to notice. She smiled at him brightly.

"An improvement, to be sure."

Erik glared at her.

"You know, you are far too angry," she said.

"Maybe that is because I was nearly beaten to death," he snapped back. Christine shrugged, dipping some rags into a bit of warm water. Her eyes remained trained on what she was doing as she continued to speak to him.

"One would think you would be grateful," she murmured. Erik stared at her in surprise.

"_'Grateful'_?"

"Oh, aye, I mean, you are still _alive_," Christine said logically. She went back to him and laid the rag over his face, gently bathing away some of the sweat that always appeared to be present. He turned the deformed side of his face slightly away from her, a habit he could not quite rid himself of.

"Mayhap that is more of a curse than a blessing," Erik muttered. Christine stared down at him in question, a small frown creasing the skin between her brows.

"Then your life before this must have been truly awful," she whispered, feeling for this broken warrior. A warrior's life was anything but wonderful, and she knew from experience how hard it must be for these men who fought for everything they had and continued to fight to make sure it remained theirs.

"What makes you say that?"

Christine shrugged one dainty shoulder. The gentle comfort of the warm rag never diminished and Erik felt himself relaxing under her gentle touch. How long had it been since he had been touched with anything but anger? God, he could not even remember the last time he had embraced anyone...

"Well, I do not think that anything could be so bad that you would wish for Death, he can be a cold and cruel master..."

There was a hint of knowing in her voice. What had this little woman seen to cause such a statement?

"Then you do not know how horrible life truly can be," he said.

"I think you would be surprised..."

Many lands had faced hard times in the past decade, and he knew that this one could be no different. If she was of noble blood like he predicted than her father must have faced some of those times, so she must have seen some sort of death, and most likely had lost men that she knew or even family.

"Then I am sorry, I would not wish such harsh times on you, or anyone for that matter," he murmured. She smiled gently and nodded. When she finished bathing him she gently pulled a fur over him in the hopes of keeping him warm for the night. It was getting late, and if she had any hope of sleeping before Katerina woke her then she would have to leave soon.

"Will you be alright tonight?"

Erik studied her silently for a moment. Every night she came to him and a few hours before dawn she would leave only to repeat the process. He was curious to know of her life outside of this cottage. Who was she? What did she do all day until the night casted its shadows over the world? He supposed he would never know, for once he was healed he would be on his way back to his brother, and this place would slowly fade from his memory.

"Aye, I shall be fine..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Christine, get up!"

Groaning and burying her face into her pillow, Christine tried to block out the sound of Meg's voice as the young girl tried to shake her from her deep slumber. She knew it could not be morn, for it felt like she had barely returned from the cottage. At the moment she was so comfortable she dreaded moving and beginning the day so early.

"Christine, up! Now!"

"The sun is still sleeping, why can't I be?"

"The sun does not have a mother who is the sister of the Devil!"

She moaned when Meg yanked the blankets away from her head, the light of a single candle penetrating her still groggy eyes.

"She has been calling you for well over an hour! How could you not hear her? She is like a screaming banshee!"

Christine remained silent as her friend yanked her out of bed and began to dress her, her limbs lifeless as she was pulled and tugged on. Surely her feet would give out beneath her if she were to stay awake any longer? She must have gotten an hour of sleep at the most!

"Ouch!"

Her hand went to her cheek to try and soothe the sting from Meg's hand. Her friend was looking at her with a gentle, yet stern expression.

"You must wake! She is in one of her moods, and I shan't see you punished for your idleness!" Meg admonished. Christine was sometimes amazed at how motherly the young woman came across, but at times like these she was glad she had Meg in her life. If it wasn't for the other woman she would have never been able to live with her mother, and Meg watched out for her every chance she was able.

Embracing her friend in thanks Christine hurriedly made her way out of her chambers and down the hall at a brisk run. She did not want to make Katerina wait any longer than necessary. She could already contemplate what today was going to be like for her. Katerina was well known for her 'moods' and everyone knew not to get on her bad side when it was such a day. Since the moment she had married Christine's father she had come to find that on certain days her 'mother' would become angry for absolutely no reason, and no matter what you did to try and please her nothing would work.

She would lash out with angry words and Christine had come to realize that she was the main target for such criticism. And no matter how many times she heard such hateful words it would forever cause a pain to enter her heart to know that the woman who should be her mother talked to her in such ways.

Upon entering her mother's chambers she was glad to see that Charles was not in bed with her this night. It was always rather daunting to be talked down to in front of others. She found Katerina pacing the length of her room, arms crossed over her considerable bosom and her face livid. She spun around when Christine entered the room and Christine felt herself shrink a little under the other woman's angry glare.

"You called, my lady?" she whispered.

"Oh, aye! For the past hour I was shouting for you! Are you adding deafness to an already long list of disabilities?"

"No, my lady, forgive me, I was sleeping so soundly-"

"I do not need to hear any of your useless excuses!"

Christine bit her lip. Oh, yes, Katerina was in one of her moods.

"What can I get for you?" Christine asked. The sooner she was away from this woman the better.

"I want warm water brought up to my chambers now," she said, turning her back to her only daughter. Christine sighed when she realized that she would not have to hear many insults today and she sent up a fervent prayer to God, thanking him for this small blessing. When she made her way back to the door Katerina's voice stopped her short.

"And Christine, make sure the water is not cold by the time your pudgy legs make it back here..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"'Are you adding deafness to an already long list of disabilities?"

Christine's voice mimicked Katerina's with a high pitch, sounding exceedingly annoying. That woman! She never failed to amaze Christine with her rudeness and harsh words. Nothing that ever came from that woman's lips was praising, always condencending, and it would damper anyones spirits, even someone who had once been as strong as Christine had been.

The bucket she carried contained water that had been warmed over the fire that blazed in the great hall and every few steps caused a little of the hot water to spill on her bare feet. She tried to be as careful as she could and not spill any more than she already had but it was proving easier said than done.

Christine was so busy with concentrating on what she was doing that she didn't see the man until he ran into her, and apparently he had not seen her until it was too late. She stumbled back and felt the scalding liquid drench her and causing her to whimper in slight pain. Slowly she brought her gaze up to the man and found herself immediately dropping to her knees.

"My lord!"

With her head bent down she began to chew on her lip at the sight before her. Lord Raoul de Chagny drenched in the same water that now adorned her. He was looking down at himself with some surprise, as if he had been taken aback by what had just happened. Christine was whispering quiet prayers to God, pleading with him to not let Katerina find out about this, or it would lead to a lashing that would have her in pain for days that she could ill afford.

"Forgive me, my lord, I meant not-"

She was interrupted when his lordship began to laugh, the sound rich and completely unexpected. Christine glanced up slightly, unbelieving that she was hearing correctly. Mirth filled his eyes as he looked down at himself. Still she made herself try and to apologize, even when he was acting so strangely. Her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and she would have given anything to run and hide in those moments.

"My lord-"

"Please, stand up, no fears, I am quite alright," he reassured her. Christine stayed on her knees, unwilling to meet his gaze and remembering that Katerina would have her always look down when speaking to someone of this man's status. She _was _a toad after all. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she feared she would faint on the spot. Christine felt a strong, warm hand wrap around her upper arm and she was gently raised to her feet. He seemed rather close, the heat from his body almost as warm as her flushed cheeks.

"My forgiveness-"

"No need for apologies, are you alright?"

Christine glanced up at him, startled. Had he just asked her if she was alright? She studied him closely for a moment, finding to be even more striking when up close. His blue eyes were staring at her intently and remembering her place she quickly looked back down.

"I'm fine, my lord, truly!"

Her dress was soaked through and she knew that there would be a blister on her arm from the water, but she was too mortified to say anything about it. This man could tell his father about this and then Katerina would know that-

"What is your name?"

His question was not angry, but rather intrigued, and she chanced another look at him from beneath her lashes. He was looking at her rather strangely. It was as if he was seeing her, but was surprised by what he was seeing somehow. Had he never seen a comely girl before?

"C-Christine, my lord," she whispered. He gaze grew more thoughtful as he continued looking at her. Christine bit her lip and felt her hands fidgeting with her dress. He said nothing to her and she knew that Katerina would be livid because the now non-existant water was late, and it would lead to a sharp reprimand. But she could say noting to Lord Chagny, for he would surely wish to have her punished for her insolence.

"Christine...are you a servant here?"

Mutely she nodded her head. To her immense surprise his hand cupped her cheek and he tilted her head forward, so she was forced to meet his gaze no matter how hard she tried to the contrary. Lord Raoul had amazing eyes, ones that seemed to show his every emotion, but Christine was having trouble reading him. Was he angry? What was it that he found so facinating about her?

"You were fetching the water for Lady Katerina?"

"Aye, my lord," she whispered. His stare was making her feel extremely self-concious. Almost as bad as Erik's had done.

"I pity you. I shall leave you to your task, and forgive me running into you so clumsily. I hope it has not caused you any harm, Christine."

She nodded her head and quickly walked past him, not once glancing back. Katerina was sure to be waiting with insults ready, and with dread in her heart she quickened her pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raoul stared after the servant girl Christine. Something about her did not seem right. When he had walked right into her he had been immersed in thoughts of what was awaiting him at home. Having that warm water poured all over him had brought him quickly out of his wanderings and he had found it so humerous that he had been unable to stop from laughing. He had been so tense these last few days that he had needed something of this magnitude to break the ice even a little bit.

Christine had been kneeling and had kept her face down for most of the time, but when he had asked her if she was alright, and she had looked up at him, he had been faced with a very lovely face. He could still see her eyes, so dark and deep, he had found himself unable to look away for quite some time. His father's chateau was full of gorgeous women, and he had tasted much of that beauty, but Christine...no, she seemed to be a rare gem. What was a woman that looked like herself doing fetching water for the likes of Katerina?

There was an air about her that he could not quite understand, but it did not make him feel like he was standing before a servant. No, there was something more about this pale beauty. Raoul found himself intrigued, and he planned on talking to his father about this Christine, and finding out exactly who she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meg sighed, shaking her head as she watched Christine slipping away under the cover of darkness. Wherever she went at this hour was truly none of her business, but she was worried for the well being of her long time friend. If Katerina should find out...and not only that, but Christine had seemed far too tired of late, and she wondered why she was not getting the sleep she needed.

"Whatever is going on, Christine, please be careful..."

**A/N**: Sorry updates have been so few and far between, everything has been hectic, please have patience and thanks for everyone's support and comments, they mean a lot to me! DJT


	6. The Servant Girl Christine

**A/N: HUGE** thank you to my friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles**, for all of her help and support, without her I know I would never be able to accomplish any of this story. I highly recommend her stories, she is one of the best! Love ya, hun! DJT

**Chapter Six: The Servant Girl Christine**

"Father, are you busy?"

Charles looked up from the parchments in front of him, seeing his son standing in the doorway. It had not gone unnoticed how stiff Raoul had been of late, and he knew his son's discomfort was somewhat due to this place and its mistress. But business was not yet finished here and so Charles had no plans of leaving until everything _was _finished. Raoul was raised to make the best of every situation, and now was no different, though he knew what awaited him at home that caused this restlessness.

"Come in, my son," he said. Raoul took a seat across from his father and looked out one of the large windows to his right, losing himself for a moment within his thoughts. Charles waited patiently, knowing that the young man rarely spoke unless it was of importance, and it appeared like he was trying to think of how he should say whatever it was he wished to say, so he would simply wait until he was ready. It was a rather more interesting task than the parchments lying before him and he was thankful for the reprieve.

"Father, you were not told her name?"

He did not need to say who he was talking about for Charles to understand. The older man sighed, running a hand down his face in sudden weariness. He often wondered why he was still here, or why he was here in the first place, but then all he had to do was think of 'her' and he understood why he was putting up with Katerina hiding her away, for no apparent purpose.

"Nay, I was given no information besides where she lived, and her age, which, obviously, makes things rather complicated," Charles said. Raoul sighed in agitation. He wished he could simply storm to Katerina's chambers and demand to see the girl they had come there for in the very first place, no more games, no more coy smiles.

"Raoul...are you _wet_?"

Bringing his attention back to the task at hand he met his father's gaze, seeing the older man looking at him in some amuesment, wondering what the boy had gotten himself into this time.

"One of the servants and I accidentally collided..."

"Why does it seem like there is more you are not telling me?" Charles wondered. His son shrugged.

"Perhaps because there _is _more..."

"Oh, really, have you come to tell me of a recent conquest of this very 'servant'?"

"Nay, Father...but I must admit I was sorely tempted."

"Beautiful?"

"Yes, she could put Katerina to shame, I think."

"Did her name happen to be Christine?"

Raoul's surprise was obvious.

"You know of her? How?"

"I was in Katerina's chambers, sampling what had been freely given, when Katerina called in one of the servants to clean up a mess we had made...I must say I agree with you when I say that she was rather breathtaking, though her mistress was not very fond of her..."

"There is something about her that is rather..." he trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Regal?" Charles supplied, causing his son to nod. Yes, regal was a rather appropriate term. She seemed to have a grace about her that did not fit her situation, almost as if she had once seen the better part of life. But that made absolutely no sense. But he found himself intrigued nonetheless. Whomever she was she had captured his interest, and he planned on finding out more about her.

"Careful of whose waters you tread in, Son, Katerina is a worthy adversary, and I do not wish to illict her wrath when we need her to cooperate," Charles warned sternly.

"Worry not, I wll tread carefully. And I would love for Katerina to become an enemy, it would give me even greater cause to despise her..."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"What in Heaven's name are you doing?"

Erik put a hand to his head, wincing at the sound of Christine's sharp question. The sound seemed to pierce through his already throbbing temple and he groaned softly in pain. He felt her rush over to him and gently raise his head into her lap, making sure he was alright. She took a deep breath for a moment, praying that she could still her frantically beating heart. Walking in she had been shocked to see Erik lying on the floor with several stains of blood around him, and the red coating his skin in far too many places. The blankets she had given him were lying haphazerdly all over, and she somehow managed to overlook the fact that he was completely naked.

"Are you alright?"

All Erik could manage was a groan.

"Lay here and do not move!"

Erik would have laughed at the statement but knew it would be too painful to do so. Christine got up and rushed to build a fire and get some water boiling. Before coming here she had prayed that he would be alright for the night. She had wanted to clean his wounds, give him food and drink, and then return as quickly as she could back to the manor. She did know how much longer she could manage on the little sleep she was getting, but she would never leave Erik now! He needed her and she would push her weariness to the side. She could sleep later. One question she had was how he had gotten into this situation when he had been fine when she had left him the night prior.

When Christine turned back to him he had his eyes tightly shut and she could see that his breathing was rather labored and she frowned in worry. This could not be good in the slightest. Settling herself besides him she made him comfortable before taking the now warmed water and dipping rags into it. She had to contain her gasp of horror when she realized that many of his wounds had reopened.

"Erik."

He knew that she would want to know what happened and if truth be told he would rather not say anything, for he was cursing his own stupidity right at that moment and didn't need to share the humilation with anyone.

"You tried to get up, didn't you?" she demanded. His eyes opened in surprise to land on her. She shook her head with a weary sigh.

"I know absolutely nothing about you besides your name, and yet in the short time I have been in your presence I have learned of a stubborness that resides in you that absolutely amazes me."

Erik's brow rose in surprise.

"Has anyone ever informed you of the way a woman is to speak to a man?" he demanded.

"And has anyone ever taught you any manners?" she snapped back. Erik had been raised to backhand a woman if she ever so much as raised her tone when she spoke to him. His father had told him to have little to no tolerance for women, for they were worthless. And a man that was meant for greatness would never allow a woman to speak to him the way Christine just had. He growled softly, not knowing what to do. Luckily he was freed from saying anything when she sighed quietly and began to wash the blood from his skin. With her attention diverted he allowed himself to study her. A weariness glowed in her eyes that he had not seen before, and he noticed from her body language that she seemed very tired. Eyes traveling from her face he watched in fascination the way her hands remained gentle even when it was apparent that she was upset with him.

Christine gasped when his hand suddenly snaked out and latched itself around her wrist. Her gaze fearfully met his, wondering if he wished to punish her for the way she had just spoken to him. Would she never learn to keep her mouth still when she was in situations such as this? On more than one occassion her wayward tongue had spelled disaster. But he was not looking at her, his eyes were fixed on the blister that had formed on her arm after her collision with Lord Chagny. Silence remained between them as he scruntinized the wound.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," she replied softly, turning back to the task in front of her. Erik frowned as she silently went back to helping him. It was obvious that she had been burned, and he wanted to know what had caused it. She knew nothing about him, and he would keep it that way, but he wished to know about her. At the moment, however, he had a few other things to worry about.

"No one is to know of my whereabouts, is that clear?"

The previous night that had been the only thing he could think of. The need for secrecy was of the upmost importance, and he could not risk Christine accidently spilling the fact that he was there, it could very well mean his life if Lucifer found out and Erik was not healed enough to fight back.

"What are you hiding from?"

"Listen to me, Christine, no one is to know that I am here, am I understood?"

She wished she could tell him to stop talking to her like he was, but knew it was neither her place, nor her right. This man was used to people listening to him, and he obviously did not like it when he was spoken back to by a woman and could only imagine the status he held in life. But she didn't find it right for him to talk to her like a lowly servant when she had done nothing but help him from the moment she found him. She had asked nothing of him and had done everything in her power to make sure he lived, and not only did he risk more injuries to himself, but he didn't even appear grateful for the help he was receiving. From the time she was young she had always enjoyed helping others, no matter who they were, and her fatheu often praised her compassionate heart, but that wasn't why she did such things. It made her feel important and needed, and with the turn her life had taken in the past few years she desperately needed to feel like she had some meaning in life, that there was a purpose behind having to face Katerina and her hurtful words day after day without reprieve.

"I know staying in this cottage is tiresome, but could you please not try and move about? The more you do so the longer it will take you to heal, and the longer you will have to endure my presence," she said, avoiding his statements altogether. Christine knew that he must not like being around her very much, for he hardly spoke when she was there, and when he did it was with the same sharp, angry tone he had just used. The last thing she wanted to do was be a burden to anyone, especially not this warrior.

"You think I find your presence 'tiresome'?" Erik questioned. How could any man tire of gazing at an angel? Christine shrugged.

"Most do, and you have not said anything to the contrary since we met," she answered. He opened his mouth to protest but she placed a slim finger to his lips, causing him to still. No one ever got that close to his face..._ever_, and he found he was not as uncomfortable as he would have thought he would have been.

"Shh, you must rest. Regain your strength and you can leave this place," she whispered. He stared up at her for a moment and said nothing. Yes, he wished to leave this cottage so he could claim the vengenance he deserved over Lucifer, but even with the pain that wracked his body, he was able to rest in peace, a feeling that hardly ever entered his life before. Every waking moment had always been consumed over the contest with his brother. During the day he practiced his fighting prowess and even when he took his meals he thought of ways to best his brother. At night his dreams were full of victories where he claimed the family inheritance and Lucifer was left in the darkness he had created for himself. Thoughts of Lucifer still filled his mind, but it was not the all consuming thoughts he had had prior. He was focused on healing his body and found that many of his thoughts drifted to the woman who was in all rights his savior, for without her he would have entered the gates of Hell long ago. He wondered if he could trust her or if he should be weary, not knowing what her true motives were.

A little later Christine donned her cloak and went toward the door. His wounds were cleaned and rebound and he had eaten more than he had yet and drank heartidly, and she knew that, hopefully, he would be alright until the next night. When she reached the door she turned towards the broken warrior, his gaze locking with hers. Her quiet voice filled the otherwise silent room.

"Worry not about your safety. If you have not yet noticed I only have your well being in mind. Whatever secrets you harbor will remain unknown, and no matter how hard it is for you to believe, you _can _trust me."

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Katerina found herself pacing the length of her chambers, her slim hands clenched into fists. Rage was quickly pooling in her brilliant green eyes and her breathing had become labored in her anger. She was not deaf, she had heard the whispered rumors going on among various servants, speaking of the fact that both Lord Chagny and Raoul were very interested in the servant girl Christine. Katerina gave a frustrated screech. The little _witch_! Had she not told her that when guests visited she was to remain hidden from view? Now two men that she herself fancied were asking for her daughter! Well, she refused to let that little toad ruin her one chance to change her fate. Nothing was going to get in her way this time, _nothing_!

"You have been a thorn in my side since I married your father, Christine Daae!" she muttered to herself. She remembered clearly the day she had arrived here. Gustave had often spoke of his _lovely _daughter and before she had even met her Katerina despised the little twit. The girl occupied every thought her husband entertained, and it became sickening the way he spoke so highly of her _constantly_. When she had finally wed Gustave and come here a little cherub had been waiting for her father's return with great enthusiasm. She remembered clearly the large, dark blue eyes and thick, luxurious brown ringlets that adorned her head like a dark halo, and in all truth, she had looked like the angels so often spoken of in church. From that very first day it had become obvious that the little angel disliked Katerina, and her own hatred for the little girl grew with each passing day she was in her presence. Gustave, the idiot that he was, had believed that the two of them got along splendidly, unwilling to see the dislike glowing in each of their eyes.

Katerina did not like having to listen to guests speaking of her daughter with endearing terms like _beautiful _and _angel._ Everyone that saw her quickly fell under her spell, and it had taken the glory away from Katerina. She was a beautiful woman, she knew this well and used it to get what she wanted, but she didn't like Christine around, threatening to take everything away from her. She had often prayed that the little girl she had first seen grew to be rather plain, for she didn't like to be outdone. But it became obvious as years passed that Christine was growing lovelier with each year that went by. When both Gustave and Xavier died Katerina had wished it was Christine, for she had a fondness for the handsome Xavier, who seemed to hang off of her every word. For she would much rather have Xavier pestering her than Christine, who, even in her servants garb, looked like a goddess. Something that Katerina would never admit to anyone, even under pain of death.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"One would think that that scowl would have virtually disappeared after his victory," Henry scowled, glancing over at Lucifer. The large, handsome man was sharpening the blade of his sword, _Mortalitas_, his mind obviously in another place. Sighing, Henry turned back to the two knights sitting across from him around the large fire they had built. Adémar and Etienne both were gazing at Lucifer with the same feelings floating in the air around them. None of Lucifer's knights could understand why their lord and master was not celebrating his victory. He was an angry, moody man by nature, but he seemed to be worse since the defeat of his brother. Every little thing seemed to make him snap, and now all of the men-at-arms treaded lightly whenever they were in his presence for fear of illicting his wrath.

"Maybe he worries over what Lord Julius will say," Adémar said, throwing some debris into the fire.

"One would think the man would be grateful that his heir has been chosen, he is not getting any younger," Etienne said, biting into his hard bread. Henry shook his head at both of these statements.

"Nay, I think he knows that his father wanted Lord Erik as heir, we all know of the sick fascination he had over that deformed _thing,_" Henry growled in disgust, thinking of the mangled man they had watched being defeated.

Adémar and Etienne scrambled back when Henry felt something cold and sharp kiss the skin of his throat. The other two knights stared with wide eyes at the scene in front of them, and Henry felt as though his heart would beat itself frantically from his chest. For several moments it was almost as if he could smell death. Lucifer bent down to murmur into the other man's ear.

"One flick of my wrist and _Mortalitas _could end your miserable life, your blood staining the ground beneath you..."

Etienne and Adémar, neither very religious men, made a frantic sign of the cross across their chests, seeing the look of Satan in the eyes of their master. Both believed that he had finally reached his breaking point, and was now mad. But he didn't look insane...he looked oddly calm, yet the anger still tinged his voice. Henry swallowed, the action causing the sharp blade of the sword to prick his skin, a small stream of blood making its way down his quivering flesh.

"Do you fear death, Henry?" Lucifer murmured, lightly running the blade up and down the flesh of the man's neck. "I can smell the fear radiating from your presence, you reek of it..."

"My lord..." Henry pleaded. Pushing him roughly away from him Lucifer stood to full height, towering over the three men. Henry was clucthing his throat, trying to scramble to his feet.

"From this day forward none of you shall speak his name...do so and it will mean your life..."

With gaping mouths the three knights watched as Lucifer walked away from the light of the fire, the darkness embracing him like a long lost lover...

"Fools," Lucifer growled, sheathing _Mortalitas _and walking with long, angry strides through the trees. Did he truly have such fools under his service? He had heard their entire ridiculous conversation, and at the mention of Erik's name he had felt his blood boil in rage. The simpletons had no right to speak of him, and he would not have his brother's name spouted everywhere when it was the last thing he needed to hear.

They were about three days ride from their destination. With every mile that passed Lucifer was brought closer and closer to what he had always wanted. To be named heir of his father's riches and lands, to be recognized as the rightful son, and to see pride glow in Julius's eyes. The thoughts that kept him up at night were not this glorious, far from it. He knew that it was all too possible for his father to turn his back on him, shun him for killing his brother, and knew that Pandora could very well hate him for the rest of his life. Everything he had worked so hard for could come crashing down around him, and he was dreading seeing that happen.

Madeline, his mother, would be the only one proud to see him. From his earliest memories she was always the one there when he had felt like giving up. She encouraged him to keep fighting, telling him that it was he, Lucifer, that deserved everything, not Erik. He knew, though, that Pandora would turn away from him, and he did not know if he could stand her rejection.

It appeared that the day he had been waiting for his entire life would not be as glorious as he expected...

**A/N: **_Mortalitas _is Latin for 'mortality'.


	7. Suspicion and Sleep

**A/N: **A **gigantic**! thanks to my friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles** for all of her help and support, without her I would probably lose my mind! Thanks, my friend, I think you already know how much I value your help and kind words! Check out her stories-they are truly a wonder to behold! DJT

**Chapter Seven: Suspicion and Sleep**

"Tell me of Lord Chagny and his son."

Swallowing, Christine lowered her eyes from the sight of Katerina's flaring green eyes. She could feel her body trembling under her mother's intense stare, feeling like she always did in front of this woman: like a little child. Body heavy with the need for sleep, Christine had been so thankful to Meg for helping her rest for a few hours that morning, taking care of her chores for her. Concern was still written in her friend's eyes, but she said nothing and asked no questions. The day had been as uneventful as it always was but when Katerina had called her to her chambers something told her deep down that something was _very _wrong. If the anger nearly suffocating the air was anything to go by, her premonition was correct.

"My lady?"

"Do not play the innocent, Christine Daae, tell me what has transpired between our guests and yourself!"

Christine could not deny her fear, wondering what in Heaven's name Katerina was talking about. The last time she had seen Lord Raoul had been their collision in the hall, and his father was when he was warming the bed of the very woman before her. She tried to hastily recall anything she had said or done in those two encounters that would cause her mother's wrath, but came up with absolutely nothing. Katerina, however, wanted an answer immediately. She walked the space between them and roughly grabbed Christine's face with her slim hand, forcing her gaze upward to meet her own.

"I hear the whispers of the servants, I am not a simpleton...did I not tell you to remain in the shadows when we have guests?" she demanded. Her daughter could only nod, praying that a lashing was not awaiting her. The state her body was in at the moment would never allow her to sustain such blows before collapsing, and the only thing she had ever prided herself on was the ability to remain unmoving when the pain to her back was excruiating.

"Yes, my lady," Christine whispered weakly.

"Well?"

"Forgive me...but I know not-"

She was forced to stop when the back of her mother's hand connected with her cheek, silencing her almost immediately. She bit her lip to keep the tears at bay, and continued to look down at the floor. All she wished to do was crawl into her bed and sleep, for in her dreams she had to worry about absolutely nothing-especially not this woman.

"Listen to me, you little-"

"Katerina!"

Christine had to contain her small breath of relief as Katerina stiffened at the sound of Charles's voice. The chamber doors opened and the handsome man walked in as if he completely owned everything around him. The smile that he had upon entrance grew when he saw Christine, and for a moment she was the only one he looked at, paying little attention to the other woman in the room. Katerina watched in growing anger the fascination her newest lover had with her daughter and felt her fists unconciously clench in fury.

"That will be all, Christine, leave us."

Keeping her eyes cast downward the young woman did exactly as she was told, nearly flying out of the room in her haste to be as far away from her mother as possible. Katerina turned back to the handsome man standing before her and said nothing-knowing from the look in his eyes why he had come to her chambers.

"You seem tense, my lady..." he murmured, coming up behind her and kneading her shoulders. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, her body still humming in anger. She was not finished with Christine just yet, and she would find out what the fascination was between the Chagny's and the troublesome little witch.

Turning in Charles embrace, she closed her mouth over his, deciding to vent her anger and frustration on this man, in her bed. Pushing him roughly onto the pillow covered structure Katerina would never know that it was not she that her lover was picturing, but a young, blue eyed servant girl named Christine.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Humming softly to the restless form in front of her, Christine tried to soothe Erik into a deeper slumber. His wounds, for the first time, looked to be healing properly, and before falling asleep he had eaten and drank some water. Now his body appeared hot and he was shifting his weight into different positions, a frown creasing his brow. She ran a cool cloth over the mangled side of his face, trying to cool him. She wasn't going to leave for a few hours because when she had made her way toward the cottage earlier her spirits had lifted and the thoughts of Katerina had disappeared for the moment. When she was with this broken warrior the only thing that mattered was caring for him and making sure he was alright. Her problems and fears were insignificant, and it was a welcome feeling...

"Shh, it is alright," she murmured down at Erik, who had begun to groan softly in pain. Settling herself down beside him she gently shifted so she could lay his head on her lap. Her slim fingers massaged his scalp, running through his hair, wishing for him to find some peace in his nightmares. She had not failed to notice the scars that adorned his body that had been made a long time prior to his newest ones. His back was a maze of these scars, as was his face, and she wondered what kind of a life he had led with such marks adorning him. Christine knew his face must give him constant grief, it was horrible, and she was curious to know if he left it bare all of the time or if he tried to cover it. She could only imagine the stares and cruel glances he must receive, and such thoughts had tears pooling in her eyes. Rejection was something she knew all too well and it was not a feeling she would wish upon anyone.

The more time she spent with Erik the more she wished to know of him. Was he married? Did he have children? For some reason the idea of him belonging to another stung. She had seen him intimately, and even now he was nude, the blankets the only things keeping his modesty. Strength was obvious beneath his bronzed skin, and everything about him was massive. Just the breath of his shoulders could fill any doorway, and his arms and legs were thick and strong, stomach sculpted from countless hours of hard work. His face fascinated Christine as well, for it was such a contradiction, so much beauty and so much horror. He was quite breathtaking, and sometimes she found herself so caught up in his handsome visage she forgot about the twisted mass of flesh on the other side.

"I know it has been a long time since I have been with a woman, but even I know that look..." Erik murmured, breaking her out of her intense study of him. Her eyes caught his and she blushed in embarrassment, realizing he had caught her.

"L-look? W-what look?" she asked, rather flustered. She felt as if she had been doing something entirely wrong and the way he was looking at her wasn't helping.

"It looks like you want to ravage me..." he growled softly, his eyes unwilling to leave hers. The look in his eyes was smoldering and Christine had to fight the urge to squirm, never having been the subject of such a look. She felt the urge to look behind her, to make sure that it was she he was looking at that way, and not someone else. Lowering her gaze, her blush deepened.

"R-ravage? I h-have never r-ravaged anyone before!" Christine gasped, mentally scolding herself. She sounded like a simple-minded little twit.

"If you ever feel the need I would be more than happy to oblige," he said, the timber of his voice vibrating through her. Hastily she removed his head from her lap and stood, lightly shaking her head. She told herself that he didn't know what he was talking about, he was still dilusional from his nightmares. No man in his right mind would ever think about her like _that_! But even if he didn't know what he was talking about she liked the fact that she had yet to sense a sharp tone in his voice and it was such a welcome change she found a small smile coming to her lips.

Erik found himself staring, and he couldn't quite tear his gaze away. The small smile that adorned her face seemed to change her features, lighting up her eyes and making her even more beautiful than he already found her. He didn't remember if he had yet to see her smile, but he wished she would all of the time. It had been so long since he had been around anyone who had any reason to smile.

"Do that again."

Turning back to him Christine frowned slightly, hearing that tone she hated. She put a hand to her hip.

"Do what?"

"Smile."

Blushing, she once more turned away from him and went to tend to the fire.

"One finds that there is very little to smile about anymore..." she whispered softly to herself. It was Erik's turn to frown.

"Why would a woman like yourself see life in such a way?" he wondered, curious. Christine glanced back at him, her eyes catching his for a brief moment.

"Not all of us have the luxury of snapping our fingers and getting what we wish," she murmured. He felt his body tense slightly at her statement.

"Meaning?"

"The tone of your voice and the way in which you view women tells me more about you than you think."

Christine was proud of herself. She had changed the conversation to what she wanted to hear: more about him. Erik, apparently, was not at all thrilled with her observation.

"And what do you _think _you know?" he growled.

"You talk to me as if I am a lowly servant, and to you, in all respects, I am. But you did not know that for I have never told you, and yet your tone remains arrogant..." Biting her lip, Christine realized that she could very well regret saying such a thing. But all he did was scowl, obviously having nothing to say to her statement. "I have grown up with men like you all around me. Yet your confidence continues to amaze me. I have no doubt that you believe that you could make me do what you earlier suggested..."

"The ravaging, my fine lady?"

Once more biting her lip, she nodded. Erik's eyes grew hooded as he looked at her.

"I can assure you that _I _would do the ravaging of _you_...and I would not _make _you do anything...you would be quite _willing _before I was done..."

Christine knew that if she blushed any more tonight she would surely faint. This man did not care what he said, or what he _suggested. _She felt completely out of her element, for she she had never had a man talk like this around her in her entire life. She didn't know what to say or how to act, and she didn't like feeling out of control here. At the chateau she was constantly out of control, so she supposed she should be used to it, but she had been hoping that she and Erik might meet some level ground. Standing, she walked past him to get her cloak.

"Not so fast..."

The air was completely taken from Christine when she felt his hand snake around her ankle and she felt herself tumbling to the floor, the hard ground greeting her with a _thud_. She made a move to stand up but before her body could even begin to shift Erik was atop her, his eyes looming down at her as he pressed every inch of himself against her. His hand tangled in her hair and forced her head still.

"Should I show you just how _persuasive _I can be?" he mumbled, looking from her surprised face down to her heaving breasts. For a moment words failed Christine. She was terrified of how easily he had her pinned to the ground when it seemed only moments before he was helpless. When would she learn that this man seemed to push all of his pain to the back of his mind, and he was capable of a lot more than she was giving him credit for?

"Yes, why don't you _persuade _me not to walk out of that door and never come back," she growled up at him, refusing to let him intimadate her. Erik raised his only brow, a small grin appearing at the corner of his mouth. This woman seemed so fragile and shy, and he knew she was frightened of him, and yet she continued to find the courage to stand up to him. Julius, his father, would have shown her _exactly _where her place was, and she would have never uttered a single word against him afterwards...But for some unknown reason he could not find it in himself to strike her. What had she done wrong, really, besides talk back to him? Didn't the fact that she saved his life count for anything? Growling to himself, Erik once more focused on the very tempting woman lying beneath him.

"You would do that?" he murmured, a hand coming out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He could feel her skin lightly tremble beneath his touch, and it gave him some satisfaction to know that he got to her a little, even with his face laid bare before her.

"Tell me what you have done to make me wish to stay?"

Erik refused to acknowledge the fact that he had been less than thankful to her. He was not a man to say thank you, and he didn't necessarily think what she had done for him by saving his life was a courtesy. Deciding not to answer her question one of his fingers came out and lightly caressed the length of her bottom lip. He could feel her warm breath against his flesh and willed his body under control. It would not due to start lusting after this woman, he needed to focus on the future, on killing his brother and taking all that rightfully belonged to him...but she was so damned tempting! Women were a weakness he had thought he had cured himself of long ago.

"This mouth of yours will get you into trouble unless you learn when to still your tongue," he murmured. Christine said nothing for a moment, staring up into his darkening eyes. He was an enigma that continued to fascinate her. She wished to know of the life he led, of all the things he had seen, all of the people he had met. But that would do her no good-he would be gone once he was completely healed, and it was better if they stayed strangers. Though how one could remain strangers with a man that was pressed against every inch of her she didn't quite know.

"Perhaps when you learn that not everything is going to be done the way you wish, you might be in a little less of your own trouble," she answered. Erik continued to stare down at her for several long moments, not moving, his entire body still.

"Are you frightened of me, Christine?" Erik asked. This time it was she who studied him for a long time. In his eyes she could see many things that scared her, blinding fury being one of them. She also saw weariness, and a sense of lonliness that seemed to drape around him like the arms of a tender lover.

"Should I be frightened?" she whispered. He wanted to tell her no, that she need not fear him-but a lifetime of betrayal was enough to make him realize that anyone could become his enemy, even this lovely woman. As of that moment she did not have to fear him-for she had done nothing, but he knew that if he gave her time, she might be willing to give up his whereabouts if the reward was grand enough. Everyone had a price. Even the most innocent of face.

"Do not give me a reason to become angry and your well-being will never be threatened by the likes of me," he said. Even that simple statement was not a guarentee. He had almost killed her when he had been dreaming and mistaked her for his brother. He wished one as innocent as she had never crossed his path, for destruction and death followed him like a shadow, and none were safe.

"Erik-"

"Sleep."

"What?"

"I sense how drained your body is-it weighs you down. Whatever causes such little rest I will not have it-I demand that you rest," he replied. He had noticed the weariness the moment she had come into the cottage, and he knew it had lasted for the past few days since she had come to him. Erik knew he was partially to blame, for she spent many of her sleeping hours caring for him-and if he could do anything to ease the burden he had caused her he would-it was the only thing he could do for her to repay her for her kindness.

"Nonsense, I am fine-"

"I said _sleep_."

Christine gasped when he rolled away from her, dropping one of the furs onto her protesting form. It appalled her how easily he kept her on her back in his weakened state no matter how hard she strugged. She could not fall asleep! If she did so she could not promise that she would ever wake! But Erik was not hearing any complaints or arguements.

"For a short while there is no need to be fearful-"

"I am not scared!" she retorted. The truth was, she was still not completely comfortable near this man, because, to her, he remained a constant threat, one that could turn on her at any moment.

"Then close that mouth of yours and sleep!"

She said nothing as he made himself comfortable within inches of her. He settled on his back and eased his hands beneath his head, staring up at the ceiling. A few moments went by where the only sound heard was his deep breathing. Cautiously he turned his head toward her, finding her staring at him warily.

"I am not a barbarian, Christine...no need to worry over your virtue in my presence-I can be civil when I wish," he said dryly. Christine blushed and turned away from him, curling herself beneath the heavy fur. There was no reason she couldn't sleep if she were to be staying here for a few more hours. Erik was fine, and she needed every ounce of energy she could get. Her eyelids grew heavy before slowly closing, sleep surrounding her until she was oblivious to the world around her and the man at her side.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter! I am still trying to get all of my ideas for this story sorted out, but hopefully the next update will not be too long in coming! I hope you all enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think! DJT


	8. Slumber's Price

**_A/N: _**I hope **N.S.L. Jewelles **knows how much I value her help and support, I couldn't ask for more in a friend or a beta, so thanks, my friend! It means the world to me! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think!DJT

_**Chapter Eight: Slumber's Price**_

Silently Erik allowed his eyes to roam over the sleeping form of Christine. He was mesmerized by the gentle rise and fall of her chest beneath the fabric of her gown, and the way the sunlight fell through the window to illuminate her already breathtaking figure. Thick lashes rested against the creamy whiteness of her skin and her hair lay around her like a blazing halo. The fur did little to hide from him the gentle bend of her hip and the smooth slope of her rear. His hands itched to touch her, claim her, but knew that it was something he could never have. _Who was she? _He knew many of the wealthier familes throughout many different lands and yet he had never seen nor heard of this dark haired siren. Surely ballads were written about her? It seemed impossible that he had not heard of her during his many extensive travels. The only other logicial thing for her to be was a servant, and that in itself seemed like blasphemy. He could not picture one as beautiful as she on her hands and knees doing the bidding of others._ Unless it was he that she was doing the bidding for, that might be a more entertaining thought..._

Had she been a servant in his home her virtue would have been taken from her the moment she had stepped inside. Lucifer was well known for his insatiable appetite for women and no maiden was safe for very long in his presence. One of the only lessons Julius had ever given them besides fighting was what to expect from women. The only reason they were put on this earth was to please their man sexually and birth their children. Something both boys had been taught from an early age. Most females in their chateau were frightened of the twins and their father, for Lord Julius and Lucifer were known for not being very gentle...and everyone else feared Erik because of the rumors about his face. Though his bed was never left cold, as he had told Christine he could be very persausive when he wished. That fighting spirit he sensed in Christine would be destroyed and he was surprised by how little the thought pleased him. Pliant, obediant women were the ones he usually went for because they knew their place and asked no questions--exactly what he wanted. But he would not deny his fascination with the woman before him.

Erik eyes did not waver even when Christine began to stir.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Yawning, Christine stretched her arms over her head and slowly opened her eyes. The light shining through the window had her entire body pleasantly warm, and she felt rested and refreshed-a feeling she had been craving for the last few days. A smile blossomed on her features and she turned her head to the side, closing her eyes once again, trying to bask in this brief moment of peace. A slight shifting to her right caused her body to became still, memories flooding her of where she was and whom she was with. Erik immediately overwhelmed her vision as her eyes snapped open to land on his unmoving figure. The early morning light seemed to cause the green in his eyes to glow as he stared at her silently. It unnerved her to think that he had been watching her while she slept.

"Your virtue is still in tact, a miracle, I am sure," he said dryly. She glared at him and stood, the fur covering her slipping to the ground. Christine was not aware of it but Erik's eyes ran down the length of her body more intimately than he had ever truly looked at a woman. Females were a necessity to rid himself of his baser urges-urges he had always seen as a weakness. Over the years he had trained his body to ignore such impulses, but found years of hard work dwindling down to nothing in the face of Christine's beauty. He found it amuesing that she seemed not to notice the looks he bestowed on her-as if she was completely unaware of the loveliness she possesed.

"Oh, my God..."

Erik's eyes landed on her face to watched the way the blood completely drained from her features. A look of absolute fear began to reflect in her eyes and he briefly thought about how similiar that look was to the expression of every man he had ever killed-a fear so strong it almost consumed them.

"Christine-"

"How long since the sun rose?"

"What-"

"Answer me! How long?"

He growled. No woman ever spoke to him like that-he would not permit it. The temptation to stand, so he would not have to look up at her crossed his mind momentarily, but with a small shift he realized it would be useless, his body was not yet ready. He opted to glare at her instead. Christine threw her hands up into the air in frustration and went about trying to find her cloak, her mind swarming with fear. Katerina must have called for her already, what would she think when she found out she was not there? How would she be able to explain her absence? Would her mother even wish to hear her excuses? That was what she truly feared-Katerina not giving her a chance to explain herself. She might just decide that it was time for some sort of punishment.

"This fear? What causes it?"

Glancing only briefly in Erik's direction she located her cloak and swung it about her shoulders.

"You ask me to keep your existence here a secret. I have asked nothing of you in return, but now I must tell you, do not ask questions where you are not welcome-it will get you no where..."

Without another word she fled the cottage.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Charles groaned wearily and ran a large hand over his face. He found himself completely exhausted, for the night before he had slept very little. When he had returned from Katerina's chambers he had found his thoughts consumed by Christine. In the beginning such thoughts did not bother him, for he had taken a fancy to servants before-but now he was becoming concerned. Now all he could think about was her. He had no idea why he hadn't taken her to his bed yet, but felt as if something was holding him back. She was different somehow, and since he did not know how exactly he would wait until he did.

As he left his chambers he wondered how much longer he would keep Raoul and himself here. Was he now truly this desperate that he allowed himself to wait out Katerina's games? All he wished was to get what he came for and return home. Something he knew that would make his son very happy. Raoul never argued with him when it came to his decisions but this time had been different. He had been, of course, more than willing to accompany his father on this voyage, but when they had arrived his son had quickly changed his mind when he got his first glimpse of Katerina. The boy constantly told him that she was a cold, conniving witch, and though he too saw this he remained where he was. She was the only way of gaining what he felt he desperately needed, and he would not hear Raoul's complaints, it would only make things more difficult. He was confident that his son was on his side, and when it came down to it the Chagny's would remain strong. If only-

His thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream flooding his ears. Unconciously he flinched and looked around, trying to locate where the sound had come from. A few servants glanced wearily behind them as they walked and quickened their pace, away from the noise. It sounded again and he found himself sprinting down the hall, drawing his sword as he prepared for an attack. Frowning, he began to realize that the sound was coming from Katerina's chambers, and he immediately began to fear the worse. What if Raoul-no, how could he think that of his own son? He hated the woman, but he would never resort to violence. Perhaps an intruder had managed to slip past the guards and had made his way into her chambers. Maybe even one of the guards. He knew many lusted after her beauty, and that could be dangerous. He just prayed that she was not harmed in any way.

When the chamber doors flew open and he made his way inside the sight that greeted him was the last one he had ever expected. Christine lay on the cold, hard stones of the floor, the back of her dress tattered as blood coated her flesh. She was whimpering softly in pain and his eyes sought out Katerina. She had moved away from the girl and now sat on her bed, silently brushing her luxurious hair.

"What the devil...?"

"Charles, what are you doing here?" she wondered, surprise only slightly noticeable in her voice. As he made his way toward the limp Christine he did not see the smoldering look of fury written in his lover's eyes. The girl before him moaned in pain when he lightly touched her shoulder and he growled in anger. What was the meaning of this?

"Answers, Katerina," he demanded, glaring at her from his place at her daughter's side. Her gaze was just as angry as she looked back at him.

"She is my servant, my lord, and I need not tell you why she is being punished!"

Christine coughed, blood bursting from her mouth and coating the floor. Katerina gazed at her in disgust for a moment before looking away. Charles knew he could do nothing about the situation right now so he gently gathered her into his arms.

"What do you think-"

"I am not finished with you, my lady, I think the two of us need to have a conversation soon."

She said nothing as he carried her daughter from the room. His arms were firm and sure as he held her close, but he was finding it hard not to blanche from the obvious pain she was in. Blood began to coat the arms of his tunic and he quickened his pace, fearful for her safety. Unconciously his feet led him towards his own chambers and when they arrived he laid her gently on his bed. She almost immediately turned onto her stomach and pressed her face into the furs of his bed.

"Shh, Christine, it is alright," he murmured tenderly when she began to weep. Striding to the door he threw it open and barked for a servant. A young girl appeared and he demanded that warm water and some rags be brought up immediately. When he returned to her with the desired objects his hands gently began to remove her clothing, trying his best not to hurt her in any way. For a moment she tried to protest but he put a reassuring hand to her cheek and she stilled. He used one of the furs to cover her backside and keep her modesty. The lashes on her back were deep, and he felt the overwhelming urge to wrap his hands around Katerina's neck and snap it for having done this. What could Christine have done to warrant such a punishment? Why did he care so much?

With confident hands he slowly got to work mending her broken flesh, even after she slipped from conciousness.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"No-please!"

"Christine!"

Christine was jolted awake by someone forcefully shaking her shoulders. Her eyes came to land on the worried face of Lord Charles de Chagny and she knew her surprise was obvious. He had come to help her. In her most vulnerable state he had seen her. She desperately wanted to say something, feeling horrifyingly embarrassed, but found that tears began to fall before she could get a word out-pain flooding her back and memories assaulting her mind.

"It is alright, little one, do not cry. You are safe..."

She collapsed foward and Charles's arms came around her, pulling her against his firm chest. Christine knew she shouldn't be in his arms-no lord need comfort a servant, but she desperately needed someone to lean on, and he seemed willing to offer his shoulder. Her back was on fire and she felt as if she might faint once again, but found that her memories hurt worse than any of the physical pain to her body. When she had returned to the chateau one of her fellow servants had told her that she better hurry and make her way to her ladyships chambers, she had been shouting for her for the past couple of hours. Dread had immediately filled her heart and she would have given anything not to have to face that woman.

The moment she had entered her room Katerina's hand had connected roughly with her face, the force causing her to fall to the ground. She had tried vainly to speak, to try and come up with some logical excuse, but found that her stepmother was far beyond the reasoning of any words. Christine had struggled for a moment-knowing it was no use-before she was shoved onto her knees and cruelly lashed. Since the time her father had died she had been given this punishment whenever she did something 'wrong'. Over the years, though, she felt almost numb from the pain. Today...she did not know what came over Katerina, but it was almost as if she wanted to see her dead, and her hand was firmer than it ever was.

She was more angry at herself than anything, though, because she had allowed herself to scream-to show how much pain she was truly in. That would only make the other woman happier and yet she had showed such a weakness. As if that humiliation was not enough she had one of the most powerful men she had ever met comforting her. She knew absolutely nothing about him except he was just like every other man who lusted after her mother. What could he possibly be thinking to seek to help her? Most noblemen would not give her a second glance if she laid at their feet in a pool of her own blood.

"My lord, please, I am sorry-" she began, pulling away from his arms. His eyes met hers and he shook his head, a small smile appearing.

"You have done nothing that would warrante an apology, Christine...are you alright?"

She opened her mouth to tell him that she wasn't but quickly stilled. She had no right whatsoever to complain to this man. And she found it strange that he would so much as ask. He was a strange man, this one, but she would never be able to express how thankful she was that he had taken her from her mother's wrath.

"I am fine, my lord, thank you."

Charles shook his head with a deep chuckle.

"Ah, not the best liar, I see," he murmured, running a finger down her cheek. Christine stilled from the contact but he only continued to look at her as he had before. "Lay down, rest. Your body needs time to heal."

"Nay, my lord, I assure you I'm fine-"

"That is a command," he softly insisted. Before she could protest further he had her lying on her stomach with the furs surrounding her. She wanted to tell him that Katerina would never allow this-that though he was trying to help her it would only lead to more punishment. But he was already striding out of the chambers, telling her that he would come back to check on her in an hour or so. The door slammed shut behind him with a resounding _thud _and she was left to the pain of her body, and the more excruiating thoughts in her mind.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	9. Raoul, Charles, and the Twins

_**A/N:**_ A gigantic thanks to my very good friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles. **I truly believe that an author is nothing without a good beta behind them, and Jewelles is worth her weight in gold.:)

This chapter is written from each of our main mens perspectives, that way everyone can become familiar with these leading men, so enjoy and let me know what you all think! DJT

_**Chapter Nine: Raoul, Charles, and the Twins**_

Sighing in barely surpressed agitation Raoul strode away from the courtyard. He had been looking for his father for what seemed like ages and was becoming angry. Where had the man gotten to? He found that his temper had grown short of late, due mostly in part to this place. He had gone to his father's chambers first, had heard movement inside, but when he called out to him Charles did not answer. Katerina had been surprisingly missing as well, and Raoul did not like to think that the two had run off to have a little rendezvous. The idea of the two of them together had his skin crawling in disgust. What was his father thinking every time he joined that women in her bed? Was he the only one that saw the snake she truly was?

His entire body was stiff from the tension that seemed to always be present inside him since he had come here. The entire chateau had him on edge, and he knew such a setting could not be good for his peace of mind. If not for the deep bond he shared with his father he would have already confronted him and informed him that he would be leaving as soon as possible. The things that awaited him at home far outweighed anything he would gain here. But his father had asked him to be there for him on this journey, and never would he go back on his word. The respect he had for Charles de Chagny ran deep and he would never betray his trust or turn his back on him. Growing up he had always been the pride and joy of his parents life. Being the only child, and the heir to the Chagny legacy, left him with many benefits not many could claim. Eleanor, Raoul's mother, would have done anything and everything for her son, and Charles had always been that way.

At a tender age he had learned that power and wealth corrupted, and had seen those he was close to fall victim. The only thing that had kept him from becoming power hungry and greedy for more was his parents. His family was one of the wealthiest noble leniage anywhere, and yet never had he met two kinder people in his existance. While his mother was still alive she had been the one who taught him to never take for granted the things he had, for there was no guareentee that they would still be there tomorrow. She had instilled in him the belief that there was one person out there that had been made for him, and he would find her, it was destiny. Charles would always sit back and watch the interaction between mother and son with pride glowing in the depths of his eyes. It was never questioned the love Lord Chagny had for his wife, for it was obvious in the way the two looked at one another.

After Eleanor's death Raoul and his father only had each other to lean on in the long months following. Through their mutual grief father and son had grown stronger, and the respect they had for one another was unmatched. This mutual respect and loyalty was what kept him from leaving Charles to Katerina and returning home, because he had found the woman his mother had often spoke of, the one he was destined to meet, and the longer he was away from her the more he felt the distance between them grow. She was the main force pulling him back to the Chagny chateau.

But Raoul refused to admit the fact that his thoughts here were not as honorable as he would have liked, even with the thoughts of his lover in the background, another reason he was so anxious to return home. Regrets were not something he allowed into his life, but he feared that if he stayed here much longer he might have something to regret, and that something had everything to do with the servant girl Christine. He was intrigued by her presence and beauty, and he would not deny the fact that he wanted her in his bed, but he had made a promise to someone very special that he would not bed any women. The person to whom he had given his word meant everything to him, and he would never do anything to hurt her, and he truly believed that it wasn't in him...but what temptation! What man could honestly stay chaste?

Luckily he had not seen her since their water incident, and it made the urges a little less fierce, but she was constantly on his mind. Whatever it was about her that captivated him so he didn't quite know, but he prayed it was just a small infatuation that would leave him once he left this place. It would not due to ruin everything he had been blessed with just for one night in the arms of a beautiful woman. The consequences far outweighed the rewards.

"Father!"

Charles stopped his angry stride and turned to look at his son. Raoul was taken aback by the fury written in the other man's eyes.

"Ah, Raoul, your timing is perfect, would you care to join me?" he asked. The younger Chagny frowned. Whatever was going on had his father beyond fury, and it was a rare state for his father to be in, because it took much to rile his temper.

"Join you in what, exactly?"

"Throttling Katerina Daae!"

Before he could answer his father's question Charles was once again striding down the hall in the clear direction of Katerina's chambers. Though he was thrilled to hear of this new development in the attitude towards this chateaus mistress he was beyond curious to know what had caused it.

"Hold on, my lord, what is going on?" he wondered, taking his father's arm and stopping him from advancing any further.

"I thought you of all people would never question this, my son!" Charles exclaimed. Raoul shrugged.

"You know better than anyone that I would be the first to say how much I would enjoy doing such a thing, but unfortunately my logical side is dominant today," he said dryly.

"Curse your logical side, Raoul de Chagny!"

Charles forcefully grabbed his son's arm and led him down the hall, away from Katerina's chambers. Neither man said anything, one seething with blinding fury while the other was calmly waiting to know what had caused the entire situation. They ended up in front of Charles's chambers and the older man shoved his son inside, slamming the door shut behind the two of them, his anger getting the best of him.

"My lord!" Christine gasped, pulling up the furs covering her to make sure her modesty was still intact. Raoul could not seem to help the lust that rushed over his body at the sight of this servant girl in bed, obviously wearing not a stitch of clothing. She was sitting up and her dark curls lay mussed around her face and shoulders, a rosy blush colored her cheeks, making a stark contrast against the rest of her pale face. He glanced from such a delicious sight to look at his father, wondering what the older man had done to get Christine into his bed so soon, especially when he had Katerina satisfying his baser urges. He was surprised to find how hard it was to push down the jealousy that welled up inside of him.

"Father?" he questioned. Charles motioned toward Christine, a gentle look entering his eyes to replace the boiling fury.

"Show him, Christine," he demanded gently. She looked between the two of them, obviously not quite sure whether or not she should obey or refuse. Slowly, and with obvious pain, she turned away from them and dropped the furs concealing her back. Raoul growled in surprise at the sight of the angry welts, and found his fists clenching in a feeling he could not quite explain.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"Katerina."

"My lords, please, I am fine, I assure you!"

"Nonsense, you need to rest, give your body time to heal," Charles insisted, the tone of his voice suggesting to Raoul that he had told the young woman this before. The young man went over to the bed and sat down beside her, giving her enough space so she did not feel threatened by his presence. His father watched from the door with some interest.

"What caused this, Christine? What did you do?" he questioned, wondering what such a sweet, innocent woman could do to deserve such punishment. She looked away from him, biting on her lip in obvious nervousness.

"I deserved the punishment, my lord, please..." she whispered, her voice pleading with him not to ask her any more questions.

"No one deserves this..." he murmured, his eyes roaming over her profile. Even from where he sat he could clearly sense the waves of pain and heartache that radiated from her very core. The hands that clutched the furs to her bodice were trembling, the flesh incredibly pale. Not knowing what overcame him, he reached over and gently grasped her hand. Her eyes snapped to his before quickly looking down in embarrassment.

"Thank you for your concern, my lord...but you need not worry over me," she said sincerely. Raoul glanced over at his father, who said nothing, just continued to watch the two of them. "Lady Katerina would not take to her guests concerning themselves with a servant."

"Leave it to us to worry about what we wish, Christine, and I assure you that your mistress will be having a conversation with us about this situation."

To Raoul's surprise she gasped in horror and turned to him with fearful eyes.

"Nay, my lord! Please, you must not!"

Both men sensed the fear that seemed to take over the woman before them, and they exchanged glances. Katerina had this young girl absolutely terrified, and it was not something either of them were particulary fond of. Raoul did not quite know what to say to her to quell this fear, but was thankful when his father spoke for him.

"This is not up for debate, Christine. Your mistress has upset both my son and myself, and as guests in her home I think we have every right to speak with her," he said. She seemed to realize that it was not her place to argue with them, and all she could do was bow her head in submission, even when it was apparent that every cell in her body was protesting.

"I think you know as well as I that it is time someone speaks with Katerina about her behavior," Raoul said, not liking the defeated look she had. Christine said nothing, unable to look at the two of them. Something must be terribly wrong if she did not want them to speak with her mistress. Did she fear a greater punishment? Did she know something they did not?

"Worry about nothing, just sleep and relax," Charles instructed. "Raoul, I need to speak with you in private."

Neither saw the tears that began to cascade down Christine's cheeks as they left the room, the fear more than apparent in the depths of her troubled eyes.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"Remember what is waiting for you when you return home, my son," Charles said, warning in his voice. Raoul turned to look at his father after shutting the door to leave Christine to rest. He frowned at the words being spoken to him and leaned against the door, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why do you say such a thing?" Raoul asked.

"She is not worth losing what you have," he replied, only causing more confusion for his son.

"Do you mean Christine?"

"Yes. I am not a blind old man, yet, Raoul. Something about her intrigues you, and I warn you only to be careful."

"I am not the only one she intrigues, my lord," he answered, seeing his father tense.

"Perhaps...but she is not why we are here."

"Then why are you so determined to punish Katerina for such a thing?"

"Raoul, did you not see what has happened to that young woman's back? Can you honestly say that you would like this to go unpunished?"

"Yes."

"What has come over you?" Charles growled. He would have never thought that his son would allow such a horrifying atrocity. He had seen the way his son looked at the servant girl, and he had been more than aware of what his son had been feeling when he had seen her lying in bed. He knew the young man well, he had come from his own flesh and blood, and lust was obvious in his eyes. How could he not wish to punish Katerina for doing this to such an innocent woman?

"Insulting her by questioning her motives with her own servants will get us nowhere with her! She will not cooperate if you do what I know is on your mind!"

Charles hated to admit it, but he knew that Raoul was right in this respect. The person they were looking for would never be revealed to them if Katerina became angry with them. But he wanted justice for Christine, and the whole situation did not seem right somehow. He feared that no matter how much they cooperated, she would never give them the person they had come for, or give them any information on how to find her. Knowing Katerina, the punishments for Christine might only increase, and it could easily lead to the young girl's death. He did not want to see that happen if he could stop it.

"Perhaps all you need to do with her ladyship is remind her that though you are not lord of this house, you a_re _Lord Charles de Chagny, and that demands respect, no matter from whom."

He gazed at his son with pride evident. This was a true Chagny standing in front of him. Raoul was proud to bear their family name, and did it with honor and integrity. Charles could not have asked for a better son, and thanked God that he had been so blessed. He had had many blessings in his life, Eleanor and Raoul being the greatest. He knew that many father and son relationships were strained and bitter, and many of his closet friends held great animosity against their own heirs. He sighed, he would never become used to such things. Worry was not something he needed, for he knew Raoul and knew that in him he had the embodiment of what a Chagny was. Even long after he left this Earth he could take pride in the fact that his name would live on in those that deserved it.

Now all he had to concern himself with was finding the person they had come for, and try his best not to somehow insult Katerina and lower their chance of success.

"Well, I can say that she will not be enjoying the benefits of my touch ever again," he grumbled, causing them both to laugh in mirth. Raoul slapped his father's back affectionately.

"A just punishment, my lord, a just punishment."

"Go on, leave me be, I have much to think about," Charles said with a low chuckle. Raoul laughed and embraced his father before striding down the hall. Only when his son was out of sight did he allow himself to walk in the direction of Katerina's chambers. His temper was still running high, even after talking with Raoul, because he did not like it when he saw the innocent being unjustly punished. But he would smother the rage inside him and try to be as civil with Katerina as he possibly could be.

The relationship Lady Daae had with young Christine left him puzzled. For some unknown reason it seemed almost as if there was something there that went beyond master and servant. Perhaps Katerina envied the younger woman's beauty, for though Lady Katerina's beauty was unmatched anywhere, a simple lowly helping hand far outweighed her. That might have spurred some sort of jealousy, and he could clearly see his lover wishing to hurt the girl purely out of spite, for Katerina was obviously a very jealous person, and did not like to be undone.

"The turmoil vanity causes," he murmured to himself.

When he reached the lady's chambers he found a servant inside attending to her. The petite blonde girl was not someone he recognized as she bustled to dress her mistress. Charles shut the door and silently leaned against the wall, more than ready to wait until she was done. Katerina glared at him from her position at the other end of the room and he raised an eyebrow in silent challenge.

"Where did you take her?" she demanded, a hiss to her voice that he had not heard before. So, he was seeing the darker side to her that he had been aware of, but had never witnessed.

"Far from the reach of your whip," he answered simply. Let her try and find Christine, she would never dare enter his private chambers. So if Christine stayed where she was, she would be safe for the time being. It was taking much of his willpower not to walk over to her and strike her for what she had done to Christine. The only thing keeping him at bay was his son's words. They needed her to cooperate, and it was beginning to soil his mood.

"You had no right interferring! She is my servant and as such I will punish her as I see fit!" she fumed, angrily pushing the blonde girl's hand away from her. "Leave me be, Meg! You are dismissed!"

The woman, Meg, quickly bowed her head and hurriedly left the room, but not before he saw her glance at him with a look of utter relief on her face. He wondered what had caused such a glance but pushed the thought aside as he turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"Violence is not a very becoming look on you, my lady," he informed her, seeing the scowl that adorned her features. She raised a slim brow.

"I know very well who you are, Lord _Chagny, _but do not forget that this is my home, and in it I demand respect."

"Your home or not, I will not have _you _forgetting what _I _expect when it comes to respect."

For a moment Katerina said nothing, her eyes studying him very intently. It was apparent that she had a question, but would rather find the answer out for herself without asking him a word. The depths of her eyes lit up with understanding as she found her answer. The intellect she possesed was obvious, but he knew what a danger a woman like she was when she used that mind of hers in her own wicked schemes.

"Ah, my lord...you _care _what becomes of her!" she said, a note of understanding in her voice. She did not seem particulary fond of this revelation, but laughed dryly. "Such a powerful man wasting his time on a girl that does not even have the right to walk in your presence...interesting."

"If you continue to speak to me in such a way _you _will lose the right to walk in my presence," he snapped. Katerina turned away from him, obviously choosing to ignore his statement as if he had said nothing. Charles felt his fists clench. This woman did not fear him, and that might not be to his advantage in the future. Fear meant submission, and he needed the information she had, for he could not go to the servants for answers, they feared their mistress's wrath far too much to be of any use.

"What is it you came here for?" Katerina asked, once again turning to face him. He shrugged.

"Just to warn you."

"Warn me?" she growled. It was obvious that it had been many years since she had had a man talk to her the way he was, and she did not like it.

"Yes, warn you. Touch Christine again and I will make sure you will come to regret it."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Erik muttered several curses under his breath, feeling his back hit the hard floor for at least the hundreth time in so many hours. When he pushed himself up onto his forearm he could feel how tender the muscles in his back had become. He had no doubt that he was black and blue and it was doing little to help his already fuming disposition. Since Christine had stormed out of the cottage earlier that morning, he had repeatedly tried to get himself to stand. Every wound that was still healing protested, but he paid the pain little mind. He needed to stand because when Christine made her way back to him he planned on having a small conversation with her about how he did not like it when people left him in the dark with what was going on. And he refused to look up to her any longer. She had only seen him in his weakened state, though Erik had tried every now and then to show her exactly what he was capable of. It was time he informed her who out of the two of them held more power...

_What has she done to deserve your anger? _His subconcious questioned his motives and he tried to push such thoughts away, knowing it to be useless. In all truth Christine deserved nothing but his kindness, but he had learned over the years that kindness was overrated, and it would never get him what he wanted. Fear and violence were the only things he had ever been shown, and that was the only way he knew of to get what he wanted. Lucifer had defeated him, and that showed Erik that he was weak. Failure meant weakness, and it had allowed his brother to get the best of him. No, he had to keep Christine afraid of him, for that was the only way he could guareentee that he would make it out of this cottage without losing himself in the temptation that woman possessed. Lusting after Christine would only deter him from his destiny.

But he could not help but wonder what had caused the fear he had seen on her face when she had left. It was not something simple, he could tell that much. She was terrified of something, and Erik was surprised by how strongly he wanted to protect her from whatever it was. Christine was obviously a very shy, fragile woman, and he did not like the idea of someone preying on her.

"She is not nearly as fragile as you are making her out to be!" he growled softly to himself. She had proved several times that she was not afraid to stand up to someone even as intimidating as he was. More times than he wished to count she had stood her ground. Since he had met her he had given her every reason to dispise him, and yet she continued to return to help him...something he could not quite understand as of yet. Help was not a regular occurence in his life, he had always had to depend on himself for survival. Yet he had to admit that he owed his life to Christine, something he was not quite sure he was grateful for. But he could not deny the fact that he wanted to help her with whatever was terrorizing her.

_The last thing I need is to become caught up in a fight that is not mine! _Erik growled. It seemed today he was full of contradictions. A part of him wanted to help Christine overcome whatever was bothering her, but the other half of him was telling him not to become distracted. He needed to take Lucifer by surprise, and that would only happen if he was completely focused on the task at hand. Deciding that he would worry about everything as it came, Erik threw his arms beneath him and once more tried to stand up...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"My lord, forgive my boldness, but why are we camping here tonight? The chateau is only a mile or so down the road?" Adémar wondered, knowing it was not at all wise to question Lucifer's motives. But his wife awaited him and he wished to return to her, it had been far too many nights without the comfort of a woman's embrace. His lordship slowly turned, his eyes having been focused on the setting sun.

"I did not know it was now my duty to inform you what my motives are, Adémar..."

The knight had to contain the spine chilling tone of Lucifer's voice. He sounded like death personified, and it did nothing to still the frantic pounding of the man's heart.

"Nay, my lord...I just-"

"You just want to know how long it will be before you can bury your arousal between your wife's thighs."

"Forgive me-"

"Stop with the pitiful apologies! We shall camp here until I decide we will leave. Is that understood?" he hissed, his eyes turning hard. Adémar nodded a little too frantically. Why had he questioned this man? For a moment his need to return home had clouded his common sense, and he was lucky it had not cost him dearly. Lucifer seemed far too caught up in his own thoughts to truly wish to punish him for his wayward tongue, and he thanked the gods for such good fortune this evening. He should of taken what almost happened to Henry as a warning that his lord and master was not having the greatest disposition as of late..._As if he ever really did..._

Lucifer watched with little tolerance as Adémar hastily bowed and stumbled away, going back to join the other knights who were all sitting around the fire. If his mind was not already as occupied as it was he would have taken his men and showed them never to question his authority. He would not tolerate such a thing from anyone, especially these lowly excuses for men. He knew all that they were interested in was returning home so they could feel the welcome touch of a woman, and he knew Adémar's wife to be beyond beautiful, he had sampled her for himself, after all, so he could not quite blame the man for wishing to return to such a female.

But right now his mind was swarming with thoughts he truly wished he did not have to deal with. Adémar was right in one respect, the chateau was only a mile or so away, they could be there in less than an hour if he ordered it. However something was holding him back. He was not at all looking forward to returning home...he no longer cared what his father thought of him...he realized that it was no use. He would never be what that man wanted and he would not waste his time on such a fruitless mission. His father would pass on his legacy to him and there was nothing the older man could do to avoid it. Lucifer had gained his rightful place by slaughtering his own brother, he would not stand anything less than everything he deserved. Now he no longer longed for the appraisal of his mother...it was something he no longer wanted.

Pandora...

She was the only one whose opinion of him truly mattered. Over the years he had done nothing to make her look at him with pride, and now he knew that the relationship they had built would slowly disappear, for she would never forgive him for killing Erik...He was not at all sure if he wished to endure her look of disgust. _She knew this was coming...it was destined since their birth. _One of them would have to die before the other could claim the inheritance. Well, he had done what he was raised to do, and such feelings of guilt were nothing he could deal with. Pandora would have to face the fact that her beloved Erik was gone, and she only had Lucifer left. He would not stand for her turning away from him. She was the only one left that did not see him as the monster he knew he had become.

The only one that still saw _Samuel_, not Lucifer...


	10. Erik's Guest

**A/N:** Thanks to my wonderful friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles**! She continues to amaze me with everything she does for me, and I could never be a fully functioning author without her, so thank you! DJT

**Chapter Ten:** **Erik's Guest**

With chilled hands Christine slowly pulled the robe closer around her body. The thin material chaffed her still very tender wounds and she bit her lip to hide her wince. Her eyes cautiously looked behind her, down the dark hallway. Every step she took was beyond painful to her back, but there was something she must do, and her pain could not stop her. She feared that Charles or Raoul would see her and stop her, demanding that she go back to bed...or worse, Katerina. She had not seen her mother since the punishment four days prior, and God knew she wished to keep it that way. Christine had had no one by her side except for the Chagny's, who she had to thank for her life, but who had put upon themselves to become her new lords, giving her commands when they felt it was best for her well-being.

As her footsteps carried her further down the hall Christine felt sweat beginning to pool at her temples and back of her neck. As little exertion as it took to do something as simple as walking was proving to be too much for her beaten body. A pale hand went to her temple while the other reached out for the wall at her side, trying to steady herself and not collapse. She was in a cold sweat, and her breath was rushing in and out as if she had run a great distance._ I am almost there...this must be done! _Her mind was determined to do what her body was protesting was in impossible. This was not for her, and she had to think about that. Gritting her teeth to block out any pain, she pushed herself away from the wall and stood, her legs trembling beneath her at the effort it took. With willpower that would not be ignored she made her way down the hall once more.

Christine could hear a soft rain outside, and she wished it would wash all of her discomfort away. When she finally reached her destination she almost collapsed against the door, putting her hands in front of her to steady herself. With what remaining strength she had she lightly knocked on the wood in front of her. She pounded harder only when she received no response and silently prayed that no one would hear her.

"Christine?" Meg gasped, opening the doors to Christine's very own chambers. She had been staying in Charles rooms while he slept in his son's. She had told her friend to stay in her chambers because she knew that Meg had never slept in a soft bed before and it would do no harm letting her stay there.

"Meg..." Her lips seemed dry and her throat parched. She felt herself falling forward only when the other woman caught her with a soft exclamation. Both of her slim arms wrapped around Christine and with little effort she managed to get her inside and onto the bed. Meg watched with worried eyes as the young woman's head limply fell onto the pillow.

"What are you doing wandering the halls at night? And in your condition! Do you have a wish for death?" she scolded, her eyes nearly burning into Christine's in anger that she would put herself in danger this way. Katerina's lashes could have very well killed her, and she needed rest, why couldn't she see that?! However, even through the obvious weariness, Meg was aware of an underlying hint of determination. She wished to see something done, and she would not rest until whatever it was had been completed. It was that fighting spirit that had kept her going all of these long years.

"Meg...I have a favor I must ask of you..."

It took quite some time for the complete story to be told. Meg stared at her good friend in shock as she revealed what she had been doing every night she managed to sneak away. Christine told her everything that had happened since the moment she had met Erik-leaving out the parts with him pinning her to the floor. She had known that Erik did not wish for anyone to know of his presence, but unless she did this he could die from lack of water and food. Meg did not quite know why she was being told all of this, and she obviously did not know how to react to such a tale.

"I need you to go to him and bring him the things he will need to make it on his own until I am fully healed..."

Meg's eyes went round in fright. Go to this man? From what Christine had just told her he seemed extremely dangerous...she could not face this man without anyone there to protect her. What if he decided he wanted to kill her? Never had she denied her friend anything, but she was beginning to feel the strong urge to do so now. Christine watched the emotions that ran through the other woman's eyes. Fear radiated from her presence, and she knew that she could very well be sending her friend into danger. Erik might see fit to kill her because he wanted no one to know where he was...and the idea of helping him was slowly losing its appeal when faced with death.

"Christine...from how you described him I do not think he will welcome me with open arms!"

"Nonsense...you must do this for me, my friend! If you are truly that scared than simply leave the items in front of the cottage door! I am sure he has managed to stand on his own by now, he has an extrodinary sense of willpower."

For a moment the other woman did not say anything, listening carefully as Christine spoke. Was there an affectionate tone in her voice? Did she have tender feelings for this warrior? Meg found herself rather intrigued, for her friend had never spoken of a man in such a way...what could such a possibility mean? And who was this man to catch Christine's interest?

"Very well, I will go...whether I return alive or not is another story altogether..."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Muttering several curses under his breath, Erik threw the furs that covered him away in frustration. It seemed as if this was going to be another sleepness night. His body was already drained from lack of sleep, but the moment he closed his eyes, he found erotic dreams filling his head. Several times he had woken up with his body raging, a picture of himself thrusting into Christine's willing body entering his mind. He did not know how he could want to take that woman to his bed when she had proven already to be more trouble than she was worth. He could not figure her out, and he had replayed many of their conversations in his head, trying to understand a little bit about her. He had nothing else to keep his mind occupied, because he needed a few day's break from thinking of his brother. He did not like the fact that he was thinking so much about her...it was clearly not a good sign. Perhaps it had been so long since he had had a woman in his bed that he merely needed one to satisfy his craving body. It did not necessarily have to be Christine...though that would be a more than welcome idea. And the thought of her moaning beneath him was what was keeping him from sleeping every night!

Erik was torn from his thoughts of Christine when he heard the distinct sound of someone moving around outside of the cabin. It had not rained for a few days, and he had become used to the sound of the wind...that was definately a human moving about outside. Instantly his body tensed in preparations of an attack. Was it Christine? He would like to think so, but could not deny how good it would feel to cause just a little bit of bloodshed. He needed a way to vent his growing frustration, and a fight would be just what he was looking for. Using what limited strength he had, he managed to push himself upright. The day prior he had finally managed to stand on his own without falling to the floor. Whenever he could muster the strength he would continue to stand, trying to build up his stamina once again.

His body still protested, and he knew what he needed was more rest, but he was growing weary of lying down so much. Moving stealthily to the door, he waited for the intruder to enter. The fire had gone out long ago, and he had not felt like getting up and making another. The cool air had done wonders on his sexually frustrated body. The darkness hid him well, and he stood silently...waiting. It became apparent that whomever was walking about outside was not planning on coming in. Still his body refused to relax, ready for anything thrown his way.

Several moments later he could hear nothing but the wind through the trees. He had heard quite a bit of shuffling before the silence, and with weary movements, he opened the door and peered outside. At his feet there lay a satchel, nearly bulging at the seems. With mild interest he picked it up and carried it inside. After preparing another fire Erik sat down and dumped the contents of the bag in front of him. What met his eyes caused him to frown. Bread, several blankets, a new pair of clothings, and quite a few bandages. He found a few more things to eat and wondered why in the world he had been given all of this...it was enough for him to last on his own for quite some time...

Erik growled. So it had been Christine outside. She must have brought this to him with the hope that he would be able to care for himself. For some unknown reason anger boiled within in him hot and fierce. So the quiet beauty no longer wished to be in his presence...what a surprise that turned out to be. Had he not yet learned that no woman would willingly stay in his company? He had learned over the years to simply take what he wanted and cast them to the side...Christine, for a moment, had made him believe that she might not find him as repulsive as he found himself. Obviously she was no better than anyone he had ever dealt with in his life. Now he was glad that she had turned away before he allowed himself to become consumed with desire for her. She would not help him gain revenge on his brother, so he did not need her.

However, he could not deny the fact that he would have liked to be around her a little longer while he stayed in this cottage, healing. She was a very lovely distracton from the pain of his mind and body...and he realized that he would just have to deal with that pain on his own. Nothing said that he had to depend on a woman for his survival. He could take care of himself, and he would forget he had ever lain eyes on the beautiful Christine in the first place-

With catlike quickness Erik was suddenly at the door-having heard more movement outside. Yanking the door open without a second thought he located and lunged for the figure in the shadows. A scream of fear erupted into the air as he dragged the slim body inside, slamming the definate figure of a female hard against a nearby wall. Without even breaking stride he had his hands wrapped around her neck and her hood pulled away from her face. Immediately disappointment washed over him when he found that it was not Christine that stood in front of him, instead a pretty blonde woman who was looking at him as if he were the devil himself. Hastily he turned the deformed side of his face away from her, already knowing that it was too late. She had seen him, and the blood was quickly draining from her features.

"Who are you?" he growled, ignoring her look of horror. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but words failed her. She looked for all the world like a fish out of water, and Erik wanted to push himself away from her in disgust. But he knew to let her go meant she would flee. He needed answers before that happened. "Answer my question or by God I will kill you," he hissed, beyond angry. Was she a spy sent to see if he was alive? Would his brother stoop to using a woman to do his bidding? Perhaps Lucifer believed that he would not kill a woman, and she would be allowed to report back to him.

"C-Christine!" she gasped, feeling his hands tightening. Instinctively Erik's hands slackened. Christine had sent this woman? No, that would be foolish on her part. Had he not made it clear that no one was to know where he was? She would never go against his word like this...would she? Tightening his grip, he glared at the frightened woman.

"Christine sent you?" he demanded. She managed to nod slightly. Her face was turning an interesting shade of blue, and with great reluctance he let go of her neck. Shifting his body slightly his massive frame blocked out any means of escape. The woman rubbed her neck, tears pooling in her eyes. Erik had to keep from growling in frustration. He did not want to deal with a simpering female!

"She told me to bring you the things in that satchel..."

"Why could she not bring them herself?"

For a moment her eyes got round and she shook her head. Erik took a warning step toward her.

"Answer my question, I will not ask again!"

"She...she couldn't! She's s-sick!"

Even a blind man could tell that she was lying. He did not know exactly what he should do. Why would Christine risk his rage by sending another to this cottage when he had made it clear that he did not want that happen.

"She wanted to make sure that you would be alright until she could come here herself..."

Immediately Erik felt a little bit of guilt wash over him. He had thought she had abandoned him...surely he knew enough about her to realize that she would never do that. She had come back to him again and again when he had given her no reason to do so. She was not sick, he knew that for certain, but whatever had detained her for the past few days probably was what had caused the fear he had seen in her eyes four days prior.

"P-please, my lord...may I go?" the woman whispered, interrupting his thoughts. He glanced back at her, not realizing that he was frowning deeply...not a very flattering look at all. She almost flinched from the look but managed to stop herself, not wishing to make him angry. Erik wanted to keep her there...this woman, whoever she was, could possibly answer many of the questions he had. Something was going on with Christine, and he was going to find out what it was. However, this woman seemed much to frightened to answer any of questions truthfully. He would have it out of Christine's own lips before too long. He would never admit that he was worried that something truly horrible was going on. And for some unknown reason his hands itched to strangle anyone foolish enough to do anything to Christine.

"Yes, you can go...but tell Christine that I will get to the bottom of this whole situation..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh, Christine! How can you help him? He's horrible!"

Christine stared at Meg as she ranted about how horrible Erik had treated her. She was not surprised by the warrior's actions. She could only imagine what he would do to her when she finally made her way back to him. He would not too thrilled with what she had done, but it was the only thing she knew to do in this situation! The first thing Meg had revealed was how horrible his face was, and she had begun asking multiple questions. Was he born like that? Was it an injury he had received in battle? For some unknown reason Christine felt the urge to protect Erik when he was not there to do so himself. She did not like hearing that he looked like a monster, and she had no idea why. He certainly acted like one at times!

"Meg, you cannot tell anyone that he is in that cottage...I think it might mean his life if you do," she said, deciding to ignore her friend's rantings. Whomever had left Erik for dead would obviously not like to find out that he was indeed alive, and so he needed to recover until he could fight whomever wanted him dead. She knew Meg would keep his secret, that was why she had trusted her to go to the cottage in the first.

"Of course I will tell no one! But Christine, you need to be careful, it is not safe becoming entangled with a man like that..."

She knew all too well that Erik was dangerous, and being acquainted with him could be as well. But she refused to leave him to fend for himself when she could help him. She had a feeling that not many people had helped him in his life. She refused to be one of those heartless people.

"I know, Meg, I-"

Both womens heads snapped around to look at the door as it slowly opened. Meg bowed hastily when Charles stepped into the room, seemingly surprised to see the servant there.

"There you are, Christine! What were you thinking getting out of bed in your condition?" he asked, trying not to let his worry enter his voice. He had been extremely anxious when he had found that the beautiful servant was not where he had left her. He had feared that she had gotten up and Katerina had managed to find her. Meg gave Christine a glance from her place kneeling, as if to tell Christine that she had been saying the same thing repeatedly.

"F-forgive me, my lord...I did not wish to burden you any longer," she murmured, looking away from his intense gaze. His looks unnerved her and she did not quite know what to think when he gazed at her like that.

"I thought I already informed you that you could never burden me?" he said, seemingly relieved that she was alright. When he dismissed Meg Christine did everything in her power not to try and get up and leave the room. It was not proper for a man to be alone with a lady...except he thought she was a servant, which meant he had every right to do whatever he pleased. Though the thought was not very comforting, she knew that he would never do anything she did not want...she did not know how she knew this, but there was something about him that told her she could trust him.

"Are you feeling any better?" Charles asked, not going near the bed at all. Christine bit her lip and honestly shook her head. No, she was far from feeling any better. The pain in her back was unlike anything she had ever had to endure, but her mind was in turmoil as well. She worried over Erik. Worried even when she knew she shouldn't. He was one of the strongest men she had ever met, he could take care of himself, and he most assuredly would not want her worrying over him in any way.

"Raoul and myself are worried about you," he murmured, breaking through her painful musings. For a brief moment Christine met his gaze. She wanted to ask him why. Why did he seem to care what became of her? What was it about her that appealed to him? She was anything but beautiful...what else could either Chagny possibly want from her? Katerina was more than willing to give both men whatever they wanted...and yet both seemed so interested in her. She could not understand it in the slightest. Was it pity that drew this powerful man towards her? The thought made Christine undeniably angry. Pity was not something she wanted from anyone. She hated thinking that people felt sorry for her...it meant that they believed that she could not care for herself or handle anything on her own.

"Ahh, so there is a hint of passionate fury within you after all..." Charles said softly. She realized that she must have been scowling and quickly the looked disappeared. "Perhaps if you gave Katerina that look she might not be so quick to lash you."

Christine said nothing, knowing that he was telling her to stand up for herself.

"Thank you for your concern, my lord..." She felt it only right that she thank him for wanting the best for her, even if she could not understand it.

"Of course...I can see you wish to rest. Forgive me for disturbing you, but I was worried when I did not find you asleep and resting."

As Lord Chagny left the room Christine thoughts left why Charles was so interested in her, and focused once more on the broken warrior waiting in a cottage for her...


	11. Repaying Christine

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! The next chapter of Gemini! Thief of His Heart has been updated as well, so go check that out! I can never thank **N.S.L. Jewelles **enough for all of her help and support, she truly is amazing! Enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven: Repaying Christine**

"Truly, Christine, have you lost all of your sense!?" she muttered to herself, wincing as she took another painful step. Oh, yes, she had most assuredly lost her mind. There was no other explanation as to why she would be walking through the woods in the dark of night when the wounds on her back were far from healed. Christine had tried several times to come up with a logical reason as to why she was going to the cottage. It was a risk, to be sure. If Charles or Raoul found out that she was missing, there would be hell to pay. However, both men had gone away to take care of some things that they had not disclosed with anyone, and would not be back for a few days in the least. That gave her a little time, anyways. Katerina had not come looking for her since the incident, and she was thankful she did not have to endure that woman's presence.

A strong breeze was coming off from the ocean, and Christine unconciously shivered. Perhaps she should have dressed for the weather. Her thin chemise and cloak were hardly suitable for the cold winds. But when she reached the cottage there should be a warm fire blazing, and that would warm her chilled bones. _The cottage. _The cottage meant Erik. Why was she going to Erik? He was a strong man, surely he could care for himself until she was fully healed? Yet something was drawing her towards him. Maybe the reason she was willing to brave such peril was because she could no longer stand being confined to a bed, nothing to do and no one to talk to. Meg tried her best to keep her company, but the young woman had her own chores she needed to get done, so that left her little free time.

Charles and Raoul seemed to visit her every oppertunity they were given. Christine had thought that surely men of their status had plenty to keep them occupied, and yet they were in her rooms for hours at a time. She never really knew what to say to them when they were with her, so they did most of the talking. They would tell her tales about their many adventures, and it was enough to quell her boredom for a time. But she needed to leave the chateau. Needed to feel like she was not forever trapped in a place she did not want to be. At night she dreamed of Katerina coming to her, the beautiful features of her face contorted with hate. Needless to say, her hand was much heavier with the whip than the last time, and the blows were enough to kill her. Every time these thoughts entered her peaceful slumber, she woke up in a cold sweat, tears pooling in her eyes unbidden.

Whenever she was in Erik's presence he gave her little time to think about anything but him. She needed this distraction, and would use the fact that she was worried about him to explain her arrival there. He did not need to know about what drove her away from her own home. However, if she kept walking and limping the way she was, there was going to be no way that he didn't find out. It was rather obvious she was injured, but when she faced him she would hold her head up and ignore the pain searing her back. She thought back to all that Meg had said about the broken warrior. She had known that he would be beyond angry with Meg's arrival there, but it had been the only way! She had been appalled to hear of the way he treated her friend, but knew that Meg was lucky to have gotten out alive. Erik could have killed her just to spite Christine.

She had promised him that she would keep his secret. That she would not tell anyone where he was. Yet it seemed like the first oppertunity she was given that was exactly what she did. He could very well wish her dead for betraying the little bit of trust he had given her. Well, he would simply have to deal with it! There had been no way to get to him on her own, and Meg was so frightened of him she would never say anything of his whereabouts.

A sound caught Christine's attention, drawing her out of her musings. She peered in the darkness ahead of her, every nerve ending in her body on edge. It sounded like someone or _something _was charging toward her through the trees. Her breath caught as the noise drew closer. Whatever it was it was obviously on a mission, because the noise did not falter at all. Glancing behind her, she wondered if she should go back to the chateau. Her body needed rest, though, and the cottage was closer than the chateau. But fear clutched at her chest, and her breathing grew short. Sending up a fevernt prayer, Christine went about trying to find someplace to hide.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Clenching his jaw to fight out the cold, Erik continued his path through the woods. He had no clear destination in mind, because he did not know where Christine took up residence. Surely there must be a chateau nearby? But it was so damn dark! He could barely even make out his own hand waving in front of his face. He probably would not see the chateau until he ran straight into its bricks! Why was he making this journey to begin with? He had told himself again and again that he was going to stay out of any business that concerned Christine. He did not wish to become close to her, that would only make things more complicated. Something in the back of his mind kept telling him that something was wrong, something was not right with that woman. He knew she would not betray his trust by sending that woman to him unless she had no other way to get those things to him. How did he know she would not betray him? He had no bloody idea, but he knew that she had no reason as of yet to give up his whereabouts. She knew not who he was, to her he could be a simple lowly peasant.

So what was keeping her away from him for so long? It had been another four days since that other woman had come to him. What was detaining Christine? Was she alright? She better be, he would not tolerate anything else from her. Normally he would not simply storm up to a place without some sort of plan. Erik's mind was drawing a blank with plans. His face was uncovered and that meant almost assuredly that he would never be let into the gates willingly. If he somehow managed to find his way inside, what would he do next? He did not know where Christine' chambers were, or if she even had any. Noble or servant, he had nto been able to decide as of yet. What would he tell her when she questioned his arrival there? God, he had never been so unprepared for anything in his life! And all because of a woman! His father was right, they were more trouble than they were worth. The only reason he was going through so much trouble for _this _particular female was because he found her intriguing. _Intriguing. _Erik snorted. He wanted her in his bed, there was nothing intriguing about that!

He was never been denied a woman's touch, not when he was at home. Females feared him so would willingly bed him for fear of making him angry. If only they knew that it was his handsome, flawless brother that they should really be concerned about. Just because his face looked like a monster did not mean he would kill them like Lucifer would. He could only imagine what his dear brother would do with a woman like Christine. By the time he was finished with her there would be nothing of who she originally was left. Erik's fist clenched. Over his dead body. There was no way he would let-

Growling in anger, Erik felt himself stumble backwards and land on his rear. Whatever, or _whomever _he stumbled into screeched in startled fear. He heard a loud thump, and knew that whatever it was had fallen just as ungraciously as he had. Propping himself up onto his hands, he peered into the darkness to try and make out what was scrambling to get up in front of him. He heard a soft moan of pain, and knew it had to be a woman. What was a woman doing out in the woods so late at night, and what did she-

"Christine?"

He had no idea if it was her before him, but she was the only one that made sense. Erik ignored the tightening in his chest when he heard her whimper again.

"E-Erik?"

She gasped when there was a sudden quick movement and suddenly his strong grip was on her arm. Ignoring any of her protests, Erik yanked her to her feet and began to drag her with him, back towards the cottage. This woman had much explaining to do. By God, she would not leave that cottage until he heard every last word she had to say. But why was she coming to him so late? The sun had set hours ago. What was going on that she had to send someone else to give him things instead of herself? Oh, yes, he wanted answered. She would not deny him what he wanted to know. Christine protested the rough way he was handling her, and every so often he would hear a soft moan or a whimper. He knew he was not being that rough, so he ignored her tiny outcries of pain.

When they reached the cottage Erik thrust open the door and pushed Christine in ahead of him. She stumbled and landed roughly onto her knees. Slamming the door behind him he glared at the woman before him. She did not try and rise, in fact, her shoulders were shaking as if...as if she was crying. Silently his eyes roamed over her, looking for details he must have missed in the dark. She was wearing a dark cloak that shrouded her completely but...it looked as if it were sticking to her back from moistness. Frowning, he took a step toward her. Christine collapsed onto her side and gave a soft cry. With her face turned to the side he did not have very much trouble realizing she _was _sobbing, and she had her eyes shut tightly in pain. Muttering several explicit curses, Erik hunkered down next to her and gently removed the cloak that draped over her.

"N-no!" she pleaded, trying to move away from him. He put a strong hand down on her shoulder, stopping her from moving any further. She wore a thin white chemise beneath the cloak, and Erik did not even have time to appreciate the sight laid out before him. Immediately his eyes landed on her back, taking in the sight of so much blood with some surprise. The pure color of her chemise was stained with the dark liquid and he glanced up, meeting Christine's gaze. What had happened? She bit her lip and looked away from him, trying to cover herself up. Muttering a stern 'no', he gathered her into his arms and carried her the short distance to where his furs lay spread out. Setting her gently onto it, his hands went to the neck of her chemise, and with a slight tug, the matterial shredded in his hands.

"What are you doing?!?" she gasped, frantically trying to cover her suddenly nude body. Why was the woman so stubborn? Could she not see that he was trying to help her? She stilled, however, when she found that his eyes were not roaming over her ludely, but were fixated on the lashes on her back. Many of them had reopened, and blood and pus oozed out.

"What happened?" he growled, his voice leaving little room for anything but an answer. Trembling at his intense gaze, she shook her head and curled herself more deeply into the furs. "Christine, what-"

"Erik...it hurts," she whispered. He stared at her for several long moments, realizing how hard it was for her to admit her pain to him. She did not want him to think she was weak. He did not know why, but he knew it to be the case. Nodding his head curtly, he stood and went about gathering bandages, boiling water, and stoking the fire to warm the cottage. When he returned to her he sat down beside her and dipped a cloth into the warm water. Biting her lip, she turned away from him as he gently began to wash the blood and pus from her skin. It was strange, but even though he was not paying attention to her nakedness, _she _was very aware of it.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_A few hours later..._

Erik silently pulled a fur gently over Christine's chilled body. She had said nothing while Erik worked to help mend the broken flesh of her back. She would not meet his gaze, and he wondered what she was thinking. Who would dare do such a thing to her? What could such a quiet, innocent woman do to deserve such treatment? He had the deep urge to kill whomever laid a hand on her, and he did not quite know where the feeling came from. Why was he concerned about her to such an extent? Maybe because she looked so helpless at the moment. When the fur was completely over her she curled herself into a ball, and remained silent.

As he stared at her, looking so helpless, guilt began to wash over him at the way he had manhandled her upon first finding out it was her. She had communicated her distress through her moans and whimpers, but he had ignored them. Many of the wounds on her back had to of reopened because of the way he had dragged her through the woods. Had he made it his new mission to terrorize innocent females? Especially females that had already saved his life? When would he learn to not let his temper get the better of him? He had been so angry about her sending that woman that he had wanted answers no matter what he had to do to get them. This answered his unanswered questions as to why she had not been able to come to him herself. Someone had beaten her.

A fierce growl erupted in his throat, and his fists and jaw clenched in rage. He would see to it that whomever decided to raise their hand against Christine would have him to answer to. He would not let this down lightly. _Maybe this is just my way to repay her for what she has already done for me by saving my life. _Erik's subconcious came up with this excuse because he had no other explanation as to why he was so angry at her mistreatment. He had seen this thing dozens of times when Lucifer or his father decided to punish any of their servants. Often times things worse than this were done to the women sent to warm Lucifer's bed. He enjoyed pain, and took great delight in hurting those physically weaker than himself. Even then Erik had taken no pleasure in the sight, and now it seemed a little too personal. He knew this woman-if not well-and he knew she could never do anything to deserve such punishment.

"Do not get up or try to move about, your wounds will never heal properly if they keep reopening," he said. There was a no-nonsense tone to his voice. He would not tolerate her trying to move when it would only do her harm. She did not answer him and he sighed. "You do not plan on telling me what happened, do you?"

This time she did turn to look at him, her brilliant blue gaze meeting his. For a moment she simply stared at him, her eyes moving over his mangled face. Erik had the urge to cover himself but knew it to be pointless. By some grace of God she did not care about his face. She never flinched or looked at him in disgust. Besides that, he knew right now she was not even taking in the sight of the mangled flesh. The wheels of her mind were working and he could only imagine how much trouble that intelligence of hers had gotten her into.

"If I asked you what happened to leave you broken on the beach, would you answer that question?" she wondered. He knew she had him there. He had divulged no information to her about what had happened to him or his life, so she would obviously not say anything either. But see, what she did not know was that Erik planned on finding out everything on his own. He now had a vendetta against anyone that had hurt her.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Christine listened to Erik moving about the cottage. Her eyes were extremely heavy, her entire body needing sleep. Her mind, however, was reeling. She would have to stay in this cottage until her wounds were healed, because Erik would never allow her to leave. She had no idea how long she had before Raoul and Charles returned to the chateau. For right now they were the only ones that would truly look for her. Katerina, she was sure, would not seek her out right now. It was obvious she was trying to get back into the Chagny's good graces. But when those two men returned, and they found her gone, would they search for her? She had a very bad feeling that yes, they would look for her. Would they start with the woods? What would happen if they found Erik? What, more importantly, would they do if they found them _alone _together? She could only imagine all the trouble staying here would get her. But what was she supposed to do? This warrior was strong, and he could force her to stay here if he felt like he had to.

She was more suprised with the fact that he seemed so willing to help her in her time of need. He had been rather cold to her in certain aspects. She had expected him to send her back to where ever she had come from the moment he had seen her wounds. But he had surprised her with a tenderness that she had not known he had. Perhaps he was not nearly as cold and heartless as he would have her believe. It was a nice thought. It meant he was more human that she had originally thought.

Then there was the idea that she was completely naked and vulnerable. He had been in the same state not to long ago, but he would have never had to worry about her taking advantage of her. Did she have to worry that he would? He had said he would be willing to _ravage _her if it were what she wanted, but now? Had this lust changed? Christine found her cheeks flooding in embarrassment. Why was she thinking such thoughts? They were not ladylike at all! If he knew what she was thinking she could only imagine his reaction! More color stained her cheeks.

"Are you thinking about me without clothing, little one?"

Christine's head snapped around to stare at Erik in surprise. Had he been reading her thoughts? For a moment her eyes ran over his body unbidden, for the first time realizing that he was indeed wearing the trousers she had sent him. They lay stretched taunt over his thick legs and hung rather low on his hips. He wore no tunic, his chest bare for her gaze. Well, yes, he did look more appealing _without _clothes hindering his body-again heat suffused her cheeks, and a small smirk lifted the corner of Erik's mouth. Well, she refused to do anything for his ego!

"Why would I be thinking such a thing? What I saw was not very impressive anyways," she murmured, turning away from him. She managed, however, to see the smirk on his face disappear at her words. Christine had to contain her satisfied smile. If he knew the course of her thinking a few moments ago he would have kept that smirk. But he never had to know that she had admired him without his clothing. The mere thought was scandalous!

"It did not seem that way when you were eating me with your eyes moments ago, my lady," he said, knowing she did not find his body repulsive. She shrugged and kept her head turned away from him.

"Think whatever you wish..."

She gasped in stunned surprise when he was suddenly crouched beside her, her chin in his massive hand. He took great care not to jostle her in any way, but his grip never faltered. For a moment words failed Christine. His eyes roamed over the features of her face in a leisurely exploration. Once again her breath caught when he allowed his gaze to travel lower, where the fur stopped just above her breasts. Again all the blood rushed to her face and she felt her body grow uncomfortably warm. He seemed to notice and his smirk returned. Letting go of her chin he backed away from her, going to tend to the fire as if nothing had happened.

For several long moments she stared at the wide expanse of his back. Why was she reacting to him in such a way? She had never blushed so much in a man's presence before, nor had her body ever become quite so hot. This was not good, not good at all. If she was forced to stay here how was she ever going to survive when his gaze bore into her in such a way? When thinking about his body had her thinking things that any well bred woman would never dream about!? Oh, yes, she needed to get out of her as quickly as she was able.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_


	12. Tension

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! First off, thanks to my dear friend **N.S.L. Jewelles.** She is always so willing to help me even with her own stories to write and her own life to live, so thank you so much for that! I know I'm always thanking her, but without her help I'd be lost!

Another quick note on the story, just in case some of you are confused. Samuel _is _Lucifer. Samuel is the name Lucifer was born with before he decided to change his name. I just wanted to clear that up. Now, onto the story...

**Chapter Twelve: Tension**

Moaning, a slight frown creasing her brow, Christine opened her eyes. After being dragged through the woods the night prior by Erik, her entire body ached as if the wounds were still fresh. She could feel the blood that seeped into the bandages covering her back, knew the cloth was soiled. It would be beyond painful to have fresh ones put on, so for the moment she would ignore the pain and try to think about something else. Unconciously her eyes searched the cabin for the man who had caused her so much trouble. He was leaning against the door, his arms crossed over his broad chest. It always unnerved her to think that he was watching her while she slept. His gaze alone was enough to make her want to squirm. Never in her life had a man looked at her like he did, and because of this she did not know how to react to him. It was almost as if he was undressing her with his eyes...seeing as she was already naked he would not have much trouble.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she demanded. Erik smirked. She hated that look, it was as if he knew something that she didn't, and she did not like it in the slightest. He shrugged one of his massive shoulders.

"You are a naked woman, why would I not look?" he wondered, his voice causing a shiver to run up her spine. Why did he talk as if he desired her? Did he have a weird fetish for plain girls? She knew no one in his right mind would ever lust after her or even suggest it...Erik, however, was leaving her speechless, how could she react to such statements? Years of being told that she was ugly and plain came rushing back to her, and she reacted without thinking.

"Then it must have been a very long time since you have seen a naked woman for you to be _that _desperate," she whispered. A moment later she realized what she said and put a hand over her mouth, angry at herself. She would not tell this man anything! She refused to tell him of her sorrows, and she most assuredly did not want to point out the fact that she was anything but beautiful. Pity was not something she had ever wanted, especially from a man as strong as he was. The Chagny's had been giving her all the pity she could possibly stand. Glancing over at him, she prayed that he had not heard her statement. It would only cause unwanted questions.

A deep frown marred his features as he stared at her, although to Christine it looked more like a glare. Her mind almost frantically searched for any way to change the subject. Knowing Erik as she did she knew he would begin pestering her with questions...and she was in too much pain to war with him this particular morning. Biting her lip for a moment nervously, she allowed her gaze to once more reach his.

"Christine-"

"My back, Erik...the bandages are soiled," she murmured, unknowing what else she could say to stop his words. For a moment his eyes simply held hers. He knew what she was doing, Christine knew he was not a simpleton. Without a word, though, he made his way over to her. She did not know why her body tensed every time he was near her, but it was a reflex she could not quite rid herself of. When he was close to her she felt strange, and could not quite explain why. He would not hurt her, she knew that much, but it did little to still her frantically beating heart. His hands were gentle as he helped her, a contradiction to how she knew he could really be. Everywhere he touched her Christine felt warm, and she found herself swallowing nervously.

"Whomever would harm such flawless skin deserves to burn in hell..."

His words were spoken very softly, as if to himself. She glanced at him. Flawless? Was she missing something about herself that he claimed to see? Was it the same thing that the Chagny's seemed so fascinated with? She did not like being left in the dark, but was too worried of his answer to ask him such questions. Him telling her that she was hideous would do nothing to improve her mood, and that was what he would surely say if she asked him what he saw when he looked at her.

If she knew what he was truly thinking about her, however, she might not be so quick to call herself hideous. Erik allowed his eyes to roam over her whenever she was not paying too close attention. He was fascinated with the curve of her shoulder, the strong column of her neck...his hands itched to touch her, his mouth watered to taste her. Did she truly have no idea how gorgeous she was? Whenever he visited the royal court the women who possessed beauty such as this were quick to flaunt it around. Yet before him was a goddess who seemed clueless as to what affect she had on men...on _him._ Erik wanted more than anything to remove the fur that covered her and bury his aching arousal between her soft thighs. The wounds on her back were one of many things that stopped him. He did not truly know how she felt about him, whether or not she was attracted to him was still a mystery to him. She reacted when he touched her or when he was near, but she did not seem the type who would be so willing to warm his bed.

"Thank you," Christine whispered, her voice small as he finished his task. He did not move away from her. Why did he wish to be near her so damn much? She was in no state to ravage, so what other use could she serve? Never had he felt the need to make conversation with any female he had ever known. What could a woman say that would interest him? They knew not about battles or weapons or any of the various things that interested a man. Surely Christine would be no different?

"Stop glaring at me like that!"

Her soft, but demanding statement caught him by surprise. Erik realized that he had been staring at her while he thought.

"I'm not glaring," he muttered.

"Yes, you are, you look as if you wish to murder me," she answered. Her tone was slightly unsure as she said this, as if she were afraid but too proud to admit such a thing.

"Murdering you is the last thing on my mind," he said, wishing she could be doing more with her mouth than simply talking.

"What is on your mind?"

Her question startled him. He found himself blinking several times, not sure if he had heard her correctly.

"What are you thinking?" Christine rephrased. He stared at her. What was he thinking? What kind of a bloody question was that? Why would she want to know such a thing? She, however, did not elaborte, simply stared at him expectantly.

"Why do you wish to know?" he wondered suspiciously. This time it was she who glared at him.

"Why do you make it sound as if I am trying to glean information?" she asked, obviously exasperated.

"Are you?"

"NO!"

"Then why do you ask me such a foolish question?" Erik wondered. Christine looked like she wished to strike him more than anything in the world. He rather liked the spark in her eyes. It told him that he was right in believing that there was a hidden passion somewhere deep inside her. A passion he was more than willing to flush out.

"Forgive me for asking you a question I hoped would lead to some sort of a conversation! If I am to be forced into staying in this cottage for the next few days I would like to think that you were capable of a rational thought! Forgive me for not realizing that this is too tremendous a task for you!"

With one last angry grunt she turned her head away from him, clearly beyond agitated. All Erik could do was stare at her in some surprise. She wished to speak with him? That was what he had wanted a few moments before, but he had not known what he could say to her. Apparently both of them did not wish to sit in silence while another was in the room capable of conversation.

"Christine-"

"No. Forget I ever mentioned anything. I no longer wish to speak to you," she muttered, interrupting him. He found himself becoming angry, not liking the way she was speaking to him. No _respect _whatsoever!

"Fine, I have much better things to do than speak with an _ungrateful woman_!" he snapped, standing up and moving away from her. She gasped and turned to glare at him.

"'_Ungrateful'?!_"

"'No. Forget I mentioned anything. I no longer wish to speak to you'," he growled, purposely throwing her words back at her. Christine's face flushed in obvious angry. Instead of giving him the satisfaction of hearing her argue she once again turned away from him.

"Fine."

"_Fine_," he agreed. While she muttered several things under her breath, Erik went about boiling some water, deciding to ignore how angry she had managed to make him in a matter of moments.

Christine, on the other hand, wished more than anything that she could get up and walk away with as much dignity as she could conjure up. This man had gotten her so worked up in a matter of seconds that-

"What are you doing?" she gasped, catching sight of Erik. He was untying the laces of his trousers, looking for all the world like he was going to-

"What does it look like I am doing, Christine?" he answered. She continued to stare at him as more of the laces came undone. His hands went to his waist as he slowly began to push the material off of his body.

"It looks like you are taking off your clothing, hence my question: what are you doing?"

"Bathing," he replied shortly. She bit her lip, knowing the proper thing to do would be to turn away, but finding herself unable to do so. When his trousers fell to the ground she found her entire being growing warm at the sight of his masculine body...so different from her own. Every move he made seemed graceful, even for so large of a man. Obvious muscles flexed with every movement. He seemed to have no modesty at all and made no move to try and cover himself.

"You could bathe just as effectively with your trousers on, don't you think?" she wondered, her voice quivering. He smirked.

"And deny your eyes such a feast?"

Christine groaned and turned away from him, knowing if she did not she might not ever be able to. She told herself repeatedly that her need to look at his massive, scarred, and incredibly muscled body was a virginal curiousity. That was the only thing to explain her behavior.

When she had turned from him Erik took a rather deep breath, willing his body under some semblance of control. He prayed she had not been aware of just how aroused his body was. Having her gaze at him so innocently had been enough to send his body up in flames. Every fiber in his being was aching for her and every glance she bestowed on him made it more and more difficult to control himself.

"You must realize that if I am to stay here you cannot be dropping your trousers whenever you please," she said, her head turned away from him still. Christine heard him chuckle softly.

"Whyever not? Does the sight of my body bring to mind unvirgin-like thoughts?"

She managed to laugh shakily. Unvirgin-like? Oh, yes, he most assuredly could read her thoughts.

"You are incredibly self-assured," she said.

"If the way you look at me is anything to go by, I have every right to be."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"Do you think it is wise to leave Christine alone with Katerina and her claws lingering nearby?"

Charles turned from his survey of the countryside surrounding them to look at his son. He had noticed immediately that the fresh air had seemed to do the younger Chagny a world of good. He looked as if he had been rejuvenated, and was smiling like he did before they went to the Daae chateau. Their men also seemed far less tense. But even with this sense of peace neither Chagny could quite shake off the feeling of trepidation at leaving Christine to her mistress's wrath.

"I do not believe Katerina would be so foolish as to harm Christine again. Especially when she is aware that we will be returning," Charles said, more confidence in his voice than he truly felt. The truth of the matter was, he had no idea whether or not Katerina would try and hurt the young woman again. It was possible, Lady Daae seemed to be a very spiteful woman. Charles knew she did not fear him, but he also knew she was weary of angering him. That woman would always have an ulterior motive, and he had a feeling that he and Raoul fit into that motive somehow. A shame he did not know in what way. It might help them to find who they were looking for.

"When we return, what then?"

There was a hint of weariness in Raoul's voice, as if he desperately wished for this whole ordeal to be over and done with. Charles knew what awaited them once they returned home, and if he was honest he wished he had not started this whole thing to begin with. It had turned out to be more trouble than he had anticipated.

"We shall have to wait and see, my son...wait and see. I grow weary of Katerina's games."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"Ah, my lord, welcome home!"

Lucifer turned to glare at the servant as he dismounted his horse. Michael was in charge of making sure everything around the chateau went smoothly, but the man had never ceased to annoy Lucifer. However, the servant took a step back when he saw the look his lord and master was giving him. Around them his men-at-arms dismounted, many of them being greeted by their wives and family. It had been quite some time since they had all been home, and he knew that many of them prayed that they would not be leaving any time soon. Lucifer was not the best man to ride with these days, and many would try and stay as far away from him and his foul moods as best they could.

"Your father wishes to see you, my lord," Michael continued.

"I'll see him when I am good and ready," Lucifer muttered. The servant's eyes widened.

"But, my lord-"

"I am growing extremely weary of everyone contradicting my word," Lucifer growled. Several of the knights standing nearby shifted uncomfortably on their feet, sensing the mood in the air shifting quickly to rage. Michael rang his hands, an obvious sign of nervousness.

"Your mother, her ladyship-"

"Wishes to see me," he finished for the other man. He could feel everyones eyes on him as he turned and stalked away from the stables. He would not face any of his family right now. His mood was extremely foul and he knew he would lash out at anyone that tested him, something that might not be in his favor with the present situation. Other than that he still knew not how he was going to go about speaking with his father, or anyone for that matter. Many would be beyond pleased to learn that the deformed twin had fallen, and would see Lucifer take his rightful place as heir...others, he knew, were not going to be so welcoming of the idea. A particular someone, actually.

For now he would baracade himself in his chambers and try and formulate a plan. When his father became tired of waiting he would send for him. Until then he would not be disturbed. The familiar sight of his chambers was welcome, and throwing off his dirty tunic and boots, he made himself comfortable. Well, as comfortable as his troubled thoughts would allow.

When the door to his chambers opened, despite his wishes to be left alone, he felt a low growl rumble in his chest.

"Get out-"

"Let us hope for both of our sakes, Samuel, that you are not going to tell me that Erik is dead."

Turning to the door Lucifer was left facing the very person he did not wish to see above all others.

Pandora.


	13. Breaking Down Some Barriers

**Chapter Thirteen: Breaking Down Some Barriers**

_She was ruining __**EVERYTHING!**_

An indignant screech sounded in the otherwise silent chambers. The few servants in the room flinched at Katerina's outburst. Lady Daaé lashed out at the servants hands that were trying to help her dress. The women, of course, said nothing to such treatment, simply bowed their heads and continued their task. All knew better than to agitate her when she was in such a state.

"That little twit! I shall kill her!" she hissed, speaking to no one in particular. Christine Daaé had finally proven to be more of a nuisance than she had ever been worth. _Gustave, do you see what a little DEMON your little brat has turned out to be? _She cursed her late husband then. How could he leave her alone to have to deal with his whelp? Over the years her frustration with her 'daughter' had been an ever present emotion...now, now it had finally become too much! She was taking away the only chance she had of removing herself from a life she had never wanted in the first place. The Chagny's interest was growing too great in the little witch! Then, to have Charles stop her punishment? How dare the man? Lord or not, Christine was _her _business and she would deal with her any way she was able.

And to think, the little wench was even now staying in Lord Chagny's chambers! What did the little trollop think she was doing lying in the bed of Katerina's lover? Charles knew she would never dare enter his rooms without his consent, which meant that Christine was safe until she left that room. And when she did...

A low hiss erupted into the room and Katerina's fists clenched in rage. Oh, yes, her lovely _daughter _was going to regret her actions...she would make sure of it.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

The sound of the ocean gently lapping at the shore did much to calm Erik's troubled thoughts. Dusk was quietly falling over the land, a slight breeze rustling the trees. Chest rising and falling with his rapid breathing, he slowly came to a halt, bracing both of his hands on his thighs while he tried to catch his breath. Perspiration beaded against his skin, the cool ocean wind a much welcome relief against his hot flesh. His lungs burned and the muscles in his legs ached. For most of the day he had found himself on the sandy shore, trying to build up the stamina he had lost with Lucifer's attack. His body was still sore from the still very new wounds, but he could not stand to lie about in that cottage a moment longer. Of late his thoughts had been filled with Lucifer, memories surfacing that he had tried so hard to bury. Whenever he did manage to stop such thoughts he was bombarded with images of Christine. They had not spoken much since their quarrel the previous night, and still she consumed his every waking moment. She had been asleep for most of the day, her broken body leaving her completely exhausted. Only when he gave her water or tended to her bandages did she so much as stir. When she fell back into her troubled sleep Erik found himself staring at her until his complete focus was on nothing but her.

He had become frustrated with the erotic images the sight of her conjured up. The lust he felt for her only intensified when he gazed at her, so he had left the cottage with the hopes of clearing his mind and cooling down his raging body. What was happening to his willpower? While he stayed here his purpose had to be on regaining the strength he once had and making sure he would be ready to face his brother when the time came to do so. That was what had led him to the beach. Sprinting from one point to another the sand had aided him by forcing him to keep his balance and it was a much more difficult ground to run on than he was used to, but it served its purpose. The ocean itself had proven helpful as well. In her watery embrace he had gone for a very long swim, working the muscles in his arms. Every joint, every muscle was on fire, but he embraced the pain. Such activities were only going to help him, and it was beyond time to start using his body, it had been unmoving and lifeless for far too long. He was a restless man by nature, never being able to sit still for very long unless it was absolutely necessary. A trait he just so happened to share with his twin.

_Lucifer_...How had they gotten to this point? It all seem far too surreal. From the time they were old enough to walk they were taught to hate one another. Hitting, biting, kicking, it was all encouraged by their father. Julius often boasted even now how they had been so vicious towards one another even when they were infants. Erik remembered all too clearly when he had been six years of age. His brother had thought it would be amuesing to push him down a flight of stairs. He growled at the memory. He had broken both his arm and his leg and Julius had laughed and congratulated Lucifer for besting his brother. Erik was then given a lecture that he remembered all too well even when his young mind had been clouded with pain. _You must learn to never give your opponent the element of surprise. If they come upon you unprepared it will mean your death. Learn to be more aware of your surroundings and something like this would not happen. Your brother is learning rather well, you would be wise to catch up. Death will wait for no one..._

Ah, yes, his father had always been the loving parent. A dry laugh emerged into the cool air. The moment the stair incident was over and Erik had healed properly, he had never given Lucifer the chance to get the best of him again. His twin realized it was no longer going to be so easy, and they both grew to learn how to handle a sword and many other different weapons better than most people they knew. When put into a fight against one of their father's knights, they could easily win, and neither of them had ever been bested, they were second to no one...and yet, when faced against eachother, neither of them could win. Often times they had to be pulled away from eachother, the blood running in rivers down their flesh, because it was obvious that death was the only way to guareentee a victory. It was no wonder he was on this beach! His brother had seen an oppertunity to get the best of him, and he had.

Growling, and shaking his head to clear his mind, he made his way back to the cottage. It was time to face his sleeping beauty, he could not put it off any longer. Night was quickly making an appearence and he could get nothing else done this day. Upon entering the cottage he was surprised to find Christine still fast asleep. One slim hand was tucked beneath her cheek, looking for all the world like a sleeping angel. To his dismay, however, the furs that were covering her otherwise nude body had managed to slip downwards. The swell of one breast tempted him like an alluring siren openly inviting him to touch. Feeling his body swell in arousal, he made his way over to her and quickly pulled the furs back up, preserving her modesty. He could have easily left well enough alone, but he was afraid he might not be able to help himself if she was bare before him for very long. Striding away from her he quickly built a fire, bathing the room in warmth once again. It would not due for Christine to fall ill on top of her injuries.

"Hmmmmm..."

Turning his gaze once more upon her, Erik watched as her eyelids fluttered, the deep blue of her eyes pulling him in until he feared he might never be able to look away. Perfect white teeth came out to gently chew on her bottom lip, and he realized it was a way to mask her pain as well as her unease. She was not completely comfortable in his presence, and he knew she did not feel safe. Their conversations of late had left him puzzled as well, and he could only imagine how she felt about it. Such conversations were leaving a tension in the air that was almost palpable. He wanted her, and he knew she had to be aware of it, or she was completely dimwitted, something he did not believe to be true.

"Ah, what a pleasant sight to wake up to," she murmured. A small frown creased his brow. She smiled slightly. "You are wearing trousers!"

"Forgive me for not engaging in this intellectually stimulating conversation, I am far too weary for a battle of words with you tonight," he growled. Truth be told, all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep. He had pushed his body to the limit today, and if he had any plans on doing so tomorrow, he would need all of the rest he could manage. Christine, however, seemed surprised by his response.

"'Weary'?" she echoed. He simply nodded. He would not tell her that exhaustion was not the only thing keeping him from speaking with her at the moment. Seeing her lying there among that bed of furs...with absolutely nothing on beneath it...lets just say that certain parts of his anatomy were far from feeling _tired_. "What have you been doing to warrant such exhaustion?"

"I was stretching my limbs," he muttered. Why did she need to ask such questions? Was it not apparent that he did not wish to speak? For a moment she said nothing, simply stared at him for several long moments, obviously lost deep in her thoughts.

"Did he catch you by surprise?" she murmured suddenly. Erik could not hide his confusion, first at the odd change of conversation then to the question itself. What was she talking about?

"What?"

"Did he catch you by suprise," she said, gesturing to the sight of his bare chest, marred with so many scars. "The man who did this to you, did he catch you by surprise?"

Almost immediately Erik's eyes darkened. This was a topic he did not want to discuss. Something he knew Christine was very aware of. She was treading in very dangerous water.

"Christine..." he warned softly. She shook her head.

"I am not trying to gather information, Erik. 'Tis a simple question, really. Either he caught you by surprise or he didn't."

He knew that she was not asking a very revealing question, but he was reluctant to share anything about himself with her. The fact that she had asked the question in the first place still left him puzzled.

"He simply got lucky," he muttered. He watched, with some amuesment, however, as Christine shook her head, a soft smile hovering on her lips. The unease had slipped from her eyes to be replaced with an almost nostalgic look.

"What?" he asked, needing to know what had caused such a _blissful _look to overtake her features. It was a sight he was not used to when coming from her. Usually her brows were knit together in annoyance or frustration because of something he had said or done. Or she was blushing...a look he realized he was quite fond of.

"Nothing...you just-you just remind me of my brother," she whispered, not meeting his gaze. Erik frowned. Her brother? He did not want to remind her of her brother, he wanted her to see him as a potential _lover_! However, he was not daft and he realized that this might be a chance to learn a little bit about her, because it was unlike her to mention anything like this. Erik decided to take the oppertunity as it presented itself.

"Your brother?"

She nodded.

"Oh, yes...you two share certain traits," Christine answered. He knew immediately that she was extremely close to this sibling of hers, and he was surprised when a touch of envy swept over him.

"Traits such as...?"

She shrugged.

"Well, stubborness, one of your most assertive characteristics, I think," she said. To his surprise he realized that she was teasing him. He knew she must be trying to ease some of the tension around them, and he did not quite know how to respond. To his relief, however, she continued speaking. "And the fact that you are not quick to admit defeat."

"Perhaps because I was not defeated," he growled, not liking the fact that she seemed to be able to read him so well. Christine smiled, an actual smile, as if she was highly amuesed by what he had said.

"Of course not..." she said, as if simply humoring him. He knew what he was speaking was nonsense. Of course he had been defeated! He had been on the brink of death when she had found him, if that did not warrant defeat he did not know what did. But as far as Christine was concerned, she would never hear him admit to such a thing.

"This brother of yours...he is a soldier?" he asked. He wished to change the subject of the conversation and he could not help but admit that he was curious to know anything that had to do with her in the slightest. A sudden sadness overtook her eyes, catching him by surprise.

"He _was _a soldier...he met his fate at the end of another's sword..." she whispered. Erik saw how much the mention of her brother's death pained her. He was still in shock that he was being told any information at all. He was going to tell her that he was sorry for her loss, that he knew how hard a soldiers life could be, but she spoke before he was given the chance. "Well," she said, sighing. "These thoughts are not any I wish to dwell on. Can you please change my bandages?"

Without a word he went about getting the necessary supplies. She had opened up a bit, allowed him a bit of private information about herself, about her family. He took that as a good sign. Perhaps she might be able to become comfortable around him. He wanted her to be, more so than he could ever quite explain. His hopes were dashed, however, when he removed her bandages. The ease she had been feeling slipped away and tension made her body rigid. He wanted to know what it was that caused her to go so stiff. He was not going to hurt her, and he had a feeling that she knew this...was it his touch that caused her to tremble? Erik admitted that it was probably one of the most welcome thoughts he had entertained in quite awhile, and wondered how he could ever go about proving such a thing.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice slightly husky. Whether she took note of his tone or not he did not quite know, but she turned her head to look at him, her gaze meeting his.

"I am fine," she murmured. He realized that she was not going to complain about the pain scorching her back. He knew her flesh had to be on fire, and he admired her for not taking every oppertunity to fuss over it. Whining had never been something he tolerated, and he was thankful that she was not doing so. Erik lightly put one of his large hands over her forehead, trying to see if she was going to get a fever. Almost immediately a jolt hit him, causing his entire body to swell with arousal. He stared down at her, wondering if she had felt it too. Her breath caught at his touch and he watched in amazement as her pupils dilated. He knew that look...her eyes were filled with the same desire that was reflected in his own gaze. He desperately wanted to blink, thinking that he had to be imagining such things. It was too much to hope for.

Christine blushed under his intense stare, turning her face away from him. Unwilling to let the moment slip by, Erik cupped her cheek in his hand, bringing her gaze back to his face. Time slipped past as he simply stared at her, unable to look away. He wanted to kiss her. Wanted to kiss her more than he wanted anything else in that moment. Her lips beckoned him, calling to him...and Erik felt almost helpless. Everything he was fought against what he desperately wanted to do. _This will not help me to defeat Lucifer. This will only distract me from what I was born to do. Kissing her will only lead to more complications I do not wish to deal with!_

His resolve won out against his desire, and he pulled away from her. She was a temptation he could not allow himself to be consumed by. Christine stared up at him when he stood. Clenching his fists he turned and stormed out of the small cottage. Distance was the only thing that would allow his body time to cool. This was not the first time he had had to give up something he wanted in order to continue with the battle against his brother. And he knew it was not going to be the last.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Christine stared at the door of the cottage, wondering what had just happened. Erik had...well, it looked like he had wanted to _kiss _her. An unladylike snort echoed in the room. Kiss her! She surely had to be hallucinating now! Why in the world would he want to do something like that? He had looked at her, seen how plain she was, she knew he could not be that desperate. But she could have sworn...

"How many times does Katerina have to remind you of your ugliness for you to believe it?" she scolded herself. She had come to terms with the fact that she was anything but beautiful quite some time ago. She no longer let it get to her like it once had, because she knew there was nothing she could do to change such a thing. But seeing Erik so close to her...he had looked at her as if she _was _desirable, _was _attractive, and it was a look that no man had ever given to her. She had seen many emotions swimming in his eyes, and the look she had thought she saw had quickly been replaced with cold resolve. He had pulled away from her as if touching her had burned him...

A small sob caught in her throat. Would she ever meet someone that saw her for herself? That looked beyond outer appearences? She knew that she of all people should know when something was useless. Everyone only saw what was right before them. No one ever took the time to look deeper, see who a person really was. Useless or not, however, she could not help but dream. Why did it have to be so impossible for her to find someone who could love her? If she was completely honest with herself, she was lonely, and did not want to remain alone for the remainder of her life. But such thoughts always had to be pushed to the side. Katerina was an all too familiar reminder of how pointless it was to wish for such things. They would never happen to her...

"I am stronger than this! What is wrong with me?"

Christine hated when she began thinking so negatively. She had learned that nothing would come of wishing her life was different. She refused to just sit and wallow in her self pity. What good had that done for anyone? This was all for the best. Getting close to Erik in any way would only lead to more difficulties than she could afford. She was thankful to him for helping her recover from her injuries, but when she was alright, and he was fully recovered as well, they would part their seperate ways.

Christine wondered why such a thought was not so appealing after all...


	14. Ocean's Peace

_**A/N: **_Hey everyone! So sorry for the wait in between updates. Life is hectic right now and I am trying my best to get my chapters all out to you. I would like to thank **N.S.L. Jewelles **for all of her help with this chapter and all of my others, she is simply fantastic! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and lets me know what you think, I love hearing from you all! Thanks,_ DonJuanTriumphs_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Ocean's Peace**_

"Erik?"

For so many years Erik had considered himself strong. He was a magnificent warrior, and he could say that with confidence because he had worked most of his life to make it so. Being told from an early age that he had to kill his own brother in order to get any where in the world had taught him early to always expect the unexpected. Over the years he had taken on a cold persona, not allowing anything to affect him. He had no needs, no desires other than to see to the downfall of his _beloved _brother. He had prided himself on this iron will because he had seen so many of his fellow comrades fall because they were weak enough to let themselves be tempted. Whether it be money, a woman, or anything remotely like that many men had met their maker wanting things that would only deter them from their purpose. But not Erik. Nothing could rattle him, nothing could break his stern grasp of control...

Until Christine...

Turning to face her Erik felt his entire body harden with an almost animalistic need. She was lying in her bed of furs, the same place she had been since she had arrived with her wounds. Because her wounds still pained her immeasurably she was on her stomach, her arms propped under her chin so she could look at him. Her resplendent mass of curls was mussed and disheveled, her cheeks flushed from the warmth of the room. The fur covering her bandaged back had managed to slip down precariously and he could see the outline of one breast. It would seem that some unseen force of nature kept pulling her covering down, for it always seemed like he could see just a hint of her body in some way or another. As he continued studying her he began to notice the contented gleam in her eyes.

She had slept well the night before and it was more than apparent by the look on her face. She look satiated...Erik groaned when he began to think that she would look just like that after she spent a few hours beneath him. This was _exactly _the kind of thinking that had him in such an uproar. Why did he desire this one woman so much? Without even knowing what she was doing she was stripping him of his will power as if it were nothing. He did not like the fact that he wanted her so much. It meant that he was allowing himself to become weak. He refused to let her be a weakness. Perhaps all he truly needed to do was bed her and then he would be cured of this infatuation.

"Erik?" she asked again, her voice soft and alluring. Erik's jaw clenched at her almost seductive tone. He was in his own living hell! Christine was surely the devil, tempting him until he felt as if he would go mad with this need for her!

"Rest," he growled, unwilling to speak to her. Every word was doing him harm, because he took everything to be a double entendre and he began to think of her in ways he knew he shouldn't.

"I just...never mind," Christine said, sounding incredibly dejected. Erik glanced at her in some surprise. She had turned her head, pressing her cheek against the furs. Where moments before she had looked relaxed and comfortable, now she looked melancholy and miserable. He knew this change of mood had much to do with the fact that he had obviously tried to turn his back on anything she had been about to say.

"What is it, Christine?" he asked, sighing. It was not right for him to blame her for his own raging desires. She could not help the way she looked, and being short with her would only lead to a tensed atmosphere. For a moment she said nothing, as if wondering if she should truly say what she wanted him to know.

"Could you do something for me?" she whispered, glancing at him before looking away. Christine appeared as if she did not really know how to ask for something she wanted. It was as if she feared rejection before she even opened her mouth. Someone had told her repeatedly not to expect anything, and he knew that now without a measure of a doubt. What Erik could not quite understand was _why_? What could she have ever done to be talked down to? Well, he did not like it, and he wanted to put a stop to it.

"I make no promises," he said. For some unknown reason he did not like the idea of promising her something unless he was completely able to give it to her.

"Can I see the ocean?" she wondered softly, still not meeting his gaze.

"The ocean?" he questioned, wondering if he had heard her correctly. That was all she wanted? To see the ocean?

"Yes, the big body of water," she murmured, obviously teasing him. Erik was thankful that she had seemed to loosen up slightly. He was growing rather weary of the tension between them when they argued. He could see rather clearly that her teasing was her way of masking her uncertainty. She was afraid that he would say no to her request.

"Would you be up to such a thing?" he asked, gesturing towards her back. She shrugged a dainty shoulder.

"I shall never know unless I try," she answered. Admiration swept over him before he was able to stop it. Obviously she was not the kind to give up, and he liked it. However, even with this new admiration he knew he had to think realistically. Her back was in no way healed, and if she were to stand and try to walk she could easily tear open one of her wounds. The thought was not appealing, but he wanted to give her what she had asked for. He, too, was beginning to grow tired of the cottage, and even with his exercise the day prior he wanted some fresh air.

"Wrap the furs around yourself," he instructed. Christine glanced at him, a small frown furrowing her brows. Erik simply waited, not saying another word to explain himself. Knowing nothing would be done unless she did as he told her she silently wrapped the furs around herself. Before she had time to prepare herself for such a thing Erik had made his way over to her and picked her up into his arms. She clutched onto her coverings with the hope of preserving her modesty. He was, like every day before, not wearing a tunic, which meant there was barely anything seperating her chest from his...which told Christine they were far too close.

Erik felt his jaw clench as he pulled Christine close to him. Every womanly curve was more than obvious through the furs, and he wished more than anything that he could remove the hated covering and press everything she was against him, skin to skin. He had to stop himself from admiring the way she fit so perfectly in his arms, as if that was where she was meant to be. He half expected her to become tense, the reaction he received every time he touched her, but to his surprise and relief, she took a deep breath and settled herself comfortably against him. Erik was very aware of the fact that he probably looked a fool, for he was simply standing there, holding her, which was getting them no closer to their destination. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he hoisted her more securely in his arms and took a step...quickly stopping midstride.

Christine had gently nestled her head against his neck, her warm breath fanning over his skin. This was not the only thing that had him unmoving. He knew that she could feel the mangled flesh of his face against her forehead...and she was not flinching away in disgust. Knowing she was alright with the _sight _of his face was something altogether different than being alright with the _feel _of him. How many times had his deformity caused people to shrink back in disgust or horror? Yet here lay this little dainty woman, who, for all the world, looked like she held the weight of the world on her shoulders, and she lay willingly in his embrace, as if he were an _ordinary _man. _Never _in his life had he been considered normal or ordinary, and he realized what a welcome change it was to being believed a monster.

"Erik?" Christine whispered, not at all sure why he was still standing in the middle of the cottage. Clearing his throat, he hastily made his way from the building, no longer wanting to dwell on these foreign feelings. He was allowing himself to become distracted far too much, and it would simply not do!

Christine let out a sigh of peace when the cool air washed over her skin. Turning her head away from Erik's neck, she ran her eyes over the very welcome sight of the ocean. Just the sight of it was enough for her to forget all of her worries. Nothing seemed like too much to handle whenever she came to the beach. Whether the ocean had the same affect on Erik she did not really know, because his body had grown more tense with every step he took. She glanced up at him but his face was emotionless. Walking towards the shore he glanced down at the sand, a frown marring his mouth.

Was it just him, or did that sand look far too uncomfortable? He looked down at Christine, who looked extremely comfortable and relaxed in his arms. _Why is it I do not want to let her down? _He did not like the idea of letting her go so that the sand could hold her in its embrace. _Do I realize what I am thinking?! I am becoming jealous of _SAND! Erik growled, no matter how ridiculous the whole thing sounded, he still did not want to set her down. He never had oppertunities to be this close to her and he refused to let the moment slip by. Instead of asking her if it was alright, he shifted her into his arms before sitting himself into the sand, Christine cradled in his lap. He felt her tense, but decided to ignore it.

"Erik, could you please-"

"You're welcome."

"I beg your pardon?" Christine said. She had been unable to understand Erik when he had suddenly sat down with her on his lap. Did he not know that she could do very well without his help or assistance? Now he was making no sense in what he said.

"You're welcome," he repeated. She frowned.

"For what?"

"For taking you out here to see the ocean," he answered, as if it were the most obvious answer, and she, _obvoiusly_, should have already known what she was thanking him for.

"Well, thank-"

He silenced her when he pressed a finger to her lips, catching her by surprise. She stared at him and when he allowed himself to return her gaze she watched as his darkened. He had not moved his finger, and Christine felt her breathing grow short from his touch. She had the unmistakable urge to open her mouth and take his finger inside. Somehow she knew that he would receive pleasure from such a thing...and she cursed her weak will when she was unable to do anything but stare at him.

"Just relax and enjoy the sight," he murmured. Christine briefly wondered if he wanted her to enjoy the sight of the ocean, or the sight of _him. _She had to admit that either of them would not be too hard to stare at...It took her some time to get used to the feel of him holding her, because being held was not something that ever happened to her anymore. Not since the death of her brother and father, that is. Her thoughts were interrupted when Erik once again shifted beneath her.

He spread his legs and sat her between them, leaning her back as gently as he could against his chest. She winced slightly but managed to find a comfortable position within moments. She held the furs close to her chest, but her entire back and bottom were bare, except for the bandages. Knowing she shouldn't be allowing herself to become so comfortable she leaned her head back against him, feeling more content than she had in a very long time. Erik rested his arms on his knees, until she was completely surrounded by him. Christine was surprised that she did not feel threatened with such a thing. He seemed comfortable, and so she would be too.

If she really knew what was going on in Erik's mind, however, she would know that he was far from being comfortable. He had realized the moment he sat her down between his legs that he was going to have some difficulty, especially because his body had swelled to attention at the feel of her against him so close and he found himself shifting his weight slightly, praying she would not feel the bulge demanding attention. There would be no way to explain such a thing without making himself look an utter fool. He tried to take his mind off of his body's plight, and he began to notice just how comfortable Christine had become.

"Do you often come to the ocean?" he murmured, hoping asking her such a question would not ruin the moment of peace they had found for themselves.

"Yes...whenever things feel like they have become too much," she answered, surprising him with her small confession. So the ocean was her way to escape the world. He knew the feeling of needing to simply get away. He would not have known what would cause her to need time on her own, but the wounds to her back were a testament that her life was not as wonderful as he would have wanted to believed. She was so beautiful...it was rather easy to imagine her some type of fairy princess, and she lived in a castle where she was waited upon hand and foot...it angered him to realize that it was not so.

"In fact," Christine continued. "I was coming here with the hope of soothing the thoughts in my mind when I found you."

Erik realized that if she had not had a troubled life she would not have taken that walk on the beach...and he would have never been able to meet her. Strange how the thought did not appeal to him very much. He might not want to become close to her, but he was glad that he had met her.

"A trip I am sure you often regret," he said, a small smirk raising the corner of his mouth. He was sure that he had not made her life any easier. He heard her chuckle softly.

"You have your moments," she admitted. "And I just want to storm right out of the room."

It was his turn to laugh.

"I have that affect on women quite a bit," he said.

"You mean your masculine wiles do not attract the opposite sex?" she asked, trying to sound appalled.

"On the contrary, most women are in love with my stubborn attitude and self-assured nature," he said.

"Every woman has her preferences, I suppose," Christine said. He liked how they were able to have such an almost flirtatious conversation without any tension mounting between them.

"I am not the only one who is stubborn, little one. Do most men find themselves drawn to your need to debate?" Erik asked, unable to help himself. He wanted to know how many men were able to stand the way she spoke to men. His upbringing would not allow him to let go of the situation. Christine glanced back at him with a small smile. She knew he was not used to the way she spoke to him. Another reason she was convinced that he was a noble. When her father was alive he would bring her to court on occassion, and she had met many men that believed a woman's place was _behind _the man. The man always came first, and the woman's needs did not mean as much as the man's.

"Is your opinion of a woman's place based on your own beliefs, or someone elses?" she asked. Erik admitted that he was taken by surprise by her question. For a moment he did not answer, simply thought about what she had said. He had been raised to see women a certain way, and he realized that it was his father's view of women he had been taught. He had never questioned it.

"That is a good question," he murmured. He had believed the things his father had said about women for so long he did not think he could really change his ways. Besides that, his mother had proven his father's point repeatedly. She was no good, and when he was younger, he had begun to believe that all women were like her. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not help but see that Christine was far from being anything like his mother.

For a long while silence reigned between them. It was not an awkward moment, both were comfortable and caught up in their own thoughts.

"Erik?" Christine said, finally speaking.

"Hmmmm?"

"I know you are not ready to divulge anything about yourself...but...are you-that is, are you married?" she wondered, silently wondering why in God's name she had asked him such a question. For some reason she desperately wanted to know if he belonged to another, and she could not explain why.

"No, I am not married. Nor do I wish to be," he said. Even when he said it Erik knew it was not completely true. When he gained his rightful place as his father's heir, and he _would_, he would need to marry and produce a son to take his place when he died. But that was the only reason he could think of to tie himself to a woman permanately. Not an idea he was very fond of.

"You do not wish to be married?" Christine asked.

"No."

"Why would anyone wish to spend the rest of their life alone?" she said, not able to imagine why anyone would want to do such a thing. If she were given the chance to find someone to love she knew she would welcome marriage with open arms. It was the chance to spend the rest of your life with another person, something much better than the life she had for herself.

"It is better to be alone. You never need to depend on anyone else, and the only person you need to worry about is yourself."

Christine said nothing for a moment, not really wanting to argue with him about such a thing. She silently sent a prayer up to God that Erik would not spend the rest of his life alone, she would not wish that upon anyone. Perhaps she could put this into terms that he would find more appealing.

"But there have to be some benefits to being married," Christine said, unwilling to let the topic go. It appalled her to think that anyone would ever wish to live a life devoid of love.

"If there are, I am not aware of them," Erik answered. He wondered why she was so adamant about talking about marriage. What did it have to do with either of them? He did not want to be married, and when Christine was married he would never know, because he would be home, in his rightful position.

"But just think, being married you would have a woman in your bed every night, welcoming you with open arms," she said, wondering if she had really just said such a thing. Talking like this was not like her at all! But she knew it would catch Erik's interest. Why did she want him to find happiness so much? What did it matter to her?

"It has its possibilities," Erik conceded. In fact, the idea was very welcoming. As he tried to picture such a thing images of Christine in his bed, welcoming him with open arms, became the main focus of his mind. If he had someone as beautiful as she was to go home to every night, marriage would not be such a bad prospect after all. But it would never happen, and he would be wise to remember that. "But why tie myself to only one woman when I could have as many as I wanted whenever I wanted?" he continued, knowing he sounded incredibly shallow.

"And when you grow older? What happens when the women are no longer in ready supply?" she asked, not liking the fact that he seemed to be like every man she had ever met when it came to women.

"The idea of being alone frightens you, doesn't it?" he asked, seeing why she was asking so many questions. Immediately he knew he had asked a question she would not answer, and like he had dreaded, she immediately stiffened against him.

"That is none of your business," she whispered. There was no way she was going to share the fact that she was very lonely, and she was scared that she would be that way forever. That was private, and she did not need to share it with anyone, especially someone that would be out of her life as soon as he possibly could be. It would only make him feel sorry for her, and that was the last thing she would ever want.

"Christine-"

"I think I am ready to go inside now, Erik," she interrupted. He knew he had touched a sensitive subject. So the little woman in his arms was lonely? He found that interesting. Surely a woman as gorgeous as she was had her fair share of admirer-ers? How could she ever be lonely? Flocks of men had to be around her constantly, vying for her attention. It must not be the case, however, because she obviously did not want to discuss the topic at all. The more he talked to her and the more he learned about her, the more questions he wanted answered. She was an enigma, and he knew he would not be satisfied until all of the mysteries were uncovered.

For a moment Erik was reluctant to move, realizing that he would very much like to stay just where he was. He had not been this relaxed in his entire life. Ever. Who would have ever guessed that simply sitting in the sand watching the ocean would bring about this much peace? But he could feel the resolve that had set into Christine, she was determined not to say anything at all. Resisting the urge to demand that they stay where they were, Erik began to get to his feet. She shifted in his arms, trying to make sure she was completely covered. He did not know how it happened, but somehow his leg slipped out from beneath him, and he felt himself falling backwards. Christine gasped, and as quickly as he was able, Erik shifted her so she landed on her chest against him, instead of her back...

Even given the fact that he had just fallen the only thing he noticed was the feel of Christine's breasts pressed against his chest. He tilted his head to look at her, only to find that she was laughing. To Erik this was not a laughing matter...she was lying on top of him, making him think about all of the things he could be doing to her in such a position.

"Very graceful," she laughed, not aware of the fact that he could see her entire bare backside, and it was quite a sight.

"I am not complaining," he murmured, catching her by surprise. She followed his gaze and gasped, hastily covering her rear from his sight. Christine seemed incredibly flustered, and Erik liked how he seemed to leave her speechless.

"Perhaps we should be going inside," she finally managed to say. He did not move. He was going to enjoy this moment. Slowly his hands settled on her hips, purposely pressing her against his rapidly growing desire. Her eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and disbelief. When he was satisfied with her position one of his hands left her side to come to her face. Very gently he allowed his fingers to carress her cheek. Why was it so hard to deny his attraction to her?

"Perhaps we can go over what needs to be done in order to have a successful ravaging?" he wondered, his tone light when his body was on fire. Christine's breath caught. Although he could not understand why he was doing such a thing, Erik knew he was openly inviting her to kiss him. He knew he did not want any complications, but he very much wanted to kiss her, even knowing it was going to make things more difficult. And at the moment he wanted to flip her onto her back and show her exactly what he wanted. But of course he couldn't, not with the condition she was currently in. Erik's eyes scanned her face, trying to gauge her reaction to everything that was happening. She was looking at him as if she could not quite believe that he was touching her at all. There was also a lot of uncertainty in her gaze, and he wished he knew what she was thinking. The only thing that gave him a morsel of hope was the fact that she had not pulled away from him. That had to be a good sign.

"Come now, Christine, I know you will enjoy it," he murmured. When again she did nothing but stare at him, Erik gently cupped her face in both of his hands, feeling his body tighten at the prospect of finally claiming her lips with his own. He leaned forward, giving her more than ample oppertunity to pull away from him...she didn't. Groaning, he slowly made his way so close he could feel her warm breath fanning his face. "That's right," he mumbled, holding her in place as his lips descended on hers.

"CHRISTINE!?!"

Christine yanked her head away from him as if burned, looking around frantically for the source of the shout. He watched as her face turned a bright crimson, a shade he was growing quite fond of. Leaning his head back, his eyes caught sight of the woman who had brought him the supplies not too long ago. The woman in his arms was growing more distressed with each step the blonde haired woman took. Christine glanced into his eyes pleadingly.

"Please, help me up," she whispered. He could tell that she was extremely embarrassed, and he did not like it. They had done nothing wrong...a fact that made Erik not particulary happy. He desperately wanted to do something wrong with this woman, because he knew it would turn out to be so _right._ Standing, and making sure he did not lose his balance again, he cradled her in his arms. Christine just wished she could disappear. Meg had just seen her almost kiss this man! How was she going to explain herself? Meg was her only true friend, and she knew that as a friend Meg would only want to make sure that she was safe and alright. And Erik was anything but safe. When she reached them Meg looked between the two of them, her gaze slightly frightened when she looked at Erik.

"I did not see anything," she said, saying what she knew Christine wanted to hear, much to Christine's relief. Everyone knew she had seen, but because it was not her place she would not mention it ever.

"Is there a reason for this interruption?" Erik demanded, his voice sounding incredibly harsh. Meg took a step back and Christine glanced up at him. Was he disappointed that they had not kissed? Well, if that were the case-and she didn't think it was-it would be the first time a man had ever wanted to do such a thing with her. Taking a deep breath, Meg met her gaze, completely ignoring the intimadating man holding her friend.

"Christine, you must return home, _immediately,_" she said, not elaborating. Christine searched her friend's eyes, knowing Meg would not say anything in front of Erik unless she told her she could. Right away she began to think the worst. Katerina had found out she was missing and was now looking for her, and that could mean her death if she were caught. Meg, however, seemed to be able to see her fears and shook her head.

"Some _guests _will be arriving within the next few hours," she said, emphasizing 'guests'. Christine felt dread enter her heart.

Raoul and Charles were returning to the chateau, and they could _not _find her missing. It would ruin everything...

"She is not going anywhere..."

Both women turned their gazes to Erik. Christine realized that things were about to get a bit complicated.


	15. A Matter Most Dire

**Author's Note: **I know I am due for an update of my other stories, but the muse for this one is just so strong I could not resist! My beta, **N.S.L. Jewelles **will be away for a week or so, and sadly I have to make due without her. Sorry for any and all mistakes in this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy and review! _DonJuanTriumphs_

_**Chapter Fifteen: A Matter Most Dire **_

They were both looking at him. The absurdity of his statement had caught even himself by surprise. Erik had not known what he was thinking when he had stated that Christine was not leaving. It seemed ridiculous, but the more he ran the idea through his mind, the more he realized he meant every word. If he could help it, she was not leaving his side. He refused to let it happen. Did he have a logical reason for this? Only one. She would be going back to the place where she had received her injuries, to the person who had raised their hand against her. Did he have other motives besides the obvious to want her to stay? Plenty. What kind of a fool would let a woman this beautiful slip between his fingers? And Erik had more than enough signs telling him it would be in his favor to keep her with him.

The blonde woman had glanced away, not meeting his gaze. He knew the young woman was disgusted with the sight of his face, and it did little to help his demeanor. He did not want to have to deal with this. All he wanted was for Christine to return to the cottage with him and there would be no more talk of leaving. He was _very _used to getting what he wanted, and when he didn't, well, lets just say that few things ever _didn't _go his way. Erik made sure of it. Unconciously his arms tigtened around the woman in his arms. If he did not want her to leave there was really no way she could protest. Walking was out of the question, and the little woman standing before him posed no threat. He felt rather confident that all would go the way he wanted it.

"Erik...can I speak with you?" Christine whispered, her voice trembling slightly. He glanced down at her. It was more than obvious that she was trying to keep as calm as possible, but a certain amount fear and anxiety had entered her gaze. With a small nod he carried her into the cottage, leaving the other woman outside. She had nothing to do with this. Setting her down on her bed of furs Erik stepped away from her, going to the fire and stoking it to once again blanket the room in warmth. When he once again turned to look at her, her hands were clutching tightly to the furs covering her bosom. He could clearly see the way her hands trembled and the way she could not quite meet his gaze. Erik could only imagine what was going on in that mind of hers.

"I have to leave..." she whispered, as if she really did not wish to say such a thing out loud. Leaning against the wall, Erik's arms crossed over his chest, gazing at her with some amuesment. "And I do not have much time to argue with you over the situation."

"I had no intention of arguing," he answered, continuing to look at her. Christine looked up at him gratefully, her shoulders visibly relaxing. She opened her mouth to reply to his statement but was not given a chance. "You will do what I say and we will be fine. You are not leaving. No arguing. Now, are you hungry?"

A frown set around her mouth, her brow furrowing. Taking a deep breath, obviously to cool her temper and keep herself from retorting, she licked her lips and continued to meet his gaze evenly.

"No, I am not hungry. I am sorry, Erik, but you really have no say in the matter, I must leave, now-"

"'No say'?" he repeated, arching his only brow. She nodded, but once again he began speaking before she could say a word. "The moment you came to me with those wounds on your back I gained the responsibility of making sure that you recovered. To say the least I am going to take care of you like you did for me. End of story."

He had not wanted to admit that he was hoping that this would be a way for him to repay her for what she had done for him. He might not really feel like living most days, but now that he was granted life, he would not take advantage of it. Especially when it gave him the oppertunity to seek his revenge on Lucifer, something he had thought he would never be able to do when he was ambushed and left for dead. Christine, however, did not seem very thrilled with his need to help. She sighed and shook her head.

"As much as I am grateful to you for what you have done for me so far, Erik, you just do not understand! I need to leave, and quickly!"

"What reason could you possibly have to give me that would convince me to let you return to the place that gave you those lashes in the first place? Do you think me foolish enough to let you return somewhere that is obviously not safe?" he demanded, wondering if she found him a simpleton. Again she shook her head, her curls bouncing around her rapidly paling face.

"I thank you for your concern, but unless I return the lashes on my back will seem minimal to what will happen to me!" Christine cried, praying that he would understand. Now fear had completely overtaken her eyes, and Erik frowned, not liking the idea that something could scare her so much.

"Who is raising their hand to you?" he demanded, his voice harsh. He found himself beyond angry. More than anything he wanted to wrap his hands around this persons neck and snap for ever thinking of hurting her, and the idea appealed to him the more he thought about it.

"Who left you for dead?" she shot back, not knowing how else to respond. Erik growled.

"I am a man. I can very well take care of myself-"

"It had not appeared so when I found you almost dead."

"And you are a woman who needs someone to protect her from this sort of treatment," he continued, ignoring her statement altogether. This time it was her brow that rose, almost in amuesment.

"And you think to take the position of my protector?" Christine demanded.

"If I have to," he growled._ What are you saying, Erik?!? You are letting your guard down, showing emotion where none should be! What business is it of yours if she is being punished by this unknown person? She is not your responsibility! _But no matter how much his concious argued, he would not leave her to defend for herself. No one had a right to raise a hand to her, if she deserved it or not, and he did not want to see her any more injured than she already was.

"Erik, please, be resonable-"

"I am being perfectly resonable."

"Let me finish speaking!" she cried, beginning to grow more agitated with each passing moment. He could see that his seemingly relaxed pose was making her even more angry, and his stubborness was not helping the situation either.

"You are treading in unknown waters, and it will be I who will be punished!" Christine said, tears beginning to pool in her large eyes. Erik's jaw clenched. He would not let any tears break his resolve. Letting her go meant she would be hurt, and he would not let it happen, no matter how much she believed she needed to leave. Striding over to her, Erik got onto his knees beside her. She looked at him in some surprise, her eyes searching his curiously. He did not fail to notice that her hands clutched the furs around her just a little more tightly at his close proximity. With measured movements he caught her chin in his hand. Her breath caught, her eyes not looking away from his own.

For a moment Erik simply stared at her. His eyes roamed over her full lips, big blue eyes, all of her flawless feautres. She was quite simply the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had never been more attracted to a woman in his entire life, and he had met many women and had sampled almost as many. Letting her go was complete and utter madness. She licked her lips, her mouth parting slightly. His gaze was immediately drawn to the sight. Erik was no longer surprised that merely looking at her was enough to make his breathing grow shallow.

"I will not let you be hurt," he said, more conviction in his voice than he had thought he possesed. Christine glanced down at his mouth before speaking.

"Why do you care so much?" she whispered. It made no sense to her that he would be so adament that she not leave because he did not want her to get hurt in any way. Where had this sudden compassion come from? What did it mean? He did not ease her endless questions, though, instead she felt his head tilt towards her. Her entire body became still, not moving, wondering what he planned on doing...A small moan escaped her lips when he pressed a very small kiss to her exposed shoulder. The feel of his lips...it scared her how much she wanted more of him. This could not be right. How could she justify such thoughts?

_I cannot allow myself to give in to such emotions. In due time he will be leaving, and wishing for things I cannot have will only make this a more difficult situation than I can handle! _As he pulled away, his gaze once again meeting hers, she knew that any moment he planned on placing his lips somewhere else, and she could not let it happen. Time was running out, and she had to convince him to let her go. It was the only way! Nothing else could be done, no matter how much her body was straining towards his, for the first time wanting the touch of another. _What is wrong with me?_

"If...if you do not let me go, men will come searching for me, and your whereabouts will be exposed. Will this not go against whatever it is you are trying to accomplish? Besides that, my punishment would be severe if I were found here with you."

Christine inwardly hid her wince at her half-truth. Would Raoul and Charles come looking for her? Or would they be grateful that she had been taken off of their hands? Years of being told that she was not good enough for anyones attention, especially two powerful men like the de Chagny's, told her not to expect anything. However, seeing the way the two men seemed so fascinated with her, something told her that they might indeed come looking for her. When she saw his jaw clench and his hands tighten into fists, she knew what she had said had finally got to him. Any and all of the heat she had seen in his gaze had vanished within moments of her statement.

Erik felt like he had stepped into a pool of freezing water, his arousal immediately disappearing as he was once again brought to the situation at hand. _Ah, so my willpower is slowly crumbling out from under the allure she posseses. _Right now he needed to focus on what was going on, and what needed to be said. So someone cared enough about her to come looking for her. _If you are found all of your plans of taking Lucifer by surprise will be lost. If your brother finds out you are alive he will come back and finish what he had started, and no matter how much you think otherwise, you are not ready to raise arms against him. _He knew he needed a little longer before he could face his brother. His full strength was not yet reached, and until it was he would not risk fighting his sibling. When the time came he wanted to be as strong as he could be so nothing could go wrong, Lucifer would not get the upper hand again. It was not a possibility.

"I promise that if you let me leave I will be alright," Christine continued, again not knowing if this were the truth. As long as Raoul and Charles were at the chateau, she would, indeed, be safe, but the moment they left she would once more be facing Katerina's wrath. She would just have to not think about that until she absolutely had to.

"How do you plan on leaving when you cannot walk?" he wondered, curious. He hated the fact that he was considering letting her go. But the threat of being exposed was too great, he could not afford it. Christine, obviously, did not seem to have thought about this dilemma. She bit her lip, losing herself deep in thought.

"I...I don't-"

"I'll carry you to the edge of the woods. Will that be safe?" Erik asked. She nodded immediately. So it would seem that she had no aversion to letting him know where she lived. Immediately thoughts began forming in his mind. He would have to let her go, otherwise she would be in more danger than she already was, which was apparent by the look in her eyes. She was not lying. She feared what would happen should she stay here instead of returning. The only thing that did not make this situation so grim was the fact that he would be able to do a little investigating. He would watch the comings and goings of her home, and better understand what was going on. If he had to he would find a way into her home and spy on the occupants inside. He, however, had a few conditions to letting her go. "You will return to me in four days," he said, his voice leaving room for little arguement.

"I do not think I can do that...I-my back still pains me," she whispered, not meeting his gaze. Erik knew he was being foolish. With her condition he could not just up and travel where ever she felt like. She would need to stay in bed or there would be no way of recovering properly. The prospect of not seeing her did not appeal to him, and he began to think more and more about making his way into her home without anyone knowing of his whereabouts. If she could not be with him he would have to find some way of protecting her, there was no other option.

Without another word Erik rummaged through the things she had given him days prior. Pulling out the tunic he had yet to wear, he made his way back towards her. She looked confused for a moment before hastily pulling it on, knowing she could not make her way back into the chateau naked. It enveloped her completely, falling to just above her knee. It chafed her skin but she ignored it, unwilling to let it bother her. Before she had time to adjust to the garmet, however, Erik had once again gathered her into his arms. Meg stood a few feet away from the cottage when they made their way outside, her hands nervously figeting with her dress. She met Christine's gaze uncertainly, but her friend only nodded her head slightly, saying that everything was alright.

"Lead the way," Erik snapped. Meg jumped at his rough tone and looked rather startled.

"Christine...he can't-he can't come with us!" Meg gasped, looking appalled. A deep growl rumbled in Erik's throat at her words. Unconciously Christine laid a hand on his chest reassuringly.

"He is not, Meg, he is merely carrying me to the edge of the woods, I cannot walk that distance," she assured her friend. Still, Meg looked uncertain.

"But if he is seen-"

"I am flattered by your concern," Erik said sarcastically, " But I do not have any desire to be seen either, so your fears are unfounded."

"Please, Meg, let us just hurry. We do not have much time."

Both Meg and Erik seemed to sense Christine's urgency, and with a slight nod Meg began walking, Erik not far behind. Silence remained between the three of them, each lost in their own thoughts. Christine could not help but feel helpless. Would she ever be free of Katerina? The chateau seemed like a prison, holding her in a life she did not want. _I do not want to go back! _It made her so angry to know that she had no choice. Things would only be worse if she stayed, and Erik would be found and that would ruin his plans. She did not want to do that to him. She refused to let her life affect him as it had her. Christine wanted him to be able to return to his own life without feeling obligated to help her. She had been taking care of herself for so long now she knew it probably would never change. If only Erik knew how thankful she was to him for allowing her to have a few precious days where she was free from her life, where she need not worry about anything.

Without really thinking about what she was doing, Christine pressed her face against Erik's neck, inhaling the scent uniquely his. Though she did not like to think so, this might be the last time she would ever see him. It did not seem possible that she would be able to come to him again, and it would not be long before he left the cottage himself. She pressed a brief, soft kiss to his neck, hoping he would not mind. She felt him stiffen against her, but chose to ignore it. "Thank you...for understanding," she whispered. If he had not agreed to let her go she would still be in that cottage right now, and both of their fates would have been uncertain.

Erik said nothing, his entire body still reeling from the touch of her lips on his flesh. He felt as if he were about to break out in a sweat, his entire body hard and wanting from the simple touch. He knew she was thankful that he was allowing her to return to her home, and even though he had his doubts, he knew it was the only solution. Because of her injuries he feared that he might not ever see her again. When she was recovered fully enough to come and see him, he would probably be on his way back to face his brother and gain his rightful place as heir. He wished more than anything that he had taken the oppertunities presented to him to kiss her, but he knew that the small touch of her lips on his neck would sustain him in the days ahead. It was a little gesture to tell him how grateful she was, and he would be smart to realize that it was nothing else. They both knew becoming involved in any way was out of the question, and it would be wise to remember that.

"Stop here," Christine murmured. Erik was shaken from his thoughts, realizing they now stood in the shadow of a rather large, imposing chateau. The sun was beginning to set, and it looked as if it were about to rain. So, this was where the beauty in his arms lived. It still, however, did not answer the question as to whether or not she was a servant or a noble. Why he cared so much he did not know, but anything that had to do with her fascinated him, no matter how hard he tried not to show curiousity.

Meg was glancing at Christine with some concern. "Christine, how will you make it the rest of the way?" she asked her friend. There was no way the small woman could physically carry her, which left them with a problem. Christine, however, shook her head. Glancing up at Erik she gave him a small smile.

"Can you set me on my feet, please?" she asked softly. He frowned. She planned on walking the remainder of the way? She seemed to read his thoughts. "It is not far, I should be able to make it if I lean on Meg."

Though he did not agree at all, he slowly lowered her to her feet. He was very much aware of the fact that he was supporting her completely, even when her feet had touched the ground. Her entire body was trembling on unsteady legs as she tried to balance herself. Christine nodded at Erik, letting him know that it was alright to let go of her. More reluctant that he wanted to admit, Erik's arms left her. Almost immediately a soft gasp filled the air as she crumpled. Muttering several curses under his breath Erik managed to catch her before she hit the ground completely. She collapsed against him, fighting to keep her tears at bay.

"Christine..." Meg whispered, more than concerned now with her friend's condition and her ability to make it the rest of the way to her chambers. Erik was now even more convinced that he should not let her go. What if he was making a terrible mistake?

"Are you alright?" he demanded. She glanced up at him, nodding her head. He could clearly see the tears that were pooling in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to erase the pain he knew she was feeling.

"Let me try again," she said, determination written in her voice. He opened his mouth to argue but knew that she was not going to give up, no matter how much pain she was in. Silently he once more set her on her feet. Christine clutched onto him, bracing herself, trying with all her might to steady her legs. It was several minutes before she managed to let go of Erik. A brilliant smile lit up her face as she managed to stand on her own. Her back was on fire, but she had no choice but to ignore it.

Erik watched in admiration as she took a few steps, a determined tilt to her chin. Meg came to her and Christine put an arm around her friend's shoulders for support. He wanted more than anything to be the one she held onto, but shook his head to clear his mind of such thoughts. As the two women made their way away from him, Christine chanced a glance back at him. For a moment her eyes drank in every detail, all too aware that it might be her last oppertunity. With every pass her eyes made over him she allowed herself to memorize every detail that made him who he was. She bestowed on him a small smile, and to her surprise he returned the gesture.

"Goodbye..." she whispered, not liking the finalization of such a word. His small smile disappeared and he said nothing, watching her disappear from his sight, praying he would be able to see her again.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Erik stared through the tree, the setting sun giving off enough light that he was able to clearly see what was before him. A group of about fifteen horsemen were making their way towards the chateau's gates. The woods lined the dirt road leading to the entrance, but he was concealed by the thick foliage and was able to be extremely close to the men without them being aware of his presence. It felt like ages since he had been around anyone other than Christine and he realized that he had become used to the solitude. But now his focus was on these men and what relationship they had in regards to Christine. Were these the guests that Meg had spoken of? What importance did they hold? His eyes scanned each of them, familiarity swamping him. He had seen these men before...He was rather good at remembering faces, and he knew that these men had crossed his path before. Erik scrutinized the two men riding ahead of the entourage, finding his body stiffen as their faces came into focus.

Charles de Chagny and his son, Raoul. Immediately he knew that he had been right in allowing Christine to return home. If it had been _these _men that had come searching for her he knew indefinately that his whereabouts would be revealed and Lucifer would know of it within a fortnight. But what were they doing _here_? And how did they know Christine? The idea of Raoul knowing his dark haired beauty caused a low growl to erupt from his throat. He had more than enough reasons not to like the idea. And Charles? It was obvious that he had business here, and Raoul was simply there to accompany his father. The idea that the younger Chagny was in such a close proximity as himself did not sit well with him. The man would cause trouble if he knew that Erik was there, trouble he could ill afford

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Hurry, Meg! Hide the tunic!" Christine gasped, hurriedly pulling the furs over her now nude body. Her heart was beating so rapidly in her chest it was the only thing she could hear. They had almost been caught more times than either of them would like to think. Katerina had been making her way towards them in the hall, and they had just barely made it inside Lord Charles' chambers. She had not wanted to come into these rooms, but with Katerina so close it had been the only place. Besides that, it guareenteed her safety. Meg quickly hid the tunic that had been covering her, and not a moment too soon. The door opened and Charles and Raoul strode into the room.

Briefly Christine allowed herself to study the two handsome men in front of her. Charles was smiling, and looked relaxed and comfortable. Raoul...she was surprised by how tense he was, a deep frown marring his features. She could see by the look in his eyes that something was troubling him, and she wondered what had happened on their journey to make it so. Charles made his way over to the bed, sitting down atop it as Raoul leaned against the door once Meg had been dismissed.

"How do you feel?" the older Chagny asked. Christine managed a smile.

"Much better, my lord, thank you," she answered.

"I am glad. Katerina...she has not given you any trouble?" he asked. She immediately shook her head. If only these two men knew that she had spent the past few days out of the chateau, protected by a broken warrior!

"No, my lord, everything has been well."

Christine watched as he stared at her, his eyes roaming over her face. It seemed fairly intimate but she decided she was imagining things. She glanced briefly at Raoul, wondering why he had not spoken.

"My lord?" she whispered uncertainly, addressing the younger Chagny. Charles glanced at his son, almost as if he had forgotten the other man was in the same room with them. Raoul brought his gaze to her face. "Your journey went well, I hope?"

He nodded, managing a smile. "Indeed. Very...informative."

Charles frowned slightly at his son's rather bitter tone, knowing there was much they needed to speak about. He turned back to Christine, a smile appearing once again.

"We came to make sure you are alright. Now that we know you are, we will leave you to rest," he said. She nodded, surprised by their short visit. She had a feeling that Charles was going to speak with Raoul about whatever it was that was bothering him. The two men bade her a good night before making their way from the room, leaving Christine with thoughts of the man all alone in that cottage.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Raoul walked beside his father, a million thoughts racing through his mind. So their journey had indeed turned out to be the trip they needed to find out what they had wanted to know for weeks. It had been all by chance that they had found the piece of information they had needed, but he knew that his father was just as thankful as he was for it. Now that they _did _know, however, Raoul did not know how to handle what they had been told. It all came as a bit of a shock.

"I thought you had learned by now not to wear your emotions on your sleeve, my son," Charles said as they stepped into Raoul's chambers. The younger man sighed and rolled his shoulders, trying to relieve his tension. His father had always told him to school his emotions, it would aid him when he needed to keep something hidden.

"Forgive me, Father, I am still a little overwhelmed with all that we learned," Raoul apologized. Charles put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know what you mean. I am still in shock myself. Everything will work out though, I am sure of it."

Raoul could only nod, sitting on the bed in exhaustion.

"Yes, and in due time Christine will become a Chagny..."


	16. Pain and Comfort

_**Author's Note: **_Here is a nice long chapter for everyone to enjoy! As always I would like to thank _**N.S.L. Jewelles**_, who is absolutely my right hand woman, without her none of this would be accomplished, I value her opinions and am thankful for all of her help. Hope you all enjoy! _DonJuanTriumphs_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Pain and Comfort**_

Rain beat against the cottage walls, the old wood sometimes groaning in protest. The wind moaned through the thick tree branches, rustling against the windows. Erik stared out into the dark night, his eyes searching the blackness. It had not rained this dreadfully until tonight, the eve of Christine's departure. It seemed the weather was mirroring his feelings, protesting the thought of the missing rose in so much thorns. Mere hours had passed since he had left her at the woods edge, watching her disappear into the chateau. Seeing the Chagny's made him realize that he was not nearly as safe here as he would have thought, and to his amazement, this was not the greatest concern in his mind. Christine's well-being, it would seem, was of far greater importance to him than his own. When had he ever cared about anyone but himself? Months had gone by since he had last seen home, and making sure he stayed alive had been his biggest priority. Never had he ever felt the need to worry over someone else. He had never cared enough because no one had really cared about him.

Yet seeing the wounds on Christine's back, witnessing the pain reflected in her eyes, a protective, tender side of him seemed to emerge, a part of him never revealed before. Erik had seen the innocent tortured and killed, often times at the hands of his brother and father. Women were used like objects where he grew up, and he had never wanted to protect any of them. His father had often told him that caring about someone else was a weakness. If he did not look out for himself no one else would. For a long time he had followed his father's advice...but something about Christine made him long to protect her. He wanted to be the one that took that pain away from her eyes. Women had always been in ready supply and were for release of his natural urges...with Christine, he did not think or feel that way at all. Just the idea of using her to gain his own pleasure and then discarding her made him feel ill. No, Christine was the type of woman you wanted to come home to at night, who was there at the end of the day that helped take your mind off of the things that were not important.

Erik could only imagine how much easier it would be to fight against his own brother if he knew that he had someone there for him if he were to fail. _Failure is not an option. _Julius's words came back to him, reminding him that defeat would never be tolerated. Yet it would be nice to know that someone could care for him even if he were to fall. That his entire life did not rest on his brother's death. _But my life _DOES _rest on whether or not I earn my place as my father's heir..._He wondered what Christine would think if she were to know that he had been pitted against his brother since they were old enough to stand. He could clearly see the appalled look that would come over her face. She seemed so...kind, so compassionate, he could not see her being able to stand the idea of he and Lucifer fighting to the death. _Which means she is not ever going to be a part of my life. Killing my brother is the only option, and she would never be able to accept that._

A part of Erik wondered why he was thinking of Christine as if he had the chance to make her his. He was attracted to her, yes, and he wanted her in his bed, but anything beyond that? It was not possible. His fate had been decided, and he did not think there was room for any other pieces to this puzzle. Beautiful or not. No matter how hard he tried to put her from his mind, however, the more he began to relive the moment on the sand...they had been so close to kissing! If Meg had not interrupted he had a very good idea of where that kiss would have led. Erik groaned, his entire body hardening at the erotic images in his head. He could be making one of those images a reality if Christine had not been called back to that place. What was it about Raoul and Charles arriving that made it so important for her to return? What connection did they have to her? Would he wish to know? He highly doubted it.

Erik's hands clenched into fists. _Stray from your commitments, Raoul, and I will make you pay for it. _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Ahh, if it isn't my cowardly little daughter..."

Christine stopped midstep, her entire body going stiff in fear and revulsion as Katerina's words washed over her. A fleeting, yet rather intense pain shot down the length of her back, memories flooding her of the punishment she had received from this woman. She had simply gotten up with the hopes of drawing the drapes over the window on the other side of the room. Several times she had called for someone, and when no reply came she simply got up with the hopes of doing it herself. Of course her back had protested, and she was ashamed to admit that she had fallen once almost half way across the room. When she finally managed to stand once more the chamber doors had opened and now she was faced with the one person she had hoped to avoid. She had only truly been home for a few hours and had not expected Katerina to come to see her at all. This could not be good...

"C-coward, my lady?" Christine whispered, not really knowing what to say. She had not turned around to see the other woman, too afraid of seeing the anger on her mother's face.

"Yes, _coward_! What makes you think that you have the right to cower behind the Chagny's?" she hissed. Christine closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. She knew that Raoul and Charles, despite their good intentions, were going to get her into more trouble than she had been in before.

"My lady, I do not-"

"Look at me when I am speaking to you, Christine!" Katerina interrupted. She knew by the tone of her voice that Katerina was growing more angry with every word she spoke, never a good sign. Could she physically stand another beating? A small whimper escaped her at the thought. With great difficulty she managed to turn around, keeping her eyes downcast. Katerina did not really want her to look at her, she just did not want to talk to her back.

"My lady, Lord Chagny and-"

"What have you done to earn their good graces?" Katerina demanded. Christine briefly wondered why Katerina asked her questions if she would not allow her to answer them. She also knew what the other woman was suggesting.

"I never-"

"Raoul has not had any women to his bed that I know of, has he been sneaking in to see you every night? Are you good with your thighs spread, my little _toad_? Did Raoul tell his father, and that is why both men seem so keen on you?"

Christine could not help herself when she gasped. Of all the things Katerina had ever accused her of, never had she once suggested that Christine might actually be some kind of a trollop! Knowing she would regret her words later, she allowed herself to speak up.

"But my lady, did you yourself not say that I am nothing but a lowly toad? Do men of the Chagny's status usually favor ones as unflattering as myself?"

Katerina's eyes flashed in anger.

"When men are taking what they want from you perhaps they can forget the sight of such an atrocious face..."

Her words stung. No matter how hard Christine tried to not let her get to her, hearing such things still hurt. She thought about Erik...was he attracted to her really, or did he simply want to take her to his bed? She did not want to think so. She had hoped that perhaps Erik was different, perhaps he did find her attractive. He looked at her as if he did. _Do not let her give you doubts. Erik does see something in you, what that something is you will just have to find out! _Christine unconciously tightened her jaw. Yes, Erik did find her attractive! She could not doubt that! It was in every one of his glances. She had not believed it would be possible, but he had almost kissed her on that beach, she was sure those were his intentions! Her mother could not take that away from her, she would not let her.

"I am sorry, my lady, but I have done nothing-"

"Come with me, Christine."

"My lady?"

"Come with me," she said, a little more forcefully. Christine felt a certain amount of panic overwhelm her. Katerina planned on punishing her, she had no doubt about that in her mind. She was convinced that she was sharing a bed with both Chagny's, and she would not tolerate it. Charles was her lover and she could not stand the idea of his attention wavering. Christine did not know how she could think such a thing. Surely she held no candle when compared to her lovely mother! Why must she suffer for something that had not happened?!

Knowing the punishment would be more severe if she waited, Christine made her painful way behind Katerina as she left the chambers. It was a struggle with every step she took, but if she were to fall...she did not want to think about what could happen...As they continued walking, a sweat began to break out on Christine's forehead, her body protesting so much movement. Every muscle ached and screamed at her to lie down, but she could do no such thing. When they reached Katerina's chambers Christine was that much more sure that she would, indeed, be reprimanded somehow. When they entered the rooms a bowl of water and some dirty rags were lying next to the fire place. Katerina pointed a slim finger towards them.

"The entire floor needs a scrubbing...you may begin."

_**Hours later...**_

Christine stumbled towards her rooms, her back now covered in blood. She felt her knees hit the stones beneath her as she crumpled there in the hall. She cried out as the already bruised flesh of her knees throbbed from the intense fall. She had been on her hands and knees scrubbing that room for what felt like decades! It was so hard for her to move that she had taken longer than usual.

Every time she managed to make a certain area look spotless she was instructed to do it all over again. Only when her mother had wished to finally go to bed had she been allowed to leave. Now she felt as if she could not move...everything in her had given up. Several of her wounds had reopened and she feared that she would never completely heal. Bruises marred her knees and her hands felt raw from all that scrubbing. Sweat coated her, beading on her pale flesh.

Needing the feel of a soft bed beneath her, Christine tried to crawl, tried to make her way the few feet towards her rooms. Tears were now freely falling down her cheeks, knowing it would be so easy to simply lay down and die...no one would care. It would make no difference if she were to live or die...

"Christine?!"

For one fleeting moment Christine hoped that it was Erik calling out her name. Within moments she knew it was a foolish thought. Erik would never come here, never be able to help her from this prison. She had no right to even think so. She had dealt with Katerina and her firm had for most of her life, and she knew that she would probably have to do so until the day she died.

"My God..."

The same voice that had called her name had begun muttering curses. She could not lift her head to see who it was, but the voice sounded familiar. Christine's brain was clouded with so much pain she felt she really could not think straight. Moments seemed to pass before she felt herself being lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms. For a brief second she allowed herself to lean against the strong chest, trying to imagine that it was Erik who was holding her, no matter how illogical she knew this was. Minutes went by until she was put into her bed, lying face down. The chemise she had put on when she had tried to get up to pull the drapes was removed, and Christine could not even stir with the hopes of protesting.

Blackness overtook her and when she again opened her eyes, she felt fresh bandages being applied. The hands were gentle upon her back, and she turned her head as much as she could manage to try and see who was helping her. A small groan erupted when she saw Raoul bending over her, his handsome eyes dark with concern. _Please, just leave me be..._Her mind pleaded with the young Chagny to simply walk away, leave her alone, but the words remained unspoken on her lips.

"Oh, Christine...I will kill her," Raoul murmured passionately. She tried to speak but found her voice dry. To her surprise she felt his hand push away some of her hair away from her face. His touch was infinately gentle, and her eyes met his in the semi-darkness, seeing the way he so thoroughly studied her. "I promise you that this will all be over soon...you will not have to worry about Katerina for very much longer..."

Christine did not know what he meant. Why was he promising her something he could never give her? Why raise her hopes only to have them snatched from her? She would always be under Katerina's heavy hand, and she did not like Raoul saying that it would be different. It would not be, and he had no right to say such things. For several long moments he gently stroked her cheek, making her uncomfortable, but she was unable to move away. With a heavy sigh he dipped a rag into the water beside him, washing the reminants of blood and sweat from her body. His touch was impersonal, but she still felt strange, not wanting him to touch her in such a way. Truly she did not know why she thought such a thing. Raoul had never been anything but kind to her, and she should relish the attention of such a handsome man...but she did not.

It was another whose hands she longed for now. _Why do I crave Erik so much? _Since the moment she had returned to the chateau she had longed to go back. With Erik...she did not quite know, but he had a persona about him that promised her protection. She need not feel threatened when he was near, because he could very well handle anything that tried to harm her.

"I will leave you to rest," Raoul murmured some time later, almost reluctantly. When he stood from the bed he looked down at her for quite some time, his eyes seemingly taking in every detail. Christine swallowed and closed her eyes. _Why does he look at me like that...? _It was _almost _the same look Erik gave her...one of barely surpressed desire. _I am lucky if Erik even finds me attractive...I have no right to disillusion myself with this man. He simply feels sorry for me, there is nothing there beyond pity. _With a weary sigh Raoul turned away from her. He blew out the remaining candles, bathing the room in darkness as he left her chambers. Christine was thankful for the blackness, it hid her tears and made her feel a little more relaxed. She desperately needed to think of something that would take her mind away from the pain of her body.

_Erik..._

It was easy to think of him. He made her forget everything she no longer wanted to think about...

So now it would seem she would never have an opportunity to see Erik again. She had hoped that her back would be well enough in a few days so that she might be able to make one last journey to the cottage to see him. But with several of her lashes reopened, it would seem she would be left in bed for longer than she had ever wanted.

The idea that she would never see Erik again caused fresh tears to appear. Taking care of him and going to see him in the evenings had been the only thing she had ever had to look forward to in her life. Even when he was being completely impossible she still enjoyed her time away from the chateau. And now...the only thing she could look forward to was imprisonment at her mother's hands.

It saddened her to think about the little she had learned about Erik. The only true personal information he had ever really given her had been the fact that he was not married, which really had done nothing but quell an unfounded jealousy within her. Other than that...well, he _was _extremely stubborn, very self-assured, and it bothered him to no end the fact that she spoke to him like an equal..._Stop thinking about him, Christine! It will get you nowhere now!_

Hearing the door of her chambers open, Christine felt a small quiver of anger come over her. Could the Chagny's not leave her alone to rest? She did not want them interrupting her thoughts of Erik...and when they were around it only seemed like she got into more trouble than she could manage. And of course she could never say anything like this to them.

When the door shut again she was once more bathed in darkness, but she knew someone was there, she could hear their even breathing. Panic made her heart skip a beat. Her first thought was that Raoul had come back to make sure she was alright, but she knew he would not stand there in the darkness saying nothing. Then a more chilling thought came to mind. It was Katerina...she had come to kill her! She could no longer stand her presence in this chateau, she wanted her dead--

A hand combed itself into her hair, causing her to whimper in fear. Christine had never believed that Death would come for her so soon.

"Shh, little one, I will not hurt you..."

Christine's breath caught.

"Erik?!?" she managed to gasp. She heard him chuckle behind her.

"Yes, Christine, it is I."

A feeling unlike anything she had ever felt before washed over her. Before she quite knew what was happening she broke down and began to sob. In a sense she knew it was relief. Erik was with her...somehow she felt as if everything was going to be alright as long as he was with there. For a few brief moments she wondered how he had managed to make his way inside the chateau...well, there was hardly any guards after her father had died, and they really did not need anything protected, so scouts would be few and far between. Surely Erik had gotten inside quite easily, with no one expecting an intruder, as there had not been one in years. Another question that came to mind was _why_: why was he there? What purpose could it serve coming to see her?

Christine shook her head. None of that mattered to her. He was here! Nothing else seemed important.

She felt him tense when he heard her crying before he tenderly stroked her cheek.

"No tears, Christine, it is alright," he said, not really knowing what was wrong, but not wanting to hear her so upset.

"Oh, Erik..."

Erik felt a jolt run through him. She sounded like he was the only person she ever wanted to see. Not much time had gone by since they had parted ways, but did she need to see him almost as much as he had felt the need to see her? Everything he was had protested coming to see her, knowing it would only make things more difficult in the end. But when he had made his way from the cottage in the hopes of clearing his mind, his feet had led him to the chateau. Seeing it looming over him, and knowing that Christine was inside had made his decision for him. He had been quite surprised with how few guards there were guarding the place. He had only encountered one, and he had been as drunk as a fox. It had almost been too easy to get inside. Erik did not like to think that anyone could make their way inside because it meant Christine was in even more danger than he wanted to think about.

Needing to touch her, Erik moved around the bed until he could sit down with her facing him. Pale moonlight was barely illuminating the room, and it was hard for him to discern her from the rest of the darkness. They seemed to shift at the same time, and within moments her hand was resting contentedly in his own. Her hand felt almost clammy, and he could cleary feel the way she quivered. Something was wrong...

Christine whimpered when she lost contact with Erik's hand as he stood. She heard him rustling around until a single candle illuminated the room. She felt a great urge to bury herself beneath her furs, knowing he would be looking for anything amiss. Sure enough, the light from the candle washed over her. Erik's face came into view and she had the strangest urge to smile. Seeing him made everything else disappear. All her worries and pains seemed somehow to have diminished slightly.

To her surprise she did not flinch or make a move to cover herself when Erik pulled the furs away from her, leaving her completely nude before his gaze. His eyes were drawn to the bruises on her knees, and he was very much aware of the fact that she had fresh bandages on, a few stained with blood. Her wounds should _not _be bleeding...

"What happened?" he demanded. As he watched her eyes clouded with pain and she whimpered, unable to meet his gaze a moment longer. "Christine..." he growled, losing patience. What in God's name could have happened to her in the few hours since they had parted ways? Who in this chateau was so cruel to her? When it was apparent that she was going to say no more, Erik decided to take a different route. "Where is this person?"

Christine's eyes met his, both fearful and curious.

"What?"

"This person who has hurt you, where are they?"

"W-why?" she whispered. His voice sounded deadly, sending a course of shivers running the length of her spine. Erik smiled grimly.

"I would like nothing more than to feel their neck snap beneath my hands..."

Christine had never felt this frightened in his presence since the first time he had woken up and pinned her to the floor. He sounded completely murderous, and it was a side of him she did not particulary like. He was a dangerous man, she knew this well, but something at that moment was truly frightening her. Knowing he was dangerous was something all together different than seeing it clearly written in his eyes. Erik, it seemed, became aware of this frightened look in her eyes and his features softened. He sat down beside her once more, not liking it when she openly flinched.

"Christine...no matter what you think I would never hurt you. I am not capable of it..." he murmured reassuringly. To his amazement she relaxed, managing to nod. That brief moment when he had seen fear reflecting in her eyes...he felt like a monster. He did not want her to fear him, ever, because he would never be hurt her. "M-May I stay here?" he whispered. Once again their gazes locked. Erik did not want to leave her just yet.

"It could be dangerous-"

"Just for awhile. I will leave before morning, I promise," he assured her. Several moments of silence passed between them before she allowed herself to nod. He sighed in relief and sat down once more beside her. She was in pain, and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but knew she might not welcome such a thing. So he remained where he was, not touching her, willing himself to be content with just the sight of her when his hands itched to feel.

"Erik...?"

"Hmmm?" he murmured, his gaze seemingly locked onto the sight of her lips.

"Will...will you hold me?"

The question seemed suspended in midair, neither one of them moving. Hold her? Erik wanted nothing more than to do just that...but would he be able to control himself from doing anything more? He could not allow himself to grow accostomed to having her there. In time he would leave and growing emotionally attached would make it that much harder to leave when the time came._ I think I am about past the point of being 'emotionally attached'. _Praying that he would not come to regret his actions, Erik allowed himself to lie down on the bed beside her, making sure she was beneath the furs and he was atop them. Christine immediately frowned.

"Erik, it is chilly in this room, get under the furs," she said, not wanting him to catch a chill. Truly wondering why he could not say no to her, Erik followed her instructions, wishing moments later that he had not done so.

"Christine..." he said breathlessly. She said nothing, just shifted closer, seemingly unfazed with the fact that every inch of her naked body was pressed along the length of his. He could clearly feel every curve, every part of her that made her so pleasing to the eyes, and could not help it when his body reacted, even in her wounded state.

"I am so cold," she whispered, shivering. Erik had a feeling that Christine was really in so much pain that she did not care about the fact that she was nude against him. If she was not complaining, who was he to do so? He changed positions, gently placing his arm beneath her head so he could hold her closer. She sighed in what he hoped was contentment. Why did this feel so damned natural to him?

"Sleep, little one, I shall protect you," he promised softly. It was almost as if he knew what she was going to say in protest, and he quickly silenced her with his own words. "I will wake you before I leave..."

This seemed to be what she wanted to hear, and within moments she was sound asleep in his arms. Erik marveled at how at ease she was with him that she trusted him to hold her throughout the night. She did not fear him, and that was a welcome change. Knowing he should not, he placed a small kiss to her temple, his lips lingering on her soft flesh. Christine felt so wonderful beneath his mouth, he could just imagine what the rest of her would taste like...Sighing, he pushed such unlikely thoughts from his head, certain that nothing like that would ever come true for him, no matter how much he longed for it.

It angered him to think that he had not been there to protect her, again. Who was this unknown person that hurt her so much? More importantly, what had she done to deserve it? He could not imagine Christine doing anything to warrant punishment of any kind, yet she was in a worse condition than she had been when he left her. Did the Chagny's know of this treatment? Did they care, or was Christine just a servant that they did not pay much attention to? He knew that neither Raoul or Charles would lift a hand to a woman, it was not in their nature, so he was very certain that they had not caused this pain. If they had he would make them regret it, no matter what would happen because of it.

Christine sighed against him, murmuring something before growing quiet once again. Erik pulled her closer with his own sigh before following her into the world of peaceful sleep...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Perfect breasts fit into his hands as he teased the twin orbs. She was moving restlessly beneath him, her body feverish in her desire for him. She arched against him as his mouth descended on her, his warm breath caressing her breasts. He bestowed tiny kisses against the plump fullness, his fingers running over her distended nipples. A moan filled the chamber as he allowed himself to take one of the perfect mounds into his mouth, and he knew not who made the sound. Tiny fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him closer as he suckled hungrily. While his mouth feasted his hands roamed down her sides, slipping beneath her to take a firm grasp on her full rear, shifting until his burning arousal was pressed against her._

_She moaned breathlessly when his hips began thrusting, pushing himself against her again and again, trying to releave some of the pressure building beneath his waist. His trousers felt tight and uncomfortable, keeping him away from her. Through his haze of mindless heat he knew that he was taking this far too fast, he wanted to go slow, savor what was being offered to him. He pulled away from her, taking several deep breaths with the hope of getting himself back under control. She groaned in protest, trying to bring him back to her with persistant hands. Her hips were arching up towards him, her body pleading with him not to stop his sweet torment._

_"Please..." she begged. Curls bounced around the pillows as she tossed her head back and forth, mouth parted as she panted. He allowed himself to study her, heart beginning to race as he took in every detail. His eyes traveled down full, heavy breasts, past a flat stomach and sides that curved inward before flaring at her wide hips, long, lean, well muscled legs shifted beneath him restlessly, slim hands now clutching the furs beneath her after giving up trying to pull him back down. "Touch me..." Her aching moan fueled him back into action, his head tilting forward so that his tongue could run along her collarbone, leaving a moist trail in its wake. Her chest rose and fell with her steadily rising breath and he could feel it fanning his face. Leaning forward he captured her mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue running along the seam of her lips, pleading for entrance._

_Her hands had made their way to his back, her nails scratching deeply along the muscled flesh as she opened her mouth to his questing tongue. He groaned deep in his throat, his hands tangling in her hair as he thrust his tongue deep into the hot cavern of her mouth, tongues dueling for pleasure. She responded just as passionately as he, kissing him almost as hungrily. The more their mouths meshed the more her hips began thrusting against him, seeking relief. Leaving one hand in her hair he let the other rest on her waist, trying to still her movements before he lost himself completely. As if responding to his hand on her, her legs spread beneath his much larger frame, making him more aware of what was lying in wait for him if he only surrendered to this burning desire...Angling his hips slightly he tried to remove his trousers without removing his hands and mouth from her tempting flesh._

_She seemed to know what he wanted and her tiny hands slid from his back to find the laces on his trousers. He groaned as the tiny digits worked, giving him his wish to touch and kiss her while she removed his only remaining garmet. The moment he was free from the confining fabric he nipped her bottom lip with his teeth, making her gasp into his mouth. Moments later his trousers lay on the floor, somehow managing to make their way off of him without him really knowing how. A growl reverberated around the quiet chambers as they finally met flesh to flesh. His hands glided over sweat slicked skin as he was now allowed to touch every part of her, their bodies moving against each other in need._

_A hand drifted dangerously towards her center, caressing the soft flesh as it made its way down her body. Before he could quite meet his destination her own hands drifted to his heated flesh. Seconds later he snatched her wrists in his hands, pinning her arms over her head. His control was too close to its breaking point, and she could see the way his eyes darkened above her, showing her the true extent of his willpower._

_Keeping her hands above her, he bit on the tender flesh above her collarbone, her skin immediately blooming a bright red beneath his mouth. She moaned, growing more anxious with each passing moment..._

"Hmmmm..."

Erik felt his eyes snap open, trying to make sense of what was happening. His body was hard and hot, aching for the fulfillment only a woman's touch could give him. Christine was moving against him restlessly, her own body beaded in perspiration in the cold chambers. Slowly he became aware of the fact that one of his hands was cradling a very naked breast in the palm of his hand while the other was holding firmly to her waist. His mouth was pressed against the flesh of neck, very aware of the fact that he had just bitten gently upon her skin. He pulled away from her as if burned, his full body protesting, wanting her pressed against him once again.

He glanced down at himself, seeing that he was still fully clothed...his trousers had not been taken off by slim hands...

A dream...

It had been a dream!

Erik muttered several curses under his breath. Christine was still sleeping soundly and he would be forever thankful for that small blessing. If he had touched her the way his dream suggested he had she would have surely waken up! Apparently he had only begun to touch her and he was thankful that Christine had not opened her eyes to find him touching her in places he had no right to be! He knew that they had not kissed either, because if they had truly shared the kiss he had dreamnt about her lips would be swollen and possibly bruised...That dream had felt so vivid, so real...Erik was grateful that he was saved the embarrassment of having to confront her about such a thing. How would he explain the fact that he seemed completely obsessed with her?

But as his eyes landed on her again, he realized that the moan that had awakened him had been a responsive one. Her body was even now shifting restlessly, almost as if she was seeking the warmth of the body she had just lost.

Why in damnation was she responding to him like that?!?

It would only make it that much harder for him to resist her than it already was! _Why are you complaining, you fool?! The one woman you desire above all others is here, naked, responding to your touch! That has not happened to you ever! _Erik groaned. He wanted nothing more than to wake her up and begin what his dream was suggesting they do. If only he could really have her that way! Unconciously he shifted himself in his trousers, trying to relieve some of the intense pressure he was experiencing because of this woman. What was she doing to him? It pained him to think that the only way he could have her physically was in a dream world where anything was possible. In reality those possiblities grew few and far between.

Erik ran a hand through his hair wearily, removing himself from the bed. A glance at the window told him it was still early night, dawn hours away. He must not have slept very long at all. It seemed like every time he so much as closed his eyes an image of Christine was stamped into his mind. Would he dream of her making passionate love to him even when they parted ways? Would he forever be tormented with this insatiable need for her? So many damned questions!

He needed to take a walk, cool his body down until he was once again under control. Take his mind as far away from Christine as he could possibly get. Without really knowing what he intended to do, or where he was going, Erik made his way to the door.

A few feet stood between him and his destination when he heard footsteps echoing outside in the hall. Only a few seconds passed before Erik managed to hide in a far corner of the room, ducking behind a large trunk he assumed to be full of clothes. Light spilled into the chambers as a tall figure made its way inside. The stranger left the door slightly ajar before making his way over to Christine. Erik had to keep in his growl when he realized that it was a man, and this man was looking down at Christine's nude body. His fists clenched, wanting to take the man's eyes out for seeing something he had no right viewing

A soft sigh escaped the man's mouth before he covered her body, both surprising and relieving Erik.

"In due time, Christine, everything will be made right," the man murmured. Erik realized with a jolt that it was Charles de Chagny standing not far from him. What was the man doing in these chambers? He walked in there as if he had every right to do so, and it made him angry. What claim did Charles have on her? What was he talking about when he said everything would become 'right'? His subconcious was whispering that being in this chateau was dangerous, being anywhere near this man was dangerous. If he were to be seen...But he was not worried about that. He wanted to know what business Charles had in these rooms. "What have you done to make her hate you so?"

'Her'?

Erik would have never believed that it was a woman that was causing Christine so much agony. And just who was this woman in regards to Christine that she had the right to hurt her so? He had never killed a woman before, but he had to admit that he was sorely tempted to do just that to the female that raised her hand to Christine. He wanted more information, and suddenly wanted Charles to say more. He had to know more about the threat to her so he might be able to put a stop to it.

To his immense disappointment, however, the older Chagny remained silent, simply stood by the bed gazing down at Christine._ If you are not going to be of any help, then get away from her! _Erik's jaw tightened. He felt a deep urge to claim her as his own, and any other man looking upon her would not be tolerated. His entire life had been spent on staking his claim on the things he wanted, otherwise they would be taken from him. Well, he wanted to stake a claim on Christine, even when she would never be his.

"Sleep well, my dear, no harm will come to you now, I promise..."

_'My dear'_?!?

_No matter what there is between us, Charles, choose your words carefully. She is _NOT _your 'dear'!_

It was more than apparent that Charles was very reluctant to leave Christine's side. His shoulders sagged slightly and his feet almost dragged on the hard stones as he made his way to the door. When he reached it he stood looking back at her for several long moments. The growl in Erik's throat was looming ever closer to the surface, just waiting to burst forth. Only when Chagny had left and the echo of his footsteps could no longer be heard did he allow himself to come out of his hiding place. Christine whimpered and lifted her head.

"Erik?"

Her voice sounded frightened and unsure. Within moments he was by her side, gazing down at her with concern.

"Christine?"

She visibly relaxed when she saw him.

"I-oh, never mind..."

"What is wrong?"

"I...I woke up and heard Lord Chagny in the room-and you were nowhere to be found! I pretended I was asleep, but-but I was so frightened!" she whispered, her voice quivering.

"'Frightened'?" he demanded. She shook her head, the movement barely noticeable in the darkness.

"Nothing, I was acting foolish," she said softly. His hand came out and cupped her cheek before he could help himself. He did not like it when she seemed so frightened, and he wanted to know what had scared her so.

"Tell me," he encouraged gently. Erik could hear her swallow.

"I thought...I just feared you had been caught," she mumbled, so quietly he could almost not hear her. A feeling settled in the pit of his stomach that he could not quite explain. She had been worried about him? He had the unexplainable urge to lean forward and kiss her, just because she seemed to care even remotely. "Lord Chagny is a powerful man from what I am told, I feared that if he caught you it would ruin whatever you hope to accomplish..."

"That it would..." he murmured, sitting down beside her. "I risk much being here," he confessed. For a moment she remained silent.

"Then why do you come?" she asked. Erik said nothing. He did not have the answer to that question himself.

"Christine, how do you know Lord Chagny?" he questioned, needing to change the subject.

"Lord Chagny? Why do you ask?"

"Answer the question, Christine," he said shortly, unwilling to divulge any information about himself.

"Do not take that tone with me!" she retorted. He quickly took a different approach with her, wondering briefly if it would work. His hand cupped her cheek and he leaned toward her, his warm breath caressing her face.

"Come, little one, do not grow angry with me..." he said softy, nuzzling his face against the side of her neck. Christine closed her eyes tightly, her breath catching in her throat. He was becoming that suave, self-assured individual she knew so well. The one she seemed unable to say 'no' to. "I asked but a simple question," he continued, his lips grazing the soft flesh behind her ear. A quiet moan escaped her. "Lord Chagny...you know of him how?"

Christine's head tiltled back, becoming almost limp.

"They are...guests. They are guests," she said breathlessly. Erik bestowed a small kiss just below her ear.

"Your guests?"

She shook her head, unconciously moving her head towards him, seeking the heat of his mouth.

"No. My mother's..."

Erik could almost not hide his smile of satisfaction. His fingers ran down her cheek, the pad of his thumb caressing the plump fullness of her bottom lip. So she was a noble...This did not explain why Christine was in this current condition, however. There was much he still needed to know, but he was very aware of the fact that he would have to ask his questions cautiously and without any sort of pressure. For now he would digest what he had been told and try and figure out a way to find out what business the Chagny's had here, and who this woman was that was raising her hand to Christine.

"Thank you, my sweet," he murmured, kissing her temple ever so slightly. Christine settled against the furs once again, taking a deep breath. "I must be leaving..."

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Could... I mean, would you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Erik would have never thought of saying no. Laying down beside her, he pulled her close and rested her head on his chest. Minutes went by with him holding her in his arms, and Erik would have given everything he was for it to always be this way.

The moment sleep took her he gave her one last fleeting glance before disappearing into the night from whence he came...


	17. Pandora and Katerina

_**Author's Note: **_Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy this long chapter of _**Gemini **_and let me know what you think! As always a huge thank you to my wonderful friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles, **who puts aside her own free time to help me with this, as well as her busy time! I couldn't do it without her! Read and review everyone! _DonJuanTriumphs_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Pandora and Katerina**_

"Let us hope for both of our sakes, Samuel, that you are not going to tell me that Erik is dead."

Turning to the door Lucifer was left facing the very person he did not wish to see above all others.

Pandora.

Lucifer ran a hand through his hair. He should have known this was coming.

"Samuel, answer me!"

"Watch your tone with me," he growled. Pandora put her hands on her hips, glaring at him from her place at the door. Lucifer had to give her credit for being able to stand up to him, even when she knew first hand what he was capable of doing. Unerringly he allowed his eyes to run over her for a moment. It had been far too long since he had seen her. The one person, he believed, that still cared for him. Well, even that would change before this conversation was over.

"Do not frown in such a way, it is not becoming on such a lovely face," he murmured. When he was near her his attitude and demeanor tended to change slightly. She was the only one in the world he held any tender feelings towards, and it was hard to see her mad at him in any sort of way. Pandora shook her head at his statement, going to him and kneeling in front of him. Her slim hands grasped his and she looked up at him with worry and concern written in her emerald eyes.

"What of Erik, Samuel?" she whispered, her voice quivering slightly. Lucifer felt his jaw clench and his eyes grow cold at the mention of his twin's name. Would he ever be free of his brother? Just the sound of his wretched name was enough to make him want to throttle something, and it was not good for Pandora to be so close to him when he felt such a way. He did not want to see her hurt.

"Speak not his name to me!" he hissed, jerking his hands away from her. Pandora's eyes filled with hurt, but without hesitation she once more grasped his hands, holding them firmly within her own. She continued to look up at him, no fear reflecting in her brilliant eyes. Lucifer stared down at her, taking in every detail of her beloved face. Her beautiful emerald eyes were framed with dark, finely arched eyebrows and very prominent cheekbones. She had a straight, rather dainty nose, and full, rose tinted lips. Her skin was bronzed from the sun, her body lean and curvacious. A beauty unlike any he had ever seen, and she was truly his angel.

"I have no time for foolish games, Samuel! What has become of Erik?!" Her tone was as near to desperate as he had ever heard. It was obvious that she was barely managing to contain her tears, and he could feel her hands tremble slightly as they held his. Lucifer opened his mouth to answer her question, tell her what she did not want to hear, but found that the words simply refused to be spoken. It was over and done with, and he was proud that he had won, but he could not stand the look of disgust she was sure to give him.

"Pandora-"

"Please, just tell me," she whispered, her voice sounding choked with emotions.

"Look in my bags."

He could not tell her, but he _would _show her. She glanced at his saddlebags, seemingly confused.

"Your bags? Samuel, this is a serious-"

"Look in my bags, Pandora!" he growled, pushing her away from him. She glared at him, but stood and made her hesitant way to do as he said. It seemed like the bags were looming before her, waiting to suck her into a world she never wanted to live in. Crouched down at her destination, her hands rifled through the contents of his bag. She recoiled when she made contact with the truth. Very slowly, her entire body beginning to shake, she pulled out Erik's mask. Lucifer watched as she stared at the object in her hands, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. For several long moments silenced reigned between them, and he was beginning to worry that Pandora was in a state of shock. Striding over to her, he put a hand to her shoulder, not really knowing what to say. What _could _he say?

Pandora stood up on trembling legs, her eyes never wavering from the sight of the mask. Several tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks, and not really knowing what possesed him, Lucifer reached out to wipe them away. Before he had time to react, her hand collided with his face in a hard slap. He felt his head jerk to the side, his cheek beginning to sting from the force of her hand.

"How could you?!?" she whispered, her voice sounding slightly hoarse. She slapped him again. "HOW COULD YOU?!?"

Lucifer barely had time to grab her wrist to prevent her from hitting him once again. Pandora dropped Erik's mask and used her other hand to hit him again. He growled, grasping both of her wrists in his tight grip. She struggled against him, tears now freely falling down her cheeks. When she realized that she might not be able to physically hurt him she began shouting.

"YOUR BROTHER! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER!" she screamed. Her struggles only intensified the longer he held her still. Lucifer allowed her to scream at him, knowing he deserved it and so much more. "MURDERING BASTARD-"

He pushed her away from him, wanting nothing more than to leave the room. He was almost to the door when her tiny fists began pounding on his back, her sobs breaking his heart.

"HOW COULD YOU-"

Lucifer whirled around on her so fast she stumbled backwards several steps. Roughly his hand took ahold of her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. He knew his own eyes looked murderous.

"'How could I'?" he hissed, jerking her head slightly to make sure she was paying attention. "You knew this was coming as long as I have! While both of us live neither of us can claim our inheritance-"

"Damn the wretched inheritance! And damn YOU!" Pandora cried, jerking away from his hand.

"You knew this was coming! If I had not killed him he would have killed me! This is what we have been told since we were little children, Pandora! Do not shed tears now! Erik is gone! The sooner you-"

"Do not speak his name to me!" she growled at him. "You do not deserve to even utter it!"

"Tell me, if it had been the other way around, would you be giving Erik the same treatment for killing _me_?" he demanded of her. Her eyes flashed, even through her grief.

"I love you both the same, Samuel! Do not pretend that I care for one more than the other! I am not like your precious mother!" Pandora spat at him. "But you...you're just like her, both of you only care for yourself! And you have let both parents corrupt you! You are no better than either of them!"

With a look of utter disgust, she turned her back on him and made her way to the door. She turned to look at him one last time before she left the room.

"With Erik's death I did not lose just one brother today, Samuel, I lost you as well..."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Everything_...

He was risking _everything_! Erik growled low in his throat as he slipped inside the chateau walls. His inheritance...defeating his brother...All this he risked just so he could spend time with a _woman_! _Not just any woman_, he thought dryly. A beautiful, intelligent, vibrant woman! Someone he thought he would never meet in his entire life. What fascination did he truly have with Christine? Of course she was absolutely gorgeous, but there were beautiful women throughout the world, and they would not be hard to find...yet he could not stop wondering how she was doing throughout the day...if she was faring well...did she miss him? For his entire life he had not allowed himself to become distracted, and he was doing exactly that! Everything he had taught himself throughout his life was being tossed aside...and no matter how much he tried to deny it he could not say he complained about the fact that Christine had his full attention.

It had been two days since he had visited her for the first time. From observing the chateau during the day and often in the early hours of the evening, he had learned that the Chagny's seemed rather predictable when it came to Christine. They only visited her an hour or so after sundown, and then they left her to rest the remainder of the night. Which was when he came and spent the remaining dark hours at her side. They usually did not say much, but it was a comfortable silence, one unlike any Erik had ever experienced before. There was only one downfall with the entire situation: he could never fall asleep when he was with her.

After the first night and the erotic dream he had allowed himself to try and sleep again at her side...only with the same result. He had known after the second time that he could not risk sleep in her presence. If Christine were ever to wake and see what he was doing to her he really did not know how he would explain himself, and he did not want any awkwardness between them, not when they seemed to have a rather amiable companionship. He could not truly call them friends, because he did not think about his friends naked and moaning beneath him...but there was a certain camaraderie between them. They were comfortable around one another and he did not want to jeopardize that.

Finally making his way to Christine's chambers, he slipped inside and shut the door firmly behind him. Erik was always cautious of the fact that at any time he could be caught. The Chagny's may have a certain routine but at any moment they could decide to break it, or anyone else in the chateau for that matter. He had yet to see the woman Christine called mother, or who was punishing her so harshly, something he wished to have straightened out fairly soon.

Even breathing filled the chamber and he went to the bed to find his lovely companion fast asleep. He sat down on the bed and as he tried to do every night he averted his eyes from the sight of her unclad body. How long had it been since he had seen her in clothing?

He was not, however, the only male seemingly riveted with the sight of her curvaceous body, a thought that truly made him want to hurt somebody. Both Raoul and Charles had seen her naked more times than he would care to count, and though he knew that Christine tried to cover herself as much as she could, the Chagny's still managed glimpses every so often, that much he knew for certain. A jealous side always reared its ugly head whenever Erik thought about such things, and he would gladly take out both mens eyes for seeing something that did not belong to them. Erik knew, deep down, that he had no right to see her in such a state either, but he was a possesive man by nature, and he had unknowingly laid a claim on the fiery beauty. He felt a need deep inside of him to protect her, to make her feel safe when it was obvious that her life was in constant turmoil.

Erik stiffened when he felt Christine's fingers run down the length of his back. His body reacted like it always did to her touch and he sent a silent prayer to God that he would be able to make it through another night with this woman who seemed to have a spell of desire cast over him. In all his life he had never been so full of lust for any woman he had ever met! She traced a small tattoo over his skin, her touch light and tender. He turned his head to look at her, the light from the moon illuminating her face to his gaze.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, needing to say something before he lost himself in the need to kiss her. Christine smiled at him, her hands never wavering on his back.

"Much better now," she answered softly. For several long moments all Erik could do was look at her, overanalyzing the words she had just spoken. She was better now that he was in the room with her? What did that mean? Was she attracted to him at all? Even when she knew full well what he looked like? Since he had met her he had always been unmasked, the horror that was his face right before her eyes at all times. When the woman, Meg, had come it had been obvious that she was repulsed by what she saw...Christine, not once since they had met had she ever blanched or cringed at the sight of him...could it mean that he might have the chance to act on his desire for her? He knew all she had to do was welcome him with open arms and he would lose any and all of his restraint and claim her as his...something, sadly, he could not let happen. "Charles and Raoul came and saw me quite a few times today..."

Her statement brought Erik out of his current musings. He focused on her once more to find that she was staring at him but not really looking at him, her mind obviously riveted on her words, a small frown furrowing her brow. She bit her bottom lip, in unconcious gesture that he found absolutely endearing.

"Did they say anything to you?" he asked. Why could the Chagnys' not leave her alone? What did they want with her? Would he really want to know the answer to such questions? Christine sighed, shaking her head.

"No. They simply sit in silence, sometimes staring at me and other times sharing glances between them that I cannot possibly understand," she said.

"Have you known the Chagnys' long?" he asked. Erik now had an opportunity to learn more and he was not going to lose this chance.

"No, their visit here is the first time I have ever come into contact with them. I do not know why they have come or why they are still here."

"Could you think of any reason why they may be paying so much attention to you?" wondered Erik. Christine shook her head, a rather melancholy expression written across her eyes.

"Men...men have never shown any interest in me...I cannot understand why they-"

"What do you mean men have never shown any interest in you?" Erik interrupted. Was she jesting? It was such a ridiculous statement that he almost wanted to laugh, but the serious expression on her face caused a bit of concern.

"Never mind, Erik, I do not want to talk about this. Just know that I have never met the Chagnys before and I know not why they seem so interested."

With that she turned carefully onto her other side, presenting him her back. He frowned. There was definitely something wrong with this entire situation. Normally if a beautiful woman had said that she was ugly he would believe that she was only saying so to gain more attention and flattery. Christine seemed genuinely upset, and he could not understand what was going on.

"Christine..."

She said nothing, keeping her back to him. How could a woman as beautiful as she ever think she was anything else? Erik knew he could never truly answer such a question with the little information he had, but he would not have her believing such a thing while in his presence. Perhaps it was time he showed her exactly what he thought of her. His body stirred at the thought. Yes, he would very much like to show her just how attractive he found her.

"Erik, what are you-"

She broke off mid-sentence, gasping when he gently laid down on the bed and picked her up, placing her on his chest flat on her stomach. Christine looked down at him as if she could not begin to understand what he was doing. She shifted slightly, unknowingly rubing her curvaceous body along his. She did not wince or make any sign of pain, but he would not take any chances, no matter how much he wanted her.

"Are you alright like this?" he asked her. She nodded. He could see the traces of tears in her eyes, and knew without asking that her statement of moments before had caused such emotion. He reached up and gently ran his thumbs under her eyes, bringing a small smile to her lips. Erik's intention had been to perhaps explore some of the boundaries he had not allowed himself to cross with her sexually, but holding her in his arms like he was, he felt the need to simply be close to her, share an intimate moment that had little to do with sharing eachothers bodies. A new expierence for him, to be sure. Had Julius not engrained on his conscience to bed women and be done with them? Well, he wanted to bed Christine, but at the moment he was content to simply hold her...what was happening to him he did not quite know, but now was not the time to think too deeply on the subject. Right now he wanted to address the subject at hand: the fact that Christine did not seem to know of the beauty she possesed.

"Who has made you believe that you are not beautiful?" he murmured. For a moment she visibly blanched.

"I do not wish-"

"Christine..." he interrupted firmly. She frowned.

"This is none of your concern!" Christine answered, just as firm as he. "It is not something I wish to speak about."

For a moment Erik said nothing, simply stared up at her, his fingers tracing unconcious circles on the flesh of her arms. There were so many things he wanted to ask her, wanted to learn about her, and he knew that as long as he kept his own secrets, she would do the same. But the whole concept of not finding herself beautiful...it boggled his mind, he simply could not understand it, or why she thought it in the first place. The look in her eyes told him well enough that she believed what she said to him. Was Christine truly that unaware of the undeniable attraction he felt toward her, that most men would feel toward her? He knew Raoul and Charles were not saints, they were warm blooded men who had to be very aware of the appeal this woman held. Once again that angry beast of jealousy roared inside his chest, and with great difficulty he pushed it aside.

"Have you ever been kissed, Christine?" Erik murmured suddenly. Her eyes flew to his with disbelief and surprise more than visible. She swallowed.

"W-what?"

"Have you ever been kissed?" he repeated. Within moments a trembling of her limbs became apparent to him, and he watched in interest how she flushed and looked quite taken aback by his question. It had seemed to come out of nowhere, and he liked the fact that he was able to so easily startle her.

"I do not think I understand-"

"Come now, little one, you are more intelligent than that. 'Tis a simple enough question. Have you ever been kissed? Has a man ever claimed your lips for his own?"

His words affected her, and Christine looked away, unable to meet his gaze. Her mind was racing in a thousand directions, her body suddenly very much aware of the man beneath her...When she had woken up to find Erik already there, a small thrill had shot up the length of her spine. His visits were now the only thing she had in the world to look forward to. With her back as injured as it was she, obviously, could not take walks to the beach, and she knew that within time even that would not soothe her thoughts, for Erik would leave her, and it was truly something she did not like to think about. But as always, Erik proved to be the distraction she needed. This talk of kissing had her in a right state, and his word choice made her feel rather hot and bothered, something that was quite a new experience for her, if she was honest.

She had seen people kiss more times than she could remember. Katerina had made sure Christine was in the vicinity whenever she could so she would be forced to witness the intimate act that she herself had never experienced, something her mother knew all too well. Many of the servants had lovers throughout the manor, and more times than not she would stumble on a pair of them doing much more than kissing...but again she herself had never had such a thing happen to her. When her father had been alive there had been a stable boy once who had been rather fond of her, but she had only been eight years of age and boys were the last thing from her mind. Many of her mother's suitors were so handsome that she had often wondered what it would be like to kiss one of them...but if she were absolutely honest with herself, the man lying in her bed that very moment was the only man she had ever truly wanted to kiss so badly. She could not explain why, and she knew that she should not even think about such things, but Erik was talking about the act, and of course she would like nothing better than to experience that one thing that had always been denied her: intimacy.

"Why do you ask me such a thing?" Christine asked. He said nothing, just looked at her, and there was a fiery expression in his eyes that both frightened and excited her. It was as if his eyes were telling her that he could give her what had always been withheld, and though she did not know why a man like Erik would ever want to do anything like that with her, she knew that he was different. He did not seem uninterested, even with her plain appearance, and it made her hope that perhaps he could be attracted to her not for what she looked like, but who she was.

"Erik..."

"Answer my question, Christine. Has a man ever made you feel flushed and agitated with just a touch? Have your lips ever become swollen from the excitement of another's passion? Tell me, little one, has your body ever been explored by a man's hungry hands?"

She wanted those things. She realized it with a jolt. All these seemingly wicked things Erik was talking about was what she wanted to experience...with him. She wanted to experience them with _him_! Even more blood pooled in her face and she pressed her face against the side of his neck, not knowing how to answer such questions. For some uknown reason she felt extremely embarrassed at her lack of knowledge on such erotic subjects. If she had been more beautiful, she would have been married at her age, and the acts shared between a man and a woman would not be so foreign to her. Erik...this man knew all about suck wicked things, Christine had no doubt about that. If she ever wanted to learn...she swallowed at the path her thoughts were taking.

"Shy little flower," Erik chuckled against her ear. Once again she knew not what to say. She would much rather have to deal with the arrogant, stubborn side of him she knew so well than this seductive creature she knew so little about. "Imagine, Christine...a man worshipping your body, his hands and lips making an expedition over your flesh...touching...caressing..."

Christine whimpered, the noise both begging him to stop and pleading with him to continue.

"Nothing would be left undiscovered..." He was forced to trail off when she pressed both of her hands over his mouth, her eyes finally finding his in the darkness. She shook her head firmly only once, telling him without words to cease what he was speaking of. Beneath her hands she could feel him smile, his eyes twinkling with mischief and what could have been desire. It did not go unnoticed to him that she was willingly touching the mangled side of his face, and her hands never wavered, even feeling the deformed flesh...why was she so unlike anyone he had ever met before?

"Do not speak of such things again," Christine firmly. If only he knew that she did not think her heart could take it. His words alone had left her heart to pounding a frantic tune inside her chest, and it was taking extreme willpower not to show him how shallow her breathing had become, almost to the point of being too hard to breathe. Erik pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand, getting the reaction he wanted when she pulled away as if burned.

"Why not?"

"Because...because such things are wicked!"

She sounded far too proper. But Christine was ashamed of herself for wanting things that should be reserved for a husband and his wife. She and Erik were not married...so she should not be thinking of sharing her bed with him! Her father had raised her better than that surely!

"They only seem wicked because you want them."

She did not like how sure he seemed to be with this statement. Was it written that clearly in her eyes that she wanted what he talking about? Did that make her a bad person?

"I want nothing of the sort," she retorted. Why was he taunting her with such things when they both knew that he would never find her physically attractive? It was-

"Little liar..."

His chuckle infuriated her for some uknown reason and she tried to get off of his chest. To her outrage he kept her in place with only a firm hand wrapped around her arm.

"Do not struggle, I do not want you hurt."

"Then let go of me and I won't be!"

Once again he laughed softly.

"Your anger only proves my point. Do not grow angry with yourself for having such feelings, little one...let me teach you that even the most wicked things can bring infinitate pleasure..."

A tiny moan erupted into the room when Erik tangled his hands in Christine's hair and tilted her head back. Before she was given a chance to so much as react, his warm mouth was caressing the tender flesh of her neck. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips and tongue taunt and tease her as he followed the line of her strong throat. He bit ever so gently at the skin over her collarbone, and unconciously she leaned into his touch, wanting more. Christine wanted him to kiss her, to give her what he had been talking about before. No teasing, just a full blown kiss the likes she had never hoped to have from a man.

"Please..." she asked, hating the fact that she had been reduced to begging for what she had accepted would never happen to her.

"What, Christine...tell me what you want..."

She groaned, embarrassed to voice her desire.

"Erik..."

"Hmmmm..."

His voice echoed throughout her body as he pressed a moist kiss to her shoulder, the skin coming away wet from his touch. Christine tilted her head forward, managing to press her own kiss to his chin, unwilling to be the one to initiate the actual kiss. She had to know that he truly wanted to kiss her, and she would not believe it until he actually did so.

"Erik, please just-"

A screech of undeniable outrage echoed through the room. Both Erik and Christine froze, Erik in interest, Christine with obvious trepidation. When the same sound was heard again, their eyes met.

"Who is that?" he asked. She immediately shook her head.

"No one, Erik," she said rather quickly. Erik could clearly see that she truly wanted him to leave this alone. But he was intrigued. Perhaps by following the sound of this outraged person's voice, he could find out more about the secretive Christine. When he shifted beneath her with the clear purpose of getting up, she did the only thing she could think of, and for a moment Erik was startled when she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him frantic kisses along the hollow between his shoulder and neck. "Just leave it be, Erik! Please! You can get caught if you go wandering the halls at this hour!"

Erik would have very much liked to stay in bed with Christine and teach her the erotic arts, but he needed information, and this was another opportunity he was not going to waste. Setting her gently onto her stomach, he stood.

"Please..." she whispered, her voice sounding frightened.

"Trust me, little one, I have perfected the art of being unseen, nothing will happen."

"This is none of your concern though, Erik!"

"Does it involve you?" he demanded. She nodded.

"Yes-"

"Then it concerns me."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Charles stared at the raving banshee in front of him with a mixture of disgust and amusement. It would seem that Raoul had been right with his judgement of this woman, but he had not wanted to see it. Katerina was proving more and more each day that she was a childish, insensitive, and spoiled woman. How had he not seen it before? Well, he knew the answer to that question, and it was not something he was all that proud of. He had allowed himself to be taken with her beauty, and she had proved a welcome distraction while he stayed in this manor. At his age he should know better than to judge a woman by what she looked like, though, if he was fair with himself, Katerina had done everything in her power to make sure that he believed that she was the kind, caring woman he had first met. But with the punishments given to Christine, he had come to learn that she was a cruel monster, and the sooner he was out of her presence the better off he would be. Next time he would not be so quick to think that Raoul spoke falsely, for his son appeared to have a greater insight into the human character than he had believed at first.

"This is not a look that flatters, Katerina," Charles said dryly. When Katerina became angry her entire face seemed to contort and her eyes would blaze with a hellish fury that was rather unsettling.

"Tell me, _my lord,_ who you think you are that you can simply take pleasure from my body and cast me aside like some simple trollop?"

"You are not a trollop, my lady, I did not pay you for your services..."

Katerina gave another screech of outrage and threw her goblet of wine at him. He was quick to move out of the way, and it hit the opposite wall with a resounding clang. Why was it that when females were angry they tended to throw things? His late wife, God rest her soul, tended to do that when she was angry at him, but his dear Eleanor did not truly have a hateful bone in her entire body, and she always felt extreme guilt when she allowed her anger to reign over her, and would do everything in her power to make sure he knew that she had not meant to do such a thing.

"So Lord Chagny is not nearly as honorable as everyone makes him out to be," Katerina hissed, glaring at him. "You use women for your own pleasure and then cast them aside!"

"You make it sound as if I _used _you, Katerina," Charles growled, his own voice turning angry. "If I remember correctly, you received just as much pleasure from the act as I did."

"Do not flatter yourself!" she spat. Striding away from him, her rage was more than apparent in every one of her movements. "The mere fact that you would disrespect-"

"This is not a matter of disrespect, my lady, you know this as well as I," he interrupted. She turned to face him once more. "You cannot stand the fact that I might wish to share the bed of another. Rejection is not something that sits well with you."

Charles knew what he said was true, and if the sparks in Katerina's eyes were anything to go by, then she was not happy with his analysis.

"Who is she?"

"Why? So you can punish her with your whip? Violence will not make me want you, Katerina," he said. Charles had decided that it was time to take Raoul's advice, and stop sharing the bed of this woman. When he had told her he had realized too late that she was never told 'no', and the fact that he had said so to her was not something she would tolerate.

"You wanted me perfectly fine a few days ago, my lord. If I remember correctly you were moaning as I-"

"Watch what you say in my presence, Katerina, this is not something I will talk about," he interrupted. He knew that she was right. He _had _wanted her with an unrivaled passion for some time, but now...now he no longer wanted what she had to offer him. "Since when have your attentions come with attachments, my lady? You are known far and wide for your appetite of men, do not tell me that you cannot find another now that we are no longer lovers!"

"Indeed, I could have another, but-"

"But it is you who casts aside lovers, not the other way around. You usually discard them, now you are the discarded, and you do not like it."

For a long time Katerina said nothing, her mind obviously working. Charles, in a sense, felt pity for the woman before him. She was so beautiful and intelligent, but she wasted her life with trivial things and a cruel heart. All of what he had said to her tonight was true, he knew who she was on a deeper level and he could see that it bothered her. When her eyes once more landed on him, Charles felt a chilling tingle run down his spine. Her eyes had grown harder and more devoid of any other emotion other than hate.

"_Her_...!"

He frowned.

"Katerina-?"

"HER!"

Before he had a moment to react his former lover was striding to the door, malicious rage suddenly written on every facet of her features.

"You would shun _my _touch for that little toad?!"

Charles realized that by telling her he would not touch her he had put Christine in a compromising position. Hastily he made his way to follow Katerina, knowing where she was going and determined to stop any more harm coming to that young woman. It was not until they reached her chamber door that he finally caught up with the woman before him, and before she could so much as push the door open, he had grabbed her by the arm and shoved her roughly against the wall, his arms baring any means of escape.

"You will not touch her," he growled.

"She is not your concern, she is mine, and I can do what I well please when it comes to that little twit!"

With that Katerina shoved against his chest, trying to get away from him, but Charles held firm.

"While I am in this house you will not touch her, is that understood?"

"Do not think for a moment that you are lord and master here, Charles!" she spat. "This is my home, and you have no say over what goes on in it!"

The beautiful woman's outrage grew with each passing moment as she tried to get away from him, but he would not budge.

"Stop acting like a spoiled child and cease your tantrum!"

These were not the words that she wanted to hear. Her hand collided with his cheek and his jaw ached from the force of the blow. Her voice was deadly as she spoke to him.

"'Spoiled child'? You do not want me as an enemy, my lord," she hissed.

"Father?"

Charles was never more thrilled to see his son in his entire life. The whole situation was getting out of control and he feared that he might end up hurting the woman in front of him before the incident was through. He had never hurt a woman in his life and he was not going to start now, no matter how much he wanted to do so.

"Raoul, how nice of you to join us," he said. His son looked at him question.

"Father?" he asked, looking between him and Katerina.

"It has been a long night, escort Katerina to her chambers," Charles said. Both Raoul and Katerina looked ready to argue, but he shoved the woman to his son and with one more backward glance Raoul did as he was told.

"This is _not _over!" Katerina growled, as the youngest Chagny grabbed her arm and guided her down the hall. When they were both out of sight he leaned heavily against the wall, thinking, not for the first time, that he was far too old for this sort of drama. Glancing at the door, he wondered if he should go inside and comfort Christine. No doubt she had heard the ruckus, but did not know what to say to her so he decided to leave her to rest. With a weary sigh he made his way to his chambers, praying everything would be settled soon.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

For quite some time Erik remained hidden in the shadows, a deep frown marring his features. The whole scene with Charles and Katerina had happened before his eyes, and it did not sit well with him. He now had no doubt that this was the woman who was hurting Christine, and he wanted more than anything to go after her and make her pay for ever raising her hand to his woman. What puzzled him, though, was the fact that Katerina was angry because Charles and supposedly shared his bed with Christine, something Erik knew was not true. How he knew such a thing baffled him, but he was beyond certain.

But why had Charles not corrected her assumption? It would have made things easier and he would not have had to deal with her 'tantrum'. It would seem that solving one mystery was only leading to more. If only Christine would not be so stubborn and simply tell him what he needed to know! But now that he did know who the culprit was, and the fact that she seemed bent on doing the same thing again, he was determined to find some way to protect Christine, and until he did so, he would not leave, no matter the fact that Lucifer was probably even now claiming what should be Erik's inheritance!

"Oh, Erik!"

A certain sense of male satisfaction washed over him as he reentered Christine's chambers. She seemed relieved to see him, and it made him feel good to know that she may need him. He joined her on the bed and gathered her into his arms, allowing her to cry, because he knew she must have been frightened that that Katerina woman was going to hurt her again tonight.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I let her touch you again, little one..." he promised. Christine said nothing, and made no comment on the fact that he now knew who her assailant was. She simply snuggled that much closer to him, and allowed his arms to take her to a place of peace otherwise foriegn to her.


	18. Burning Passions and a Dark Newcomer

**Author's note: **Hello, everyone! I can only say that I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart for the lack of updates, and that I have tried to write as much as possible whenever I could! My poor friend **N.S.L. Jewelles **is sick and still trying to manage her own busy life and it seems like these updates have been few and far between, and I apologize for that. I just hope you all like this chapter and a HUGE thanks to **N.S.L. Jewelles** for being there to talk even when she wasn't feeling good! _DonJuanTriumphs_

**Chapter Eighteen: Burning Passions and Dark Newcomers**

"You are feeling better I trust?"

Christine glanced at Lord Chagny, nodding her head in response to his question. The sun was high and warm as it fell on her skin, and Christine wanted nothing more than to bask in its warm embrace for the remainder of the day. But that would not happen this day, for Lord Charles had asked if he could join her in the garden she sat in and she had been unable to refuse. He had been rather joyous when he had found out that Christine had finally been able to walk a short distance without causing herself extreme pain, and she was baffled as to why he seemed to care about her welfare so much. Meg had helped her down through the chateau that morning so she could sit among the rose bushes that littered the manor, and it was a fitting change to being surrounded by walls on all sides. Almost as if he had known exactly where she was Charles had come and sat beside her with her consent and had been there ever since.

"I have grown so used to you lying in bed that it is a welcome change to finally see you up and about," he continued, his gaze never wavering from her face. Christine wished he would not look at her so, it was rather unsettling.

"It feels nice to be outside once again," she confided, not knowing what she should say. As of late it seemed as if the only person she could hold a conversation with was Erik, and she found that she did not wish to speak to anyone else, a fact she refused to dwell on. Charles nodded his head to her statement.

"Indeed, I am sure it must be. I have always preferred the outdoors myself, I cannot imagine how horrible it must have been to be walled up inside for so long a time," he said. She nodded. If it were not for Erik she would still be 'walled up' as Lord Chagny put it. He had been helping her walk a little bit every night, and without his assistance she would not be in the garden at that very moment. She owed so much more to that man than she could ever repay, and it made her smile to think about the banter they still shared and their hours of conversation. He made her feel like a woman, and she would not trade that feeling for anything in the world.

"What causes you to smile?" Charles asked. Christine once again met the man's gaze, wondering why she was angry at him for interrupting her thoughts about Erik. But his face looked intrigued, and his eyes were tender and understanding. She liked this man, he seemed noble of heart, and God knew there were not many men such as he left in the world. The only thing that still puzzled her was the fact that he was having a conversation with her in the first place. Other than Meg, Erik had had been the only one who had ever cared enough about what she said to actually listen, and she supposed Erik's case was slightly different than Meg's, for they had been brought together without either of them being able to do anything about it.

"Nothing, my lord, forgive me, my thoughts tend to wander far too much," she said. Charles shook his head.

"No need to apologize! Keep thinking whatever it is you are thinking if it makes you smile like that!"

Christine _did _smile. Lord Chagny was a very relaxed sort of man, and it was doing wonders to make her feel more comfortable. It seemed like a different atmosphere being around him when she was out of bed and fully dressed, and she no longer felt as tense as she usually did with him.

"And you, my lord, what makes you smile, if I may be so bold to ask?" she questioned. If they were to sit there she might as well draw him into a conversation if she could do so, rather than sit in an awkward sort of silence. Charles entire face lit up at her question, and she watched as it transformed his face until he was even more handsome than she had ever given him credit for. For a moment she allowed her gaze to wash over him. For his age he seemed incredibly fit and strong, and age had not ravaged him as it did to so many others. The only signs of time were a few lines at the corners of his eyes and mouth, if not for that she would not have guessed that he had a son the same age as she.

"I have much to be thankful for, and much to smile about, Christine," he said. She nodded her head slightly, urging him to continue. "I have a wonderful son that I am very proud to call my own, and he never fails to inspire pride within me with everything that he does."

Christine could see just by the way Charles spoke of Raoul that the relationship between father and son was extremely strong, and she envied such a relationship, for her father had been torn away from her so very soon.

"He seems like a good man."

"Indeed he is. I was blessed that my late wife bore me such a gift," Charles said, his eyes softening drastically.

"Your wife..." Christine trailed off, not knowing if this were a subject he would wish to speak of, but she was intrigued nonetheless. She wanted to know about the woman who had captured this man's heart and raised such a fine son. Charles smiled sadly.

"She was the love of my life and a part of me died with her," he said. She was a little surprised that he was sharing such personal information with her, and wondered what she had done to warrant such trust on his part.

"I am sorry for your loss," Christine said softly, meaning every word. It was a rare thing to find such a love, and to lose it must be beyond horrible.

"My thanks...But I know my Eleanor, and I know she would not want me to dwell on such things that would only make me miserable. She had a passion for life that few could comprehend and she would want me to enjoy mine as much as I can," he said.

"I would have been honored to meet what sounds like such an extrodinary woman," Christine said. Charles simply nodded, for a moment lost in his own thoughts of the past.

"Yes...I think she would have liked you very much," he said. She frowned.

"Me, my lord?"

"Yes, you."

When he made no move to elaborate or tell her where he had come up with such a notion, Christine decided it would be best to drop the subject at hand. Such compliments were not things she was used to, and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable that he seemed to think so fondly of her when he knew absolutely nothing about her, and Christine did not think she deserved his praise. Shifting slightly, she tried to hide her slight wince of pain, her back still extremely tender. But even with her best efforts to conceal her pain it seemed Charles was more aware of what was going on than she might have believed.

"Forgive me my lapse in common sense, Christine! I forgot all about your injuries, so caught up was I in our conversation. Come, you must go back to bed and rest!"

Christine, this time, did manage to hide her grimace, and it had nothing to do with her pain. The idea of once again being shut up in her chambers was not appealing, and she would have given anything to stay where she was, pain or not. She made a move to stand up and do as he suggested, but Charles put a firm hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place as he shook his head.

"Nay, I will not risk you hurting yourself, and I think you have had far too much exertion for one day. You are growing stronger slowly but surely, but I fear you might overdo yourself."

Before she had time to say anything to the contrary, he had picked her up in his arms and cradled her against his chest. Reasons unknown to her caused her to stiffen, and she prayed he did not feel it and become insulted. She thought fondly of Charles, and did not doubt he was a good man, but being put into any sort of intimate setting with him did not sit well with her and she could not explain why. He was handsome, wealthy, charming, and intelligent, and God only knew that that sort of man never had paid attention to her before...but something did not feel right. When she figured it out she prayed it made more sense than her jumbled thoughts.

"Do you need anything?" Charles asked, after setting her comfortably on her bed. Christine shook her head, managing to smile up at him.

"No, my lord, thank you."

"If you need me have one of the servants fetch me and I will come quickly."

With that he left the room. Christine wondered what she would possibly need him for but decided that he was only trying to be polite so she would not dwell on things that were of no certain importance. Settling herself and becoming comfortable, Christine closed her eyes, trying to sleep so she would not need to deal with the slight pangs in her back.

"What in God's name would you need that man for?"

Christine jumped, her eyes snapping open as a small gasp escaped her throat. Her gaze came to land on Erik, who was leaning on the opposite wall with his massive arms crossed over his chest. There was a deep frown marring his features and a troubled look in his eyes. Christine was beyond surprised to see him so early in the day, for the sun was still high, and capture could have been more than possible. She did not like to think he risked being caught by not waiting until evening to come and see her.

"Erik, what are you doing here?"

"Answer the question, Christine: what would you need him for?" he demanded. Christine stifled her sigh. How was it she knew this side of him so well? When he had something on his mind he was not going to stop until he got the answers he wanted.

"I have no idea, Erik! He was just being polite!"

"'Polite'?" he scoffed. Christine frowned, not liking his current mood.

"Yes. That is what I said, isn't it?"

"Tone, Christine," he warned.

"How many times have I told you not to talk to me like that?" she demanded. Erik said nothing, his gaze roaming over her as he thought. For a moment she had the urge to tell him to leave her alone, that she was tired and did not want to talk with him if he was going to speak to her in such a way, but she knew that she could not even do such a simple task. In a life of misery his visits were the one highlight of her entire day. Even when he talked in his domineering way she still wanted him to be around her. Christine sighed. If only she was not so weak when it came to this man!

"What did the two of you speak about?" he asked. She once again met his gaze, this time in mild surprise. How had he known that the two of them had spoken to one another?

"It was just a friendly conversation," Christine answered. He raised his only brow, as if to say that he did not believe her. "Honestly, Erik, I do not know why it concerns you! I was sitting in the gardens and he asked if he could join me. There is nothing to the story but that."

"I do not like his attention being so keen on you," he muttered. Erik was frowning deeply and his mouth was set in a grim line.

"Why not?"

Christine would have given anything to hear him say that it was because he was jealous. That he did not want any other man paying attention to her but him. She knew, deep down, however that such a thing would never come from his mouth. No matter how much she wished it to be so.

"It does not sit well with me," he answered. Christine hid her disappointment well. Why was she allowing this man to affect her so when she knew that he would not be a permanent fixture in her life? In time he would disappear as if he had never been there in the first place, and she would be forced to live out the rest of her life under Katerina's cruel hands. Not a very pleasant outlook on the future, to be sure.

"He is nothing but kind to me," she said. He grunted.

"I am sure he is," he muttered. Christine frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded. Erik shook his head.

"Never mind, Christine. I do not want to argue with you," he said. She was going to say that he had started the arguement in the first place but knew this would only cause more heated words to be said.

"Will you answer my question now?" she wondered. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"What are you doing here at this time of day? Do you have a wish to get caught?"

"Why are you so worried?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps because I risked much nuturing you back to health and you risk all of that! What for? What could cause you to come here that it could not wait?"

For a moment Erik said nothing. She was looking at him curiously, innocently wondering what drew him to her even with the threat of being caught. Could he tell her that she was the only thing he thought about lately? It seemed like every time he closed his eyes her face swam into his vision. He came because he was finding it difficult to stay away from her. She made everything seem so simple. As if as long as he was with her he did not need to worry about his brother or what had to be done. For Christ's sake, it made his day just to hear her voice! Something was happening to him, and he had no idea what it was or what to do about it.

"I was growing restless at the cottage."

This was the only answer he could find enough courage to use. None of what he was thinking would make things any easier, so it would be better if unknown emotions remained silent.

"Oh..."

"You did not over exert yourself today, did you?" he asked. "You know I will have none of that. I would rather you stay in bed longer than needs be if it means proper healing."

"I am fine. My back is throbbing slightly but it is nothing serious," she answered. Erik nodded, pleased that their sessions of walking were helping her. He had noticed a healthy, rosy glow that had flushed her cheeks of late and he knew she was slowly coming back to full strength.

"Do you think I could walk a bit more around the chamber?" Christine wondered. Truth be told she was rather exhausted from her rendezvous to the garden, but any oppertunity to get closer to Erik was not one she would miss if she could help it. He frowned, worry clouding his eyes.

"Christine..."

"Just for a short time...please?"

"I do not want you to hurt yourself," he said sternly. When she pouted he wondered why the gesture made him so eager to do anything she wanted.

"I promise I am fine, I am just so tired of sitting in this bed all of the time."

She knew this was not a very good excuse, because she had been out of bed for quite some time today, but it was not with Erik, so she did not think it counted. Besides, the more she got used to walking around the quicker she believed she would be herself once again. Silence continued between them while Erik fought with himself, wondering if he should listen to his concious or do what would make her happy.

"Just for a short time..."

"Alright..."

When she sat up in excitement, her entire face enfusing with pleasure, Erik wondered what had happened to his iron will. For so long his one purpose was to kill Lucifer...and now it felt like the only thing he wanted to do was make Christine smile, because God knew that she was not given much to smile about. And if merely walking made her happy who was he to deny her? Before he had even reached her side she had stood up, a slight bounce to her step that he did not fail to notice.

"Thank you, Erik," she said earnestly. He nodded his head slightly. When he reached for her to assist her she shook her head. "Can I try on my own?" she wondered. When she had gone down to the garden Meg had been there to lean on and then Charles had carried her back up, she wanted to see if she could do it all on her own. Once again he nodded, taking a step back. She smiled her thanks and with a deep breath proceeded to walk the length of the room. Erik had to hide his pride. Over the past few days she had been making progress. Each day she could walk just a little further, but that was always with his assistance. Seeing her walking without him proved to him just how strong she truly was, despite everything working against her. It made him feel slightly better to think that even with Katerina's harsh hand she still had a fighting spirit deep within her, and it did not seem to be broken.

"Erik?"

He realized that she had stopped once she reached the other end of the room, her eyes on him.

"Hmm?"

"Do you enjoy singing?"

"Singing'?" he repeated. She nodded. When he said nothing she took some time to gauge his reaction to her question. When she had been much younger, when her father was still alive, he had often told her of the voice her mother had once had. He had claimed that the love of his life had sung like an angel, and it was one of her greatest gifts. Whenever Christine had heard such stories she had wanted nothing more than to be like the woman her father spoke of so lovingly and that she herself was never able to meet. She had informed her Papa that she wanted to sing just like her Mama, and when normally Lord Daae would have believed that it was only a childish fancy, he had been quite taken aback when Christine had first opened her mouth to sing. Without any training or encouragment she had proven that she had inherited her mother's gift. Tears had come to his eyes and from that day when she was only five years old he had encouraged her every day to master her voice. Since his death and the death of her brother she had kept her song mute, not finding anything in the world to rejoice in, even her gift. Besides that, Katerina had loathed the sound when she had heard it the day she and Christine's father had married, so she had been keen on keeping it silent when her mother was anywhere nearby.

But since she met Erik she felt as if he could perhaps use something to cheer him. Whatever his life was truly like she had a feeling she might never know, but she would like to do something to take his mind off of his troubles for even a short amount of time, because he had done that for her whenever her pain had become too much without even realizing what he was doing. Singing had always been something private that she shared only with those closest to her, but when she had walked her way through the chamber just now her mind had begun to wander. Christine had thought about all of the help this warrior had given her in the time she had known him and wanted to give him some small gesture to thank him for all that he had done. Confidence in herself had always been something she could never attain, but she had confidence in her voice, and that had yet to be taken away from her.

"You sing?" he asked, when she said nothing more. Again she nodded. Erik could not lie to himself and say he was not interested. This was another facet of her that he had not expected, and he wanted her to open that lovely mouth and hear her create something beautiful with that voice that always managed to stir his body into a hot frenzy. As he thought about it, though, he began to remember something, something that had seemed to have happened ages ago.

"You sang to me, when you first found me. That was how I woke up...you sang to me and took me out of that blackness," he said, suddenly remembering. It had been angelic singing that had brought him out of his unconcious state. He truly believed if not for that he would have allowed his body to surrender to death. He had forgotten all about it and had not even asked if it was she. Obviously it was. Christine blushed at his words and nodded her head. She had forgotten that she had already sung to him once, for so many things had happened since then.

"If you do not want me to-"

"Sit down, Christine," he interrupted. She glanced at him, seeing him gesture towards the bed. Without a word she did as he asked, settling herself into a sitting position. A small shiver of what could only be described as excitement raced through her when Erik sat down beside her, so close their legs were touching._ How is it this man makes me want to swoon? I have never believed I was capable of swooning! _"I would very much like to hear you sing, now that I am fully awake and not fighting for my life..."

She smiled, nodding her head. Clearing her throat, she racked her brain for something she could sing. Then she remembered the song her father had taught her when she was very young. He had told her that her mother had often sung it to him before he would go away to war, and it had always helped ease his grief from the thought of leaving his family for any amount of time, and always reminded him how much he was truly loved. Smiling to herself, she looked down at her clasped hands and opened her mouth...

Was it possible for Erik's body to grow any heavier with his arousal? He did not think it was possible, but Christine was proving him wrong just by the angelic music insuing from her mouth. He had truly never seen nor heard anything more beautiful than she, and he would have given anything to grab her and kiss her in those moments. He wondered what he had done to deserve to hear such a thing, and while he listened, he realized that all of the tension that always seemed like so much a part of him was draining away with the sound of her voice. For these brief moments he was being given a glimpe at peace that was otherwise unknown to him. Unconciously his hand reached out and he grasped hers within his own. Glancing down at it, he saw how much more fragile and small hers was to his, and he thought about Katerina and how she tortured this woman. He knew then and there that he wanted nothing more than to protect her with everything he had in him. He felt it was about time he used his strength for something other than killing his brother. To him this suddenly felt so much more important.

"Erik...?"

He blinked, realizing that she hd stopped singing and was staring at him curiously. He knew he must have been staring at her and just prayed that he was not all that obvious with what he was thinking at the present time.

"Christine...I...I'm speechless..."

Her smile fairly lit up her entire face.

"You liked it?" she asked, still smiling. He nodded, still lost for words. Christine could not help but feel rather proud of herself to think that Erik had enjoyed her singing. It meant she was finally good at something, and she was not going to take that for granted any longer.

"You truly are an angel..." he murmured. She blushed, looking down and shaking her head.

"No-"

"Yes."

His hand grasped her chin, bringing her gaze back up to his own. Christine could clearly see that he was not saying such things so she would feel better about herself. He truly believed what he said. This made her slightly frustrated.

"I do not see what you are seeing," she said honestly. Erik wanted to laugh. If only she knew! Her beauty and her gift were beyond anything he had ever seen, and he wondered what twist of fate had left him on that beach for this woman to find. He was drawn from his thoughts when Christine reached out and ran a finger gently across his lips. Erik had to surpress his involuntary shudder of desire at the unexpected touch. She said nothing, just continued to trace a path along his lips, her eyes not looking away from the sight.

"What is it like?" she finally murmured.

"W-what...?" Erik was completely immobile. Her touch had him frozen in place, afraid to move and lose contact with her hand.

"You have shared your bed with a woman before, have you not?"

He nodded. What kind of a question was that? And why was she asking him such a thing with her hand on him in what he thought was a rather intimate gesture? Right now he could not think of any of his past lovers. The woman who had his full attention was sitting in front of him that very moment, and he was beyond curious to know what she was going to say and do. For a brief moment he saw what looked like hurt cross her eyes, and he wondered if she did not like the fact that he had shared his bed with someone else. But that would be ridiculous...he could not hope for such feelings from her, it would never happen.

"How does...I mean, what does such a thing feel like?"

Erik wondered there and then if there was a god, and why he could not grant him any mercy. Christine's innocent, softly spoken question caused his entire body to tighten in need, and he wondered what he had done to deserve such torment when it was taking all the willpower he had not to push her back onto the bed and have his way with her.

Christine watched as Erik struggled with an answer, and she wondered what had possessed her to ask such a random, embarrassing question. She would never say such a thing normally, and had no idea why she had done so now. But Erik's lips had looked so inviting, and they had brought about questions she had never had the courage to ask. So, for once, she had thrown caution to the wind and asked a question she had always wanted to know to the one man she believed could answer very well.

"Christine...what?"

She began to grow embarrassed when he did not seem to know how to answer her. Feeling suddenly as if she had done something wrong, she felt a blush stain her cheeks.

"I am sorry, I do not know what overcame me. I should not have asked such a question-"

Erik gently grasped her face with each hand, forcing her to grow silent. Her eyes searched his, wishing she could know what was running through his mind, still feeling slightly embarrassed by her question. A small, devilish look had replaced his look of slight shock, and Christine suddenly wondered what she had gotten herself into.

"I cannot lie that I was taken aback by your question," he admitted, not breaking her gaze.

"I know, I am sorry-"

"I never would have believed you would ask me such a thing," Erik continued, as if she had not spoken. Christine opened her mouth to once again apologize but he pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her immediately.

"Shh...the only way to answer that question is to show you..."

"Show me?" Christine managed to squeak. He nodded, his hands moving up her face to tangle in her hair, holding her in place.

"Yes. I could not adequetly explain such feelings. I would much rather you _feel _them..."

"Erik..." His name escaped her on a breathless moan. As if to answer her unasked plea he shifted until she was cradled in his lap. He groaned something before his mouth landed on her neck, lips, tongue, and teeth beginning a slow stimulation.

"It starts like a small ember, slowly growing as your body begins to warm from my touch..."

Christine wondered how he knew such a thing, but her body _was _warming from his touch, and she moved closer to him wanting more of this slowly building fire. Her hands gripped his large arms, needing to touch him in some way but not knowing what she was supposed to do in this sort of a situation. He bit down on her collarbone, a red mark blossoming beneath his mouth. She gasped. His body felt so warm and large pressed against her own and she began to burn.

"The more I touch you the more your body is beginning to ache in places you never paid any attention to before..."

As if to prove his words correct she felt an ache between her legs and a heaviness in her breasts that had never been there before. As he continued laving at her neck and the tops of her chest she felt his hands roam up her sides, caressing her hips before moving upward once again. Teasingly he caressed the undersides of her breasts, and her eyes snapped open in surprise.

Erik watched the way she reacted to his simple touches, and he knew that her passion would match his own if he were ever to take her to his bed completely. Keeping eye contact with her, he allowed his hands to settle over her breasts, groaning even as she moaned. Her body was so full, she barely fit his hands she had so much to offer him. Erik's entire body felt hot and he knew his breathing was growing short with each passing moment. Unable to help himself, he began to gently knead her, learning her shape and just what made her gasp and moan in pleasure. He was far too lucky to have this woman at his mercy, and he was going to take every minute he was given.

"Tell me if you enjoy this, Christine...I want to know what pleases you..."

Christine seemed completely unaware of anything he was saying. Her eyes were tightly shut, her back arched as she leaned into his touch. He could not believe that such a beautiful woman had never before known passion. It seemed incomprehensible, no matter if he knew it was true or not. Erik was going to do everything in his power to make her burn, let her know exactly what it was she had been missing for so long. She was any mans fantasy, and she was quickly becoming his and his alone...no matter how hard he tried to stop it. Wanting to hear her moan with need, he removed his hands from her breasts, watching her eyes open and a deep frown crease her brow.

"Erik..." she gasped.

"Hmm?" he asked, seemingly unfazed with the whole situation. Christine took his hands in hers, placing them back over her breasts. She could not think straight, could not comprehend anything but the fact that Erik's hands brought her pleasure unlike anything she had ever known and she did not want him to stop.

"Please..." she said breathlessly. He smiled, his hands once again cupping her against his palms. Allowing himself to taste her again he pressed warm kisses along the flesh just below her ear, deciding it was time to finally claim her mouth as his. Slowly he trailed his mouth over her jaw, his hands still kneading her breasts. He knew that when he finally reached her lips he might not be able to stop from taking her completely, but he was willing to take that chance. The moment he felt her warm breath fanning his lips...the door opened.

Both he and Christine froze, neither of them able to move to look at the door. Both immediately feared the worst. Erik knew this could very well be the end, but he knew he was willing to fight to the death to make sure Christine was not hurt in any way.

"Christine!?! Have you taken complete leave of your senses!?!"

Erik and Christine both finally managed to look at the door, the tension draining from both of them when they realized that it was Meg standing before them. Christine could not even find it in herself to blush, knowing she had been caught in a compromising position by her friend. But even given this otherwise embarrassing situation, she found she was not at all ashamed. She glanced at Erik, wondering if he regreted what they had both been doing. He was smirking, and there was a look of total male satisfaction in his eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Meg was still standing there with her mouth open, her eyes completely round in her disbelief. The young pair entangled in eachothers arms looked into eachothers eyes once again.

Although they both knew they shouldn't, laughter echoed throughout the room.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Mother..."

Lucifer watched as the lovely woman who gave birth to him made her way to his side. Her blonde hair framed a face that time had yet to ravage. Her eyes, though, held stories within their deep depths that he knew few ever had to witness, and this, perhaps, caused the woman to be so cold and uncaring to everyone but him, her favorite son. Even then he knew that her affection was only because she would be ashamed if anything that looked like Erik would prove himself better than her one flawless son.

"I knew you would not fail me!" Madeline beamed, wrapping both her arms around his waist. Lucifer had to keep himself from stiffening, having no tender feelings towards his mother any longer. The hatred he always felt in his heart would not allow him to love anyone, except Pandora, and now she too was gone from him forever. "Why your father put you through all of this when it was always obvious that you would win is beyond me!"

Finally pulling away from him she took him by the hand and led him towards the dining hall. A large feast has been laid out and the table was full of banter and loud laughter. Immediately Lucifer wished to turn around and leave the room. He did not want to deal with such a thing now! He noticed that his father's seat was empty, and glanced at his mother in question. She shrugged.

"One of the villages has been having problems with raiders pillaging all that they own and several lives have been lost. Your father has gone with some of his men to take care of it. I know not when he will return."

Lucifer did not fail to notice that Madeline seemed more than happy to say that Julius was not around at the present time. Whenever he was away was like a holiday of sorts for his mother, which attested to the glow in her eyes. For a few short days she would have to please no one but herself, and had nothing to fear when it came to her husband and his moods. Everyone stood when he finally made his way to the table, silence greeting his arrival. None of these men wished to say anything because he knew they all feared him. They were all glancing between themselves like a group of nervous women, and none of them sat back down until Madeline instructed them to do so.

When the wine began to flow freely the laughter and chatter presumed to an almost deafening level. Lucifer, still completely sober, looked silently around the room at the things happening around him. Serving wenches made their cautious way toward the table, trying to refill goblets and bring more food, none of them got away without something being groped. In a few cases one man would manage to pull an unsuspecting female onto his lap and he watched one such case and could see how the woman was squirming under the man's heavy hands, her face twisted in a look of fear and disgust. His mother occassionally spoke to those around her, but she was so used to being required to stay silent that her tongue was rather still this night. One thing he had noticed the moment he walked in but had refused to dwell on was Pandora's absence from the table. With their father gone she would not be required to come down for supper, and he knew she would try everything in her power to stay away from him. A deep growl erupted at the thought. Those closest to him glanced at him fearfully, not knowing if he would lash out in his sudden anger.

Madeline glanced at him questioningly, but he stood before she could ask him a word. Once again silence fell on the room, everyone turning their attention to him. They had no need to grow worried, however, because within moments of standing he left the room, his steps wide and determined to leave the fools behind him at the table. He needed none of this. All he wanted was to go to sleep and never wake again. If he could not have that he wished that Pandora would grant him mercy and forgive him for his sins. She was the only one in the entire world that loved him for himself, and now that he did not have that he truly did not know what to do.

"Come, come, now, little love, don't be so cold..."

Lucifer stiffened, hearing a slurred voice echo down the corrider.

"I know you were made for this..."

He heard a grunt and what sounded like scuffling.

"Disgusting pig!"

He would know that voice anywhere. Striding down the hall he saw his sister struggling to get a man's hands away from her, their obvious intention to fondle her. For a moment he saw red in his sudden rage. No man would disrespect Pandora and get away unscathed. A fierce, animalistic sound of anger carried through the hall, and the other two occupents instantly became unmoving. The man's blood shot eyes focused on him and almost instantly his face became devoid of color. Even Pandora swallowed nervously at the sight of him.

"What is going on?"

His voice sounded cold and deadly, likely causing chills to run up the other man's spine. His sister was the first to regain her composure, and thrust the man's hands away from her. She glared at her would-be attacker and took a few steps away from him, her disgust almost palable.

"Nothing. This gentleman was just on his way."

Pandora's words were aloof and emotionless. The man seemed to realize that if he did not move quickly it could very well mean his life. Without a second thought he darted from the room, making sure to go in the opposite direction of Lucifer. With his departure an uncomfortable silence reigned between the siblings. Lucifer stared at his sister for some time, wishing she would not look at him with such hate in her eyes. Perhaps what made it even worse was the fact that he deserved that look and so much more.

"He will not get away with touching you," he said softly. The man's pudgy face and beady eyes were ingrained on his acute memory, and before the night drew to an end the man would pay for his wandering hands. Pandora finally allowed herself to look him straight in the eyes.

"I do not need your protection," she answered shortly. He snorted.

"It did not seem that way-"

"Just cease speaking, Samuel, please! I...I cannot deal with this!"

She bit her lip, obviously trying to keep the air of indifference she had possessed moments prior. But he knew his sister better than anyone, and he could clearly see how much she was hurting, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. He took a step toward her, wanting nothing more than to comfort her. Take away the pain that _he _had caused. But she took her head, stepping backwards.

"No...just leave me alone..."

"Pandora..."

Again she shook her head, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"How can I ever forgive you for this?"

Without waiting for a reply, she turned and fled, not once glancing back.

Lucifer knew her question would haunt him for the rest of his life.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"I had grown suspicious that you would not come!"

"You know me better than that...I cannot resist your..._charms_..."

Handsome dark brown eyes ran over her in slow perusal, taking in every detail of her curvacious figure. Katerina felt a thrill of desire course through her, and an excitement she had not felt in some time. His thick black hair was longer than she remembered, grazing his massive shoulders and framing a rugged face that was so fierce she did not believe it could be called handsome. It was all man, and perhaps that was what attracted her the most. The raw, uninhibited quality he had about him, making her very aware of the fact that he was a large man, and more than able to do anything he wanted to her. His body was built much broader that Charles de Chagny, with much more strength hidden beneath every muscle.

"It has been quite some time since I saw you last," Madoc said, reclining against the wall. "What has caused you to get into contact with me after so long?"

"She is ruining everything, Madoc, and I will not have it!"

He laughed.

"To think that such a little whelp causes you so much grief! I thought you stronger than that, Katerina," he said, amuesment glowing in his eyes. She glared at him.

"Like you said, it has been a long time since you have been here, she has grown much since the last time you laid eyes on her."

For a moment Madoc said nothing, studying her with deep interest.

"Ah, so she has grown into the beauty you have envied for so long?"

"I do not envy her," she spat. Madoc simply smiled, knowing her all too well. Katerina had never allowed anyone close to her except for this man, and they had a dark history that went back many years, long before she had married Christine's father. He was the one man who always remained in her life, unlike all her other lovers. She knew she did not love him, because she truly did not think either of them were capable of such an emotion, but he was one of few men that could truly make her burn with desire, and he had the same dark fantasies that she did. Fantasies they were both more than willing to explore with one another.

"You have guests?" he questioned, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Still keen as ever, I see," she answered. He shrugged.

"Who are they?"

"The Chagny's."

Madoc's smile grew.

"No wonder you are so angry at Christine! She is ruining your chance to get close to such wealth and power I presume?"

"Perhaps if she was not such a trollop-"

"Speak not of trollops, Katerina, for it truly does take one to know-"

"You never complained about my willingness to please before," she interrupted. This man knew her body unlike anyone she had ever been with. Knew of things she had always kept secret to everyone else. They were the perfect pair in almost every way, and she knew that calling him here could finally mean that she got what she wanted.

"And I am not now. I am just curious to know what you have called me here for," he said. Katerina said nothing for a moment, wondering if this was such a good idea afterall. She knew that with Madoc's help she could rid herself of what seemed like a permanent problem, but he would want things in return, things that went far beyond her body.

"I want you to help me get rid of the wench," she growled. Madoc's eyes sparked in obvious desire and he straightened, making his way towards her. Katerina hid her excitement well. This man was just as dark as she was, and he loved to hear her talk about such wicked things.

"I do not think that will be too much to ask...consider your problem solved," he murmured. She had known that he would not refuse her request, for he would take great thrill in doing such a thing.

Katerina smirked at the idea, crawling onto the bed and laying upon it, her body openly invited him to do as he pleased. She arched her back, taunting him with all of her lucious curves.

"Now I have a more pressing problem I need you to solve..."


	19. Intentions Revealed

**Author's note: **As always my only excuse for the lateness of this chapter is my crazy life! I'm working on Dark Prince, and I should get that all out to you soon, I hope! **N.S.L. Jewelles** is extremely busy right now and could not get to betaing this, so any mistakes I apologize for! Enjoy!_ DonJuanTriumphs_

**Chapter Nineteen: Intentions Revealed**

"Honestly, Christine, what possessed you!?!"

Christine had to bite the inside of her cheek in order to keep from smiling at Meg's ranting. The young woman was tossing the newly washed clothes into Christine's trunk, her movements harsh and jerky. Erik had left within moments of being discovered with Christine in such a compromising position, saying that the two ladies probably wanted privacy so they could talk. She had known, however, from the look that came into his eyes, that he was not completely comfortable with Meg seeing his face. Even through their laughter at being caught, she had been aware of the way he had angled his face away from the other woman, and her heart clenched to think that he felt he needed to hide from the rest of the world. But he had smiled at her before he left, which made her spirits lift, and she was so blissfully happy to think that he craved her touch that she would not let anything ruin her current mood, even her outraged friend.

"This is the _second _time I have caught you in that man's arms! This is completely unlike you!"

Once again Christine said nothing. How could she explain all that was happening between herself and Erik? Meg was right in saying that her behavior was not like herself. But then again no man had ever made her feel the way Erik did. Well, no man had ever really looked at her like anything more than a plain servant girl. How was she supposed to react when a man finally seemed to be attracted to her? Especially a man she herself was attracted to as well, face and all? Christine knew she was not simply throwing herself at this warrior because he was paying attention to her. Something about Erik drew her to him, and she loved simply being around him. And when he touched her...

"Could you stop thinking about him and his wicked notions for one moment, Christine, please!"

Her gaze snapped up to look at her friend, realizing she must have a flush on her cheeks and a guilty look in her eyes.

"Forgive me, Meg."

That was all she could think to say, and even that was forced. Truly she was not sorry for anything that had transpired between herself and her warrior. She was only sorry that they had been interrupted before they could go any farther!

"You should not let him touch you so! 'Tis not proper! Even the mere fact that you are constantly alone with him is not right!"

"Meg...do you notice anything different about me when I am with him?" Christine asked. Meg glanced at her, folding the dresses she had moments before thrown into the trunk.

"Nay-"

"Please, be honest," she insisted. Her friend sighed, pushing a lock of hair away from her face.

"Yes...just now, when the two of you laughed at being so improper, you looked...you looked happy," Meg whispered, as if it were painful for her to say such a thing out loud. Christine nodded. That was the response she had been hoping for.

"That is because _he _makes me happy."

And he did. Even when he was arguing with her she enjoyed every moment of it. He was the only man that could make her so frustrated one moment and then have her forget what had her agitated moments later. For the first time in her life she felt like someone saw beyond her outer appearance and finally liked what they saw.

"But, Christine!" Meg said, her voice almost desperate. "You barely know him at all!"

She shrugged.

"I know enough."

"Do you?" her friend insisted. The two women met gazes once again. "Has he told you anything about himself since you met him? Do you know where he is from? What his status is? Does he have family? Why does his face look the way it does? Why was he left on the beach for dead? Who wants him dead? Will they come after him once they find out he is alive?"

Deep down Christine knew that her friend was only trying to protect her, protect her from harm, but her words struck a deep chord within her. No, she did not know any of those things, because Erik did not trust her enough to divulge any information whatsoever. It had bothered her before, but she had known that she was keeping secrets from him as well when it came to Katerina. But now he knew who had been hurting her, and she had nothing left to hide. She wished he did not either.

She felt old doubts begin to swarm over her. Erik touched her as if he truly wanted her in his bed. But was it just her body he wanted? By not telling her anything about his past he would be able to walk away without any sort of strings attached. Was it his way of telling her that she amused him for now but when he was ready to leave he would walk away, she only being a memory that would soon fade? He had admitted that he had slept with other women before, would she just be another? Was she allowing herself to crave his touch only because he seemed to want it when no other man had before? Was he playing her for a fool? Was he only taking what she was obviously willing to offer? Christine had the dreaded feeling that if she did not back away from him now, she would only end up being hurt when he eventually walked away. She just wondered why she was letting it go this far in the first place when the only outcome would never be in her favor.

"No, Christine, please..." Meg was suddenly by her side, her arms wrapping around her friend in a comforting hug. "Do not let my words make you so sad! I only say such things because I worry about you! You have been hurt so much in the past that I do not want it to happen again!"

Christine shook her head, pressing her face against the other woman's shoulder as she began to cry.

"For once in my life someone makes me feel like a woman, a person and not just some sort of useless toad! I fear I am letting all of my longings cloud my vision! Someone like Erik could never truly want me!"

"Christine!" Meg scolded. She held her at arms length, her eyes stern and her mouth firm. "Speak not of yourself in such a way! You are worthy of so much more than you realize! I wish you would not heed your mother's words! You are so wonderful, so beautiful, and it pains me to see the way Katerina's words affect you! I know what Erik sees when he looks at you! He sees a beautiful woman probably unlike any he has ever met before! Though I blush to say such a thing it is obvious that he desires you! Here is a man that finally sees beyond your blasted mother to a woman worthy of so much more than she is being given! Erik does not seem like the type of man who would hurt you deliberately, Christine, I just fear that his duties lie elsewhere, and in time he will have to leave, and I do not want to see you hurt because of this! But do not doubt his affection toward you, I can see it, even when it causes me worry. That man seems very secretive, but just look closely at his eyes when he speaks to you, for they will tell you all you want to know!"

Meg wiped the tears wetting her friend's cheek. Christine tried to smile through her sadness.

"Thank you, Meg, that means much to hear you say that," she whispered. The other woman nodded.

"Whether you realize it or not, my friend, it is envy that makes Katerina hate you so. Do not take her words to heart, for they are only the ramblings of a jealous banshee. In time you will see what Erik and I see when we look at you, and everything will be clear. For now, rest, and forgive me for intruding on such a private moment!"

This time Christine did smile. She did not know what she would do if she did not have Meg. Throughout their childhood she had been the only one who had been there for her whenever Katerina and the world became too much to take. Her friend took her hand, breaking her from her thoughts.

"So, are you going to tell me all that transpired between yourself and your lover?"

"He is not my lover!" Christine retorted. Meg smiled and Christine realized her friend was trying to take her mind off of all of her insecurities by allowing her to talk about the one person that made her forget them in the first place.

"Come, Christine, I may not agree wholeheartedly with you having rendezvous with this stranger, but life is far too dull in this chateau, and if one of us is going to have such passionate interludes I feel it is your duty to share all that has happened!"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Erik growled. Charles and Raoul had just removed themselves from Christine's chambers. The hour was late and he wanted to know what they wanted with her!? Every time he heard or saw them anywhere near her he wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around someone's neck and snap, and there was no preference to which Chagny he throttled. He knew he was being completely unreasonable, and his past history with Charles and Raoul told him that his thoughts were irrational. But he could not shake the feelings he had when it came to Christine. He wanted nothing more than to lock her in her chambers where the only male who was allowed to so much as look at her was himself. She was too captivating for her own good and he knew that her allure would draw far too much unwarranted danger from the opposite sex. And lately these thoughts about not wanting to share her with anyone else had been consuming him and he did not know what to do to make them stop. As if that were not enough to keep his mind occupied his dreams were plagued with images of every time he had held her in his arms and tasted the perfection of her body with his mouth and hands. It was never enough. Their touches were chaste and never let him truly get to know the secret treasures of her magnificent body.

Silently he slipped into Christine's chamber. This room had become so familiar to him, he was beginning to wonder what his life was like before he came to see her every night. A few candles cast their dim glow from the windowsill and his eyes immediately searched for Christine. She was leaning against the wall by the window, her gaze drawn out to the sight of Mother Moon looking over her dark kingdom. Erik took his time looking at her, taking in the sight of her small, curvaceous form encased in only a thin dark robe. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach, her hair down and framing her face and shoulders. On nearly silent footsteps he made his way toward her, knowing it was impossible to stay away. As he drew near it became apparent that something was troubling her. Her expressive eyes looked troubled, and their was a tightness around her mouth that was not usually present. He stopped close to her, keeping his hands at his sides. He needed to learn some control when it came to touching her. She seemed to not need this restraint, however, and without removing her eyes from the window she leaned back into his chest, looking to him for support. Erik immediately wrapped his arms around her, cradling her close against him and burying his face into her lavender scented hair.

"Tell me what is on your mind," he murmured. He hated the fact that he sounded so pleading. Christine was trusting enough to surrender her body to him whenever they had touched, but as of yet her thoughts and her emotions seemed completely guarded. He knew that he had no right to want such things from her when he would not return the request, but he was willing to at least try.

A small shudder escaped her and he heard her indrawn breath.

"Everything is about to change..."

Her words sounded far too cryptic for Erik's peace of mind. His arms tightened around her and when he was about to ask her to elaborate she spoke once more.

"I can feel it. I know nothing is going to be the same after tomorrow..."

"Christine...?"

He did not like the uncertainty and hints of fear he could sense in her voice. Something was not right, and he feared that Charles and Raoul had something to do with her now somber mood. When he had seen her last they had been laughing at being caught so indecently by the woman Meg. Now it seemed something had happened to alter her entire attitude.

"Charles and Raoul...they came in here tonight to tell me that they needed to speak with me tomorrow."

"And you fear this because...?"

"What could two such men possibly want with me? I fear that life as I know it, or how I dream it to be will never happen after they speak with me," she whispered, her voice quivering. Erik ran his hands up and down her arms soothingly.

"Perhaps it is nothing-"

"Nay. I know it will be something. From the moment they became so interested in me I knew something was going to happen, and soon."

"Is the life you have here something you want?" he asked. Immediately she shook her head.

"No...I just-oh, never mind..."

Erik pulled her closer.

"Tell me," he entreated against the shell of her ear. Once again tremors racked her frame.

"I do not want to be so pessimistic before I even know what it is they wish to speak to me about..."

Though she had not told him what was making her so unsure he knew that there was much on her mind this night. In truth he was himself curious and a little uncertain as to what the Chagny's wanted to tell her. He knew this would reveal what had their attention, and he had a very bad feeling that he was not going to like what happened tomorrow. Erik knew, however, that he could not let it plague them tonight. He was beginning to realize that every night spent with her was one he was never going to get back, so he could not take any of them for granted.

"Lie with me," he murmured, nuzzling her ear. Erik wanted nothing more than to hold her, feel the peace he could only find when he had her close. Christine turned in his embrace, her breasts pressed intimately to his chest. Her large, expressive eyes found his in the dim light. He could clearly see her uncertainty, and many unasked questions swimming in the dark pools.

"I do not want to be just a memory..." Her hand found its way between them, her fingers gently caressing the distorted flesh of his face. "I need to put distance between us..."

Her words caused a deep frown to mar his features. What did she mean she needed to put distance between them? What was making her think such thoughts in the first place?

"What did Meg tell you?" he demanded. This had to be the only solution. When he had left her to talk to that woman she must have said things that upset Christine, things that made her second guess his right to be near her. A threatening growl began to gurgle in his chest.

"Erik..."

Christine pressed her face against the hard plane of his chest, closing her eyes tightly. He was not going to let this rest so soon, however. He did not want her thinking anything about him that he did not know about. The idea that she might think ill of him was not at all something he would tolerate, because he did not want to analyze why her opinion of him meant so much.

"What did she tell you?"

"Nothing that I do not already know..."

He shifted away from her, tilting her face up so she could look him in the eyes.

"What have I done?" he asked, needing to know what was causing all of this. Christine immediately shook her head, putting a comforting hand on his chest.

"Nothing, Erik. I just-I cannot be hurt again. I will not allow myself to experience any more misery-"

"And you think I will hurt you?" he growled, slowly becoming angry. Her eyes were sad as she spoke.

"You cannot help it. No man has ever made me feel like I was special in any way, that perhaps I did not deserve all that has happened to me. I know that I am not someone who would inspire awe from anyone who looks at me, and I will not blame you when you begin to feel the same way, as you are bound to do. In time you will leave this place and return to the life you refuse to share with me, and I will have a fond memory of you as someone who perhaps cared a little, whereas your memory of me will dim and then fade, because I am only a temporary amusement...do I hate you for such feelings? No. It is nothing which I have not been told my entire life, and I have learned to accept it-"

"I do not give a damn what you have been told all of your life, Christine! Whatever Katerina has told you is nothing but lies, and I do not need you to tell me what it is you are to me! How can you think so little of me to think that I would ever think such things?"

Christine took a step back at the angry tone of his voice, the deep sound reverberating throughout her body. His hands were clasped in fists at his sides and there were sparks of anger flaring in his eyes. She had never truly seen him so angry with anything she had ever told him before and she did not quite know what to think about his reaction.

"Nay, Erik, I just-"

"I have never met anyone who thinks so little of them self! Even with a face such as this I have never felt like I am worthless!" he exclaimed, gesturing to the twisted flesh of his face. And that was the truth. From the time he was little he had made himself believe that he was just as good if not better than his brother, because if he thought anything different Lucifer would destroy him without any real trouble.

"How can I not feel like this about myself when it has been ingrained on my mind since I was a little child? Do you have any idea what it feels like to have someone you should look up to as a mother constantly telling you that you are worth nothing, that you are an insignificant person that deserves none of the happiness life can offer?" Christine demanded, hating that she was revealing so much of her inner insecurities to him. How could she explain that she had been told so many times in her life that she was nothing that she had finally given up fighting and now believed it? Did he know what that felt like? She doubted it, especially when--Christine's thoughts faltered when she once again allowed herself to look Erik in the eyes. A sadness had joined the earlier fury she had seen in his gaze and a stiffness had found its way into his body that held him rigidly in front of her.

"Erik...?"

"You are not the only one whose mother thinks little of them. My own wants me dead..."

Christine gasped. His statement was whispered between them, devoid of any of the emotion she could clearly see in him. His own mother wanted him dead? But why?!? Erik was absolutely wonderful! What kind of a woman would not be proud to have him as her son...

"Your face..."

Realization dawned as she continued to look at him. A muscle in his cheek twitched at her statement but he nodded jerkily. It was more than apparent that he did not want to share any of this with her, but it was now out in the open and she knew he was letting one of his barriers down and allowing himself to share this private information with her.

"Among many things, yes, my face has always been something that causes my mother to turn from me in revulsion," he said softly. It was not pity that entered her heart at his statement. There was a sense of connection she suddenly felt toward him. She knew what it must feel like to have someone who should care for you turn away from you, and she knew that throughout the years she had only ever wanted someone to comfort her when such thoughts became too much to bear. She reached for him to give him some of that comfort.

"Erik, I am sorry-"

He stepped away from her reach, shaking his head.

"Nay, I do not want your remorse. No one can blame my mother for feeling sick when she gazes at someone that looks such as myself-"

"Erik!" She pleaded, not wanting to hear such things. But Erik once again shook his head.

"I accept what cannot change. My mother does not have the capability to love me like she should, and I have moved on from that and learned to deal with life's cruel fates. But you...you are so young, so vibrant! It sickens me to see the way you think so little of yourself only because of what one jealous woman says to you in her own envy!"

"She does not envy me," Christine whispered, shaking her head. This was not a conversation she was comfortable having. For too long she had believed what Katerina had told her and she did not know what to do when someone like Erik went against all that she had believed for so long. And she knew very well that someone as stunning as her mother would never be jealous of her, especially when she knew that she was anything but beautiful. The touch of his hands on her face startled her from her musings and she looked up at him with her questions in her eyes. But Erik said nothing, his fingers beginning a slow exploration over the features of her face. His touch was infinitely gentle, his gaze tender. They had admitted more than either of them had wanted to, and now Erik needed these silent moments to simply touch her, peruse the face that she seemed so ashamed of.

Christine watched him closely as he held her face in his hands. Never had anyone looked at her with such tenderness! A small smile had the corners of his mouth lifting and she would have given the world just to know what he was thinking.

"_I _think you are beautiful..."

His words were spoken with such sincerity that Christine had no choice but to believe him. She realized then and there that she had been wanting to hear those words for so long, and they had finally been spoken by the one man she was coming to care about. If he thought she was beautiful she did not care what anyone else thought, because she knew him well enough to know that he would never say such a thing if he did not believe it. So it would seem that all that Meg had said to her were really facts. Erik did see a beautiful woman when he looked at her, just like Meg did. A few tears fell from her eyes to know that perhaps she was not nearly as horrid as Katerina told her she was.

"No tears..."

"Thank you..." she whispered. Erik smiled as he studied her face and the pure joy she suddenly had on her features. To think that such a small compliment could stir within her such great emotions. Katerina's words must have been going on for some time, and Erik would have given anything to see to it that that woman was punished for ever making Christine cry. If the chance to do so was ever presented, he would not hesitate to see it through. A woman like that deserved punishment and he would be more than happy to oblige.

"Can we lie down now?" he murmured. She smiled and nodded. Together they made their way to the bed. Erik watched in interest as Christine shifted closer to him on the bed, making herself comfortable against him. His reaction always seemed to be to wrap his arms around her, and that was exactly what he did. He wanted her to forget her troubled thoughts, for whatever came tomorrow was not something that either of them could control. They would have to deal with it as it came.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The morning dawned bright and early. Christine lay in bed and watched the sun rise from its deep slumber to replace Mother Moon. Sleep had eluded her the entire night, and even after Erik had left her she had remained awake. It had meant much to have him with her in those dark hours, for she had been comforted by his presence. Now the bed beside her was cold and the ever persistent sun was reminding her of the fact that today Charles and Raoul would reveal what had brought them here in the first place. She could no longer doubt that it had something to do with her. Whatever it was she feared she would have no control over the outcome and her life as she knew it would never be the same. Was Katerina aware of what the Chagny's wanted with her? Would this knowledge make her all the more convinced that she needed to be punished? Christine shuddered. The door slipped open behind her as Meg entered the room, but Christine remained where she was, wishing she did not have to get up from this bed and face an uncertain fate.

"Come, Christine. Lord Chagny and his son are waiting for you in the dinning hall. They asked me to come and fetch you..."

Her friend helped her get dressed, neither of them speaking. She did not know why she was trembling so or why her heart was beating so erratically in her chest, but she was frightened, and she just could not help it. Meg tried to calm her nerves by talking about something that Christine did not hear because her heartbeat was pounding so loudly in her ears. _What do they want with me?_ She wished she could say that she was getting far too worked up for nothing but something inside of her told her that this was no small matter she would be facing in a few moments. If only Erik was there to give her comfort--

"Erik!?!"

Meg gasped when Christine cried out suddenly, the other woman's gaze turning to the door to see the very man Christine had been longing for standing in the doorway. His face was grim, his hands clenched into fists at his side. Meg shook her head. These two needed to realize that they risked far too much in trying to see each other, and it would only spell disaster for the both of them if they were to be caught.

"Come in you silly man before someone sees you!" Meg admonished, going to him and shutting the door firmly behind him. Erik did not seem to see her. Within moments Christine was in his arms, her face pressed against his chest as her entire body began to tremble. Meg watched the two of them from her place at the door with great interest, wanting to see the way the two of them reacted toward one another, because she believed you could tell much about how someone felt by simply studying their body language. Erik's hands smoothed down Christine's back, his face pressed in her hair.

"I am so frightened, Erik, I do not know what to expect!" she whispered.

"Shh, everything will work out for the best, I am sure of it," he assured her, pulling her closer. Meg felt as if she was intruding on a private moment but knew she could not leave the two of them alone. If she did Christine would never make it down to the Chagny's and the two lords might come looking for her if she was not careful. Erik took Christine by the shoulders and held her at arms length, his gaze firm when he spoke to her. "You must go down there and see what it is they want. The sooner this business is over the better." She nodded at his words and took a deep breath, feeling foolish for being so overly excited about something she did not even know about yet.

Erik smiled at her, tipping her chin up with his fingers.

"Courage, little one, I know you have it in you," he said softly. She tried to smile back but was failing miserably. "I will be here when you come back," he promised, not aware of the way Meg was shaking her head. Christine seemed to take some comfort in this and a small smile finally allowed itself to appear on her lips. Squaring her shoulders she gave one more fleeting look to the man who had somehow known she had needed him in those moments and silently made her way from the room.

As she made her way towards the dining hall Christine wondered why she felt as if she was walking to face her doom. Dread was weighing heavily on her heart and she wanted nothing more than to turn around and run back to Erik's embrace. It amazed her that he had known that she had needed comfort, and he had come, something she would not forget. It was growing increasingly difficult to imagine a time without Erik, and deep down Christine knew she could not let herself feel that way towards him. Even after their night previous and he had told her that he thought she was beautiful, she knew it changed nothing. He had to leave in time and him thinking she was beautiful was not going to stop him from departing. Perhaps they had been brought together so that she might break free from Katerina's emotion grip on her. Being with him had made her feel more like a full grown woman and not a cowering little girl. That had to be a step in the right direction, surely?

"Ah, Katerina was right..."

Christine whirled around at the sound of the voice. A man was leaning against the wall a few feet away from her, his arms crossed against his massive chest. The harsh planes of his face were framed by shaggy, black hair and his lips were twisted into an amused smirk. Christine could not help the instinct when she took a few steps away from him, suddenly feeling very threatened. He said nothing after his original statement just allowed his eyes to roam over her slowly. For some unknown reason Christine felt like she had to defend herself against this man, and she could not show any weakness. Her chin lifted and she stood slightly straighter. His smirk only grew. Pushing himself away from the wall he made his way towards her. Although her heart was beating frantically in her chest she found her feet rooted to the ground. He circled her, his eyes continuing their exploration and Christine felt uncomfortably like an animal being appraised for slaughter.

"Can I help you, Sir?" she wondered, unable to stop the slight bite to her voice. Erik would be proud of her if he saw her standing up to this complete stranger.

"I do not think your mother would be very appreciative of your tone towards one of her guests," the man said. Her eyes met his. Another guest of her mother's? It seemed like a rather daunting thought. This man was dangerous, something she had been aware of the moment he had spoken. What was such a dark man doing as her mother's guest? What was she getting in return for services in his bed? A shiver ran up her spine, she did not want to know what the two of them planned in the dark hours of night, let alone what they did with one another. Then she wondered how he knew that Katerina was her mother in the first place, especially when Katerina usually hid the fact from most people. He smiled.

"You lose some of your nerve when I bring your mother into the mix, do you not?"

She decided that the best course of action would be to ignore him and continue on her way to the dining hall. Charles and Raoul were there still and she did not want them waiting on her if she could help it. But when she made a move to continue down the hall he stepped in front of her, blocking her path with his much larger body. Christine tilted her head so she could meet his gaze. The man said nothing, just continued to look at her closely, with a very intent look in his eyes.

"Might I know your name?" she inquired. Once again he gave that smirk she had grown to hate in the last few moments.

"Madoc."

"A pleasure," she managed through clenched teeth. With one last mocking smile he stepped aside, sweeping an arm in front of him to encourage her to be on her way. Without another look at the disturbing Madoc Christine hastily made her down the hallway. This man raised questions within her mind that she knew she could not deal with at the present time, there was already too much going on. When she finally made her entrance in the dining hall she found Charles sitting at the long table, his fingers playing an impatient rhythm against the wood while Raoul paced back and forth. To her dread she saw Katerina standing in a far corner of the room, her arms crossed over her ample bosom. To her immense surprise Madoc was at her side. She had no idea how he had got to the hall before her, but his body language was far too intimate as he leaned towards Katerina and whispered something in her ear. Her mother glared at him before turning her attention back on Christine.

"There you are, Christine! We thought you had gotten lost!" Charles exclaimed, standing. Raoul ceased his pacing and met her gaze. He seemed exceedingly disturbed and she wondered what was going on to make him so agitated. Charles grasped her arm and guided her to the table, telling her to sit down and make herself comfortable.

"Forgive my lateness, my lords, I was...detained..." She was unable to stop her eyes from fleetingly glancing in Madoc's direction. He smirked at her from across the room.

"That is quite alright, we are just glad you made it," Charles assured her. She nodded her head in thanks. "Are you comfortable?"

His question made her rather _uncomfortable_. Why did she need to be comfortable to hear whatever it was they were going to say? Christine's nerves were beginning to return and she clasped her hands in her lap so that the Chagny's would not be aware of her nervousness.

"Just begin, Father, please," Raoul said, rather impatiently. It appeared to Christine as if the young man would have given anything to be somewhere else and she desperately wanted this whole conversation to be over and done with. Charles glanced at his son with a slight frown before turning his attention back to Christine.

"Christine, when Raoul and myself left for a few days we learned some valuable information. Information we did not have upon coming here but that contained the whole purpose as to why we are here."

He held her gaze unflinchingly and she could see that he was trying to give her comfort with the expression in his eyes.

"You are the daughter of Gustave Daae, are you not?"

A hiss from the corner had Christine's gaze looking fearfully in Katerina's direction. Madoc had a hold on her arm and it was more than apparent that her mother wanted to go to her and drag her from the room, preferably by the hair.

"I..." Christine could not finish, suddenly very afraid to answer in case she said something that Katerina would punish her for. Charles took her hand, surprising her enough to draw her attention away from her mother.

"She cannot hurt you any longer, I promise, just answer my questions, please," he entreated softly for her ears alone. She took several deep breaths.

"Yes...I am his daughter..."

Charles smiled in triumph, glancing at his son who only nodded his head jerkily for his father to continue.

"I knew your father, Christine. He was a very good man."

She mutely nodded her head. Yes, her father had been a good man. One of the best she had ever known. Thoughts of him were too painful, and a good portion of her heart would always belong to him.

"The last time I saw him was when you were very young. The two of us had been good friends, and I trusted him with my life as he trusted me. The last time we spoke we made an agreement. He loved you very much, Christine, you were his pride and joy, and I have never seen any man love his child more, he spoke of you constantly with a fatherly love always glowing in his eyes..."

He trailed off when he saw the tears cascading down her cheeks. He reached out and gently wiped them away, causing several muttered curses to erupt from Katerina.

"He wanted to make sure you were protected in case something were to ever happen to you, and that was how we came to our agreement. It was your father's wish, that when you came of age, you would become a Chagny..."

"_No_!" Katerina hissed angrily. Madoc was now holding an angry, squirming Katerina against his chest. Christine's eyes found Raoul. She was to become his wife? But she did not know him nearly at all! Why would her father want her to marry an almost complete stranger-

"Not me, Christine," Raoul murmured. Her brows drew together in confusion.

"My lord...?"

"It was arranged that you would become _my _wife, Christine," Charles said.

Katerina's screech of outrage was lost on Christine as she felt all the blood drain from her face...Her only thought was that Erik was not going to be at all happy with this news...


	20. Whirlwind Emotions

**Chapter Twenty: Whirlwind Emotions**

"Raoul, remove Katerina from the room until she can compose herself," Charles growled, glancing over at the loudly cursing Lady Daae. Raoul went to do as his father bade when the man holding Katerina took her about the waist and disappeared with her through a nearby door, her shouts echoing after her. Both Chagnys' allowed their attention to once again focus on the other person in the room. Christine could only imagine what she must look like, sitting there with absolutely no color in her cheeks. She was positive that her eyes were round in disbelief and that she had to very much resemble a fish out of water. Charles let out a rather nervous chuckle.

"Does the idea of being my bride appall you so much, my lady?" he inquired hesitantly. She shook her head slowly, barely registering his words. Christine blinked several times in an effort to come out of her stupor, and she managed to swallow past the large lump in her throat.

"N-no, my lord, 'tis all just very unexpected," she whispered. Charles smiled at her affectionately.

"I am sure it would be a much more welcome idea if I were to tell you that my young, handsome son was your intended, but sadly he is already betrothed, and has been since he was a very young child. I am afraid you are left with a withered old man," he said softly. Christine met his gaze, searching the handsome depths deeply. She would never say such a thing aloud but she believed that Charles knew very well that he was far from being a 'withered old man' and that very few women saw him as such.

It was not the idea of his age that had her startled. She had just never believed that she would be married and in a matter of moments that had all changed. _But why now?!? _A few months prior she would have welcomed this development with open arms, but now...now she had met Erik, and he had awakened several things within herself she had never known were there. And after meeting him she wondered if she would be able to marry Charles and truly be happy with the union. But what say did she truly have in the matter? This was her father's wish, and she loved him far too much to go against something he had wanted. She knew her father had believed that this would be the best thing for her, and she would have to try and see it that way. No matter how hard it was to accept.

"You are not a withered old man, my lord, I assure you," Christine said, looking down at her clasped hands. She heard Lord Chagny laugh.

"I cannot tell you how much it pleases me to hear you say such a thing, Christine," he said. She merely nodded, suddenly wanting nothing more than to be in her room alone so that she might have time to sit down and think about everything that had happened and would still happen in the future.

"I was hoping that in a few days time we might be able to leave for Chagny manor. I would much rather us be wed in your future home, would that suit you?" he wondered. Christine nodded. She felt suspended in a world between reality and dream. There was no way for her to know how she was expected to act or what she was expected to feel in these moments. There was a great respect she felt towards Lord Chagny and she knew that he would make an exceptional husband..._But not for me..._There was no doubt in her mind that Charles could make a woman very happy, she just had trouble believing that she was that woman.

Warm hands jerked her out of her troubled thoughts and she brought her gaze back to her future husband. Tears threatened to fall at the mere idea.

"I promise that you will not regret such a union, Christine. I want nothing more than to see you happy, I give you my word," he swore. That was just the problem! She knew very well that Charles would do all in his power to see to it that he was a good husband and that she was provided anything and everything she could possibly need. But deep down she knew that no matter what he did she might not ever be able to love him, and that did not seem fair to either of them. Her father must have wanted Raoul for her future husband but when he became aware of the younger Chagny's engagement he must have believed that Charles was the next best logical choice.

"I have no doubts about that, my lord...May I-may I be excused to my room? I have much to do if we are to leave in a few days," Christine said, wishing she could simply run out of the room. Never in her life would she have believed that she would be involved in an arranged marriage that she did not want to be in. For so long she had prayed for such a thing to happen so that she did not have to look forward to a life of loneliness where her only companion was the cruel hand of her hateful mother.

Charles glanced at his son before nodding his head in assent.

"Welcome to the family, Christine," Raoul said. There was something about his tone that was emanating a bit of bitterness with his statement. Did he not want her to be apart of his family? Was he ashamed that one that looked as she did would carry the Chagny name? Christine swallowed, pushing away her unwelcome thoughts.

"Thank you," she managed to whisper. What else could she possibly say? Her father had to of believed that this was the best thing for her and she would have to see it that way. Have to.

Both men stood as she took her leave. Christine remained cool and collected as she walked through the dinning hall. No matter the chaos of her mind and heart she refused to lose her composure. She did not want these men to see her break down, and she truly had no idea why.

The moment she was out of sight she began to run, feeling the tears she had kept at bay beginning to fall. Her mind was a mass of mixed emotions, and the only reflex seemed to be to cry. In the back of her mind she had no idea why she was truly crying. She should be happy that she was being taken away from Katerina and a life that had never been good for her. Charles would provide her with all that she could possibly want and her life would be one of peace and perhaps contentment.

Christine knew, however, that the reason she did not want to marry was because of Erik, and she refused to analyze the reasons because she knew it would be useless to do so. Dreaming about what she wanted to happen with Erik would not get her anywhere so there really was no point in dwelling on it further.

Her chamber door finally came into sight and she flung it open and ran inside...smacking soundly against Erik's strong chest. Christine completely collapsed when she felt him against her and she began to sob almost hysterically. If her warrior was surprised he did not let it show. Without hesitation he gathered her against him, shut the door firmly, and headed to the bed, her small, shaking form trembling in his arms. She pressed her face against the side of his neck, seeking comfort in his embrace. Erik sat down on the bed, settling her on his lap and wrapping his arms firmly about her. He spoke no words, letting her cry without asking questions. He did not need her to tell him that all she needed from him was his comfort in those moments. Erik murmured soft nothings in her ear, rocking her gently back and forth with the hopes of calming her.

Christine pushed herself closer against him, wanting nothing more than to stay right where she was. His comfort was exactly what she needed and she would try and prolong the moment as long as humanly possible. There was no way to know exactly how Erik was going to react to the announcement of her future marriage and she was rather frightened to find out. She knew what he was capable of and she desperately did not want to have to witness it now. The fact of the matter was that no matter what his reaction was, it would change nothing. Charles was a man of his word and she knew that he would never lie to her about what had been said between her father and himself. Because this was what her father wanted she would go through with the marriage no matter what her heart was screaming at her. Erik would never want her for anything more than a rendezvous when he felt the desire to do so, but she knew she could never be anything more.

A life that she had no part of was waiting for him back home. His situation had to be a complex one, seeing the way they met, and Christine had a feeling that he would not want a woman in his life who would only make things more difficult for him. Never would she want to be a burden for this man to carry. So she would do what was right and marry Charles. Perhaps if she somehow managed to push Erik out of her mind completely she might be able to find happiness in her new life.

Christine felt her chest tighten and her sobs became lodged in her throat. _Forget Erik?!? _That was like asking her to stop breathing! Since the moment she had met him he had always been a constant presence in her mind. How could she ever truly forget him? Why would she want to? No matter what happened between them he had changed her life for the better and she would never be able to erase him from her memory.

"Shh, Christine, breathe, little one, it is alright," Erik murmured, soothingly running his hand up and down her back. She shook her head, her tears moistening the warm skin of his neck. "I am here, sweetheart, just try and relax..." Christine tried to do as he bade but there were so many emotions running through her she could not stop her tears. Even hearing the endearment 'sweetheart' was making her heart ache.

"Just talk to me, Erik, please...your voice soothes me..."

He smiled against her hair.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything...just talk to me..."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Would you settle down, Katerina?" Madoc demanded, tossing her ample form onto her bed. Lady Daae shoved her hair away from her face and glared into the eyes of her newest and oldest lover.

"Settle down? _Settle down!?! _That little toad is taking everything away from me!" Katerina screeched. Madoc sighed. He knew all too well that this was one of her moods and no matter what he told her he would not get her out of this state. Katerina, however, did not care what sort of a tantrum she was throwing. She had worked far too long and far too hard to wriggle her way into the Chagnys' good graces for Christine to take it all away from her. Charles was one of the wealthiest noblemen there was, and if she were to be his wife she would have everything she had ever wanted, and she would be able to get away from this dreadful place and the horrendous people in it.

"Did you know that your late husband had arranged this marriage?" Madoc wondered.

"Yes! That is why I was determined to keep her away from the Chagnys'! I refused to let her take away my one chance to get out of this place and finally have the wealth and status I deserve!"

"They would have found out who she was eventually, Katerina, there was only so much you could do," Madoc said.

"No, if she would have not been such a little trollop they would not have been interested in the first place and I would have gotten what I wanted!"

"I do not think Christine needed to spread her legs for them, Katerina, you know of the beauty she possesses-"

Madoc was forced to stop when her hand connected roughly with his cheek. He growled.

"Do not speak to me about _beauty_! She is nothing but a witch, and I will not let her get away with this, Madoc, I will not!"

The dark man leaned toward her, grabbing a fistful of her hair in his rough hand. Jerking her head back, he brought his face close to hers. Katerina moaned softly when he bit the side of her neck.

"Then what should we do?" he murmured, his tongue running down the smooth column.

"We need to get rid of her, _now_, before Charles takes her and we lose our chance..."

"I love it when you talk murder, sweet..." he growled, pushing her down on the bed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Meg could barely contain her excitement. Finally. _FINALLY! _Christine was going to escape from a life she had never deserved. She had heard the entire conversation that had gone on between her friend and Lord Charles, and though she was shocked by the announcement, nothing could be more welcome! Katerina would no longer be able to hurt Christine like she had been doing for so many years. Meg had no doubts that Charles would make a wonderful husband and Christine would never want for anything in her life. For most of their life the two girls had been close friends, and Meg had always prayed that the other woman would get an opportunity such as this one. She could only imagine what must have been going through Christine's mind when she had found out that her entire life was changing for the better.

Having wanting to find out, Meg had went into the hall to meet Christine before she retired to her chambers. Words of congratulations had been on her lips when her friend had run by, tears obviously streaming down her face. She had not understood why the other woman would not be elated until it all hit her at once. Erik. Whether Christine was ready to admit it or not she had fallen for her broken warrior, and now she was being forced to wed someone else. Meg wondered why nothing could go right for Christine Daae, and she just prayed to God that everything would work out in the end.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Erik settled Christine more comfortably against him and slowly began to speak. Later he would not remember what exactly it was that he said to her, but it seemed to soothe her. As his voice softly rumbled against her he felt exhaustion slowly overtaking her. He wanted to know what had made her cry, no matter how scared he was of the answer, but if she could find peace in sleep for a short amount of time he would allow it. There was no reason he could not wait. He had been pacing the length of her chambers since the moment she had left him to go and speak with the Chagnys'. It had taken every ounce of willpower he had not to go down and eavesdrop on the conversation. What if Christine refused to tell him what had happened? How would he find out what he wanted to know if she withheld the information?

The protective instinct in him told him that it did not matter what had been said, what mattered was that Christine had been crying and he wanted to punish the men responsible for her response. Since the moment he had met this woman he had felt the urge to protect her from harm. Every time she sustained any sort of wound he had wanted to kill those responsible. It was a feeling Erik was very unused to. For a very long time the only person he had needed to look out for had been himself. Christine was bringing out out sides of him that he had not known were there and he truly did not know what to do with these revelations.

Sighing, he pulled Christine closer against his broad chest, noticing how perfectly her smaller frame fit against him. It had been a very long time since he had met a woman whom was so pleasing to the eyes. He had never been fond of thin women, and Christine was far from that. To him she embodied what a woman should look like, full of curves and ample flesh. She would feel wonderful lying skin to skin with him-

Erik's body tensed at the trail his thoughts were taking and a warning growl at himself erupted deep within his chest. As if sensing his unease, Christine shifted against him, her eyelids beginning to slowly open. Erik ran his fingers over the moist flesh of her cheeks, trying to wipe away the evidence of her sorrow. Her deep blue eyes landed on him and he watched as a small smile curved her lips.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. Erik wanted to laugh at her statement. She was the one who had come to him with tears running down her cheeks and she was asking if he was alright. Although he had to admit that it felt rather good to have someone worried about him, even if it was just a little. He nodded to her words, pushing a lock of hair away from her face.

"You need to tell me what happened with Chagny and his son," he murmured, not wanting the smile on her face to diminish but knowing it was inevitable. Her brow furrowed and her eyes darkened as memories of the last hour clouded her mind. The body pressed so tightly against him grew stiff and almost cold and Erik felt dread enter his heart. Whatever had happened could not be something he was going to want to hear, and he just prayed that he would be able to reign in his temper so that he did not frighten her or show her a side of himself he would rather keep hidden. Minutes passed by with Christine not uttering a single word. Erik was beginning to think that she was going to tell him nothing when she finally began to speak. Her voice was so soft and so frightened it was rather difficult for him to understand what she was saying.

"Charles asked me if I was my father's daughter," she murmured softly. "He, just like everyone else, believed I was nothing more than a servant in this house."

"But you are not," Erik said. She shook her head.

"No, I am not. My father was lord and master of this chateau, and it was only when he died that I became the servant that no one gave a second thought," she whispered. Erik wanted her to elaborate, to tell him more about her life while the occasion presented itself, but he knew that what she had to reveal was more important at the moment.

"When I confirmed that I was the daughter he spoke of, Lord Charles told me that he had once known my father, a very long time ago...he said my papa loved me very much and that he wanted me to be protected in case anything were to ever happen to him..." She trailed off, her words losing strength with every moment that passed. Erik had a very bad premonition that he knew where this was going and his entire body was beginning to grow stiff as he waited for the words to be spoken. "My father made an agreement with Lord Chagny that when I came of age I would become a Chagny-"

"Raoul!?!" Erik hissed, his hands becoming tight fists and his jaw clenching in his steadily growing rage. _You have strayed from your commitments, Chagny, and I _**will **_make you pay for it! _But Christine shook her head, obviously trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill forth.

"No...I am to be Charles wife-"

Christine gasped when Erik suddenly and unexpectedly pushed himself away from her.

"What?!?" he growled, his voice cold and dangerous. She swallowed.

"My father made the arrangements-"

"_I will __**KILL **__him!"_

"Erik, please!" Christine gasped, seeing him making his way to the door. She had no doubt in her mind that he would go through with his threat without a moments hesitation. He turned around very slowly to look at her, and Christine felt a very strong urge to flinch or get out of his line of sight. Every muscle in his body was obviously wound up extremely tight, and the look of absolute rage in his eyes contorted his face until he was a very imposing, threatening figure.

"You are telling me that that man is to be your _husband_?" he said, his words so soft they almost sounded like the hiss of a serpent. Knowing it was not the answer he wanted from her, she nodded her head. Christine muffled her scream when Erik turned and slammed his fist against the nearest wall. Christine clearly heard the sickening crunch from him making contact with the cold stone.

"Erik!" she pleaded, scared that he might hurt himself in his rage. She had never seen him like this before and it frightened her beyond belief. She now knew exactly what type of rage he was capable of and it was not a side of him that she was particularly fond of. He did not show any sign that the hit to the wall had injured him in any way, in fact, it only seemed to stir his anger that much more.

"If he even so much as thinks that he is touching you he is sorely mistaken!" Erik growled, once more heading toward the door. Christine scrambled from her bed, now beyond anxious to make sure that he did not do something they both would regret. If he stormed out there it could mean his life and she would not have him do something so foolish if she was there to stop him. His hand had reached the chamber door when she finally made her way to his side. Her small, slim hands wrapped around his arm, pulling him away from his destination.

"Erik, please listen-"

"Did you not protest this union?" he demanded of her. Christine frowned.

"Protest?"

"_Yes_, Christine, _protest_. Did you just sit there and allow them to decide your future?"

"What could I do? This was what my father wanted-"

"I do not care what your father wanted! You are _**NOT **_marrying him!" he bellowed. Christine threw her hands over his mouth, her eyes growing wide in fright that someone had heard his shout.

"Do you wish to get yourself killed!?! If Charles finds you in here-"

"I would have my opportunity to kill him," he interrupted, pushing her hands away from him. She shook her head at him desperately, her eyes pleading with him to be quiet. "You are not marrying him," he growled softly. Christine sighed.

"You have said that already, but there is nothing I can do about it," she whispered. Erik looked as if he wanted to hit something again and she took a few steps back fearfully. Christine feared another outburst, and decided that the only way to avoid one would be to keep him talking. "My father wanted this for me, Erik, and I know that he only wanted what was best for me! Charles is a good man, he would not-"

"Can you see yourself waking up beside him every morning?" he demanded. Christine swallowed, lowering her gaze. "Can you?!?" he insisted. When she still said nothing his rage only intensified. "Can you picture yourself waiting for him in his bed each night, your body subject to his touch, his pleasure?"

"Erik-"

"_Can you_?" he snapped. Christine did not want to answer him, she did not want to let him know that she did not want to marry Charles, or that the idea of sharing his bed was not at all welcome. He was not making this situation any easier for her to handle and each moment that passed was getting her more and more upset.

"He will be my husband. It will be my duty as a wife to give myself to him," she whispered, the mere words making her sick. To think that she would be living in a marriage devoid of passion!

"To hell it will!" Erik bit out. "I will end his life before he can so much as lay his damn hands on you!"

His anger was becoming too much to take.

"Just stop it, Erik!" she demanded, all of her emotions beginning to catch up with her. "Your tantrum is not helping matters whatsoever and I cannot handle this right now!" She took a few steps away, toward the bed, needing distance so she could perhaps ease the sudden pounding in her head. Erik, it would seem, had no plans on allowing her any semblance of peace. He stormed right after her and took a firm hold on her shoulders, forcing her to face him. His anger had not dissipated in the slightest.

"Tell me you want his touch and I will walk away."

Christine looked up into his eyes. She knew that he was very much aware of the fact that she did not want Charles to touch her intimately. But why was he making this so difficult? Him posing these questions was just making her more and more aware of how much she truly did not want this marriage to go through. What she was beginning to realize she wanted was the man in front of her, and she did not like thinking about the fact that it was impossible.

"Just let this go, Erik, please!" she pleaded. He shook her slightly.

"Tell me you want him, Christine!" he growled.

"Erik-"

"Tell me, damn it!"

"NO!"

Erik took a step back from her unexpected shout. Christine took the opportunity and shoved herself away from his grasp.

"No, I do not want him, are you happy? I know almost nothing about him and I am going to become his wife! I am trying to deal with this as best as I can and you are not making anything easier! This is none of your business!"

"None of my business?" Erik growled. He had been doing quite a bit of growling since this conversation had started. Christine sat down heavily on the bed, feeling all of the events of that day catching up with her.

"Yes!" she said, feeling the very strong urge to just break down and cry. Erik had grown silent at her statement but she could clearly see the arguments already running through his mind. When he opened his mouth to speak she shook her head desperately. Her voice cracked when she spoke.

"No, Erik, please...you have no right to be making this more difficult than it already is..."

"No right?" he repeated. Christine was praying that she would be able to keep her tears at bay. All she wished was that Erik would come and hold her, tell her that everything would work out for the best. But she knew now that she could not rely on him for strength any longer. In a few days she and the Chagnys' would leave this place, and she would never come back. Erik would return to his own life and she would begin her new one. Deep down she knew this was for the best. If Erik had never entered her life than the marriage to Charles would be easier, but she had met him so she would have to cope the best she could. Christine knew that she would simply have to see the brighter aspects of her situation. She was being taken away from Katerina and it was a blessing she had never believed would be granted to her.

"My life here is not a good one, Erik, you know this as well as I if the scars on my back are anything to go by. If I marry Charles I will be taken away from this place and no longer have to live in fear." Her eyes searched his as she spoke, looking to him to understand that this had to happen.

"He is not touching you," he said, for what felt like the thousandth time in the last hour. Christine sighed sadly, aware that he was not going to listen to anything that she told him.

"Why is that?" She no longer knew what else to say, but she wanted to know why he was so adamant about this. She wanted to know why he seemed to care so much.

"Because I do not share," Erik murmured. Christine frowned. What was he talking about?

"What?" she whispered. He was taking slow, measured steps toward her, his eyes dark and his body still very tense.

"I do not share what is mine."

Christine swallowed, heat spreading throughout her entire body at his statement.

"I am not yours," she protested weakly.

"Yes, you are."

With those three words he covered the distance between them, his mouth crashing down on hers in a passionate, angry kiss.


	21. A Taste of the Forbidden

**Author's Note: **Happy holidays everyone! Sorry it has been so long since my last update but with the holiday season things have been hectic! Once things settle down I should be able to update more often and I am currently out of school so that gives me more time to write! As always a big thank you to my friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles **for all of the time and effort she puts into helping me with these stories, I truly could not do it without her! Hope you all enjoy this late, but otherwise steamy Christmas present! _DonJuanTriumphs_

_**Chapter Twenty-One: A Taste of the Forbidden**_

"Do you think she was happy with the news?"

Raoul turned to look at his father from his place at the window. The older Chagny was reclining in a large chair, his brow furrowed in deep thought. His son sighed, turning back to the window.

"Why would she not be?"

"I do not know...I am just so anxious about the whole situation I am allowing my doubts to overwhelm me."

"I am sure she is thrilled at the news, Father. Do not worry any longer. She is to be your wife and that is all you have wanted for a very long time."

Charles nodded, losing himself in his thoughts once again. Raoul's own thoughts began to wander. He had commitments that had been what he wanted for ages, and he was ashamed of himself for wanting Christine even slightly. He should not feel envious of his father, and the fact that he was did not sit well with him. He wanted his father to be happy, wanted him to have the gift of a woman's love after living so long without it. His father deserved another wife that would cherish and honor him, and if that woman just happened to be as stunning as Christine, so be it. He was just as lucky, and the sooner he realized that, the better.

What he needed was to get out of this house and go see the person that had been filling his mind since the moment he left her side. Once he saw her, held her, everything would be alright once again. Until that moment came he would have to contend with jealous thoughts about his own father. It was not normal, and he hated feeling such a way because he loved his father so much. But the idea that Christine was soon to be his mother was just a little too awkward for him to deal with, especially the way he had thought about her before they found out who she was. Thoughts one should definitely not be feeling toward one's mother...

"Father, is everything taken care of here?"

Charles looked up at his son's unexpected question.

"Yes, we will be leaving in a few short days. Why?"

Raoul ran a hand through his hair and let out what sounded like a frustrated grunt.

"I need to go see her. It has been too long and she always helps ease any burdens I might be carrying."

Charles said nothing for a moment, studying his son closely. He knew that he had been having improper thoughts about Christine since the moment they met her, and he knew that his son did not like feeling that way with another waiting for him and knowing that Charles was to marry Christine himself. If his son needed time to rein in his emotions, he would give it to him without hesitation.

"Then go to her. I can handle things here," he assured him. Raoul's shoulders relaxed visibly, and he let out a long sigh.

"Thank you, Father," he said earnestly. Charles nodded with a smile. The younger Chagny went to his father and shook his hand with a smile of his own. "Congratulations on your wedding...I-I am happy for you," And no matter how hard it was to admit, he was happy for his father. He deserved this and Raoul was not going to let anyone say otherwise, even himself.

"Thank you, Raoul, that means much to me."

Raoul nodded.

"I will see you when you return home."

Charles watched his son leave the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Much had changed since they found out who Christine he was. When he had been given the news there was no way to explain what different emotions were running through him. He had been attracted to the servant girl the moment he laid eyes on her, and then to be told that she was to be his, well, that was a whole other story altogether. He felt the need to protect her, and he promised himself that he would provide her with a good life, one where she never had to worry about anything ever again. He had been blessed with the chance to find love once again and he was not going to lose this opportunity.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Erik felt his entire body tighten into an unbearable ache. His skin felt hot and every muscle in his body was tense with strain. Her mouth...Oh, God, he had never tasted anything more tempting than Christine's mouth! He had not meant to kiss her, even when every dream he had at night had to do with that very thing. But he had needed to show her, prove to her that no one would touch her intimately unless it was he. Erik had no idea why he felt so possessive, but the mere idea of another man putting his hands on this supple body made him ready to commit murder without a moment's hesitation. Even though he had not planned it, he had no intention of stopping. His hands tangled in her wild mass of hair and he pulled her head closer, his mouth devouring hers. Christine had let out a tiny moan of surprise when their mouths first met and he could feel her inexperience and reveled in knowing that no man had touched her in such a way.

His tongue came out to run along the seam of her full lips, seeking entrance and demanding that she give it to him. When she did not give him the response he wanted quickly enough, he nipped at her lower lip, no longer patient for what he had craved for what felt like decades. Christine gasped against his mouth, her own opening as she drew in a surprised breath. Erik gave her no time to become used to his aggression. The moment her mouth gave way beneath his he thrust his tongue deeply inside, groaning as he passionately explored the moist confines, praying she would be as passionate as he thought her to be. Christine seemed unsure as to what to do, so she hesitantly followed his lead, her own tongue beginning to reciprocate his actions. Erik groaned his approval, deepening the contact as his hands tightened in her hair. It was in his nature to be aggressive, but he was pleased when Christine did not wilt away from him, but she matched him perfectly, learning quickly and proving to be an excellent kisser even given her lack of experience. But this was not enough for Erik. He knew how ample the curves of her body were, and he wanted them pressed to every inch of his own hard flesh. Never once breaking contact from her mouth, he pushed her down onto the bed, coming down on top of her.

His much larger body was cushioned from the plush curves of her sweet body, every part of her molding against him. He could feel her full breasts pressed tightly against his chest, her legs unconsciously opening to hold him against her natural cradle. Although everything in him protested the act, he somehow managed to pull himself away from the sweet temptation that was her mouth, both of them gasping for breath. Erik stared down at Christine's face, not failing to notice how swollen her lips were from his possession. Her round eyes met his own, her quickened breathing fanning across his face. He shifted his body just slightly, pressing his aching arousal against her, seeking relief from the constant torment she seemed to put him in. She made a small, feminine sound at the feel of him.

"E-Erik?" she stammered. He wanted to chuckle at her look of breathlessness.

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me again."

He stared down at her for a brief moment before he smiled. Leaning forward, he once again captured her lips. Christine tangled her hands in his hair, holding him close as lips and tongues met in a passionate mating of mouths. The feel of her hands so tightly grasping the thick strands of black hair between her pale fingers was enough to make him lose almost all of his control. It was like she could not get enough of his mouth and was holding him in place, not wanting him to stop kissing her. When he once again extracted himself from her she was smiling up at him, her eyes inviting and her body lying there for him to do with as he pleased. Erik groaned. Christine's smile only deepened and it was a look of feminine satisfaction, almost as if she knew exactly what she was doing to him and reveled in her womanly power.

He did not know what to say to her in those moments. His body was demanding that he take her, make her his, leave no doubt in either of their minds that she belonged to him and always would. She seemed to agree with him about being lost for words, because she, too, said nothing. Her hand came up and pushed a thick lock of hair away from his face, her fingers gliding downward in a soft caress. Erik closely watched her face as her hand came into contact with the distorted flesh that covered an entire side of his face. But her look never changed, nothing clouded her eyes, it was almost as if there was nothing there, as if he were perfectly normal. And he realized that she had always looked at him like that, she had always acted as if he was absolutely no different than any other man she had met in her life. But despite this blessing, he did not want to be 'any' man. He wanted to imprint his memory on her, make it so that for as long as she lived no other man would ever do. Perhaps if they both had their fill of the other they would perhaps be able to walk away from each other unscathed.

"Christine..." he groaned, feeling her lips smoothing across the strong column of his neck. Grasping her chin in one large hand, he tilted her face up and once more began devouring her mouth. As the kiss deepened, Erik could feel himself falling deeper and deeper in a haze of desire that he had no chance of overcoming. Muttering explicit curses under his breath, he pulled away and began to make his way down her neck, laving her collarbone with his tongue and allowing his hands to roam up and down her voluptuous form. To his surprise and delight, Christine's hands slipped under his tunic, the cool hands caressing the warm skin of his stomach. He could clearly feel the way she squirmed beneath him, seeking his body with her own, proving her own desire for his touch.

"Erik..." she gasped, repeatedly pressing her mouth against his own. His hands made their way under her dress, running along the flesh of her lean legs. "M-make...make love to me..." Erik could feel his body tense, even when his hands continued to work the skirt of her dress up her legs.

"What?" he questioned, biting the lobe of her ear. Christine moaned, her hands beginning to lift his tunic ever higher. They were on a path that would quickly lead to both of them naked, and Erik did not know if he should back off or press forward. She restlessly arched her lower body against him, pressing against his arousal.

"For once I want to decide what happens to me. For once I want to do what it is that will make _me _happy..."

"But there is much that is going on-"

"For right now forget everything that has been said, and everything that will transpire later. Make love to me, Erik. We will have time to regret this later."

"Christine..."

She cupped his face in her hands and met his gaze with determination.

"I need this...please help me forget..."

She needed to forget about everything that was happening in the world around her. Just for a night she wanted to live in a moment devoid of any hardships, where the only thing that mattered was the passion she felt for this man. He stared at her intently for a moment before he nodded.

Erik pushed himself slightly away from her so that he could pull his tunic up and off of his head. It fell forgotten to the floor as Christine ran her hands up his torso, her mouth hotly finding his and possessing it the same way he had kissed her. She marveled at the sheer size of him, of the muscles rippling beneath bronzed skin. She had seen him nude more times than she could remember but now she was up close and personal and she was finally allowed to touch without restrictions. And she had every intention of touching. Christine knew very well that she should not be allowing this to happen, but there was nothing that was going to make her stop. Never in her life had she wanted anything more than to share an intimate moment with a man she cared about. Erik was the only man she felt the desire to do this with, and she knew that once she was married to Charles she would never have such a chance again, because deep down she knew she would never be able to love Lord Chagny. For once in her life she was going to go after what she wanted. She was a grown woman and she wanted Erik. She refused to hide from her feelings any longer. If this was the only night of passion and happiness she would be granted in her life, than she would savor every moment and commit every touch, every kiss to her memory so that they might sustain her in the long nights ahead. Resolve to go through with this imprinted deeply in her mind, Christine's hands roamed up the hard plane of his chest, her fingers tracing every indentation and hollow with slow perusal. Erik smiled down at her but his hands quickly stopped her own from moving any farther. She frowned up at him.

"What?" she whispered, praying he was not going to tell them that they needed to stop. Her body was on fire and she wanted to explore this part of life that had always been foreign to her. He pressed a kiss to her nose before removing himself from the bed and the warmth of her willing body. Christine barely managed to suppress her whimper. "Erik-"

"I do not want to be disturbed, little one, give me just a moment and I will return to you."

Sitting up in her bed, Christine watched as Erik easily moved the heavy trunk that contained her clothing. She was unable to help but admire the way his muscles tensed and relaxed with every movement he made.

For a moment she did not know what he was trying to accomplish until he placed the heavy piece of furniture in front of the door. The weight would make it impossible for anyone to get in, which meant their complete privacy for as long as they desired it. When he turned back to her Erik's gaze was dark and smoldering, his expression etched with need. Christine felt an answering pull deep within her, her entire body tingling in anticipation of his touch. When he approached the bed once more she laid back down, offering her body to him without reservations of any kind. Erik's own body tightened even further at the delectable gift eagerly waiting for him. He was not allowing any of his doubts or reservations to cloud his mind. All he could think about in those moments was getting Christine naked and claiming her body as his.

Once arriving at the bed, Erik straddled her voluptuous form, his strong legs on either side of her. He knew how intimidating a figure he could be but Christine looked at him with complete trust in her eyes. His large hands went to the laces on the front of her dress, his thick fingers undoing the laces with undeniable skill. He had done this to far more women than he cared to remember, but knew that he had never wanted any of them as much as he wanted the woman beneath him. Christine was staring up at him very intently, watching every expression that passed over his eyes as he undressed her. He looked eager and hungry, almost as if he could not wait to finally have her unclothed. An annoying little voice in the back of her head kept whispering doubts. What if he was not pleased with what he saw? What if he was disappointed? Christine had never allowed herself to be overly concerned with her body, or lack thereof, but some female instinct inside of her wanted to please the man atop her, wanted to be what he needed and longed to give it to him.

"Christine?"

She swallowed, giving him a smile that he knew was clearly forced. Something was making her hesitant and he needed to know what it was. Erik breathed in deeply through his nose, trying to calm the animalistic need he had to simply strip her of her clothing and mount her without any delay. But she had to receive pleasure from this. He could not stand the idea of taking her body for his own desire and not leaving her satisfied as well. Everything in him that was undeniably male demanded that he please his woman, nothing else would do.

"Do not be disappointed with what you see," she pleaded softly. Her body was heavily scarred and she did not want him to find her repulsive or for him to draw away from her in disgust. She did not think that she would be able to stand rejection from this man she was growing to care about more each day. For a moment Erik was not quite sure what it was she meant by her words. As he studied her face he became aware that she was talking about her body. He frowned deeply.

"Have I ever made you think that I found you anything but beautiful?" he demanded, anger building onto his arousal. Christine hesitantly shook her head. He was tired of her thinking she was less than she was. Before the night was through he would make her realize just how much he wanted her and just how beautiful she truly was. Grabbing her wrist, he pressed her hand against the bulge straining against his trousers. He heard her gasp, her fingers flexing against him. His other hand took a firm hold of her chin, forcing her gaze away from the evidence of his desire until she looked him in the eyes. "Does this tell you just how much I really want you?"

Christine said nothing, completely speechless. Her entire body had gone up in flames the moment she made contact with that part of him that would hopefully bring them both pleasure before the night was through. She was not a complete simpleton. She knew very well what happened to a man when he wanted a woman, and if the straining flesh beneath her hand was anything to go by, Erik wanted her _very _much. Knowing it was beyond foolish to question his desire for her, Christine made a silent promise to herself that she was going to toss aside any and all of her insecurities. Tonight she would experience what transpired between a man and a woman in a haze of passion.

Satisfied that he had proved his point, Erik went back to the task at hand.

Yanking the laces loose, Erik pulled the dress down her shoulders, muttering some curses under his breath when he saw that he still had to contend with her chemise. Would he ever get her naked?! He shifted above her so that he could remove her dress, and without a moments hesitation attacked the thin material of her undergarment. It was almost as if his impatience was slowing down time and his progress with the frustrating little laces. It seemed like with every tug he made a knot that was making it impossible to remove the garment from the body he wanted to taste and touch before he exploded in need. Christine laughed softly at his obvious predicament and gently pushed his hands away. She glanced up at his face while she worked the laces loose but Erik could not even meet her gaze. His eyes were riveted on the sight of the chemise slowly being undone before his eyes, his breath caught in his throat as he waited for the feast being offered to him. Suddenly too impatient to wait for bare skin, he pushed her hands away, burying his face against her plump breasts. Christine moaned, arching toward him in offering. A shot of pleasure raced through her when he turned his head, his mouth capturing the tip of one mound into his moist, hot mouth. He suckled greedily, each strong pull of his mouth causing the ache between her legs to intensify further. He soon turned his attention to the twin breast, giving it the same attention with his mouth and tongue until Christine was writhering beneath him in growing excitement.

He pulled away almost as quickly as he came, leaving her wanting more. He wanted her to crave his touch almost as badly as he craved hers. Erik wanted her to yearn for him and only him for the rest of her life. Christine tried to pull him back to her, her body responding to him the way it had for no other. He whispered to her to take off her chemise, no longer willing to wait. Her hands immediately went to the laces once again, her slim digits moving quickly to rid herself of the binding clothing. When she finally was through Erik once again pushed her hands away. Reaching for the hem he slowly pulled the chemise up her body, beautiful pale skin being revealed to him beneath the lace.

Christine leaned up so that he could remove the restraining clothing and Erik was finally given his first unobscured view of the goddess lying beneath him. For most of the time he had known her she had been naked, hiding beneath heavy furs while her body recovered. He had been given tiny, teasing glimpses of her, and even when he had had opportunities to look at her she had always been injured and anything remotely sexual had never been on his mind. Now he could look his fill and he did so without any real urging. Everything about her was perfectly rounded and full. Ample breasts and hips would overflow in his hands...he knew he would never have enough of this woman. Both inside and out she was absolutely everything he had ever wanted.

"Erik...please..." Christine was still slightly self-conscious with the intent way he was looking at her. His gaze was making her entire body ache and she wanted him to touch, not look. Erik considered himself a very skilled lover but he had absolutely no idea where to start. He wanted to sample every single part of her and knew there was not enough time to savor everything laid out before him. Which meant he had absolutely no time to waste. Yet, even with the urge riding him to take her, he knew he had to take this slowly. Wrapping his hands in her luxurious hair, he pulled her mouth to his for a soul-shattering kiss, his mouth mating with hers passionately as he settled himself on top of her. Her full breasts pressed against his chest, almost demanding more of his attention.

Christine watched under hooded eyes as Erik pulled away from her mouth. He shifted, moving his head downward until her breast was completely enveloped by his mouth. She cried out, arching toward him, her body instantly wanting more. She had never experienced anything like this and she did not want it to stop, ever. Just the touch of his mouth was producing feelings in her that she had never thought possible. But it was not enough. She wanted him naked, she wanted no clothes hindering the male body she already knew made her feel very much like an adult women. And she wanted the pleasure of taking his trousers off of him herself.

Erik watched in amusement as Christine gently pushed him away from her. He laid on his back, switching their positions, his hands roaming down her skin, not wanting to break contact. There could not be a man more blessed than he in those moments. Never had he seen a woman more beautiful than the nymph straddling his large, scarred body. Her breasts were tight points, glistening in the moonlight as evidence of his intimate possession. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright and dilated. The sight of her atop him had his body straining for more intimate contact, needing the feel of her warmth surrounding him. Within moments of her changing position her hands began removing his trousers. Erik took great delight in watching the way her heavy breasts swayed with her movements. If he did not want her as much as he did he knew he would have been happy to sit and stare at every inch of her for hours without getting tired in the slightest. She was a beautiful sight and she was his.

Christine glanced at his chest as she worked the laces of his trousers loose. The muscles in his stomach were quivering and his chest rose and fell with his uneven breathing. The sight of her and the fact that she was slowly removing his clothing was affecting him. A part of her that she had never known existed rose to the surface. For once she refused to be the blushing virgin. She wanted to be a smoldering temptress and she wanted Erik to receive more pleasure from this night than he had ever been granted from any other woman before. When he left her like she knew he undoubtedly would, she would see to it that this night haunted his dreams so that she would always be on his mind, because she knew she would never forget him for as long as she lived.

"You are truly wicked," Erik breathed, feeling himself being relieved of his trousers. "You have completely bewitched me."

Christine was too busy taking in the sight before her to completely register what he was saying. Before her eyes was the body that always brought to her mind thoughts unbecoming of a virgin and she reacted to it like any woman undoubtedly would. Erik saw her reaching for him and in one swift move he flipped her beneath him, pinning her hands on either side of her head. She pressed her mouth against his ear, her warm breath caressing his flesh.

"I want to please you," she murmured. She was going to be everything he had ever desired. Erik settled himself against her, her legs spreading to accommodate him with a small gasp. He took her mouth with a deep growl, his hands leaving her wrists to tangle in her hair. But Christine was determined to touch him. She shifted against him, her supple legs wrapping around his waist, twisting until it was he who was once again beneath her. Erik stared up at her in surprise at her unexpected strength. "I want to touch," she insisted. Her aggression did wonders to heighten his pleasure. No woman he had ever been with had ever had such a mixture of fire and innocence and it was exactly what he realized he had always been craving. Before he could open his mouth to give his consent she had leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, her tongue coming out to run along the seam of his lips. It was strange, but Christine felt completely uninhibited when she was with this man and she did not have any fears about giving herself to a man for the very first time.

Erik's hand went to the back of her head to deepen the kiss but she moved away before he could, her tongue and lips beginning to taste his flesh. He was so warm and large, Christine wanted nothing more than to melt against him. His skin tasted salty, her mouth roaming over the hard planes of his chest. Erik's hands were clenched into fists at his sides. "Tell me what you want..." she breathed against his stomach. Erik groaned, wanting nothing more than for her head to go lower. His mouth opened to speak but he found himself speechless when Christine's slim hand wrapped around the evidence of his need. It only took him a split second to know that he could not possibly withstand any more of her touching.

Christine stared up at him when she was once again beneath him, a feminine part of her aroused at his display of strength.

"I want you," he growled. His hands cradled her breasts, his erection pressing intimately against her womanhood. His touch was growing more possessive by the moment, every caress staking a claim. Erik never wanted to believe that in time it would not be his hands that touched her thus. His chest tightened at the thought of anyone being even remotely close to her. He would gladly kill _anyone _who touched her and it was a feeling he had never experienced before. _Tonight, she is yours, give her pleasure and savor every moment granted you. _Erik pushed aside his thoughts and once again only focused on the task at hand because, as Christine said before, they would have time to regret this later. His hands pushed hers so that they were lying on either side of her. Christine arched against him, frustrated because her fingers were still itching to touch him. Her frustration was quickly appeased however when he buried his face against her breasts, his tongue and teeth stimulating the aching mounds.

"Mine..."

Christine had never heard a more possessive word in her entire life. His hands were a testament to his claim, telling her that everything he was touching belonged to him and only him.

"Erik...!"

His mouth ran down her stomach, playfully kissing the smooth flesh. When it was apparent that his head was continuing its journey downward Christine held her breath, both nervous and excited about what was about to take place. But he never made it to his destination, his hands gently grasped her waist and flipped her onto her stomach.

"No, Erik, please don't-"

"Shh," he interrupted. "Let me take away the pain..."

Christine shut her eyes tightly, pressing her face against her pillow and trying desperately to push her tears away. Erik's strong fingers traced the dozens upon dozens of scars that crisscrossed the skin of her back. Over the years her flesh had endured much and it was now only a mangled, distorted, uneven mess. He did not say a word, just continued to gently touch. Christine whimpered when she felt his lips graze her skin. His lips pressed soft, caring kisses against her scars, his touch infinitely gentle and she began to feel as if all of the pain she had experienced at Katerina's hands was slipping away, forgotten thanks to one man's small gesture.

He pressed the distorted side of his face against her back, mangled flesh to mangled flesh. She could clearly feel moisture and knew tears fell from his eyes. He was sharing her pain, trying to shoulder some of it and let her know that she was not alone, he had faced hardship as well and his face bore the brunt of that hardship. When a few moments had passed he leaned forward, finding her mouth and kissing her deeply. His fingers traced the tears that stained her cheeks and he wiped them away, turning her gently onto her back so she was pressed against him once more. There was no time to dwell or think too deeply on the intimate moment the two of them shared, because Erik's mouth had once again found her breast and he pulled it deeply into his mouth, one hand finding the the other breast so his fingers could work over the hard point. Christine's hands went to his shoulders, smoothing over the warm flesh, her nails creating firm pressure with every touch and taste to her chest. She felt his other hand move to her side, caressing downward until it was lying against the inside of her thigh.

Tasting and touching her as he was, Erik marveled at how incredibly soft and smooth her skin was. He could not get enough of her but he knew it was time for a much more intimate gesture. The hand that was resting so contentedly on her thigh slowly shifted, pushing her legs farther apart. Christine unconsciously titled her body toward him, wanting something she could not name. She buried her face against his neck to muffle her cry of pleasure when his hand found her most intimate of places. He held her close against him, his fingers beginning a slow exploration of her untouched body. Erik could feel her uneven breathing against his neck, feel the way her body tensed and throbbed, begged for more. He felt his own pleasure heighten as he felt her writhing beneath him, her small frame trembling as she experienced passion like she had never known before. Christine felt her chest tighten, trying to catch her breath as her body strained toward something unknown. It felt incredible to be under Erik's massive frame and experience pleasure just from the touch of his hand. It seemed wrong, she felt almost as if she should not enjoy what he was doing to her, but her body knew what it wanted and she arched into his hand, seeking relief from the built-up of tension washing over her body. She gasped, feeling her body spiraling out of control more quickly than either of them had anticipated.

Erik cradled her close against his body, giving her support as her gaze met his, sharing her passion with him just from the expression in her eyes. He could clearly see the pleasure and satisfaction as she reached the summit of an otherwise unclimbed peak. He took her mouth in his as she cried out, reaching her moment of ecstasy in his arms. His mouth was meant partially to muffle her scream so no one would know what they were doing but another part of him was selfish. He did not want anyone to hear her pleasure, he did not want to share such a thing, determined to keep it all for himself. He was giving her pleasure and he would be rewarded with her mewls of delight, no one else. Erik could feel her flesh trembling against him, aware of the spasms that still racked her body. He brought himself back from his thoughts, realizing Christine had finally quieted beneath him. He had never felt more like a man than when she looked up at him and smiled, her eyes literally glowing in her satiated state.

_So this is what passion feels like? _Christine could not help herself and smiled up at Erik once more. There really were no words to say after the explosion she had just experienced. She was thankful that because of this man she would not have to live the rest of her life wondering what such close intimacy was like. Tonight would be one memory that stayed with her for eternity. "Let me look at you..." Christine allowed him to set her on top of him, straddling his much larger body. She felt languid and boneless, more than content to simply melt into oblivion. But Erik's hands were already cupping her breasts, moving over every piece of flesh he could possibly reach. She realized quickly that his touch was going to bring back the flames she had experienced moments before. He had wanted to see her body after she was given her first taste of desire and every inch of her was highly sensitive, responding to his touch without any hesitation. "You have no idea how little control you are leaving me with..." he growled. She was absolutely beautiful and seeing her in such a state was doing wonders for his already aroused body. She smiled down at him.

"Then show me what happens when you lose control..." Christine's words tempted him beyond endurance. He was about to flip her beneath him when she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lower abdomen, her fingers dancing dangerously close to a certain part of his body. Her eyes were bright and mischievous as she glanced up at him and it was a side of her that Erik was suddenly very interested in exploring. He felt her hands snake around the evidence of his need.

"Be careful what you wish for," he murmured. Her hand grasped him firmly as she met his gaze once again.

"I am tired of being careful..."

A groan rumbled up his chest and he grabbed onto her arms, throwing her beneath him with a savage growl. This was the Erik she wanted, the one that seemingly could not keep his hands off of her. He pinned her hands above her head, holding them in place while his other hand went to her breast. Christine gasped when she felt his manhood rubbing against her, teasing her with the promise of what was to come. She felt feverish the more he touched her. It did not take her long before his hands brought her to the top, not letting her fall over the edge, just continuing to back off and push forward until she begged him to end her delicious torment.

Erik's mouth moved to her ear, his warm breath caressing her skin. She loved the sound of his voice speaking to her so intimately.

"Let me make you mine, little one..."

Their eyes locked as he shifted above her, his intent clear. They were finally at the moment Christine had thought would never happen. A man was going to take her body and share his. There was none of the trepidation or fear she had believed would be present the first time she gave away her body. She wanted this man and she wanted tonight to happen more than she had ever believed she would. Her body reached for him, her legs spreading to welcome him into her. Erik kissed her, his hands making soothing circles against the inside of her thighs. Christine felt him hesitate. Smiling, because she had never been more sure about anything in her life, she leaned forward so _she _could whisper in his ear.

"Take me, Erik...I want you..." She kissed him, her lips sealing the words she had spoken between them. His body tightened considerably at what Christine was saying. No woman he had ever been with had blatantly told him to take her. And to think now these words were coming from a virgin! Her legs opened beneath him, her arms still over her head, every gesture of her body submissive, waiting for him to do what he pleased. He was a man that always had to be in control, and she could sense that. Somehow it was as if she knew everything that he needed her to be at every moment, and she willingly gave herself over to him with that knowledge. If he was not careful Erik knew that this woman could get to him, and then there would be no way that he could ever walk away from her unscathed, thoughts he could not be thinking about at the present time. "Erik, please...!" He smiled at her pleading tone, his hands reaching for her hips so he could once more position himself.

Christine softly cried out, feeling him pressing against her. Erik knew her discomfort would be great this first time, and he wanted it to be as minimal as possible. His hands left her sides so he could cup her face, forcing her to meet his gaze. Her eyes were full of a mixture of acceptance, fear, and pain and he wanted all of that to be replaced with endless ecstasy. She kept her eyes locked with his as he pushed forward. He could feel her tense so he took her mouth, his tongue plundering deeply, removing all traces of pain as she kissed him back just as passionately. Erik took advantage of her preoccupation with his mouth and thrust himself in completely. Christine whimpered against his mouth, her body going limp beneath him as she tried to become used to such a new experience. He felt large and thick within her, and her body tried to adjust to the intrusion, not knowing what she was supposed to expect from such an uncomfortable position. Erik groaned harshly, feeling her untouched body clutching at him tightly in her moist heat. He wanted nothing more than to begin thrusting, reach that pleasure he had gone a long time without, but could not do so until he knew Christine was right there with him, experiencing the same thing he was. Erik shifted within her, hearing her intake of breath at the movement.

"Erik...?"

She was looking to him for guidance, not quite sure what to say or do. He smiled a very cocky, very male smile.

"I will bring you pleasure, Christine, I promise..."

With that he gently pulled away from her, pressing his face against her breasts as he pushed back in. Christine gasped, her body unconsciously beginning to move with him, instinctively knowing what to do. His mouth hungrily suckled her breasts as he slowly made love to her body. His pace was slow, not wanting to hurt her more than he must have before. Her hands sifted through his hair, her slim digits clutching onto him tightly as he moved.

"Talk to me, little one, let me hear your pleasure..."

Christine said nothing for a few moments, her body rocking with his. At first she could feel nothing but the same initial discomfort. But as Erik's mouth stimulated her breasts and he thrust in and out of her that discomfort slowly began to be replaced by a burning heat of pleasure.

"E-Erik!"

He groaned deeply, hearing his name being uttered breathlessly. He lifted his head from her chest so he could watch her. Christine's eyes had slowly slipped closed and her head was arched, the slim column of her neck exposed, her hair spread out brilliantly around her. Something inside of him moved at the beautiful picture she made beneath him. Not once taking his gaze off of her face he guided her legs around his waist, sinking that much more deeper inside of her. Christine gasped, arching against him. It was a great aphrodisiac to him as a man to know that her gasps and moans were in reaction to what he was doing to her. When she cried out he pressed his face against the side of her neck, continuing to push in and out of her body with sure, measured strokes. She was so hot and moist, he could easily lose himself in the feel of her for the rest of the night. What seemed like ages of sexual tension had led up to this explosive union and Erik wanted it to last for as long as possible. She was beautiful, touching her was wonderful, and he knew that there was no way he could ever get enough of her, ever.

Christine stared up at Erik as he gently moved within her. He was massive, his big frame blocking out everything until the only thing she could see was him. Never in her life had she believed that it was possible to be so close to another individual nor would she have believed that such a thing would be so full of pleasure. She realized, however, that she had never trusted a man enough to ever allow him to do such a thing to her, even if men had been interested in the first place, which they had not been. No man had ever affected her the way Erik had in so little a time. She knew in time she would have to do this very act with a man she hardly knew, and Christine was beyond thankful that she had been able to experience such passion with a man that obviously wanted her and who she, herself, cared for very much.

"Erik..."

Her hand glided up to his face, cupping his cheek and bringing his gaze to hers. He looked at her evenly and she could clearly see the desire and passion burning in his eyes. Just seeing such emotion from a man such as Erik had her entire body up in flames. She arched her body, not wanting to hold anything back from him. His eyes darkened and he thrust just a little more firmly, causing her to moan and close her eyes.

"Such passion..." he growled, never having believed she would be so responsive. His hand grabbed a hold of her waist, holding her in place so he could move just a little more quickly. Her hands slid up over his shoulders, her nails digging deeply into his back. Those were scars he would be proud to wear as a testament to their night together. Christine felt that coiling in every part of her slowly taking over, every piece of her beginning to tingle. Erik's fingers were tangled in her thick hair, pushing her face up to meet his until he could smash his lips against hers, his tongue thrusting deeply to mimic the movements of his body. She kissed him back, her hips rising again and again to meet his pounding, reaching toward that pinnacle she had now come to crave. It was clear that the restraint Erik had been exhibiting the entire time was now past its breaking point. His mouth plundered hers, his hand tight where it grasped her hair. She could not breathe as his body began rocking intensely into her own, all gentleness gone. It was amazing to her that a man so powerful was being reduced to a quivering mass of arousal because of her. She had never believed she would have such power.

He yanked his mouth away from her, his eyes closing as he groaned harshly. Christine cried out, her body spiraling out of control. Even as he continued moving, he held her close, saying without words that he would catch her the moment she let go.

"Hmmm, yes Christine, let go, sweet...don't hold back..."

His mouth worshiped her breasts, needing to let go but refusing to do so until Christine found her pleasure. He suckled her hungrily, his body pumping with growing intensity. Her legs tightened around him, every muscle in her body going taut. Her head tossed wildly on her pillow, a scream waiting to burst forth as she seemingly exploded in pleasure. Erik again muffled her cry against his mouth, feeling her body jerk and clutch at his manhood, pulling him in deeper as she finally reached the summit. He watched her reach her climax and he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life. Seeing her respond to him in such a way and hearing her moans of pleasure were what propelled him over his own edge.

"Christine!"

Erik moaned as he climaxed, his body spasming in pleasure. He clearly heard Christine's gasp as he emptied himself into her. The pleasure seemed to last forever and when he was completely finished his body gave out on him, everything going limp. His lover's curvy, soft form cushioned his collapse, sweaty body pressed against sweaty body. The only sound that filled the room was their uneven breathing. Erik braced himself on one arm, trying to relieve her of some of his weight so he did not crush her. Her head was turned to the side, her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath. A few of her wild strands of curls lay plastered to her face, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen. His hand reached out and gently brushed the strands of hair off of her face. A smile curved her lips and she opened her eyes, turning her face to look at him. The look in her eyes was enough to make his body thicken in heat and passion once more. She gasped softly, her eyes widening just slightly. He grinned.

"What can I say, little one?" he murmured, leaning down and kissing her deeply. "I cannot get enough of you..."


	22. Turmoil and Introduction

_**Author's Note: **_Hello everyone! I know I should be working on _Dark Prince_ and _Lonesome Hearts _but as always _Gemini _is pulling at me and I cannot ignore it! As always a huge thank you to my friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles **for everything that she does for me and simply being a friend! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! _**DonJuanTriumphs**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Turmoil and Introduction**_

Meg gasped, feeling a strong hand lock around her wrist. Before she had time to so much as think of struggling she was pulled into Christine's chambers. Erik angled his face away from her, making sure his deformity was not in her line of sight. He shut the door firmly behind her and indicated that she was to be quiet. The young woman frowned, glancing over at the still sleeping Christine. He closely watched Meg's reaction, knowing what it was going to be. For a moment nothing seemed to register, but slowly, as her eyes swept over the scene, realization began to dawn. Christine was clearly naked beneath the furs, Erik was wearing only his trousers, the laces undone and his thick hair mussed on top of his head. Christine's garments and his tunic littered the floor around them and Meg's eyes widened in disbelief. She whirled around to face him.

"You didn't!" she demanded of him. Erik once again indicated that she was to remain quiet. As to her statement he shrugged a shoulder casually.

"I know not what you mean."

"You shared her bed?" Meg's face flushed even as she said the words, looking down at the floor as if she could not stand the sight of him. Erik was unable to help the grin that spread across his face at her words. Yes, he had shared Christine's bed, and he had claimed her body with his own. A sense of male satisfaction ran over him at the mere idea and he had the strangest urge to shout to the world that she was _his _and now there was no doubt. "Would you wipe that ridiculous grin off of your face, Erik! Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I know very well what I have done, I have shared Christine's bed-"

"And she is to be married!"

Erik's face instantly darkened

"I do not presume to know anything about you, but I do know that if you had anything to offer Christine you would have taken her away from here already. But you have not, it is selfish to take something that does not belong to you."

"She does belong to me-"

"NO! She does not, Erik! Her life has been so miserable for so long! Lord Chagny can offer her a life she has never dreamed of and she deserves it more than anyone I know! Unless you can offer her otherwise, you should not have done this!"

Erik did not like how much her words stung. Deep down he had known that he would never be able to offer Christine anything beyond his body. Any sort of life he could provide for her would only happen after he had killed his brother, and he could not drag her into a world such as that, not his innocent Christine. Yet, he had known this and he had allowed himself to touch what he had been craving since the moment he met her, and he knew it should have never happened.

Meg noticed the look on his face clearly and her frown only deepened.

"A little late for regrets, my lord! The deed is done!" Meg said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. Erik refused to confide any of his emotions with this woman, and he tried to push down his anger at her words. She was Christine's friend, and he knew she was only trying to protect her, which he understood.

"I did not bring you in here to hear your reprimands," he growled. Meg raised a brow. He found it interesting how she had gained a bit more confidence when facing him and he knew it came from the need she felt to protect the young woman still sleeping soundly not far away from them. "I need to know what is going on in this chateau. Has anything happened since the announcement of Christine's wedding?"

He had plans he wanted to see carried out, but he needed to know if it was the right time to do so.

"Katerina had to be dragged out of the room, but she is the only one that does not seem to approve of the engagement," Meg said, shrugging. Erik shook his head. He did not care about that woman or her tantrums. There would be time to deal with her later.

"Nothing else?"

Meg remained silent for a moment, thinking of what he would want to know. It did not take long before the idea finally came to her.

"Well, Lord Raoul has left the chateau."

Erik felt his body tense, catching the woman's gaze.

"He will be back soon?" he questioned. This could be the opening he needed. If Raoul was no longer in the chateau he might be able to do what he wanted. Meg shook her head.

"No. His servants were instructed to pack all of his belongings. I overheard him tell Lord Chagny that he would see him once they returned to the Chagny chateau. I assume that means he will not be coming back."

"Thank you, Meg, that was exactly what I needed to hear."

The young woman looked at him wearily.

"May I ask-"

"No," Erik interrupted. She sighed and once again glanced at her sleeping friend.

"Do not break her heart, my lord, that is all I ask."

Erik felt his chest grow tight. Breaking Christine's heart seemed inevitable.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Erik ran a hand in his hair, willing the pounding in his head to cease. Since Meg had left the chambers his mind had been swarmed with thoughts of regret. He was beginning to feel as if he had taken advantage of what Christine offered him and it was making him sick to his stomach. He felt as if he had used her and he cared about her so much that the mere idea appalled him more than he could ever explain. Erik knew that if he had been the one engaged to Christine and Charles and taken her to his bed, he would have killed the man in a heartbeat. Lucifer had often taken the intended of other men, and Erik had often watched how the couple was affected because Lucifer had taken what he should not have. _I am different than my brother! He never cared for the women he took to his bed, this whole situation is different! I care for Christine!_ But that did not make it right, and he knew it.

A soft moan interrupted his musings. Erik turned to see Christine beginning to stir. The furs had slipped to her waist and he was once again faced with the unrivaled perfection that was her body. A body he had explored and tasted not very long ago. He wished more than anything that he could push his doubts and regrets aside and go to her, lose himself in the feel of her once again. As he continued to watch her he saw the smile that spread over her face as she stretched her arms over her head. Eyes still closed, she reached for him. He knew the bed would be cold, it had been a few hours since he had left her side to pace the chamber. A frown slowly marred her features and her eyes fluttered. When her eyes confirmed what her touch had hinted at, she sat up, immediately finding him in the semi-darkness.

"Erik? What is wrong?"

He said nothing, studying the beautiful features of her face in silence. She called his name again but he still knew not what to say to her. Anything he said now would undoubtedly hurt her and it was not what he wanted. Frown deepening, Christine removed herself from the bed, wrapping the fur around her nude body and making her way over to him. It did not pass unnoticed from Erik's attention that her hair was heavily mussed, her cheeks flushed from their bouts of lovemaking. Perhaps what he was so angry about was the fact that he knew he should feel guilty about what he had done but he did not regret touching her in the slightest. How could he regret something he had enjoyed so much? Even if he could take back their shared night together he knew he never would. She laid a slim hand on his chest, her eyes looking up at him inquisitively. Somehow he managed to find the control needed to keep in his groan, seeing her lips still slightly swollen from his possession. Her eyes studied his closely, looking for the answer she needed. He knew it was plain for her to see and he briefly saw a flash of pain in her eyes before she managed to cover it.

"Ah...so the time for regret has come..."

Christine looked away from him, her voice soft and matter-of-fact.

"We both knew-" Erik began but Christine shook her head, stopping him short.

"I do not need you to try and explain anything, Erik. We both knew what we did last night was wrong but we went ahead with it anyways."

He looked at her in the darkness, wanting nothing more than to gather her up into his arms and bring her back to bed. Erik had known from the very beginning that making love to this woman would only make a difficult situation much worse. Yet the night prior they had allowed their passion to block out any and all of their rational thoughts and no matter what they could never deny that their desire had gotten the better of them. Christine raised a hand to his mangled cheek, managing to produce a small smile.

"Just promise me you'll remember me every once and awhile, that is all I ask..."

With that she turned around, making her way toward the bed. Erik growled, grabbing her arm before she could move another step.

"That is it?"

Christine frowned.

"What?"

"You are just going to walk away?"

"What did you want me to do?"

Erik let go of her arm, taking a step back as he did so. _What the hell are you doing, Erik? This is what you wanted, remember? A night of passion without any strings attached! _He knew what his conscience was saying was the truth. He had told himself that one night in this woman's arms was all he was going to get and he had thought he had accepted that. But for some reason seeing her walking away without any emotions upset him. He did not like to think that he was affected by their night together and she was not.

Christine stared at him, watching the different emotions that crossed over his face._ Oh, Erik, please do not make this any more difficult! _If only he knew that walking away from him after what they had shared was tearing her apart inside until it hurt to even look at him. But she had been granted her night of intimacy with the man she cared about and she knew that no matter how much she wished it were contrary, she would have to push her feelings aside and move on. Trying to be strong in such a situation was proving difficult, however, especially when Erik was looking at her the way he was.

"If you think I am going to let him touch you after this you are sadly mistaken..." Erik finally said. Christine felt her insides tighten into uncomfortable knots. She knew things were about to get extremely complicated and she could not say that she was looking forward to it.

"Charles and I are going to be married, Erik, and no matter how hard that is for you to accept it is the truth. Our wedding will happen whether you like it or not."

He stared at her for several long moments before he spoke.

"And if he were to find out about our rendezvous...?"

Christine gasped, her eyes full of pain as she stared at him.

"You would threaten me with this?" she whispered, hurt beyond belief.

Erik knew his words stung, but his anger at the situation was quickly taking over his common sense. After claiming her body so intimately he thought of her as _his _woman, and he could not stand the idea that she would soon belong to another and there was nothing he could do about it. He was not a man that tolerated being out of control, but there was no way to deny that he was definitely out of control in this situation, and the only way he seemed to know how to cover his emotions was to become angry and say things he might not have ever uttered under normal circumstances.

"Would Lord Chagny still want you, little one, if he knew you were no longer pure?"

Christine desperately tried to fight back her tears, unbelieving that he was being so cold and heartless.

"Stop this, Erik, please..."

"I am not sure such news would be well received, knowing you betrayed your intended most _willingly_..."

Subconsciously Erik knew that he was saying such hurtful things to her as a way to push her away. He did not think that he would be able to stand falling any harder for this woman. Feeling anything for her would only hurt him in the end, distract him from his only purpose in life. So if he pushed her away it would be that much easier to walk away from her when the time came. He would just have to ignore how much hurting her truly hurt him.

"You took what you wanted from me, Erik, so now you see fit to insult me like I am nothing but a common trollop?" she demanded, anger joining her pain.

"I took _nothing _from you, Christine, let us make that _very _clear," he growled, "If I remember correctly you quite enjoyed our moment of sin..."

"And you would rub such a thing in my face?" she cried, no longer able to hide her tears. His words hurt more than she could ever possibly explain. She did not understand this side of Erik at all. Never would she have believed that he would speak to her in such a way, no matter how angry he was. There was no excuse to talk to her like this, and the fact that he was was almost unbearable.

"I never would have believed that you would talk to me in such a way, Erik," Christine said, voicing her thoughts. His expression was grim.

"That is because you really do not know me at all..."

She silently studied the features of the face that was forever ingrained on her memory.

"I think you are right...And I should have known that what you said to me was nothing but lies..."

"What?" he growled.

"You do not remember? You told me that you would never hurt me, Erik, and you just did that very thing. I told you that I accepted how you would feel about me in time and yet you insisted that I meant more to you than that...it would appear that you never really felt anything for me at all..." Her next words clutched at her heart, but she felt like they were inevitable. "Perhaps it would be best for both of us, Erik, if you just left..."

As much as he hated hearing such words from her, he knew that the best thing to do would be to put some distance between them for a time. He needed to cool his temper because he believed that he might do something he would later regret when it came to Lord Chagny. Perhaps such a confrontation with Christine would put up a barrier between them that would hopefully help both of them move on, knowing that neither of their lives would ever connect with each other.

With every piece of him fighting the action, Erik turned away from her and walked out the door.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Christine stared at the closed door. Had all of that really just taken place with Erik? She felt as if she was in a dream, not quite sure if reality was true because it seemed far too much like a nightmare for her peace of mind. In all the time she had known Erik she would have never believed that the two of them would end things in such a way, especially after what they had done last night. She could not understand his motivation for saying the things he had said to her, and thinking back on them hurt.

Was he gone for good? Why, in the back of her mind, did she still have a tiny bit of hope that Erik had exaggerated and that he would be back to see her like he did every night? Christine knew that she should absolutely despise him for the things he had said to her moments ago, and perhaps a part of her did, but everything that she was felt drawn towards him, and she did not like thinking that she would never see him again. _Oh, Christine, you are such a lovesick fool! You know nothing will ever come of your relationship with Erik, you are to be married for goodness sake, and to another man! If he can talk to you in such a way then it just proves what you had said all along, he thinks you are nothing more than a temporary amusement..._Her thoughts mocked her. Had she not told herself from the very beginning that this man could never want anything from her beyond her body? Yet she had dared to allow herself to succumb to magnetism that Erik possessed and now she was left hurt and in a worse situation than before. If Charles were to somehow find out that she was no longer an innocent...she could only imagine the shame she would bring upon herself and the Chagnys'. The mere idea appalled her. Lord Daae would have been stricken had he known what his only daughter had done in a heated moment of bad decisions.

_You probably are very disappointed in me, Papa, and I am so sorry for that, but...as much as Erik has hurt me now I do not regret what we shared last night, even though I know I should..._

Christine sighed, rubbing a hand over her temple and trying her best to suppress her tears. Crying would do nothing to alleviate the situation. Erik had just proven to be like everyone else she had in her life...every person she ever knew always ended up hurting her...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_What have you done, Erik?_

He felt as if someone had their hand around his throat, because he could not breathe. Everything he had just said to Christine had come swarming back to him the moment he had left the chateau and he felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of him when he thought about how cruel he had just been to a woman who never deserved such words from him. He had been completely out of line and he had allowed his temper to get the better of him and now he regretted it. He knew that none of what he had said to her was the truth, but his words had been designed to hurt her, and he had no doubt that they had done just that. Erik knew that he was truly a monster...

_What would you have me do, Christine? How can I not lose all of my composure when I think about the fact that you can never be mine and that in a very short amount of time you will be touched and cared for by another man?_

Even with the fight against his brother Erik had never been so full of anger for anything than when he thought about Christine marrying Lord Chagny. Such an idea left him completely out of control and he acted like a complete idiot that did not even deserve to be anywhere in Christine's presence. By saying such things to her he had proven that he was no better than Lucifer or Julius and the fact that he had fallen to their level of indecency did not leave a very comfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_Oh, Christine, perhaps in time you will be able to forgive me for what I have done, but I will not be surprised if you never do...I do not deserve you..._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Cease your simpering, Pandora! 'Tis growing disgusting having to watch your sniveling!"

"Leave me alone..."

"Your father will not stand for the way you are crying! You knew this was coming from the time you were a little child! Samuel has won!"

Pandora turned to glare at her 'mother'.

"Am I not to mourn my own _brother_?"

"Your brother is still alive. I am not sure Samuel would appreciate the way you are acting."

Pandora, even though her life had been a constant witness to it, could not believe the indifference her mother truly possessed. She had just lost a son, and yet she stood before her now acting as if Erik had never existed and that Samuel should be praised for the slaughter of their brother! Did she truly live in a house of madness? Could no one see how wrong this whole situation truly was?

"That man feels nothing, you raised him well, _Mother_, and I will not bow down to him for murdering Erik!"

Her mother's slap seemed to echo long after her hand connected with Pandora's face.

"Do not speak his name to me!" she hissed, glaring at her own daughter with glowing hate filling her eyes. Pandora put a slim hand to her stinging flesh, glaring at her mother with resentment clearly reflected.

"You're a monster..." she whispered, allowing all of her anger and disgust for this woman to shine forth. Madeline's eyes widened at her daughter's words, never having believed that her own blood would disrespect her in such a manner. She raised her hand to once again strike, truly not knowing what to say or do to such a statement. Pandora continued to hold her gaze unflinchingly, not afraid of her mother or her punishments.

"Enough..."

Both women turned to see Samuel standing in the doorway, his expression grim and his body tense. Madeline's body language seemed to change immediately at the sight of her son, her eyes flooding with adoration as she gazed at her darling boy. A smile seemed to spread from ear to ear and she lowered her hand, completely forgetting about the young woman still standing before her.

"Samuel! There you are! I was just speaking to your sister about how she should be praising your victory!" Madeline said, her voice changing from an angry hiss to a loving caress. Lucifer stared at her without expression, his eyes leaving her to study his sister, clearly seeing the hand she still held to her cheek. Pandora seemed to notice his gaze and moved her hand, straightening her back and setting her shoulders.

"Leave us."

Madeline seemed surprised by her son's words, glancing at Pandora before a frown caused her lips to become slim lines. She opened her mouth to protest but Lucifer quelled any retort with a simple word.

"_Now._"

Gathering up her skirts with as much dignity as she could muster, Lady Madeline left the room, her chin raised high and her eyes barely managing to cover her suppressed anger. The moment the door shut behind her the room was bathed in strained silence.

"What do you want, Samuel?" Pandora finally managed to say.

"Lord Julius will return in a few short days..."

"Your point being..."

Lucifer hesitated, not sure how his sister was going to receive his request.

"I want you at my side when I claim my inheritance..."

Pandora's eyes snapped to his. Had she just heard him correctly? How could he have the nerve to ask her such a thing? She had never supported this fight between her brothers, and she never would. From the time she was a little child she'd had to contend with knowing that at one point she would lose a brother because of his twin and she had known that she would grow to hate whatever brother was victorious for the murder of their sibling. Perhaps Pandora had allowed herself to be disillusioned with the whole situation. A part of her had believed that maybe, just maybe, Samuel and Erik would see that such a battle was not the thing to do, or in the very least that one of them would denounce their right to heir so that both may still live. It would seem that such ideas were simply unreasonable fancies and she had been foolish to believe that any of them would ever come true.

"Get out of my rooms, Samuel, now," she said firmly. Her brother frowned deeply.

"Did you hear what I said, Pandora?"

"Very clearly. I will never be there for you after what you have done, Samuel, and it is time that you accept that. You _murdered _our brother and I will _never _forgive you for that."

Lucifer's hands clenched into fists.

"I cannot lose you, Sister," he said softly. Her sorrowful, moist eyes met his own.

"You already have..."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"My lord..."

Christine curtsied, bowing her head low in respect as Charles stepped into her room. She felt strange having him in her chambers, especially with the betrayal that had occurred there days prior. She had not seen Lord Chagny for a few days and it had been almost that long since she and Erik had gone their separate ways. With each day that had passed she had lost her hope that Erik would come to her and apologize for the awful things he had said to her. Obviously such hope was futile because now it was apparent to her that he was gone for good, and she had spent the last few days in her chambers trying to accept the harsh truth.

"How are you, Christine?" Charles asked, surprising her when he embraced her tenderly. She smiled at him, nodding her head.

"I am well, my lord, and you?"

"Good, especially now that I have been granted the gift of a very special guest."

Christine frowned.

"A guest, my lord?" She had not known that anyone had arrived at the chateau. Charles smiled.

"Yes. Arrived mere moments ago."

"Then do not let me keep you," she said, wondering why he was in her room when there was someone important to him downstairs. Lord Chagny took her hand.

"You are my future bride, I wanted the honor of presenting you to my guest myself," he murmured. She blushed, looking down at the floor with a slight nod. He chuckled, tucking her arm around his as he made his way to the door. As they walked down the hall Christine could not help but feel a little trepidation. This would be the first time she was introduced as Charles intended, and for some reason the thought made her nervous. Perhaps it was because such a thing meant that her marriage was still really going to happen and now there was no doubt. She managed to push her nervousness to the side, however, to be replaced with curiosity. Who was this guest that Charles said was special. How had they known he was at this manor? Had Charles sent for them with the sole purpose of introducing them to her? Christine felt a blush stain her cheeks once more. Hopefully she would be able to make Charles proud. She would not want to shame him with her presence or by saying the wrong thing.

When they entered the great hall Christine felt her eyes darting from one corner of the room to the next, trying to find their guest. She did not have to look very hard, however, because her eyes fell on the man within a moment of stepping into the room.

Christine's heart began clenching in emotions as Erik made his way toward her in the great hall.

Charles seemed unaware of Christine's sudden change of mood, and he obviously could not feel the way her body tensed, because he was leading her forwards, toward the man who knew her intimately and who, a few nights prior, she had given her body to with complete abandon. His face was grim and his eyes emotionless as he walked. Her eyes strayed to the mask he wore on one side of his face, covering his deformity from the world around him. Her hands itched to take it off, wishing he would not hide from her. It made him seem different, more cold and less human. He had always been intimidating but the mask only seemed to lend to this fact. To Christine it was almost as if the man in front of her was a complete stranger and not the man she had come to care about in the past weeks.

_But why was he here?_

It did not make any sense to Christine.

Charles stopped once they were in front of the masked man. He gestured to Erik with a fond smile.

"Christine, I would like you to meet Erik, my godson..."


	23. Surprise, Passion, and a Request

_**Author's Note: **_Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out to you, school has started back up and I am as busy as ever! I want to thank my friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles **for everything she does for me and all of the time she takes out of her busy life to help me, as always I appreciate that very much! I hope you all enjoy! _**DonJuanTriumphs**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: Surprise, Passion, and a Request**_

Christine looked at her future husband in surprise. _Godson? _Charles was Erik's godfather? Before she could help herself she looked back at Erik; her eyes hurt. Why had he kept this from her? He had made her believe that he knew absolutely nothing about the Chagnys' but now she knew that all of that was a lie. "Erik, it is my pleasure to introduce my beautiful bride-to-be, Christine..."

She swallowed, hearing the affection Charles undoubtedly felt toward Erik. Dread was slowly creeping into her heart. Not only had she betrayed the man she was supposed to spend her life with by sharing the bed of another, but the man she had given her body to was someone Charles cared about and most assuredly trusted.

"She is beautiful, Charles, you are fortunate," Erik said, his deep voice washing over. He took her hand before Christine could think to draw back, and his warm lips caressed the soft flesh intimately. Memories of their night of passion flashed in her mind, her body recognizing his and beginning to ache for his touch. Charles smiled at the masked man and put a fatherly hand on his shoulder, warm affection in his eyes.

"Erik is going to join us on our journey to the Chagny manor, little one," Charles said, unaware of the tension between the two on either side of him. Christine clearly saw the way Erik's body stiffened when Charles said 'little one', but she refused to believe that it was because he was jealous. Erik had proven to her days prior that he regretted touching her and he really cared nothing for her at all. The fact that she was now going to be forced to be in his presence made Christine want to do nothing more than cry. It hurt being near him and knowing that he wanted nothing to do with her when she wanted nothing more than to be with him. She should have known long ago that all he wanted from her was a night in her bed, and she had given it to him like an overeager trollop. She swallowed down the lump in her throat. Christine had given him her innocence, the most precious gift she could give any man, and he had thrown it back in her face without a bit of regret. But she had to be strong, could not let Erik see how much he had hurt her. He had used her and now she knew that he had undoubtedly lied to her, even when she had given him her complete and utter trust.

"Are you sure it would not interfere with your plans, my lord? We would not want to detain you from any pressing business," Christine said, meeting his gaze evenly. She hid her shame at what she had done beneath a face of indifference. If he could be completely emotionless about the situation she could be as well. The fact of the matter was she would simply have to move on, look forward to her life with Charles and only look back at Erik as a painful mistake she would not make again. Erik's face hardened even more at her words, knowing she was clearly telling him that she did not want him anywhere near her.

"On the contrary, my lady, it has been a long time since I have seen Charles and we have much catching up to do," he answered, forcing a tight smile.

"Join us for dinner, Erik, I am sure you are starving," Charles said. Erik's eyes were smoldering as he looked down the length of Christine's body.

"Famished," he murmured. Christine felt heat rush through her entire being at his intense look and she felt her cheeks flame in disgust at herself. How could she be reacting to him in such a way? Especially after what he had said to her! She had to be completely and utterly insane to desire him after the harsh things he had said to her. But no matter how much she hated herself she could not deny her body's reaction to him. No matter what he had done she still craved his touch and she knew that would never change. Charles took her hand, leading her to the table and the chair at his side. He was very attentive to her needs and she smiled at him when he pushed in her chair for her. Erik was already sitting when her eyes found him once again. He was leaning back in his chair, his eyes studying her very intently. When Charles sat at her side his gaze focused on the other man in the room, almost as if he had not been looking at her moments prior.

"So tell me, Erik-"

"Who is this?"

All three people turned to look at the door, everyone tensing when Katerina came into sight. Christine could not help it when she felt herself draw back slightly, old fears surfacing at the sight of her mother. Charles glanced at her, seeing her obvious trepidation. He took her hand in his, settling it on his lap and squeezing it reassuringly. Erik watched the exchange with an unreadable expression in his eyes. She wanted nothing more than for him to be the man to protect her and she pushed away such feelings as quickly as they arose.

"We are having a private gathering, Katerina, if you would excuse us," Charles said through clipped lips. Katerina raised one finely arched brow.

"Let me remind you whose house you are in, Chagny."

The beautiful women before them made her slow way towards the table, her eyes never leaving Erik. Christine felt every piece of her body grow incredibly rigid and cold, seeing the calculating, seductive look in her mother's eyes as she approached the masked man. Erik remained unmoving as the she-wolf approached him, his eyes hiding his feelings well. When she reached her destination she leaned against the table, every part of her nearly perfect body angled to the best possible advantage for Erik to see. Christine felt her free hand clench in anger, a sudden and unexpected surge of jealousy rushing through her.

"Had I known we were going to have guests I would have put on something nice..."

Katerina glanced down at her obvious clevage, bringing every male's gaze to that very spot.

"Lady Daae, this is Lord Erik Desslar, my godson..."

"Desslar...I am not familiar with the name," Katerina said, studying him very intently.

"I am not from this area, my lady, I live farther up north," he answered, leaning back in his chair. Christine watched with growing anger as Erik openly stared at the beautiful woman in front of him, his eyes leaving no small detail undiscovered. So women like her mother were more of what her man had in mind when it came to bedding a woman. She should have known. No man was able to resist Katerina and this man would be no different.

"Christine, get us something to drink."

Charles growled angerily.

"She is not your slave to be bowing at your every whim, Katerina!" he hissed. Christine wanted nothing more than to disappear. Lady Daae finally looked away from Erik long enough to glare at Lord Chagny.

"No, but she is _my _daughter and until the two of you are wed she still answers to _me_!"

Charles made a move to stand up, his face livid. Christine laid her hand gently on his shoulder, bringing his furious gaze to meet her own.

"I will get the drinks, my lord," she murmured softly. She did not wish to witness an altercation between the two of them and she suddenly had to get out of the room. Seeing Erik with her mother was making her sick to her stomach and she did not know how much more she could stand. Just the idea that he might take her to his bed was enough to have tears stinging the backs of her eyes. Charles shook his head at her words, his mouth set in a grim line and his eyes determined.

"_No. _I refuse to let her do this to you any longer!" His voice was soft, meant for her ears only. Christine could not help it when she smiled at him. He was a good man, and she appreciated the fact that he obviously wanted to protect her any way he could. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I thank you for that, my lord...but I do not wish to start any sort of arguement. Tonight should be one you enjoy. Your godson is here and I do not think it appropriate to argue in front of him," she answered softly. Christine feared that he might think she was out of line with her words, telling him what she thought so bluntly, but he smiled at her with a weary sigh.

"If that is what you want..."

"It is..." she promised him. He nodded his head and she rose, not looking over at Erik or Katerina as she did so. But no matter how hard she tried she could not ignore the soft chuckle that came from her mother's mouth.

"She still knows her place."

One glance at Charles was enough to make him still his tongue before he could retort. Walking quickly Christine managed to exit the room before she heard anything else, her cheeks flaming that Erik had heard the way she had been talked to for most of her life. It would seem that her mother still knew how to humiliate her and it was not going to stop any time soon.

Meg was in the kitchens when she arrived and she flew into her friends arms with a soft sob.

"Oh, Meg, I cannot do this!"

Meg held her close, being the shoulder her friend needed to cry on.

"What happened, Christine?" She knew Erik had shown up and she overheard what had been said about him being Lord Chagny's godson, but it was obvious there was more to the situation than that. Christine gestured to the door, telling her friend to go and see for herself. Meg let go of the other woman and made her way to the door, peering through and muttering several soft exclamations when she saw Lady Daae shamelessly flirting with Christine's masked lover.

"Oh, Christine, I am sorry..."

"It hurts to see him with her, Meg, even though I know it shouldn't!" she cried softly, shaking her head desperately. Meg embraced her once more.

"I know, Christine, I know...but do not let it get to you! You mustn't!" In truth Meg did not know what to say to her friend. She had known that that damned warrior would break the young woman's heart but then to add insult to injury he was openly showing interest in Katerina! The nerve! Christine took several deep breaths to try and calm her nerves. Her father had taught her to be strong and not to wear her emotions on her sleeve, because her enemy could use them against her if given the chance. If Katerina knew that Christine had any feelings toward Erik she would do everything in her power to seduce him into her bed just to hurt her.

"I told myself it would best to simply forget anything and everything that has to do with him and it is apparent now that it is important that I do that as soon as possible!"

Christine set her shoulders and grabbed the goblets of wine that she was to take back into the hall. She had learned over the years that she would never be granted the things she wanted in life and she had learned to accept that; now would have to be no different. Meg shook her head as she watched her friend leaving, wishing that she could take some of the pain away from the young woman, shoulder some of it for her so that it would be easier to get through each day.

When she returned to the hall Katerina had seated herself beside Erik. She was leaning toward him as she spoke. Her dress looked as if it was straining under the swell of her breasts, just waiting to burst forth. As she carried the drinks to the table she was more than aware of Erik's eyes on her. Though it unnerved her she just prayed that Katerina would not see his attention on her, that would only make things that much worse. Her hands shook as she approached him with the beverage.

"My lord," she murmured, bowing as she presented him his drink. Christine chanced a look up at him and saw that his eyes were still on her. Swallowing, she moved away and gave the other two people their wine as well. Once she was seated at Charles side again he took her hand in his and held it on his lap. When she looked over at him, he simply smiled, turning his attention back to his godson. _Godson...why did you not tell me, Erik?_

For the next hour or so Christine listened to the two men talk. She watched Erik as closely as she dared throughout the conversation, seeing how comfortable he was when talking to her intended. It was apparent that the two of them had shared many hours talking before and their obvious friendship unnerved her.

Occasionally Katerina would say something, and as time progressed she grew so comfortable sitting beside Erik that she would lay her hand on his chest every oppertunity she was given. Christine had to fight hard not to say something to her mother, and she took no comfort in the fact that Erik looked stiff from her touch. As the touching progressed she knew she would not be able to stand much more.

"My lord?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"May I be excused?"

Charles frowned.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"I am fine, just tired," she said softly. He looked as if he wanted to protest, because he had grown comfortable with her beside him and did not want her to leave, but he nodded his head.

"Of course, I will see you in the morning."

"Thank you, my lord," she mumured.

"Anything for you, Christine."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"What are you doing?"

Christine gasped when she was shoved against the nearest wall, Erik's large body pressing her into the stones. It had not been long since she left the great hall but Erik had somehow managed to slip away as well. She opened her mouth to repeat her question but he covered it with his own before she could catch her next breath. His kiss was enough to make her knees weak but not enough to make her forget about their current situation or the things he had said to her. Yanking her head away, she glared up into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" she repeated.

"Reminding you who you belong to..."

Christine shoved against his chest when he would have leaned in and kissed her once more.

"I know who I 'belong to', Erik, and I am not sure your _godfather _would appreciate you touching his fiancee in such a manner!" she hissed, trying to push him away from her. His eyes darkened considerably at her words, his body shifting until she was completely pinned against the wall.

"Did you enjoy making me watch the two of you touching, acting so goddamn _loving _towards one another in front of me?!?" he growled. She glared at him.

"No one made you come here, Erik! Besides, how could you not tell me about you and Charles?"

"Would that make you feel any better about what we have done, Christine? To know that you betrayed your intended with a man he loves and cherishes like a son?"

Christine struggled against him, trying to break free from his grasp.

"You are the one to blame here, _my lord_! I knew nothing about the relationship the two of you shared! You _knowingly_ betrayed a man who you care about!"

Erik's hand grabbed her chin, tilting her head up until he could stare directly into her eyes.

"And do you want to know something? I would do it again!"

With that he captured her mouth with bruising intensity, his tongue leaving little doubt in her mind that he would, indeed, make love to her again if given the oppertunity. Christine struggled to push her desire for this man aside. She had promised herself that she would not allow this man to get any further under her skin. What they had done was wrong and it could most assuredly never happen again. Yet it was apparent that Erik was not having any of these thoughts because his mouth continued to plunder hers until she feared that she would give in to the temptation he presented.

She bit roughly on his bottom lip, forcing him to pull away from her with a deep growl. He pushed her just a little more roughly against the wall in retaliation.

"You are going to have to find another woman to use, Erik, because I refuse to do this with you again!"

"Do not act like you do not want me, little one, your body betrays that lie..."

She felt his hand reach for the hem of her dress, pulling it up her legs until it was pooled around her waist. Christine somehow managed to slap his hand away before it slipped between her legs.

"If that is what you want I am sure my mother could satisfy your needs!" she hissed, her anger at seeing them together surfacing. Erik went absolutely still at her words, his eyes narrowing to dark slits.

"What?" he growled. She laughed dryly, absolutely no humor reflected in the gesture.

"Do not think that I did not notice the way your eyes strayed to everything that no man can possibly resist. 'Tis disgusting to see the way she flaunted herself at you, knowing you were appreciating everything she was openly offering!"

To Christine's complete and utter surprise, Erik grabbed a hold of each of her arms, holding her against the wall while he growled angrily, sounding like a raging predetor. The flames of anger that danced in his eyes frightened her and she did not know what to say or do to such a passionate reaction to her words.

"Do you think I would ever look at that banshee with anything more than hate?" he demanded, his jaw clenched.

"It did not look like you were looking at a _banshee_, more like your next willing bed partner!" she hissed. Christine knew that struggling would be futile, no matter how much she wanted to get away from him. She was completely pinned against the wall with no hope of escaping as long as Erik's strength remained firm.

"Why would I need her when I have you?"

"You do not have me, Erik! You made that very clear a few nights ago!"

Instead of saying anything, the masked man chose instead to study her intently for several long moments. Christine had to fight against squirming under his intense stare. Her body was humming in recognition of his own and she wanted nothing more than to flee from feelings she had no control of. What did this man truly want from her? He had done everything in his power to push her away from him a few days ago and now he acted like none of that had happened and that she belonged to him.

"Again you prove how little you know of me," he murmured. She said nothing. If she did not know anything about him it was because he refused to tell her. "Do you know what I was thinking when I saw your mother?"

"I'd rather not hear your fantasies," she growled. Erik's hands tightened around her.

"_You _are my fantasy. Now, shut that mouth of yours and listen to me!" he snapped. "You are the only thing that kept me from killing her. If you had not been in the room not even Charles could have stopped me from ending her miserable life!"

Christine could clearly hear the conviction in his voice.

"Why? How can you have so much hate for a woman you do not even know?"

His hands slackened around her arms slightly.

"She hurt you."

Such a simple statement and yet it was enough to reduce Christine to tears. She had believed that there was no way she would be able to forgive Erik for what he had said to her, and then he went and said something like that. She never knew what to expect from him and her emotions were in a jumbled heap of confusion. He spoke as if he cared for her and wanted her protected, something that contradicted the way he had treated her a few days prior.

"Erik, I..."_ Cannot care for you...no matter how much I already do._

"Shh," he murmured, pressing a finger to her lips. She opened her mouth to speak again even though he had asked her to be quiet but he simply caught her mouth in a kiss.Though she tried with every fiber of her being, there was no way she could stand up against the desire and longing she felt for this man. Even though she knew that it was wrong to do so, Christine allowed herself to kiss him back, shoving her conscience to the side and for a split moment forgetting the sin she was committing. Erik groaned his approval. He sounded like a man who had been deprived of water and had finally been given what he had been craving. He moved ever so slightly but it was enough for her to feel the evidence of his need growing against her. It was what Christine needed to break the kiss with a small gasp.

"We cannot do this," she insisted. Erik took a hold of her hand, leading her down the darkened hallway. She managed to hide her blush, realizing that they had both been exposed and at any moment capture could have been possible._ Why do I lose my common sense when I am with this man?_ It became apparent quickly that he was leading her toward her chambers. Immediately she dug her heels into the ground, tugging on his hand as she shook her head.

"Erik, no!" she whispered, glancing around them. _Please do not let anyone see us!_ He ignored her protests and shoved the door open, leading them both inside. Before Christine could even open her mouth to protest the door was shut behind her and she was pressed against every inch of Erik's hard body. Neither of them said anything as Christine's own body unconsciously molded to the length of his. His large hands ran down the length of her back, settling intimately on her rear. She closed her eyes, pressing her face against his chest.

"We cannot do this..." Her protest was beginning to sound weak even to her own ears. Her mind was telling her that nothing could happen between them because it was morally wrong and she did not want to hurt Charles in any way, but her heart and her body wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms.

"Christine..."

She said nothing, just pressed her face more firmly against his chest.

"Christine," he insisted. With great reluctance she tilted her head up so she could look at him.

"Tell me you do not want me here and I will leave," he said softly. Her heart clenched. He was giving her the chance to tell him to leave. If she said the words he would leave without another word. _Do I want him to leave? Yes, I do...No, I don't..._Again she felt tears fill her eyes. The truth of the matter was that she did not want him to leave but she could not get over the things he had said to her.

"Erik, you...you hurt me with your words, even when you promised me that you would not..."

He sighed.

"You must know that I did not mean such things, little one, I--our situation is complex, and I did not like thinking that in time Charles would be touching you the same way I had," he admitted, deciding to be perfectly honest.

"And now? Nothing has changed."

"I know nothing has changed, Christine, but I do not want to let you go just yet..."

He always seemed to know exactly what to say.

"Erik, he is your _godfather _and my future husband! We cannot betray him in such a way," she insisted, her voice pleading. She wanted him to agree with her, tell her that they could not do such a thing. Christine needed him to be the one with self-control, needed him to be strong because she knew that for as long as she lived she would never be able to resist him. Someone had to be the voice of reason.

"I know it is wrong, little one, but no matter how much my conscience wars with me, I cannot resist how much I want you," he murmured. Christine looked away. So it really was just a physical attraction.

"No, Christine," he said, drawing her gaze to him once more. "It is more than your body. You may think me a beast, but I am not so heartless. I want you for more reasons than you know."

"You are not a beast," she whispered. He smiled slightly.

"I am glad you do not think so..."

Erik leaned in to kiss her but Christine shook her head.

"Take this ridiculous thing off first," she objected. He could not help his smile when Christine tore the crudely made mask off of his face and tossed it to the floor. He yanked her back to him and kissed her deeply, sighing in relief when she kissed him back.

"Life is too short, Christine, there is no time for regret."

"No time for regret," she echoed, allowing him to lead her to the bed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The room glowed from the flames sparkling in the fireplace. Silence reigned in the room as Charles poured two glasses of strong ale. Striding over to the other man in the room Lord Chagny handed Erik a goblet before sitting down across from him in one of the chairs situated in front of the fire. Erik placed the goblet to his lips before downing the alcohol as if it were water. Charles stared at him in some amuesment, a sweep of his hand gesturing if the masked man would like some more. Erik shook his head, turning his gaze to the fireplace, losing himself in thought.

Charles studied the large man in front of him, his eyes sweeping down over the obvious tension that lay in every part of his body. He managed to surpress his sigh at the sight that still sadened him to this day. When he had met Lord Julius decades ago he had not been the cold, seemingly heartless man he was today. Life had not been good to him and it had affected him for the worst, shaping him into a man that felt nothing and took great delight in seeing others harmed. Charles had considered himself good friends with Julius for years before the darkness that was in his heart took over. When he had married Madeline Charles had known it was the final straw in the downfall of the once noble man. When Madeline had annouced she was pregnant Julius had come to his only companion asking him if he would have the honor of being the child's godfather. He was happy to have such an esteemed position because it meant that he would be able to be there for the child should Julius not be, and he wanted that baby to have a positive influence in its life, knowing very well that Julius would never be a good role model.

Then the twins had been born and Charles was crowned their godfather, not in the least bit concerned with Erik's deformity. He loved both those boys from the moment they were born as if they were his own son, because he had yet to have any children at that time. But from the day of their birth that house had been full of hatred. He had seen the way Madeline turned her back on Erik and favored Samuel, disgusted by the sight of her own son. Charles had heard of the proclamation Julius had made, saying that whomever of the two boys proved to be the strongest would become his heir. He had tried to talk some sense into his friend but had been met with cold indifference. Unable to do anything he had been forced to watch as two brothers fought to kill the other, all to claim a throne that had been corrupted from the very beginning.

Through all of this he had been close to Erik, becoming like a second father to him early on. Samuel had always been cold, even as a child, and it was hard to get close to him no matter how hard Charles had tried. Erik had needed someone to be there for him so he had taken on the role of surrogate father. Over the last thirty years or so he had seen Erik fight for everything he owned and he continued fighting to this day. He held great respect for the young man and trusted him with his life. But he knew something had happened. Erik should not have been this far south. Something had happened and he needed to know what so he could help the young man any way he possibly could.

"Tell me what brings you here, Erik...what happened to bring you so far south?"

"Lucifer..."

Charles frowned. He should have known it had to do with the lastest quarrel between brothers.

"He almost won this time, Charles..."

The older man sighed, taking a large swallow of his ale. He did not like to think that at any time either of the twins could die.

"He ambushed me. I was not expecting an attack so I had none of my men with me...he left me for dead, and I am ashamed to say that he almost prevailed..."

"What happened?"

Erik glanced at the older man. What could he say to answer that question? _Well, Charles, you see, your fiancee saved my life and to thank her for that I made love to her...knowing full well she is to be _your _wife...sorry about that..._He bit back his snort. That was sure to go over well for all involved.

"A woman saved my life..."

Was that fague enough? 

"A woman?"

"Yes, she lives in a cottage not far from here. She nurtured me back to health...I owe her my life..." _And so much more..._

Charles smiled, leaning forward to pat the other man's shoulder.

"Well, I thank God that she was there to help you!"

_Not if you knew it was Christine..._

"Indeed, but Lucifer thinks I am dead..."

Charles leaned back in his chair.

"Ah, hence the root of your problem. He is probably claiming your inheritance as we speak, thinking you are taken care of," he mussed, taking another sip of ale. Erik nodded jerkily.

"And I need him to keep thinking that I am 'taken care of'," he explained, looking fixedly at Charles. Chagny seemed to know what such a look meant and he nodded hesitantly.

"You mean to take him by surprise," he said after a few moments. Erik nodded.

"I will get to him before he even knows I am alive," he said. He planned on ambushing his brother the same way Lucifer had ambushed him, and this time one of them would be killed without a doubt. Charles sighed, the gesture proving that he did not approve of such things but he would support the masked man any way he could like he always had.

"Well, anything I can do you know all you have to do is ask," he assured the man he thought of as a son.

_Let me have your fiancee..._

He shook his head at the course of his thoughts. Had he truly stooped so low that he wanted to take the soon-to-be wife of this man he cared about so much? It would seem so, but when it came to Christine he found he never really could think logically.

"But how did you come to be at this chateau? I would have thought that you would want to stay hidden for as long as possible so that Lucifer does not hear about your survival."

Erik had always considered himself of a quick wit, and now proved to be no different. Without flinching he lied to the only man who he had ever really cared about.

"I had left the woman's cottage a few days prior and was wandering the woods when I saw Raoul traveling with his men from this direction. I overheard one of your son's soldiers ask if you would not be joining them soon so I assumed you had to be nearby. I kept walking and stumbled upon this chateau and sit before you now."

Charles, obviously, would never see anything wrong with such a story because he would have never for a moment have believed that the masked man was lying to him.

"You did not reveal yourself to Raoul?" he wondered. Erik could not help himself when he laughed aloud.

"Have you forgotten the animosity that exists between the two of us, Charles, if so you are growing forgetful in your old age," he answered, shaking his head with a deep chuckle. Lord Chagny took no offense to such words and merely smiled in return. Yes, he knew of the barely contained hate that existed between his son and his godson. From an early age Raoul had grown resentful of Erik's obvious skill in everything he did. The twins were a few years older than Raoul so in the beginning his son had looked up to both twins and wanted to excell in all of the areas that Erik and Samuel did. However, Erik tended to spend much of his time alone and always grew annoyed with Raoul for his continuous pestering. Samuel, however, loved proving he was better in everything that he did so he had taken the young Chagny under his wing and tutored him in the different arts of war. Charles knew that Lucifer had done such a thing with only one intent in mind: gaining an ally with a family as wealthy and influential as the Chagnys'. Such ties would help him when he assended as heir. To this day Raoul's allegiance had always been with Lucifer, choosing to ignore how dark and cruel his friend had become. Charles knew very well that what Erik said was true. Had Raoul known of Erik's presence he would have felt obligated to Lucifer to tell him of it in return for everything that the twin had given him in the past.

"Though I wish it were not so, I know what you say is true," Lord Chagny said, shaking his head. His son still had much to learn, especially when it came to allegance. He was, however, growing weary of such conflicted situations. He had enough to deal with in result of his upcoming nupitals and he no longer wanted to discuss such matters "Let us talk about something less gloomy, please, there is always time for bloodshed later," Charles said. Erik nodded his head in consent. "What do you think about Christine?"

Erik had to fight very hard to keep himself from stiffening. How was this topic less gloomy? Hell, when compared to thinking about Christine married to another, the idea of killing his brother seemed like heaven.

"What about her?"

Charles shrugged.

"You have met her, tell me, from one man to another, what you think of her, you know I value your opinion."

Erik said nothing, trying to hide his obvious discomfort at this change of topic. He knew very well that he had betrayed the man sitting in front of him, but talking to him about the very person whom had helped in that betrayal was a little more than Erik wanted to deal with. Besides that, hearing the way Charles spoke about her never did anything to cool his temper and he did not like thinking about any other man feeling so fond of her, especially this one.

He tried to shrug a shoulder casually.

"She is very young..." he murmured, thinking about the first thing that came to mind. Charles sighed, rolling his shoulders to try and quell some of his obvious exhaustion.

"Something I know quite well. 'Tis not unusual for men my age to marry women so much younger," he said, as if that made the entire situation alright. Erik merely nodded his head at his words. He knew very well that what Lord Chagny said was true, and he would not fault this man marrying a woman so young..._Just not _**MY**_ woman!_

"She is beautiful, Charles, there is no denying that, and it appears that her intelligence is unquestionable..."

Chagny nodded his head.

"She truly is one of a kind. It angers me to think about what she has been subjected to because of Lady Daae..."

_Do not worry, my friend, I will make her pay for her sins..._

"I am sure she feels overwhelmed with everything that is going on right now," Charles said thoughtfully, staring into the flames.

"How does she feel about the wedding?"

Lord Chagny sighed and shrugged a shoulder.

"She seems content, although I think it is due to her relief from being able to finally leave this place, not because she is thrilled with our union..."

Erik saw the opening and he knew he had to take it.

"Perhaps it is too soon..." the masked man murmured. Charles turned away from the fire to stare at Erik with a small frown.

"Too soon? It has been years since my wife's death-"

"I do not mean too soon for _you_, my lord, too soon for _her_..."

Again the older man frowned.

"I know not what you mean," he confessed. Erik knew that he had to tread carefully or he would reveal his true motivation behind his next words. He was very aware that he would do well to simply keep his mouth shut, but he would forever be angry with himself if he did not take advantage of this oppertunity.

"Lady Christine...she...she is very young, my lord, as we said, and though it is not my business, I assume from your words that she has not had an easy life-"

"You truly have no idea," Charles murmured. Erik nodded.

"I am sure that she is, as you say, happy to leave this place, but I can rightly guess she is scared about the marriage," he said softly. Lord Chagny frowned.

"Scared?"

"You know how women are, my lord. They seek romance and believe in the type of love spun from the lips of bards. But you, you are a stranger to her, and though I know she probably feels privledged to be chosen as your bride, I would guess that she fears tying herself to a man she does not know..."

For a moment Erik feared he had gone too far. He talked as if he knew Christine well and he did not want that impression to become apparent to Charles. But Lord Chagny did not seem to notice the familiarity with which Erik spoke. His brow was furrowed deeply, a sure sign that he was deep in thought. Finally he found his words and met Erik's gaze once again.

"Erik, you are not ignorant to our customs. Strangers marry all the time after being arranged by their families. My union to Christine was planned years ago," he said. The younger man raised a hand and nodded his head.

"Forgive me. I did not know that Christine has been aware of this marriage her entire life," he said apologetically, knowing full well that Christine had known nothing about her marriage until the day Charles announced it to her. Lord Chagny frowned.

"You are mistaken, she was never told..."

Erik raised his only brow.

"So you thrust this news upon her and expected her to be wooed and fall madly in love with you?"

It became obvious that the older man was growing uncomfortable with the direction their conversation had taken.

"She will come to know me as our marriage progresses," Charles said firmly, although his voice did not seem so sure. Erik leaned forward in his chair, catching the other man's gaze with the intensity of his own.

"I know you better than that, my lord. You would not force Lady Christine to feel any discomfort because of something you did could you help it. From my short contact with her I can clearly see that she is timid. Forcing her into this union too soon can lead to her fearing you or shunning your affections. I know all you hope for is a companion that you can come to love, but will she ever be able to care for you if you force her into a situation like this too quickly?"

"What would you suggest I do?" he wondered. The masked man shrugged casually, putting on an act of indifference.

"That is reserved for your judgement, not my own."

Charles immediately shook his head.

"'Tis obvious my judgement is clouded, because you have brought several things to my attention I had otherwise chosen to ignore. Come, Erik, you know how fond I am of you, tell me what you think I should do, I will listen to your advise."

This is what Erik had been hoping would happen, and cared not that he had manipulated the situation to his advantage. He remained silent for several moments, wanting to appear as if he were hesitant to give his opinion on the situation, even when he wanted nothing more to blurt the words out immediately.

"I mean no offense, my lord-"

"On the contrary, Erik, I asked for an answer."

"I believe that you should wait before you wed her."

Charles seemed surprised by his answer, although Erik was sure that he had seen it coming from the beginning.

"Wait?"

The masked man nodded his head.

"Indeed. I believe it would be best if you did not rush Lady Christine into this. Besides, Charles, what is so important that is must be done immediately?" Erik said, leaning back in his chair once more. Lord Chagny shrugged, a small grin on his face.

"You cannot fault a man for wanting a woman so beautiful, Erik..."

If he did not care about Charles Chagny nor shared such a close history with him, nothing would have stopped Erik from killing him where he sat. No man, and he said this with the utmost sincerity, would _ever _think about taking Christine to his bed. He cared little that it was this man's right to want her in such a way. None of that mattered to Erik. Any man that thought of her in that way and was foolish enough to let Erik witness such thoughts would be impaled on the end of his sword before they could draw their next breath.

"Do you truly think such a thing is wise though, Erik? I fear that Katerina might try and hurt her and I would rather have her under the protection of my name. Katerina would never be foolish enough to hurt her if she was my wife," he said.

"Then you should take her from here regardless of whether or not you are married. She is your future bride and can stay at the Chagny chateau on those grounds. This will give her time to adjust to her new home and perhaps get to know you better. It will also ensure her safety."

Though Erik did not like the idea of her being anywhere near this man's home, he was especially not keen on having her anywhere near Katerina for any longer than she had to be. Christine's safety was first and foremost so he would swallow any and all of his objections. Charles appeared to agree with such a plan and he nodded.

"You have proven what you claim is valid, Erik, and I see that this is really the best possible choice for the current situation. I will put my marriage with Christine on hold and we will continue making plans to travel back to the Chagny manor."

Erik nodded, more thrilled about the turn of events than he would ever express. Though he knew not why he had done such a thing, he had postponed Christine's wedding to Charles and that meant, for a time, she still belonged to him. When he got up from his chair to leave the room Charles held up a hand to stop him.

"You still plan on joining us on our journey?"

Though it was dangerous and he knew that there could be serious consequences for such a discision, Erik nodded his head.

"You need not worry about Raoul for a time, he will not return to the chateau for many weeks, so you can relax as far as that is concerned."

Erik could feel some of his tension drain. Not having Raoul on his mind would leave room for more pressing business, the first bit, as always, being Christine. Once again he made a move to leave and was halted by Charles firm hand.

"Sit down, my friend, I have a favor I must ask of you."

He did as he was asked, waiting for Charles to gather his thoughts. Erik had to admit that he was curious to know what the other man wanted to say, because he hardly ever asked for anyone to do anything for him if he could do it himself.

"I find that Katerina can pose more of a threat than I would like to think about. But she is a spiteful, jealous woman and I cannot help but fear for Christine's safety. No matter what I want to make sure she is safe. I thought about this thoroughly and I want you to be Christine's personal guard."

Erik froze. _What?_

"My lord?"

"You and Samuel have grown into exceptional swordsmen through your constant battles with eachother. You are unmatched except when paired against the other. Because of this I trust you with my life. I know that if a situation ever arose and I was unable to defend myself you would help me without a moments hesitation because I would do the same for you. This faith in you also leads me to believe that you would put Christine's safety before your own if I asked you. Well, I am asking you, Erik, will you protect Christine until we get to the Chagny manor?"

"What would such a position entail?"

"You would need to go wherever she went every day. At night I would expect you to guard her door. In otherwords, you would become her shadow."

Erik had the perverse urge to laugh. Could his situation turn any more in his favor? He had just been told to spend every waking minute with Christine so that she would constantly be protected. He was now granted an excuse to be next to the woman he could not stop thinking about for even a moment every day.

Finally he nodded, clasping Charles hand in his own.

"You have my word, my lord, I will protect her with my life..."


	24. Guilty Conscience and Creeping Death

_**Author's Note:**_ All I can say everyone is that I am truly sorry for my lack of updates and I am trying my best to work on Dark Prince and Lonesome Hearts. Please have patience with me! Thank you! And as always a warm hug for my friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles** for everything she does for me!

_**DonJuanTriumphs**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**__**: Guilty Conscience and Creeping Death **_

"Meg, what do you think he would wish to speak to me about?"

Christine looked to her good friend, praying the other woman would have the answers she would need. But the little blonde merely shrugged, helping her to put on her dress. She was getting that same feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had gotten the first time Charles had asked for her, but this time, it was in the privacy of his own chambers. Lord Chagny had been in her father's study for well over an hour and she knew that his guest had been Erik. Though it was none of her business, she was beyond curious to know what the two men were talking about. Would her name come up in the conversation? It was a fear she had, because she constantly believed that Charles would somehow find out about the affair she was having with Erik. _Affair? _Was that really what their relationship could be called? Christine supposed so, seeing as they had both made love only a few hours prior to the private meeting with Charles.

She sighed, shaking her head in the hopes of dispelling her thoughts of betrayal.

Instead of dwelling on her predicament Christine chose instead to study Meg. From the moment the other woman had entered the room it had been obvious that something was on her mind, leaving her shoulders rigid and her mouth set in a grim line. Though she wanted to know what was wrong, Christine feared she would not want to hear what her friend had to say. Meg was hardly ever so melancholy so it was clear that there was something that was really troubling her.

"Out with it, Meg, please," she finally said. The blonde shook her head.

"Nothing, Christine," she insisted.

"I know that you have something on your mind, my friend, and I would hear it."

Meg let out a long breath before meeting her gaze.

"You are playing with fire!"

Christine blushed, turning away from the woman's accusing glare.

"I know not what you mean," she insisted. Meg snorted.

"I saw him leave your rooms a few hours ago. I thought you hated him for what he said to you? Not to mention the way he was acting around Katerina!"

"It's complicated, Meg..."

"No, it is not! 'Tis fairly simple if you really think about it: you are to be married to Lord Chagny, one of the wealthiest men in the country, and he wants _you_! Do you not see how blessed you are? I remember the way you used to talk about meeting the man of your dreams, Charles is that man! The only thing complicated about this situation is _Erik_! Were he not in the picture everything would be simple!"

"But he _is _in the picture, Meg!" Christine whispered angrily. Her friend was not telling her anything she did had not already told herself in the privacy of her own mind. She had gone over every possible reason why she should not be allowing her and Erik to happen but even her own conscience was not enough to make her turn away from him. Was she a fool? Absolutely! But no matter how many times she told herself this it never mattered. She wanted to be with Erik and if this was the only way to go about it, so be it. _No time for regret. _That had become their secret saying. Whenever things began to overwhelm her she would simply mutter those words to herself. For once in her life she was happy, and Erik was the man that made her that way. _Why does it have to be so wrong to care for him? _Christine wished that for once in her life she did not have to fight for what she wanted. Could this one thing not be simple? But that was a fairytale she could not allow herself to dream about. All she could do was take the time granted to her and spend it with Erik.

Meg said nothing, obvious discomfort visible in every movement of her body.

"Please, Meg, do not hate me for what I am doing!" she pleaded. This was the only true friend she had in the world and she did not want to lose her because of her own irresponsible decisions. Meg sighed sadly.

"I do not hate you, Christine, I just worry. I do not want to see this come crashing down around you..."

Meg trailed off when Christine embraced her tightly.

"Thank you, my friend, you do not know how much that means to me," she whispered. The little blonde smiled weakly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever you think is the right thing to do, I will support you, I can promise that much."

"You truly are my guardian angel, Meg, and as close to a sister as I could ever hope for…"

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Come in, Christine…"

Christine smiled weakly, bowing her head in respect as she entered Charles chamber. He was smiling at her and it raised her hopes that whatever he was about to say would not be bad news. She took the seat he offered to her and finally allowed her eyes to meet his. A jolt hit her when she realized just how guilty she felt being in this man's presence. Charles was to be her husband, she was soon to give him everything that she was, and she had already betrayed him. Was this a testament to the type of person she was? The marriage had not even taken place and she had already committed adultery…

"Are you alright, Christine?"

She blushed, realizing he must have been able to see the troubled expression in her eyes._ Stop being so transparent, Christine, or he is going to learn of this betrayal just by looking at you!_

"Of course, my lord…Lord Desslar has settled in I trust?"

Though she knew it was not safe to bring up Erik's name Christine needed to act as if everything were absolutely normal.

"Yes, the two of us were able to have a very productive discussion," he answered. She somehow managed to swallow past the lump in her throat. Was that why he had summoned her to his chambers? Because of this 'discussion' he had with Erik?

"Nothing troubling, I trust?"

Charles shook his head.

"On the contrary. He brought several things to my attention that I had not thought about prior."

_What did you do, Erik?_

"Things such as?"

Christine wondered when she had grown so comfortable in this man's presence. It had barely registered with her at that moment, but it was now more than apparent to her. Despite barely knowing him, being forced to become his bride, and betraying him with his godson, Christine undoubtedly felt comfortable and secure in his presence. She felt safe when she was around him, almost as if she knew that in his presence she truly did not have to worry about her safety. With Erik such a feeling was quite different. Although she knew without a doubt that Erik would not let any harm ever befall her, when she was with him danger was almost always a third companion between them because they always risked the possibility of exposure. Charles had made it apparent that he would never do anything unless it was in her best interest and it had been a very long time since she had met someone like that. _Perhaps some day I can grow fond of him as a husband, even having to live with the fact that I could never love him…_

Charles interrupted her thoughts when he knelt in front of her, his hands gently grasping hers.

"Christine, do you resent me for our future marriage?"

Her eyes found his in some surprise. _Resent him?_ Where had he come up with such an idea? Despite everything that was going on with Erik she did not hate Charles for their arranged marriage. Had Erik not been involved she would have been happy with her future with this man.

"Never, my lord," she murmured. He smiled.

"Please, call me Charles," he entreated. She nodded. "Is there anything you would change right now if you had the opportunity?"

_I would have Erik come to love me as more than his lover. I'd change everything that is working against us and be with him for the rest of my life…and I would do anything not to hurt you with what we are doing, Charles…_

"Charles, are you sure nothing is wrong?" she questioned. He shook his head with a soft sigh.

"Hidden fears," he murmured. "I have wasted enough of your time. I will tell you the true reason for summoning you. Erik talked to me about our future wedding and what he said holds great merit. I am sure that I am rushing a relationship with you before giving you any sort of opportunity to become accustomed to such a great change in your life. I want you to be happy with your life at my side, and I want you to come to accept me as a husband whom you respect and perhaps in time adore. Never would I want to do anything that you were not completely comfortable with and that is why I am postponing our union until a later date."

For a moment his words did not register with Christine. Only when what he had said had truly sunk in did she look at him in surprise. Postpone their wedding?

"Charles, I do not think I understand…?"

"I want to give you time to come to know me. We will marry in due time but until then our marriage is on hold…"

"Lord Desslar brought this to your attention?"

"Yes."

She tried hard to stifle her sigh. _Oh, Erik, you know not what you do…_Christine was not a complete simpleton, she knew Erik had reasons why he had suggested such a thing, and she knew it would only make things more difficult in time. Deep down, however, she was thankful for this new development. As long as she was not joined with Charles in matrimony, she felt as if she still had a chance to be with Erik somehow. When she was married such hopes would be gone forever. It would seem she had been granted more time for her wishful thinking.

"If that is what you think would be best," she finally answered, not quite sure how to react in front of Lord Chagny. Charles nodded.

"I do…there is one more thing I wish to speak to you about…"

Christine listened in a state of disbelief as her future husband informed her that she was to be given a new guard, and that guard was none other than Erik himself. It seemed like too much of a dream come true to hear that she would have her lover by her side every moment of every day. Was someone looking down on her in favor? Christine had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop her smile. For once in her life it felt like she had been granted at least part of her wish. She might not be able to be with Erik in the right way, but she could be with him now in the most basic sense.

"Are you alright with all of this?" Charles questioned.

"It means much to me that you would wish to protect me, and if you trust Lord Desslar than I do as well."

This seemed to be the answer he wanted to hear and Christine somehow managed to stop herself from stiffening when he embraced her warmly. When he finally pulled away from her, his eyes looked somewhat more content then they had ever been since she had met him.

"Erik!"

Christine turned her head when the masked man came into the room at Charles brief shout. She was thankful that Charles had gone to greet the other man otherwise he would have seen the warm, familiar look that entered Christine's eyes at the sight of her lover.

"There you are, my boy, I just told her everything, and she is honored to have you as her personal safety."

Erik merely nodded. Charles glanced back at her.

"I think I will leave the two of you alone. You need some time to grow used to each other if you are to be in such close proximity all of the time…"

Christine watched as the older man left the room. She realized how much faith he had in the both of them to leave them alone together. The idea made her blush. Charles must honestly believe that nothing would transpire between the two of them or that they would ever betray him, because if he did he would have realized how improper it was to leave the two of them alone under any circumstances.

When she focused on the present once more her eyes came to land on Erik. He was leaning against the door, his arms crossed over his massive chest. Although she knew he was trying very hard to hide his arrogant smirk, he was failing miserably. She shook her head at him.

"Oh, Erik, what are we doing?"

He frowned slightly, hearing the somewhat weary tone of her voice. Uncrossing his arms he made his way over to her. Christine shook her head, turning from him and walking over to a nearby chair. She sat down with a heavy sigh of sudden exhaustion. It seemed as if this whole situation was slowly but surely catching up with her. Seeing the way Charles looked at her and now knowing the absolute trust he had in the both of them made her feel guilty for the betrayal they were committing against a man who did not deserve to be hurt in such a way.

Erik kneeled in front of her, his bright eyes searching hers, the frown still etched deeply at the corners of his mouth.

"Christine?"

"I do not want to see him hurt for our own selfish actions…"

Something flashed dangerously behind his eyes.

"What?"

"Charles is a good man, Erik! He trusts the two of us completely and we are stabbing him in the back with this affair!"

His body stiffened perceptibly before her.

"You care for him?" he murmured, his voice low. Christine knew that tone of voice and was aware that she would have to choose her words wisely or risk an outburst they could ill afford.

"He is a good man," she repeated. "I know he only wants what is best for me and it does not sit well with me that I am hurting him in any way."

Christine was not the type of person who would ever knowingly hurt anyone. Even with the ill treatment she received at the hands of her mother she would never wish Katerina any harm. It was not in her to do such things, and the fact that she was knowingly doing so to an honorable man made her feel terrible.

Erik seemed to take several moments to think before he answered.

"Charles is a good man, little one, that I cannot deny. If it could be any other way I would not be disloyal to him for he has been nothing but good to me my entire life. But I will not give you up."

"In the end you will have to do just that, Erik. Why do we prolong the conclusion even when we know it will be brought upon us before long?"

"Why?" he wondered. She nodded distraughtly. His hands reached up to cup her face in his firm but gentle grip. "I prolong the end because when I am with you I am more blissfully happy than I have ever been in my entire life. Because these shared moments with you are memories I will have to sustain me in the years to come. Because the sound of your voice and the touch of your skin affect me more than any other woman has ever been able to do. Because when I hold you I have within my grasp everything I have ever wanted, and I will cling to it for as long as I am able. Being with you is worth all of the danger and eventual hardship it will lead to. This is why I prolong the end, Christine. _You _are why."

His thumb wiped away a tear she had not know had fallen. Her hands took the mask off of his face, her fingers smoothing back several thick locks of hair.

"We have been granted more time, little one; do not waste it with the things we cannot change…"

This time her tears fell freely down her face. Without question Erik gathered her into his arms. She was crying for the two of them. They would never have a future together; never would they be more than secret lovers. There would never be a morning where she could linger in bed with him for as long as she wished or openly show her affections. The idea of a family could never be a dream they harbored, and never would she have the honor of becoming his wife. Such things were not in their destiny, and she cried with this knowledge, wishing for once that she could be granted what she truly wanted.

When she finally quieted, Erik sat down in the large chair, cradling her in his lap. Christine buried her face against the side of his neck, feeling secure in the haven of his arms.

"Listen to me, Christine," he murmured, his voice rumbling deep inside his chest. "Now that we are to be in public together you must learn to school your face. You cannot wear your emotions on your sleeve, little one, or it might mean that someone notices the intimacy the two of us share. Do you understand?" he questioned. She merely nodded silently. "We cannot display any sort of affection or all might be lost-"

He was silenced when Christine placed one slim finger against his lips, shaking her head with sorrowful eyes.

"I know what must be done, Erik. Please let us not talk about this right now. For the moment we are alone, and I have missed you."

He smiled, nodding his head. Truth be told they had not been apart for very long, but Christine found it hard not to need him by her side. When he was with her it seemed like everything was going to be alright and she needed that feeling right now. It seemed like ages passed with the two of them sitting in comfortable silence. Being with one another did not require words so much as contact. As long as he was near Christine felt as if nothing in the world could harm her.

"Christine?"

"Hmm?"

She found herself slowly drifting into oblivion with a feeling of content that was spread throughout her entire body. His hands gently stroked her hair.

"May I ask you something?"

"Anything…" she whispered in reply. Several moments of silence hung between them before he spoke.

"Has Charles…I mean-"

He broke off, for the first time looking as if he did not know what to say. She raised her head slightly from its place at his neck, her eyes finding his.

"What?"

"I know you are his intended, little one, and I understand that such a position entails certain…"

"Certain what?"

Erik looked extremely ill at ease, as if he truly did not want to know the answer to his question and did not want to risk upsetting her.

"Please, Erik, you know you can come to me, don't you?"

She sounded slightly distressed, as if it hurt her to know that he still did not trust her completely. He shook his head with a reassuring smile.

"'Tis not that, Christine, I just needed to know if you and Charles have ever…"

"Erik, please!"

"Have the two of you ever kissed?"

For a moment she was left completely speechless. Have they ever kissed? Had he really just asked her that? Her eyes found his again. Yes, he most assuredly had just asked her that question and he looked as if he wished he had not.

"Do you think that we have?"

He growled.

"Christine, answer the question," he warned softly. She could not help the small smile that was appearing at the corners of her mouth. Though she knew she shouldn't, she could not help but be thrilled with this jealous side of Erik. It made her feel loved and cherished and it was a feeling she did not want to do without, ever. When she once again looked back at him his eyes still had the serious expression. This time her smile burst forth without any restraint. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his. It felt as if he were about to pull away but she persisted.

"No, Erik…only you…always you…" she murmured in between kisses. His body slackened in relief and he smiled, kissing her back deeply and hungrily. They both knew that her statement was only partially true. As of right now he was the only man to have ever kissed her. However, when she said 'always you' they both knew such a thing was false. In time it would be Charles that would be the one to claim her lips as his own, but both refused to dwell on such a melancholy idea. For the moment it was only Erik and that would just have to be enough.

"You will protect me now, won't you, Erik?" she whispered, allowing his mouth to trail down the side of her neck. He bit down gently at the tender flesh in response. Christine gasped softly.

"Nothing and no one will harm you, little one; I give you my word…"

Christine nodded her head. No longer would she have to worry about Katerina and her tricks. Erik would never let anything happen to her. It was a new feeling to her, however. For as long as she could remember she had lived in constant fear of her own mother. She knew that at any moment Katerina could decide that she was of more worth to her dead and it was not lost on Christine that every day granted to her was truly a gift

"Erik…"

His mouth had made its way to the tops of her breasts, his tongue and teeth beginning to grow most wicked in their foray over her flesh. Her hands tangled in his hair, holding him close. A sad sigh escaped her before she could contain it._ Oh, Erik, I wish you could see me as more than a lover…do you not see how much I am beginning to care for you?_

"He is coming back…"

Christine scrambled from his lap, hurriedly fixing her appearance as best she could, praying she did not look like she was about to be ravaged. Erik replaced his mask and straightened his clothing, taking several large steps away from her. She watched as his tender expression turned cold and indifferent and was somewhat concerned about the way he could so easily hide his emotions. Knowing she had no choice but to do the same, Christine relaxed her face and prayed her desire for Erik would not be visible. She allowed herself to take a deep breath before the door opened, Charles stepping into the room with a completely ignorant look of contentment on his face. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, and he was happy in that lack of knowledge. Christine just prayed that he would never find out about what the two of them were doing.

"You have had enough time to talk, I trust?" he wondered. Both Erik and Christine nodded. Charles smiled.

"I am glad," he replied. His eyes found Erik's. "Could you leave us alone for a time, my lord? I find I would like to play a game of chess with my future bride…"

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Make no mistakes tonight, or you will regret it…"

Madoc turned to look at Katerina, seeing the determination flashing through her eyes. She was absolutely beautiful when she was angry and he could feel his body tighten at the tempting sight. Smirking, he wrapped a thick arm around her waist, hauling her against his needy body and pressing a kiss to her delectable mouth. She bit down roughly on his lip in reprisal. He growled, continuing his assault on her mouth, knowing in a few moments she would surrender. Madoc's grin returned, feeling her begin to kiss him back.

One of her slim hands found his chest, shoving him away from her right when he was beginning to enjoy himself. The same look of fortitude written in her expression. But Madoc was determined to taunt her. She grew far too serious in times such a these and he wanted her to enjoy what was about to be done, she had been waiting quite some time to see it happen, after all.

"And if something goes wrong, little fire? How will you make me pay?" he murmured, tugging on her ear with his teeth. He gasped, feeling Katerina's hand snake roughly around the evidence of his need, her grip merciless. His eyes found hers.

"It will be ages before you sate yourself with my body," she hissed, letting go of him and moving away with an air of disgust. He was quick to follow her. Katerina knew that the only thing that kept him at her side as an accomplice was the promise of all of her sweet flesh. He had always been weak when it came to his desire for women, but over the years she had been the only one that kept him coming back for more. Although, if he were completely honest, he enjoyed the sinful games she played and how she did not flinch in the sight of murder and devastation. In fact, she relished in it. Such a trait he had never found in any other woman, and until he did Katerina would have him right where she wanted him, and he would never complain.

"Where is she now?"

"With Chagny."

"The little whore…" she muttered. Madoc said nothing. He watched her in silence as she went through her chest that was situated at the foot of her bed. Moments passed before she pulled out a tiny silk pouch. Katerina tossed it to him and he caught it deftly.

"Where shall I put this?" he wondered. Katerina glared at him as if he were a simpleton.

"In her drink…"

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Christine allowed her hand to slip briefly into Erik's in order to give it a reassuring squeeze. He returned the gesture and her hand was gone almost as quickly as it had come. Glancing at him one last time she slipped inside her chambers, tentatively shutting it behind her. She had grown accustomed to Erik being with her every night and perhaps it was the one down side to his new position as her personal guard. He would not be allowed in her rooms because he would be expected to stand watch outside. A drawn out sigh escaped her, wishing she could open the door and simply pull him inside with her. But that could not be.

For the past couple of hours she had spent time with Charles. She wished she could simply say that he was a horrible man and betraying him in such a way really did not matter because he deserved it, but she would only be lying to herself. Charles had to be one of the most genuine, compassionate men she had ever met and she could not help but like him. During the time spent with him Christine had tried to find something wrong with him but had failed miserably. Whether she liked it or not Charles would be the perfect husband. _No, he won't, because I can never love him…_She knew that was the only thing standing in between the two of them. Yes, Charles was a noble man but he was not the man for her. _Erik is._ She had little doubt in her mind that Erik had been put on this earth to be with her, and she would have given anything to see that it was so. _Could a man like Erik ever come to love me? _She would like to hope so, but knew that if he ever did it would be of no consequence.

Shaking her head, she gave a weary sigh, dispelling her thoughts about Erik and what she wanted in the future.

Changing quickly into her nightgown, she made her way over to the large bed. She felt unusually tired and did not quite know why. She felt as if it was growing more and more difficult to stand and it was beginning to frighten her. A few moments ago she had been absolutely fine, and now with each step she took she could feel lethargy overtaking her. Weakly pulling the covers down, Christine collapsed onto the bed, her body growing limp within moments. She felt as if she was in a haze of drowsiness and it was a struggle just to keep her eyes open. Feeling her energy being sapped away so quickly was beginning to frighten her and she began to wonder what was happening to her. When Erik had escorted her to her chambers she had not been tired in the slightest, now it was a struggle just to move and she knew that something was dreadfully wrong.

A noise to her right side had her feebly turning her head in that direction. Her heart began to pound violently in her chest at the sight that greeted her. The snake on her bed was now aware of her presence and it began to make its way toward her, a distinct hissing sound erupting into the room as it progressed. Christine tried to move, tried to get away but her body refused to budge. It felt as if something were pressing down on her chest, making it impossible to get away. Christine began to fight her body's immobile state, desperately trying to move out of harms way. A sweat broke out on her forehead but her body did not even twitch in response to the struggle going on inside of her. The snake was within inches from her and she knew that unless she did something she was going to die. _Oh, God, I do not want to die…!_

Opening her mouth, she did not the only thing she could think of, praying it would work:

She screamed.

The door burst open, nearly splintering under the force of Erik's powerful body. She could not turn her head to look at him and could feel deep oblivion taking over her. The last thing she truly remembered was Erik's sword coming down on the snake with one potent blow, ending its life in a heartbeat…

Then darkness overcame her…

_**X**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Erik sheathed his sword, immediately pulling Christine into his arms. When he had heard her scream he had felt as if his heart had literally been torn out of his chest. He had not allowed himself to think beyond the fact that she needed him, and he had exploded into the room only to see the snake slithering toward his woman.

Without thought he had killed the creature. Christine was now limp in his arms. From all outward appearances it appeared that she had fainted from fright. Frowning, he shook his head. He could not see her being overcome with a fainting spell that was just not like her. His eyes scanned over her, trying to see if the snake had managed to strike before he had come in. There was not a mark marring her flawless skin and he let out a sigh of relief.

Holding her close, he looked around the room, looking for any more threats. How had the snake managed to get into her room? It seemed unlikely that it had made its way inside on its own. The door was only ever open when one of the servants came in to clean and even then a snake that size would have been noticed had it slithered into the room.

"Christine!"

Erik turned, unconsciously tightening his arms around the unconscious Christine as Charles sprinted inside, his sword drawn and his face fierce. He silently gave the man credit for coming so quickly when his rooms were so far away, but had Erik not been there it would have been too late. A thought that did not sit well with him.

"Oh, God, is she alright?" Lord Chagny demanded. Erik nodded, gesturing over to the snake's remains. Sheathing his sword, Charles approached the two of them. It took all of Erik's willpower to allow the other man to take Christine into his arms. He looked away from the sight of him cradling her so close, his hands clenching as he tried to refrain himself from snatching her back into his arms.

"She fainted?" Charles demanded, not liking the pale expression on Christine's face. Erik said nothing, his eyes darting around the room as he lost himself in thought. Something was not right, and he was determined to know exactly what that something was. The snake's appearance did not make much sense, but it could have managed to make its way in on its own. He brought back an image of when he had first come into the room. Christine had screamed and when he came barging in she had still been lying on the bed. He could justify this by saying she was frozen in fright, but even when he brought down his sword she did not flinch, in fact she did not even move. When he had nearly broken the door down she had not turned her head to look at him and when he had gathered her into his arms she had been in the same position as when he come in.

Something was most assuredly not right.

"What is at the corner of her mouth?"

Erik turned, seeing Charles looking down at Christine with a puzzled expression adorning his features. Striding over to them, he examined his lover's mouth. A white residue was caked at the corners of her mouth and Erik frown began to deepen.

"Did the two of you eat or drink anything in the time you were together?" he demanded, pieces to the puzzle beginning to fall into place. Charles shrugged.

"We had a glass of wine-Erik, where are you going?"

The masked man paid him no heed. Darting from the room, he made his way to Lord Chagny's chambers. He unconsciously sighed in relief when he saw that their goblets were still where they had left them. Examining both, he noticed at the bottom of one the same sticky residue that had been on Christine's mouth. Rage began to blind him until he almost could not see.

"Answer me, Erik, what is going on?" Charles demanded, coming into the room. Christine was not with him but Erik trusted the man to have put her somewhere safe where she could rest peacefully. He handed him the goblet.

"She has been drugged."

"_What?"_

"The snake was not an accident either; it was put there on purpose with the hopes of biting her…"

Both men remained quiet for a few moments before their eyes met.

_**"Katerina!"**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You have done well," Katerina murmured, her hands working Madoc's tunic up and off of his broad chest. Her lover grinned darkly.

"Time for my reward," he growled, pushing her toward the bed. She grinned wickedly, backing away from him as she began to teasingly unfasten the laces of her bodice.

"I have waited a long time to see her dead, Madoc. I plan on rewarding you most generously for your help in her demise…"

Growing impatient with her taunting, Madoc made his way over to her without waiting for permission. Katerina grinned against his mouth when he pressed her against the nearest wall.

"Patience is a-"

She broke off, both of them whirling around as the door was shoved open. Lord Desslar stormed into the room, his face full of rage. Without missing a step he made his way toward her, and Katerina took several steps back, her heart beginning to grow frantic in her chest as he stalked toward her. Madoc stepped in front of her, but she screamed when Lord Desslar's fist slammed into her lover's face. He sank to the floor, unmoving, as blood began to well up from his mouth and nose. She screamed again, feeling her body being shoved brutally against the wall, the masked man's large hands wrapping around her slim neck until she feared it would snap.

"'Tis time for atonement, my lady…"


	25. Restraint and Invested Feelings

_**Author's Note: **_Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter of Gemini. For those of you reading Dark Prince as well I am working on it, I have rewritten it several times and cannot get it quite right yet, so please be patient! A huge thanks to my friend and beta **N.S.L. Jewelles **for everything she does for me! Go check out her stories sometime, you will enjoy them! Hope you all like this chapter and let me know what you think!

_**DonJuanTriumphs**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five: Restraint and Invested Feelings**_

Erik relished the feel of Katerina's neck beneath his hands. He could feel how fragile she was and knew that without much effort he could take the life out of her as payment for everything she had ever subjected Christine to. Her entire body was trembling and her face was pale as she stared at him with wide eyes. It was finally time for _her _to be the victim.

"My-my lord, please-let me go!" she gasped, her voice panic-stricken.

"Did you really think you would succeed in your plans of murder?" he growled. Katerina's eyes grew even rounder.

"W-what?"

He shoved her body vehemently against the wall, causing her to moan in pain.

"Do not play with me, wench. I know that you had that snake put in Lady Christine's bed and I am going to make you pay for it!" he hissed, his hands growing firmer around her neck until she began to turn an interesting shade of purple. She struggled against him uselessly, her hands frantically scratching at his arms with the hope of making him release his grasp. Erik stared at her with cold eyes, watching as the life was slowly drained out of her. He had no thought in his head except that he had waited a long time to make this woman pay for her crimes and it was time her wretched life was ended.

"ERIK!"

Charles' shout broke through the fog of lethal intent that clouded Erik's mind. He glanced at his godfather as he ran to his side.

"Let her go, you are killing her!" Lord Chagny said desperately. Erik glared at him.

"This woman tried to kill your fiancée!" _Tried to kill __**MY**__woman!_

"I know, and she will be punished, but this is not the way! Let her go!"

It was obvious that Charles was surprised by Erik's zealous reaction to the current events and Erik mentally kicked himself. He was reacting too strongly when he should not, as far as Charles knew, know anything about Christine, having supposedly just met her. _You are going to stir suspicions, Erik, and all will be lost unless you stop your tirade this instant! _Even though his mind was screaming sense at him he did not want to let this go so easily. This woman had hurt his Christine and he would not see such a thing 

happen while he was around. She had to pay for her crimes and the only way she could do this was by her death.

"Erik…" Charles entreated, putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder. Lord Chagny knew that there was no way he could physically remove his godson from Katerina because the masked man was far stronger that Charles had ever been, even in his youth. But Katerina's struggling was growing less and less frantic and he was beginning to grow concerned that the young man _would_ kill her.

_I told myself the only thing that would stop me from killing this witch was Christine, and she is not here to do so! But I know she would never want me to do this...not Christine. Even with everything that has been done to her she would not want me to do this…_

Erik realized that if by killing Katerina Christine would not look at him the same way she did now then he wanted no part in this murder. Though he would give anything to make this woman scream he knew it was not worth losing Christine over. With an angry grunt he tossed the woman's limp body onto the floor, watching in some satisfaction as she passed out. Served the trollop right! But he was not done with her. No, if he could not make her physically pay for what she had done he would find another way.

"We are going to contact the king, Charles. This cannot go unpunished," Erik growled, his voice harsh. Charles merely nodded, his shoulders relaxing in relief. 

"Guards!"

Charles' shout brought several of the men into the room, looking at Erik nervously as they entered. The masked man was still obviously seething. They had heard his shouts and Lady Daae's cries of pain but none had dared enter. Lord Chagny gestured to the two bodies. Madoc was stirring restlessly, blood continuing to surge from his face. Erik slowly committed to memory the other man's features. He knew not who he was but he knew that he had to be helping Katerina with her plans to be rid of Christine. He growled. This man had dared to harm his woman and therefore it made him Erik's enemy just as much as Lucifer was. Knowing it would prove nothing he allowed himself to kick the unmoving man roughly in the side, feeling some satisfaction when he groaned in pain.

"Take them and make sure they are secured in the dungeons below."

The men immediately did as they were instructed, carrying the two bodies between them. When Katerina passed Erik felt his fists clench, wanting nothing more than to finish the job he had started. Everything in him was protesting his lack of action. He had never, _never_ allowed someone to live when they did something to someone he cared about. He remembered quite vividly a time when he and his brother had nearly beaten a man to death that had groped Pandora and made sordid remarks about what he wanted to do to her. That had been the only time in their lives that the two brothers had ever worked together, and both had to be physically pulled off of the man when it was apparent that they had meant to kill him.

Though he had never done bodily harm to a woman until this moment he knew he was straddling a thin line now. The only thing that was stopping him from killing Katerina was the thought of Christine. _Does _

_her opinion of me truly mean so much? Yes…I could never stand her seeing me as a monster. _And though both he and Christine knew that Katerina deserved no less, it was not lost on Erik that Christine would look on him as a murderer if he killed that woman.

When they were the only two people in the room Charles approached the younger man once again. His eyes held understanding and concern.

"You are letting your hatred toward your brother cloud your vision, Erik, and it is dangerous for you to do so. You know your strength and how effortless it is for you to use it against someone else. I do not want to see you do something that you will later come to lament. You need to rein in your temper."

_This has nothing to do with Lucifer! Christine was just hurt and I am the only one who seems to care!_

Charles sighed at Erik's lack of a response.

"I honestly cannot believe that Lady Daae has stooped so low. I kept denying that she would ever be capable of murder…"

"What would drive her to such a thing?" Erik finally asked, feeling like he had to say _something_.

"You have seen as many beautiful women in your lifetime as I have in mine. Women like Katerina do not like to be outdone. Her beauty is undeniable and yet it seems like every time she is in the same room as Christine her beauty diminishes in the light of Christine's own radiance. Katerina does not like this and hates her for it. It is nothing but vanity and malice."

Erik realized that what Charles said was true. Had he seen Katerina at another place in time he would have been stunned by her loveliness. However, every time she was in the same room as Christine he could not keep his eyes off of the latter.

Charles sighed again deeply.

"I will write to the king immediately. You are right, this cannot go unpunished. I will send a messenger tonight."

He turned to leave the room.

"Charles? What about Lady Christine?"

"Watch over her until I finish everything that needs to be done. Send for me the moment she wakes up."

"Of course…"

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lucifer stared at the procession of men that rode inside the manor walls. His body was stiff as he stood between his mother and sister. Pandora was completely immobile to his right, tears apparent in her eyes even when it was obvious that she was trying everything in her power to hide them from everyone 

watching. It had been days since he had arrived home, and he hardly spoken a word to his sister in all that time. He missed the laughter in her eyes and the smile she had once bestowed him with before he had decided all of their fates by killing Erik. He wanted his sister back, and knew such a thing was never going to happen. 

Madeline was stiff for reasons altogether different from Pandora. She had shed no tears over her lost son and Lucifer knew that Erik was at that moment the last thing on her mind. He had no doubt that his mother dreaded the days his father returned home. There had never been tender feelings between the two of them and Julius saw Madeline simply as another possession that he used whenever he wanted and was there only to please him. Well it had been a long time since Julius had enjoyed the tender touch of a woman and as his wife she knew quite well what was expected of her tonight.

Lord Julius rode in front of his men, an impressive figure still. Lucifer knew how people still quivered in fear every time he passed. His dark gray green eyes, not very much unlike his own, surveyed his family as he approached, no emotion revealed in their depths. Everyone around them bowed as he dismounted, his men following suit and following him as he made his way toward them. He stopped in front of them, his hard, handsome features giving away nothing as he continued to scrutinize. Lucifer knew that there had never been a day where both he and Erik had not been there to greet their father when he arrived home. It was expected of them so they were always there. Erik's absence could only mean one thing. Almost as if to make sure that this revelation was true, he looked to his only daughter.

Pandora looked away, not meeting his gaze. A strong hand reached for her face, forcing her gaze to lock with his. She was the only one who would mourn the loss of one of the twins. Everyone else had accepted the fact that one would die before long. Pandora was considered weak by her father, nothing more than a sniveling woman who was far too full of emotion to truly be one of his children. Both Erik and Lucifer had learned indifference; it was high time Pandora did the same. Julius took in the swollen eyes and tear soaked cheeks without remark, turning back to his son. 

"He is dead?" he asked, saying the words that needed to be spoken. Lucifer simply handed him his brother's mask. Pandora made a strangled sound in her throat at the sight. Julius took it slowly. Though the older man did not realize it, Lucifer could clearly see the disappointment written in his father's eyes. He had wanted Erik to become his heir, something he had known since the time he was a young child. This was probably one of the only reasons he had kept fighting, to prove to his father that he was the son who should be looked upon with favor. "You realize this does not guarantee that he is dead?"

Lucifer shrugged.

"My men and I were all witness to his demise. You may ask any of them to testify to his death. I would not risk everything if I was not sure."

His father nodded mutely. For several long moments he stared down at the mask in his hands, one finger lightly caressing the cold material. Lucifer wanted to shout at his father, demand that he finally acknowledge the fact that he was the stronger man, that he had won and no one could deny him that right. His mother seemed to be having the same thoughts.

"Why do you stand there? Your heir has been chosen! Samuel has won!"

Julius turned hard eyes to his wife, who immediately shrunk back, knowing she would have to pay for her outburst.

Lord Julius turned toward the knights, commoners, and servants standing before them.

"Samuel has earned his place as my rightful heir; I give you the new Lord Desslar…"

Everyone bowed, the knights inclining their heads in respect. Lucifer seemed rather numb through the entire experience. He had fought his entire life for this moment and it was not at all what he expected. He did not feel the rush of pleasure and satisfaction he had been sure he would feel. Instead he felt hollow, empty inside, as if nothing he had done in the past was worth what he had finally gained.

Julius turned toward Pandora, not giving Lucifer a chance to dwell.

"Embrace your brother, Pandora. Congratulate him. He has worked hard to earn this position."

His sister stiffened, glancing at him with cold eyes. They both knew that Julius was doing this on purpose, knowing Pandora would not want to do such a thing and would be disgusted at the idea of congratulating one brother for killing the other.

"M-my lord-"

"Do not question me, Pandora," he growled softly. Clearly fighting back tears, she embraced Lucifer, her slim arms trembling as he tentatively wrapped his own around her. He relished the stolen moment, knowing he might never get a chance to embrace his sister ever again.

"I am sorry, little bird…" 

He felt the tears that began to trickle down her cheek. 'Little bird' had been the name that both Erik and Lucifer had given her as a child. She had always been slender when she was younger and had never had much of an appetite. The twins had teased her that she ate like a bird and the name had stuck. Hearing it now had her heart constricting painfully in her chest, wanting nothing more than for the three of them to be together and none of them ever had to worry about the damned inheritance or what price it would come with. She tried to pull away from him, needing to go to her room and lock herself inside, but his arms remained firmly around her, not wanting to let her go.

"Please, Samuel…"

"Pandora…"

"_Please…_"

With a sigh of surrender, he let her go. Even now he would give her anything she wanted, and if what she desired was to stay as far away from him as she possibly could then he would give it to her, he loved her too much to even deny her something as painful as that.

Julius chose to ignore the entire scene, clasping a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Come, we must have a feast to celebrate your success," he turned his gaze to his wife. "Make sure everything is arranged, tonight we toast to Samuel and his victory."

Lucifer watched as Pandora slipped away, tears still running freely as she disappeared inside.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Christine felt something cold and moist against her forehead. Moaning slightly, her eyelids began to flutter open. The harsh light of the candle hurt her sensitive eyes and she turned away from it with a moan of discomfort. She heard a soothing 'shushing' sound come from her left and closed her eyes once again. Her entire body felt strange. There was still remnants of lethargy and she had absolutely no desire to move, her head beginning to pound from the mere light of the candle.

"The candle…" Her voice sounded hoarse, her hand going to her throat with a slight wince of pain. The candle was put out and the room was bathed in darkness, much to Christine's relief. A goblet was placed against her lips, a hand slipping beneath her head to support her while she greedily drank. It felt as if she had not had anything to eat or drink for days. As a cool cloth was applied once again to her forehead, Christine finally felt his familiar presence.

"Erik…"

She knew not how she knew it was him, but her body knew his without her ever having to lay eyes on him. It was like the atmosphere around her changed when he was in the room, and his unique, male scent wafted through her senses until she had no doubt that it was her lover.

"Shh, rest, little one. Everything is alright."

She wanted to ask him what he was talking about. Of course everything was alright. Why would he say such a—

She bolted upright, a strangled cry flying from her lips. Erik tried to press her back down onto the bed, but she completely ignored him, looking around frantically for the snake that could easily end her life. When she could not find it she hysterically tried to scramble from the bed. Erik immediately caught her around the waist, halting her progress. Christine struggled against him. He didn't know what danger they were in!

"Erik-the snake-let me go! We have to get out of here!" she gasped. He did not even flinch as she continued to desperately squirm in his arms.

"Christine-"

"Erik, please-if it strikes-"

Tears were threatening to break forth. Did he not know that a snake like that could kill her with one bite?

"Christine, look at me…LOOK at me!"

Her gaze snapped to his.

"There is no snake, little one, I killed it. You are alright, I promise."

It took a moment before his words completely sunk in. When they did she collapsed against him with a soft cry. He pulled her against him.

"Oh, Erik! I-I couldn't move a-and it was coming toward m-me! I-I couldn't get my body to m-move!"

She cried against his neck. Nothing had ever been so frightening to her in her entire life. Not having control of her body was not something she ever wanted to experience again. She had been completely helpless and it had frightened her beyond belief.

Erik hated hearing her cry. He had known that she must have been scared and he wanted to wrap his hands around Katerina's neck and not let go this time. "I told you I would protect you, Christine. I would never let anything happen to you…"

She seemed to know this, her body going limp in his arms. Erik cradled her close, wishing that he could lock her away in a room somewhere so he never had to worry about her getting hurt. Tonight had been too close of a call and he did not like it. Finally she seemed to gain the courage she needed to look him in the eyes in the minimal light once more and ask him the question she both needed and dreaded.

"Why could I not move?" she whispered. Erik wanted nothing more than to shield her from the harsh reality of her life.

"Christine-"

Her eyes grew round as she saw her answer in his eyes.

"Katerina…oh, God…"

She nearly choked at the revelation. She felt as if someone had wrapped their hands around her heart and were excruciatingly squeezing it until it felt hard to breathe. Erik ran his hands down her back, trying without success to soothe her. He protested but she removed herself from his arms. It was obvious that she was trembling and he tried to call her back to the bed numerous times but she did not seem to hear him.

"She…she tried to _kill_ me…"

"Christine…"

It was as if he had ceased to exist.

"From the day my father died she would beat me…I remember as a child she would vent her frustrations out on me. I-I tried hiding, but it would only mean my punishment was more great when she eventually 

found me. But why…why would she want me dead? Does she truly hate me so much that she would resort to…to murder?

Erik could not hear any more. Rising from the bed he went to her. She looked at him with sad, haunted eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What did I do wrong, Erik?" she whispered.

"Oh, little one, you did nothing wrong," he assured her. Christine allowed him to once again pull her close.

"I've…I have only ever wanted her to love me."

Erik did not know what to say to her in those moments. Katerina did not deserve the type of love this woman was capable of giving. He knew that if the older woman would have simply given Christine a chance she would have had in her a devoted daughter. Perhaps if she would have pushed her jealous notions aside she would have been taught what love really was by a young woman who had enough in her heart to give. Katerina deserved to rot in hell but Erik would never tell Christine that. It would only make the situation that much worse.

"Look at me, little one," he murmured. She shook her head. "Look at me," he insisted. Her eyes finally found his. "I told you I would protect you. Katerina will never raise her hand to you again, I promise."

For a moment she said nothing, silently studying the features of his face. A few more moments passed before her eyes grew round. He could see the dread that overcame her and she took a step back.

"What did you do?" she whispered. For a moment he said nothing. He knew now without a doubt that he had made the right decision when it came to stilling his hand against Katerina. Had he killed her he had not doubt in his mind that he would have lost Christine. "Erik, answer me."

"Christine, your mother-"

"Erik! Tell me what you did," she interrupted firmly. He sighed.

"I did not do a single thing to that disgraceful woman."

She said nothing, studying him even more closely. He could clearly see that she feared he had done something drastic, and perhaps believed that he was trying to hide it from her.

"Erik…"

Her voice was completely unsure, her eyes betraying her unease. Erik refused to let her have doubts about him. He took a step toward her, his heart clenching when she took an unconscious step back.

"I would never hurt you, Christine, I thought you knew this," he murmured, hurt by her lack of faith in him.

"I know you would never hurt _me_…but my mother…"

"Little one-"

"I have seen what you look like when you are angry, Erik, and I will not lie and say that I was not frightened. You are capable of much, and I think that sometimes your emotions might override your conscience."

Was it possible that she had gathered so much about him when in reality they had not known each other long? It was apparent that Christine could see through people much more easily than he had originally believed.

"I did not kill her."

"That did not answer my question."

"What do you want to know then, Christine?" he demanded. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did you do?"

"I was inches away from strangling the life out of her, Christine that is what I did to her."

"What…what made you stop?" she asked softly. This violent side of Erik was not one she was fond of, and no matter what Katerina had done she did not want Erik to take matters into his own hands, it would solve nothing.

"'What made me stop'?" he echoed. She nodded. "I thought about you…Christine; I was never so close to killing a woman in my entire life. I could not stop thinking about the pain she has put you through, and I will be honest, I wanted to kill her. But then I thought about you and I realized that you would never want me to do such a thing. And as much as I wanted to make her pay, I refused to do it if it meant that you would see me as a monster…so I stopped. She is downstairs in the dungeon and Charles is at this moment writing a letter to the king. She will regret raising her hand to you."

"Oh, Erik…"

Before he knew it he had his arms full of a sobbing woman. She pressed numerous kisses to his face, a smile managing to shine forth through her sorrow.

"Thank you…thank you…"

"You know now that you can count on me for anything, little one, alright?" he murmured. Christine nodded. She had no doubt in her mind that Erik would protect her and it left her with a feeling of peace she had otherwise never known.

Erik muttered several curses under his breath.

"Get back in bed, Christine, your fiancée is coming to see you…"

She scrambled to do as he bade, wishing that her moments were not interrupted by Charles and his visits.

"Christine! You're awake!" he exclaimed, coming into the room and making his way to the bed. She merely nodded, trying not to glance at Erik. "Light a candle, if you would, Erik, it is far too dark in here."

"It hurts her eyes," the other man muttered. Charles glanced back at Christine, who nodded her head in reply to Erik's words.

"Very well. Erik, leave us alone for a time."

Christine was the only one who saw Erik's hands clench in anger before he turned and stormed out of the room. When he was gone Charles joined her on the bed. Gently he took her hand in his own, feeling the way she immediately began to tremble.

"Ah, little one…don't be scared. 'Tis all over…"

"I…I am fine, my lord, I assure you," she whispered. Christine could not quite look at him, instead choosing to stare at their clasped hands.

"I am sorry you have had to go through so much."

"It is not your fault, Charles."

"No, but if I had been here to protect you none of this would have happened."

_That is alright. Erik was here to protect me…_

"I am not unfamiliar to Katerina or her punishments, my lord. I will be fine, I always am," she murmured. That was nothing but the absolute truth. Not once had she allowed herself to give up. There had been countless times when she had entertained the brief thought that it would be easier to just allow Katerina to beat her to death. But every time this thought entered her head she pushed it away just as quickly. Her father and brother would have never wanted her to give up, and by giving up she would simply be allowing Katerina to win.

Charles reached out, his hand cupping her face tenderly. His eyes held hers in the darkness.

"I admire your courage, little one," he whispered.

"Thank you…"

Christine was beginning to grow uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her.

"I know I have not told you this before, Christine, but I wanted you to know how honored I am that you are becoming my wife."

She blushed. Guilt was eating away at her stomach and she truly did not want to hear him sing her praises when she knew she did not deserve them.

"Charles…"

"No, you do not need to say anything. I just wanted you to know how I felt and that I truly cannot wait until you become my bride. I will leave you to rest, you have had quite a day," he murmured. She nodded, gently squeezing his hand.

"Thank you for writing to the king, my lord…it means more to me than you realize."

How could she possibly thank him enough for ridding her of Katerina? It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. He nodded, getting up to leave. However, he hesitated, glancing back at her. Before Christine quite knew what was happening he had embraced her tightly. She said nothing, feeling the slight tremors that were wracking his frame.

"When I saw you lying so limply in Erik's arms I-"he broke off. "I will admit that I have never been so frightened in my entire life. For a moment I thought I had lost you…"

Christine did not like this sudden show of emotion. It meant that he was beginning to care for her and though she knew she should be happy she truly felt miserable. This man deserved more than she could ever give him.

He pulled away, and his concern was written in her eyes clear for her to see. She managed to smile weakly. Charles ran his knuckles lightly across her face.

"Christine…"

Her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest when he leaned toward her, his intent clear as day. He was going to kiss her and she would have given anything to be somewhere else.

When his lips met hers Christine had to fight back her tears. She could not turn away. This man was to be her husband and if she rejected him he would know something was wrong. She refused to allow her time with Erik to be ruined.

His lips were soft and gentle, and Christine tried with everything that she was to try and picture Erik kissing her. But it was no use. Her body knew Erik's touch and it knew that this man was not him. When he began to deepen the kiss, she could not help herself, she turned her head away from him. His sigh was quite clear but he said nothing, simply leaned his forehead against hers.

"Forgive me, Christine…I did not want to overstep my boundaries too soon," he whispered. "I just realized that you could have been seriously hurt and the idea made me sick. I just needed to know that you were still with me…"

Christine swallowed.

"You have every right to do such a thing, my lord," she whispered, knowing it was the truth. Erik was the man who had no claim to her. Charles was her future husband, and if he wanted to kiss her he had every right to do so. No matter how much she did not want his intimate touch.

"Sleep well, little one, and try to remember that no one can ever hurt you again."

With that he finally left the room. Christine collapsed on her bed, burying her face into her pillow. Her heart was literally in pain. _Oh, God…what am I going to do? _She knew that Charles was beginning to invest more of his feelings toward her and that meant that in the end there was no doubt that he would be hurt if he were to ever find out about Erik. Every time Lord Chagny so much as smiled at her she felt as if she were stabbing him in the back. But she knew she was selfish. Her heart longed for Erik and she was willing to risk much to see him beside her. She did not know what to do to make this situation better.

"ERIK!"

He came into the room immediately. He was the only man who could ever make her feel better, and she needed him now. When he sat down on the bed she immediately snuggled into his arms, trying hard to forget what had just happened with Charles. Tilting her face up, she captured his mouth, needing to feel like she was finally home, safe and sound. He groaned, deepening the kiss. When her body reacted Christine pushed every other thought out of her head. 

She knew why she felt this way with this man, it was because she cared for him, and something deep in her heart told her that this was the man God had created for her.

For now that was all that could matter.


End file.
